Sorely Engraved
by houseghost
Summary: Wie immer SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 1

Als Hermine eines späten Abends tief in ihre Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster des Grimmauldplatzes blickte, machte sie eine Entdeckung, die ihr bisheriges Bewusstsein vollkommen auf den Kopf stellte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, ausgerechnet Snape mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf einem Stück Rasen liegen zu sehen. Seit gefühlten fünf Minuten starrte sie nun schon auf den schwarzen Fleck, der auf der anderen Straßenseite unter einem Baum zusammengebrochen war. Draußen war es dunkel und es regnete in Strömen. Nur der Schein der Straßenlaterne hatte sie überhaupt erst auf seine Gestalt aufmerksam gemacht.

Zuerst, als sie festgestellt hatte, das er es war, um den es sich handelte, war sie sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, was er dort verloren hatte. Doch nun, da er sich nicht mehr regte, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie konnte ihn ja schlecht dort liegen lassen, oder?

Zitternd zog sie die Hand vom Vorhang zurück und lauschte. Das Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf, ihr Herz schlug wie wild.

Im gesamten Grimmauldplatz herrschte Ruhe. Harry und Ron waren oben und diskutierten darüber, was Harry auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier über Malfoy und Snape in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Lupin und Tonks hatten sich stillschweigend auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Was sie dort trieben, konnten sich alle denken. Niemanden der derzeit im Haus Anwesenden kümmerte es sonderlich. Hauptsache, sie fingen nicht wieder zu streiten an, wie es in den letzten Wochen häufig der Fall gewesen war. Sogar Mrs. Black hatten sie erfolgreich zum Schweigen gebracht, indem sie ihr mit einem Dauerfluch die Zunge an den Gaumen geklebt hatten.

Ebenso beunruhigt durch ihre Entdeckung wie durch ihr zögerliches Handeln hatte Hermine sich dazu durchgerungen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie rannte in den Flur und zog sich ihre Jacke über. Dann öffnete sie mit dem Zauberstab bewaffnet die Haustür und blickte wenig begeistert auf die großen Regentropfen, die sich in den Pfützen sammelten. Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu und patschte mit ihren Turnschuhen über die Straße. Im Nu war sie von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt.

Bei Snape angelangt beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und schob unsanft seine klitschnassen schwarzen Strähnen beiseite. Dann steckte sie Zeige- und Mittelfinger unter seinen Kragen, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Seine Haut war warm, das rhythmische Pochen mit den Fingern deutlich zu spüren. Schön. Aber was jetzt? Vermutlich würde er sie schon alleine dafür umbringen, vorausgesetzt er wüsste, dass sie ihm so nahe gekommen war.

Als hätte Snape ihre Gedanken erraten, schlug er die Augen auf und blinzelte. Keine Sekunde später bohrte sich stechend sein Zauberstab in ihre Wange. Snape sah sie auf eine flehentliche Art und Weise an, die es Hermine unmöglich machte, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie Augen wie die seinen gesehen. Nicht aus unmittelbarer Nähe jedenfalls, obwohl sie ihn nun schon eine Weile als ihren Professor hatte ertragen müssen. Und noch etwas war neu für sie: Er musste unsägliche Schmerzen haben. Es war erschreckend.

Seine schmalen Lippen vibrierten, er wollte etwas sagen. Hermine stutzte. Was konnte er in einem Monent wie diesem von ihr wollen? Vorsichtig senkte sie ihr Ohr bis fast auf seinen Mund nieder.

"Lassen-Sie-mich-allein."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckte sie beim Klang seiner belegten Stimme zusammen. Seine Hand, die immer noch den Zauberstab in ihre Wange drückte, sackte leblos zu Boden. Hermine schnappte sich geistesgegenwärtig den Zauberstab aus seinem Griff und steckte ihn weg. Mieser Sack!

Leise vor sich hin schnaubend richtete sie sich auf. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn nun noch mehr hasste als all die Jahre zuvor. Fest stand nur, dass sie es nicht verantworten konnte, ihn hier liegen zu lassen, bis ihn irgendwann die Todesser fanden. Ob die überhaupt wissen durften, dass er hier ein- und ausging, war fraglich.

Angesäuert richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Snapes Gestalt und brachte ihn mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers ins Haus. Dort angelangt bugsierte sie ihn die Treppe hinauf in eines der leeren Zimmer und ließ ihn unsanft auf das Bett fallen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die zerzausten Locken aus dem Gesicht. Was sollte sie jetzt mit ihm machen? Es wäre vermutlich die einzige Gelegenheit, die sie jemals erhalten würde, es ihm mal so richtig heimzuzahlen. All das, was er ihr angetan hatte. Die schier endlosen Demütigungen im Unterricht vor der gesamten Klasse...

Seufzend verdrängte sie den Gedanken wieder. Sie war Hermine Granger, bekannt für ihre unnachgiebige Bereitschaft jeder Seele zu helfen, die Hilfe brauchte. Er war verletzt. Er brauchte Hilfe.

Mit sichtlicher Überwindung und auch einer gehörigen Portion Anstrengung schälte sie ihn aus dem triefenden Umhang und zog ihm die Schuhe aus. Nachdem sie ihm mühsam den Frack abgestreift hatte, breitete sie alles fein säuberlich auf den beiden Stühlen aus, die um den kleinen Tisch am Fenster standen. Rasch entledigte sie sich ihrer nassen Jacke und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin, damit alles trocknen konnte.

Als sie zum Bett zurückkam und vor ihm stand, fiel ihr auf, dass Snape jetzt nur noch seine Socken, die Hose und sein Hemd anhatte. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher, verstörender Anblick, zumal ein großer Blutfleck unterhalb seines linken Schlüsselbeins das Hemd durchtränkt hatte.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Um festzustellen, was ihm fehlte, knöpfte sie es auf und zog es ihm aus. Danach folgte sein Unterhemd, das sie ihm keineswegs zimperlich aus der Hose riss und ihm über den Kopf stülpte. Eine unschöne klaffende Wunde ragte ihr entgegen, die der Länge nach wie mit einem scharfen Messer in seine Haut geritzt worden war.

Mit geröteten Wangen blickte sie aus den Augenwinkeln auf die Blutergüsse und Striemen, die seine bloße Brust und die Rippenpartien zierten. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass eine schmale dunkle Haarlinie in seinen Hosenbund führte, so ziemlich die einzige Körperbehaarung, die sie bisher erkennen konnte. Schweiß perlte auf ihrer Stirn, der nicht nur von der Hitze des Feuers im Kamin stammen konnte. Peinlich berührt versuchte sie, nicht auf den unteren Bereich seines Körpers zu starren. Hier war eindeutig Schluss. Wenn Teile, die in seiner Hose steckten, beschädigt waren, sollte es ihr gleichgültig sein.

Hermine holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn auf die Konsole neben dem Bett. Mit ihrem eigenen machte sie sich daran, den Schnitt zu behandeln, so gut sie konnte. Genau da aber lag das Problem, denn zumeist genügte schon ein kleiner Kratzer an der Hand, um Übelkeit in ihr hervorzurufen. Nur weil ihre Eltern Zahnärzte waren, musste das ja noch lange nicht heißen, dass sie mit medizinischen Dingen besonders viel am Hut hatte. Im Gegenteil. Es war ihr noch nie leicht gefallen, mit Verletzungen umzugehen.

Nachdem sie den Schnitt grob behandelt hatte, schlich sie nach draußen in den Flur und suchte im Badezimmerschrank nach schmerzstillenden und stärkenden Fläschchen, die sie kurzerhand mit einigen anderen in die Innentaschen ihres Sweaters stopfte. Bei Snape angelangt verabreichte sie ihm alles, was sie hatte finden können; sogar etwas gegen Übelkeit, was, wie sie wusste, im Falle eines Cruciatus-Fluchs zweifelsohne eine unberechenbare Nachwirkung war. Selbst jetzt, nach verrichteter Arbeit, konnte sie sich nur schwer von ihm loslösen. Fasziniert und kurios zugleich glitten ihre Augen über Snapes dürren und über alle Maßen blassen Körper. Auch dann, wenn sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass der Anblick des am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit schlummernden Professors etwas Friedfertiges an sich hatte. Seine Hände hatte sie an seine Seiten gebettet, sein Atem ging tief und gleichmäßig. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie von diesem trügerischen Anblick halten sollte. Sie hatte das Dunkle Mal gesehen, das in die Haut seines linken Unterarms gebrannt war, sich jedoch dafür entschieden, es nicht weiter zu beachten. Es war schon verstörend genug, zu wissen, wo er gewesen war.

Nachdenklich hockte sie sich an die Kante des Betts, streckte den Arm nach ihm aus und strich ihm die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Jetzt, wo er die unheimlichen schwarzen Augen geschlossen hatte, fiel ihr Blick zuerst auf seine markante Hakennase. Tiefe Furchen verliefen abwärts bis zu seinen Mundwinkeln. Etwas weiter oben, zwischen den Brauen, prangte ebenfalls eine berüchtigte Furche, die selbst in einem Zustand tiefster mentaler und körperlicher Erschöpfung wie diesem nicht gänzlich verschwunden war. Für jemanden, der so alt war, wie Sirius es nun sein würde, wenn er noch leben würde, sah er offengestanden ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als der Gedanke an Harrys verstorbenen Paten sie ereilte. Was sie im vergangenen Jahr mit den beiden Rivalen Sirius und Snape erlebt hatte, war nicht gerade vergnüglich gewesen. Ständig war es zwischen ihnen zu Reibereien gekommen, genauso wie es während ihrer Schulzeit der Fall gewesen war. Doch anders als Harry hatte sie nicht Snape die Schuld geben können, dass Sirius gestorben war. Jeder von ihnen musste selbst wissen, was er tat. So zumindest versuchte sie es sich immer dann einzureden, wenn sie nicht begreifen konnte, was geschah, oder eben auch dann, wenn sie erkennen musste, wie nah Tod und Leben beieinander lagen. Sirius war zweifelsohne ein Draufgänger gewesen. Sie vermisste ihn hauptsächlich, weil Harry es tat. Sein Tod war ein schwerer Schlag für ihn gewesen. Er hatte etwas in Sirius gesehen, das ihn hatte hoffen lassen.

Abwesend betrachtete sie die frische Narbe, die sie Snape durch ihre Behandlung verpasst hatte. Er hatte schon davor ein paar davon gehabt, manche waren wulstig, andere grob gezackt, als ob auch sie nur notdürftig behandelt worden wären. Doch egal ob alt oder neu, keine von ihnen glich den übrigen.

Hermine nahm ihre Hand und ließ ihre Finger über die rötliche Erhebung gleiten, die jetzt, da sich die Wunde geschlossen hatte, unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeins verlief. Sie war so aufgewühlt, dass sie jeden Augenblick damit rechnete, von ihm auf frischer Tat dabei erwischt zu werden, wie sie ihn betrachtete. Dann, gerade als sie die Hand zurückziehen wollte, legten sich wie Schraubstöcke Snapes Finger um ihr Handgelenk. Sie waren erstaunlich langgliedrig und so kühl, dass sie vor Schreck fast von ihrem Platz fiel.

Hermine sah in sein Gesicht, ihr Herz klopfte wild. Keine Miene ließ darauf schließen, was in ihm vorging, seine Augen jedoch glühten bedrohlich.

„Sie sind wach?", stellte sie kaum hörbar fest, als wäre es nicht offensichtlich gewesen.

Er nickte knapp und Hermine fragte sich insgeheim, wie lange er sie schon beobachtet hatte, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Was tun Sie hier, Granger?" Seine Stimme war rau wie ein Reibeisen.

Endlich kam sie zu sich.

„Ich ..."

Hermine suchte nach Worten, doch gleich, was auch immer sie sagen würde, Snape würde ihr ohnehin nicht glauben. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Er hatte nicht viel für Ausreden übrig.

Als ihr nichts Sinnvolles einfiel, das ihr dabei helfen konnte, sich zu erklären, wollte sie sich von ihm freimachen. Sie war lange genug hier gewesen und steckte immer noch in ihren nassen Sachen. Snape jedoch ließ nicht locker und hielt sie beharrlich fest.

„Würden Sie bitte meine Frage beantworten, Miss Granger", sagte er auffordernd.

Sie schluckte.

„Was – was genau meinen Sie?"

Snapes Augen wurden zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen.

„Sie könnten damit anfangen, mir zu erklären, warum Sie nicht auf mich gehört haben", knurrte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch hervor. „Oder warum ich meine Sachen nicht anhabe."

Ihre Hoffnungen, dass ihm entgangen sein könnte, dass sie ihn ausgezogen hatte, waren mit einem Mal dahin.

„Na ja", begann sie zögerlich, „Sie waren nicht ganz bei sich. Ich dachte … irgendjemand musste sich ja schließlich um sie kümmern. Außerdem waren Sie verletzt. Ich habe Ihre Wunde versorgt."

Hermine verdrängte so gut sie konnte ihre Angst vor ihm und machte ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie lieber gleich nach Hogwarts apparieren und sich von Madam Pomfrey behandeln lassen sollen, Professor."

Er sah sie ungebrochen an und über seine Lippen legte sich ein flaches Grinsen, das Hermine einen eisigen Schauder über den Rücken jagte, obwohl ihre Hände eigentümlich schwitzten.

„Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie ausgesprochen töricht es von Ihnen war, das zu tun? Sie wurden angewiesen, während der Ferien im Haus zu bleiben, anstatt draußen herumzuschleichen. Aber was rede ich! Sie sind es ja gewohnt, mit Potter umherzuschleichen. Vielleicht gefällt es Ihnen ja, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, während die Mitglieder des Ordens sich um Ihre Sicherheit sorgen."

Hermine wollte mit den Augen rollen und zwang sich angestrengt dazu, es nicht zu tun. Sie war kein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen mehr. Sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem sorgten Tonks und Lupin sich gerade um etwas ganz anderes.

Hermine reckte steif ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich in besonders großer Gefahr war", sagte sie frei heraus. „Ich kann mich durchaus selbst verteidigen. Außerdem sollten Sie froh sein, dass ich Sie da draußen gefunden habe, sonst würden Sie jetzt immer noch dort liegen."

Snape erstarrte. Wie es den Anschein hatte, bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass er noch immer vor ihr auf dem Bett lag, was ihm sichtlich nicht behagte. Vollkommen unvermittelt ließ er von ihr ab und setzte sich auf, bis sein Gesicht nur noch eine Handbreit von ihrem entfernt war. Hermine spürte, dass sie mehr und mehr nervös wurde, während sie sich so unmittelbar gegenüber saßen. Sie wusste kaum, wo sie hinsehen sollte. Zum einen, weil er halb nackt war, zum anderen, weil er sie selbst im Sitzen um ein gutes Stück überragte.

„Denken Sie das wirklich?", flüsterte er leise und rollte die Mundwinkel zurück, sodass sie ungehindert auf seine gelblichen Zähne sehen konnte. „Bilden Sie sich nur nicht zu viel ein, Miss."

Der Vorhang aus nassen schwarzen Haaren streifte beim Sprechen versehentlich ihre Wange. Snape presste zischelnd seine Kiefer aufeinander, wich dann wie angewidert von ihr zurück und kam schließlich schwerfällig auf die Beine. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasend schnell, während er sein Hemd erblickte und hineinschlüpfte, sodass Hermine bei jedem seiner Atemzüge die Blutergüsse ins Auge fielen, die seine hervorstechenden Rippen umgaben.

Es war in eben diesem Moment, als sie erkannte, dass sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatte. Seine raue Schale war nur eine aufgesetzte Fassade, seine Haut nicht viel dicker als ihre. Er war verbittert und hasste es, von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die ihn bloßstellen oder etwas über ihn offenbaren konnten. Er war verwundbar wie alle anderen, einschließlich ihr selbst.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Snape vielleicht gar nicht wirklich alleine sein wollte, sondern nur, um den Schein zu wahren, traf Hermine wie ein plötzlicher Geistesblitz. Hatte er sie deshalb wegschicken wollen, um zu verhindern, dass jemand ihm zu nahe treten konnte? Hatte er etwa nur aus Gewohnheit so gehandelt, weil er es nicht besser wusste oder nicht anders kannte? Die bitteren Worte, die ihm über die Lippen gekommen waren, waren wie die eines sterbenden Menschen gewesen, der keinen Ausweg mehr sah. Er hatte sich scheinbar damit abgefunden, mit seinem Schmerz alleine zu sein. Vermutlich hatte er deshalb nicht einmal gemeint, was er gesagt hatte. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn jemals als geselligen Menschen erlebt zu haben. Er war ein Einzelgänger, der es vorzog, seinen Kollegen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Andersherum war es genauso: Snape wurde gemieden, wo es nur ging.

Snape fing an, mit seinen geschickten langen Fingern die Knöpfe an seinen Hemdsärmeln zu schließen, während Hermine gebannt auf den roten Blutfleck unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeins starrte, der den weißen Stoff durchtränkt hatte. Warum auch immer, irgendetwas machte es ihr schwer, sich Snapes Gegenwart zu entziehen. Er selbst wirkte nicht minder verwirrt und hatte sich tief in sich zurückgezogen. Erst nachdem er mit den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust fertig war, hob er plötzlich den Kopf und sah sie wieder an.

"Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?"

Hermine blinzelte überrumpelt. Sie wusste, dass ihn weder die eine noch die andere Antwort zufriedenstellen würde.

"Dachte ich mir", murmelte er zynisch hinterher. "Wie lange wollen Sie dann noch hier sitzen und mir zusehen?"

Ohne auf seine gehässige Art einzugehen fasste sie ihren Mut zusammen und holte Luft.

"Es ist nur ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das richtig gemacht habe. Sie sollten sich die Narbe vorsichtshalber einmal ansehen oder etwas drauf tun ..."

"Keine Sorge, Granger", erwiderte er kühl. Dennoch entging Hermine nicht, dass etwas Befremdliches und Abschätziges in seinen wachen Augen lag. "Ich bin überzeugt, Sie haben sich so wacker geschlagen, wie Sie konnten. Bei Longbottom wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher gewesen. Aber wen kümmert's ... Sonst noch was?"

Eine seiner Brauen rutschte erwartungsvoll in die Höhe und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass es ihn nur wenig scherte, wie stümperhaft sie ihn zusammengeflickt hatte.

"Nein, Sir."

Sie stand auf. Doch sie wollte noch nicht gehen. Sie verspürte einen geradezu zerstörerischen Drang, sich ihm zu nähern. Snape ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und Hermine wusste, dass er nur darauf lauerte, sie jeden Moment hochkant hinauszuwerfen, wenn sie sich ihm an diesem Abend ein weiteres Mal widersetzen sollte. Trotzdem riskierte sie es. Noch ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, kam sie auf ihn zu und blieb erst unmittelbar vor ihm stehen. Er baute sich vor ihr auf und versteifte sich.

"Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Miss Granger", hörte sie ihn mit Nachdruck sagen.

Hermine schnaubte leise.

"Sind Sie etwa wütend auf mich, weil ich Sie ins Haus geholt habe?"

"Das kann man so sagen. Sie haben sich meiner Anordnung widersetzt", spuckte er. "Genügt Ihnen das?"

"Wir sind nicht in der Schule, Professor."

"Das ist richtig -"

"Sehen Sie? Folglich haben Sie nicht das Recht, mich zurechtzuweisen."

Snape zog finster die Brauen zusammen.

„Welches Recht ich habe, haben Sie nicht zu entscheiden."

„Zu dumm, denn wie es aussieht, bin ich der einzige Mensch in unserem Umkreis, der sich dazu herabgelassen hat, sich in Gefahr zu begeben, um Ihnen zu helfen."

„Vielleicht war ich zu voreilig. Vielleicht waren Sie nicht in so großer Gefahr, wie ich dachte."

„Möglich, Professor."

Er räusperte sich.

„Also, wo sind Tonks und Lupin?"

Hermine wurde rot und senkte den Blick.

„Beschäftigt, denke ich."

Snape stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. Sie sah wieder auf und fand sich mit seinem schiefen Grinsen konfrontiert.

„Großer Gott! Schon wieder?"

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, wenn sie mal gerade nicht streiten. Das ist eine deutliche Verbesserung ..."

„Das bleibt dahingestellt", unterbrach er sie forsch, offenbar nicht daran interessiert, weiter darüber zu reden.

Es wurde still und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie sich immer noch ansahen.

„Ähm", machte sie von einem unbeholfenen Lächeln begleitet, um die unangenehme Situation etwas aufzulockern, „manche Menschen empfinden die Gesellschaft anderer nicht unbedingt als unangenehm, Sir."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Haben Sie deshalb am Fenster gestanden und nach draußen gesehen, in der Hoffnung, Sie würden dort etwas anderes vorfinden als Potter oder Weasley?"

Hermine stutzte. Seine Worte waren wie ein direkter Schlag ins Gesicht. Auch sein süffisantes Grinsen machte die Sache nicht besser. Sie wusste, dass er sie durch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Grimmauldplatz unmöglich gesehen haben konnte. Doch Snape kannte sie nun schon seit einigen Jahren. Bestimmt war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie sich schwer getan hatte, Freunde zu finden.

"Das ist gut möglich", sagte sie verhalten. "Wer weiß schon, was einen erwartet, nicht wahr? Beinahe wäre unser Gespräch interessant geworden, wenn Sie es nicht wie üblich geschafft hätten, alles zu versauen."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich.

"Dann ist es also meine Schuld, dass Ihr Abend diese Wendung genommen hat?", brachte er anklagend zwischen seinen nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen hervor. Fast kam es ihr so vor, als wäre er beleidigt gewesen. "Das wollten Sie doch sagen, richtig?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hingegen nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich in langen Bahnen damit durch die Strähnen.

"Ich habe nicht um Ihre Hilfe gebeten, Granger."

"Das weiß ich."

"So? Was tun Sie dann noch hier?"

Dieselbe Frage hatte sie sich im Stillen auch schon gestellt, jedoch keine Antwort darauf gefunden. Fest stand nur, dass sie im Laufe der Jahre gelernt hatte, nicht so schnell aufzugeben. Und auch dann, wenn sie es nicht wirklich von ihm erwartet hatte, sondern es nur festhalten wollte, sagte sie: "Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten wenigstens einmal über Ihren Schatten springen und so etwas wie Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck bringen. Aber da lag ich wohl falsch."

Snape ließ die Arme sinken und drückte sie fest an seine Seiten.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Sie oder Ihre Freunde mir je gedankt hätten, wenn ich etwas für Sie getan habe, Granger", sagte er steif.

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Offensichtlich war er noch weitaus weniger gut auf sie zu sprechen, als sie geglaubt hatte, andernfalls hätte er sich wohl nicht dazu herabgelassen, darauf einzugehen.

"Wann hätte ich das tun sollen?", fragte sie unvermittelt zurück.

Die Gedanken in ihrem Inneren überschlugen sich förmlich. Vielleicht stimmte es ja und es war nicht richtig von ihnen gewesen, alles einfach so hinzunehmen. Sie hatte oft mit Harry und Ron über Snape gesprochen. Doch die Ereignisse, in die er verwickelt gewesen war, waren zumeist nur schwer zu durchschauen gewesen, geschweige denn, dass sich sonst irgendeine Gelegenheit ergeben hätte, ihm für seinen Einsatz zu danken, schließlich war er nicht gerade ein einfacher Mensch.

"Sie machen es einem nicht gerade leicht, Dankbarkeit zu empfinden. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, dass Sie Harry helfen wollten, anstatt seinen Besen zu verhexen. Auch als Sie uns vor Lupin beschützen wollten, ging alles furchtbar schief. Sogar so sehr, dass er am Ende die Schule verlassen musste."

Snape verzog das Gesicht. Hermine aber, die wusste, warum Lupin hatte gehen müssen, spürte einen Triumph in sich erwachen. Sie wollte ihm keineswegs die Genugtuung geben, kampflos aus der Diskussion auszuscheiden.

"Dann bleibt also alles beim Alten", sagte er schlicht. "Jeder geht seinen Weg und tut, was er für richtig hält."

Hermine nickte bedröppelt, während er sich von ihr abwandte, nach seinem Frack griff und hineinschlüpfte. Bis gerade eben hatte sie noch das Gefühl gehabt, über ihm zu stehen. Doch jetzt war das anders. Wieso fühlte sich auf einmal alles so verworren an?

"Sir?", platzte es ungestüm aus ihr heraus.

Snape rollte mit den Schultern, wie um zu sehen, ob alles soweit funktionstüchtig war. Dann legte er den Kopf schief.

"Macht es denn einen Unterschied für Sie?"

"Nicht wirklich."

Wie zuvor auch fing er an, sich seinen Knöpfen zu widmen. Im Handumdrehen sah er beinahe wieder so aus wie immer.

"Das dachte ich mir", murmelte Hermine leise zu sich selbst.

Als er fertig angekleidet war, knüllte er das blutige Unterhemd zusammen und stopfte es in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Eindringlich sah er auf sie hinab.

"Wenn Sie heute nichts Besseres mehr vorhaben, können Sie sich nützlich machen und Lupin aus seinem Zimmer holen. Ich werde unten auf ihn warten. Sagen Sie ihm, ich muss dringend mit ihm reden."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Sie haben nicht viel für Taktgefühl übrig, oder? Wollen Sie den beiden nicht etwas Zeit lassen, ihre Angelegenheiten zu klären?"

"Wozu?", fragte er gelangweilt und streckte seinen Arm in Richtung der kleinen Konsole aus, die neben dem Bett stand. Im Nu sauste sein Zauberstab auf ihn zu und er steckte ihn weg. "Es ist ohnehin aussichtslos. Wenn sie es nicht selbst schaffen, sich ins Unglück zu stürzen, wird es der Krieg tun."

Hermine war bestürzt.

"Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

"Sie ist noch ein halbes Kind im Vergleich zu ihm. Außerdem ist er niemand, der sich binden sollte. Warum das so ist, wissen wir beide nur zu gut."

"Tonks ist doch kein Kind mehr! Außerdem hat Remus die Sache ganz gut im Griff, solange er seinen Trank einnimmt."

Snape öffnete den Mund und holte Luft.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie Sie das sehen. Aber ich für meinen Teil halte Nymphadora für eine unreife, überaus tollpatschige Zeitgenossin."

"Sie ist schon hin und wieder etwas ungeschickt", gab Hermine zu. "Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht das Zeug dazu hat, mit seinem Problem zurechtzukommen. Sie wird das mit ihm durchstehen. Sie hat das Herz am rechten Fleck."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem flachen Lächeln.

"Man könnte beinahe meinen, Sie legen es darauf an, für hoffnungslose Fälle einzutreten, Granger. Zuerst setzen Sie sich todesmutig für Potter ein. Dann folgt Weasley und seine armselige Familie. Im Unterricht war es Longbottom, für den Sie sich starkgemacht haben. Jetzt ist es das berühmt-berüchtigte Liebespaar des Phönix-Ordens."

In Hermine regte sich der Protest. Ungläubig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

"Was ist falsch daran, für andere einzustehen?", fragte sie entrüstet.

"Nichts. Es sei denn, man bedenkt, was sie alle miteinander gemein haben: Sie sind mit oder ohne Ihren Einsatz dem Untergang geweiht."

Hermine schnaubte. "Wenn das so ist, warum haben Sie die Seiten dann überhaupt gewechselt? Wäre es da nicht einfacher gewesen, sich das zu ersparen?"

Snapes schwarze Augen glitzerten beunruhigend, als er sie mit einem herablassenden Blick von oben bedachte.

„Ich habe noch zu tun, Miss Granger. Oder wollen Sie hier Wurzeln schlagen? Falls nicht, sollten wir diese Unterhaltung auf ein andermal verlegen."

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Wenn er es so wollte, bitte.


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

Das heutige Kapitel sagt mir nicht sonderlich zu. Deshalb war ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich es überhaupt hochladen soll. Es liegt jetzt fast eine ganze Woche unberührt vor mir ... Hermine ist mir irgendwie viel zu voreilig. Das macht wenig Sinn. Lupin gefällt mir da schon besser :) Aber … jaah, ich habe tatsächlich Dumbledore gemalt und mich getraut, ihn hochzuladen. Bin kein großer Künstler, maximal ein winzig kleiner. Ich hoffe, auf dem letzten Bild mit Snape und Dumbledore kann man erkennen, wie abgeneigt Dumbledore ist. Snapes Augen sollten was Flehentliches haben. Habs aber nicht ganz so hingekriegt, wie ich es wollte. Muss da noch dran arbeiten. Habe das Gefühl, meine Hand ist nicht mehr so präzise.

Liebe Grüße

houseghost

xxx

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 2

Hermine erinnerte sich dumpf daran, dass sie das Dunkle Mal, das in Snapes Unterarm gebrannt war, schon einmal gesehen hatte, nachdem Cedric gestorben war. Ihr war bis heute nicht so richtig bewusst gewesen, was genau Dumbledore eigentlich von ihrem Professor verlangt hatte, als er ihn gebeten hatte, seine alte Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Erst jetzt kam ihr langsam in den Sinn, dass er ihn damit fortgeschickt hatte, um für den Orden zu spionieren. Snape war bereit gewesen. Zumindest hatte er das gesagt. Der sorgenvolle Blick in seinen schwarzen Augen aber hatte etwas anderes offenbart. Sie hatte nie wissentlich die Auswirkungen für Snape dabei bedacht. Vermutlich auch, weil sie jedes Mal auf Ablehnung gestoßen war, sobald seine Arbeit für Dumbledore und den Orden vor Harry zur Sprache gekommen war. Snape war wie ein rotes Tuch für Harry. Man musste nur damit winken und schon ging er los wie ein wütender Stier.

Während Hermine in ihrem Bett lag und sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte, hörte sie, wie unten in der Küche diskutiert wurde. Genau wie früher schon mit Sirius war Snape nun mit Lupin aneinandergeraten.

Hermine schnaubte. So konnte sie unmöglich Schlaf finden. Sie glitt aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel und schlich auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter. Das Wohnzimmer und der Flur waren fast vollständig dunkel und sie musste extrem vorsichtig sein, wenn sie nicht irgendwo dagegen laufen und auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Flackerndes Licht drang zu ihr durch. Die Tür zur Küche stand nur einen Spaltbreit offen doch es war genug, um die erhitzten Gemüter der beiden Rivalen mit eigenen Ohren bezeugen zu können.

"... kann mir schon denken, worum es dir in Wirklichkeit geht. Haben wir das nicht endlich hinter uns? Vergiss die alte Geschichte doch mal. Vor allem, erzähl du mir nichts über Verantwortung, Severus. Es gibt nur eine Haut neben meiner, in der ich garantiert nicht stecken möchte. Und das ist deine. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir hattest du die Möglichkeit, dich selbst zu entscheiden, was aus dir wird."

Ein abfälliger Grunzlaut war zu hören.

"Nein. Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Euer kleiner Scherz hätte mich umbringen können …"

"Vielleicht hättest du nicht überall deine Nase hineinstecken sollen, dann wäre es gar nicht erst soweit gekommen."

"Das könnte dir so passen!", fauchte Snape bitter. "Offenbar genügt es dir nicht, wenn Albus immerzu alles verschleiert und herunterspielt. Aber ich bin nicht er. Ich werde nicht so tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Ihr macht euch alle nur was vor."

Hermine drückte sich fest mit dem Rücken an die Wand, als leise raschelnd Snapes schwarzer Schatten am Türrahmen vorbei schwebte.

"Dora und ich ..."

"Sie ist eine Gefahr für uns alle", fuhr Snape dazwischen. "Sie ist durcheinander, Remus. Hast du dir ihren neuen Patronus einmal angesehen? Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet? Jeder, der ihn sieht, spürt doch sofort, dass da was faul ist. Es könnte uns vielleicht eines Tages verraten, wenn sie mit dir in Verbindung gebracht wird. Die Auroren unterstehen dem Ministerium. Das wiederum wird mehr und mehr von den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords kontrolliert. Das heißt, Kingsley hat schon genug Schwierigkeiten, uns den Rücken freizuhalten."

"Im Gegenteil", sagte Lupin steinern. "Wir haben uns entschlossen, es offiziell zu machen."

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille trat ein, dann schien Snape sich wieder gefasst zu haben.

"Was?", fragte er gequält. "Ihr wollt ..."

"Ganz recht, Severus. Wir wollen heiraten."

Hermine konnte hören, dass Snape tief und langanhaltend ausatmete.

"Meinen Glückwunsch, Remus", gab er bitter zurück. "Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust. Noch mehr von eurer Sorte. Das wird bestimmt interessant."

"Aber Severus, das ist noch lange kein Grund, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen", sagte Lupin spöttisch. "Es ist zwar noch frisch, doch früher oder später hättest du es sowieso erfahren. Besser, du bist darauf vorbereitet, nicht wahr?"

"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", bellte Snape aufgebracht los. Er schien Lupins Verhalten alles andere als witzig zu finden.

Aufgeregt biss Hermine sich auf die Lippe. Was Snape damit andeuten wollte, konnte sie nur erahnen. Doch schon alleine die Nachricht, dass Lupin und Tonks heiraten wollten, versetzte sie in Alarmbereitschaft. Sie waren in den vergangenen Wochen so oft aneinandergeraten, dass sie schon befürchtet hatte, sie würden sich bald endgültig trennen.

"Übrigens, wie war es heute Abend bei eurer Versammlung? Du siehst mitgenommen aus."

"Nicht mehr als du. Ich hoffe, du nimmst regelmäßig deinen Trank ein, wenn ich ihn schon für dich braue."

"Hast du was Neues, das ich Molly und Arthur berichten kann?", fragte Lupin, ohne dabei auf Snapes Reaktion einzugehen.

"Ich bin nicht in Stimmung mit dir darüber zu reden."

"Das sehe ich", sagte Lupin und lachte auf. "Aber du könntest doch wenigstens so tun, als würdest du uns andere akzeptieren. Dumbledore möchte, dass wir zusammenarbeiten. Er sieht es nicht gern, wenn du dich vor uns verschließt ..."

"Ich rede zuerst mit ihm. Das war schon immer so. Wenigstens das sollte er akzeptieren, nach allem, was er von mir verlangt. Meine Meinung diesbezüglich wird sich nicht ändern, ganz gleich, wie oft du noch versuchen wirst, etwas aus mir herauszubekommen."

"Severus ..."

Rasche Schritte waren auf dem Küchenboden zu hören und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Das Gespräch schien nicht in die Richtung zu gehen, die Snape erwartet hatte. Einer der beiden würde es jeden Moment beenden und durch die Tür kommen. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht gehen. Sie wollte unbedingt mehr erfahren, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie in große Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, wenn Snape sie entdecken würde.

"Nein", sagte Snape abwehrend. "Spar dir deine Worte. Für ein Friedensangebot ist es zu spät. Du warst genauso schuldig wie die anderen. Albus wird es nicht verstehen. Und du auch nicht. Gibt es noch was anderes, das du wissen willst?"

Gebannt hielt Hermine den Atem an. War es möglich, dass Snape tatsächlich immer noch sauer war, weil die Rumtreiber ihm während ihrer Schulzeit diesen Streich gespielt hatten?

"Ja", sagte Lupin und klang dabei sehr ernst. "Sieh zu, dass die Kinder dich nicht so sehen. Sie haben es schon schwer genug. Sie müssen nicht auch noch miterleben, wie du dich heimlich ins Haus schleppst."

Diesmal war Hermine, als hätte sie Snape lachen hören. Es war ein hohles, bitteres Lachen, wie sie es ihm inzwischen nur zu gut zuordnen konnte.

"Dafür ist es zu spät. Manche dieser Kinder sind reifer als deine zukünftige Frau. Aber das weißt du bestimmt, sonst würdest du dich ja nicht darauf einlassen."

Wieder hörte Hermine das vertraute Rascheln seines Umhangs und drückte sich eilig in die dunkelste Ecke des Raumes, als plötzlich die Tür gegen die Wand prallte und Snape aus der Küche stürmte, ohne auf die wüsten Drohungen zu achten, die Lupin ihm nachschickte. Erst nachdem sie hörte, wie hinter ihm die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, wagte sie es, durchzuatmen. Sie wusste nicht, welche der Nachrichten ihr mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereiten sollte. Snapes andauernder Groll auf die Rumtreiber oder die Angelegenheit mit Tonks und Lupin.

xxx

"Lupin hat nicht so geklungen, als würde er sich nur einen Scherz mit Snape erlauben, Harry."

"Aber wie kann er Tonks heiraten, wenn er ständig daran zweifelt, ob es richtig war, überhaupt eine Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen? Du hast doch selbst gehört, wie sie immerzu miteinander streiten."

Ron stöhnte entnervt auf. Nachdem er sich minutenlang schweigend mitangehört hatte, was seine beiden Freunde zu dem, was Hermine letzte Nacht belauscht hatte, zu sagen gehabt hatten, platzte ihm fast der Kragen.

"Könntet ihr vielleicht mal über was anderes reden? Wir haben Ferien. Die sollten wir eigentlich genießen und uns nicht den Kopf über Tonks oder Lupin zerbrechen."

"Du bist besser ganz still", stieß Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick in seine Richtung aus. Harry schnitt eine vielsagende Grimasse und ging in Deckung, als hätte er nur auf einen solchen Ausbruch gewartet. Wie so oft hatte Hermine es sich neben ihm im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht, in den Händen sein mysteriöses Zaubertränke-Buch haltend, das sie nun schon zum wiederholten Male durchgeblättert hatte, um endlich herauszufinden, wer denn nun dieser Halbblutprinz war, dem das Buch einst gehört hatte. "Wer klebt denn hier ständig mit Lavender zusammen?"

Über Rons Gesicht legte sich ein zutiefst gekränkter Ausdruck.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir allmählich zu viel wird, Hermine ..."

"Dann solltest du ihr dasselbe sagen."

"Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich will ihr ja nicht unbedingt wehtun, wo sie doch so an mir hängt."

"Das habe ich auch gar nicht gemeint", sagte Hermine schnell. In Wahrheit jedoch war es ihr egal. Sie hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen gehabt, dass die beiden ein Paar geworden waren. Sogar während der Ferien im Grimmauldplatz, wo Lavender weit und breit nicht zu sehen war, spürte sie allein beim Gedanken an sie eine unglaubliche Eifersucht in sich hochkommen. Wochenlang hatte sie Ron gemieden und kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt, um ihm die Augen zu öffnen, dass er und Lavender einfach nicht zueinander passten. Nun schien endlich Bewegung in die Sache zu kommen. Doch bis Ron sich dazu aufraffen würde, einen Schlussstrich unter seine Beziehung zu ziehen, konnten noch Wochen vergehen.

Hermine legte das Buch beiseite und stand auf. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich weiter mit Ron auseinanderzusetzen, solange der nicht einsehen wollte, dass sein Techtelmechtel mit Lavender ins Nirgendwo führte. Kurz angebunden verabschiedete sie sich und verließ mit gesenktem Blick das Zimmer. Draußen auf dem Flur wischte sie sich verstohlen über die Augen. Sie hatte genug Zeit daran verschwendet, wegen Ron zu heulen. Er war ihr mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als sie sich hatte eingestehen wollen. Und dann, als ihr endlich bewusst geworden war, dass sie für ihn nicht mehr dieselben harmlosen und freundschaftlichen Gefühle wie für Harry hegte, war ihr Lavender zuvorgekommen. Es war ihre eigene Schuld, dass sie den Kürzeren gezogen hatte. Mit ihrer Zurückhaltung hatte sie Lavender geradewegs dazu ermutigt, sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen.

Nachdem sie sich halbwegs wieder gefasst hatte, ging sie nach unten, um sich in aller Beschaulichkeit eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Etwas Abstand von ihren Freunden konnte hin und wieder nicht schaden, bis die Wogen zwischen ihr und Ron wieder geglättet waren.

In der Küche angelangt, war sie nicht wenig überrascht, Snape am Tisch sitzen zu sehen. Eigentlich hatte sie angenommen, dass er, nachdem er im Anschluss an die hitzige Begegnung mit Lupin das Haus verlassen hatte, sich in Hogwarts mit Dumbledore austauschen und dort bleiben würde. Doch wie es aussah, war er noch in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückgekehrt.

"Haben Sie schon mit Potter darüber geredet, was Sie gestern gehört haben?", fragte er unvermittelt. "Natürlich haben Sie das. Es würde mich ja auch wundern, wenn nicht."

Hermine gaffte ihn entgeistert an und wusste nicht, was sie auf seine Anschuldigung hin antworten sollte. Woher er das nun wieder wissen konnte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie sammelte sich, schloss die Tür und baute sich mutig mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf.

"Ähm, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, nein. Wieso fragen Sie?"

Snapes Brauen gerieten in Bewegung. Er zog sie so eng zusammen, dass seine Augen dabei gefährlich aufblitzten. Hermine bemühte sich unterdes, unschuldig auszusehen.

"Wenn Sie nicht wollten, dass jemand Ihr Gespräch mitverfolgt, warum haben Sie dann nicht die Tür verriegelt?", fragte sie kühl.

Es war paradox, ihn nun so zu erleben, wenn man bedachte, in welcher Verfassung sie ihn gestern gefunden hatte. Trotzdem schien es ihr der beste Weg zu sein, die Ereignisse so gut es ging auszublenden. Insgeheim jedoch hatte sie sich schon gefragt, warum und wofür er diese Behandlung erhalten hatte.

Snape wirkte keineswegs versöhnlich. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem bösen Grinsen.

"Hüten Sie lieber Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger. Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht unbedingt herum tratschen sollte, glauben Sie mir."

Interessiert horchte sie auf.

"Geht es Ihnen darum? Sie haben Angst davor, dass ich jemandem erzählen könnte, wie ich Sie gefunden und ins Haus gebracht habe, ist das richtig?"

Snape antwortete nicht und Hermine fuhr kopfschüttelnd fort.

"Keine Sorge. Wenn es so wichtig für Sie ist, dass niemand das mitbekommt, werde ich nichts sagen. Immerhin ist es ja nicht so, dass ich mir um Sie Sorgen machen müsste. Bei Tonks und Remus ist das natürlich was völlig anderes."

Snape starrte sie an. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht mit einer derartigen und offen ausgesprochenen Ablehnung gerechnet hatte. Hermine selbst konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit überrascht hatte und sah unablässig in sein Gesicht, das in diesem Moment so verzerrt und surreal wirkte wie nur irgend möglich.

Sein Stuhl schabte über den Boden und holte sie damit zurück in die Gegenwart. Langsam stand er auf, kam auf sie zu und beugte sich über sie.

„Wollen Sie es wirklich darauf anlegen, mich zu verärgern?", fragte er drohend.

Hermine schluckte schwer. Wenn sie in den vergangenen Jahren eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass sie keinesfalls das wollte. Sie konnte die Hitze spüren, die in seinem Atem lag. So nahe war er ihr. Wie gelähmt sah sie in seine schwarzen Augen und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Snapes Nasenflügel erzitterten vor Ungeduld.

"Warum sind Sie hier?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die so tief und zugleich eindringlich war, dass sie ihr bis ins Mark kroch. "Sie hätten nicht bleiben müssen, Granger, als Sie mich gesehen haben. Überhaupt wäre es das Beste, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn Sie also nichts dagegen haben, wäre ich jetzt gern wieder allein."

"Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen, Professor", antwortete Hermine befangen.

Die Nähe zu ihm war unbehaglich und verstörend. Allem voran sein Geruch. Und besonders dann, wenn man mit einbezog, was sie letzte Nacht für ihn getan hatte. Genau darin aber lag das Problem, das sie erst jetzt erkannte. Alles glich einem einzigen Widerspruch an sich. Die Haut seiner Wangen war rau und unrasiert. Anscheinend hatte ihn die vergangene Nacht mitgenommen, obwohl er sich das vor ihr niemals eingestehen würde. Die Körperwärme, die er abstrahlte, wirkte dafür umso anziehender. Sie hatte nicht nur aus Mitleid gehandelt, sondern weil sie sich dazu gezwungen gesehen hatte, seinem Wesen auf die Schliche zu kommen. Warum tat ein Mensch Dinge, die er tat? Warum lieferte er sich Voldemort aus? Warum war er nicht einfach in Hogwarts, anstatt sie mit seiner Gegenwart ständig in Atem zu halten? Es wäre nie soweit gekommen, wenn sie ihn nicht dort draußen gesehen hätte.

"Warum verbringen Sie ihre Ferien nicht wo anders, weit weg von Harry und dem Rest von uns?"

Snape richtete sich auf. "Ich tue nur meine Pflicht", sagte er steif.

Hermine, die nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sich überhaupt darauf einlassen würde, ihr zu antworten, verdrehte die Augen. Da hätte sie auch von selbst drauf kommen können.

"Glauben Sie mir etwa nicht? Seien Sie versichert, Granger, dass ich es vorziehen würde, Ihnen und Ihren Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn ich es könnte."

"Also hat Dumbledore Sie hierher befohlen", stellte sie klar, was ihm keineswegs zu gefallen schien. Sofort zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und etwas in ihnen flackerte so kalt, dass Hermine instinktiv einen Schritt zurück machte. Um sich zu beruhigen, atmete sie tief ein und wieder aus. Es war Snape, sagte sie sich selbst. Und Snape war noch nie umgänglich gewesen. Doch manchmal konnte er geradezu beängstigend sein, weil man ihn einfach nicht durchschauen konnte.

"Ich bin nicht gewillt, mit Ihnen über meine Arbeit zu reden, Miss Granger", sagte er indes gekonnt leise, um noch einmal zu verdeutlichen, dass sie ihn besser nicht reizen sollte.

Hermines Gedanken rotierten. Es war traurig, dass sie so wenig über ihn wusste. Sie kannte ihn nun schon seit ein paar Jahren und hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich normal mit ihm zu unterhalten, ohne dabei das Gefühl haben zu müssen, er würde sie gleich verhexen. Mit den meisten Professoren von Hogwarts kam sie gut klar. Nicht so mit Snape.

Sie nickte. Nicht zum ersten Mal registrierte sie die abweisende Haltung, die er ihr entgegenbrachte. Sie fühlte sich in ihren Vermutungen bestätigt. Aber warum musste das überhaupt so sein? Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das weiterhin so hinnehmen wollte.

"Warum sagen Sie das, Sir? Glauben Sie, ich möchte Ihnen etwas antun?"

"Wohl kaum, Granger."

Hermine seufzte. "Sie sind nicht besonders gesprächig, oder?"

Anstatt darauf zu warten, dass er antwortete, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und setzte sich am Tisch nieder. Plötzlich war er bei ihr und sah auf sie hinab, die Hände an den Seiten unmissverständlich zu Fäusten geballt.

"Was machen Sie da?", fragte er eisig.

Hermine konnte anhand seiner bebenden Brust erkennen, was er davon hielt, dass sie sich zu ihm gesellen wollte. Dennoch hatte sie genug davon, sich von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, Ihnen etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten", sagte sie unbehelligt.

„Sie scherzen."

Hermine lächelte halbherzig.

„Ich habe dasselbe Recht, mich in dieser Küche aufzuhalten wie Sie, Professor. Immerhin gehört Harry jetzt das Haus."

„Das ist ausgeschlossen, Granger. Habe ich Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich allein sein möchte?"

Er versuchte gar nicht erst, den aufwallenden Ärger in sich zu unterdrücken. Nur eine Sekunde später war er drauf und dran, davon zu stürmen. Blitzschnell sprang sie auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg, ehe er durch die Tür entwischen konnte.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Ist es so unangenehm, sich mit mir zu unterhalten, dass Sie gleich das Weite suchen müssen?"

Er sah sie mit einer erhobenen Braue an.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es das. Haben Sie auch nur eine Ahnung davon, was Sie letzte Nacht angerichtet haben?"

Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen lugte sie zu ihm hinauf.

„Sie meinen, weil ich Sie wieder zusammengeflickt habe?", fragte sie und nestelte dabei am Saum ihres Sweaters herum. „Sie tun ja geradewegs so, als ob ich was Schlimmes angerichtet hätte ..."

„Sie haben mich bloßgestellt", warf er dazwischen, noch ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ach ja? Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?"

„Nichts, das ist es ja gerade. Aber für Miss Granger gelten wie immer andere Regeln. Sie können es einfach nicht lassen, ständig irgendwo Ihre Finger im Spiel zu haben."

„Was bitteschön soll das nun wieder heißen?"

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er sah auf einmal so verletzlich aus, dass Hermine einen Stich verspürte. Sie hatte es unbewusst schon gestern empfunden, als sie ihn auf dem kargen Rasenstück vorgefunden hatte. Doch nun war ihr, als wäre er plötzlich ein vollkommen anderer Mensch.

Während er so verloren dastand und sie ihn betrachtete, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass ihr die Nähe zu ihm nicht länger unangenehm war. Die Angst, die sie zuvor gehabt hatte, war verschwunden. Er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Er würde ihr weiterhin mit erhobenem Zeigefinger drohen, wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn sie zu vorlaut oder zu forsch gewesen war. Er würde sie mit allen Mitteln auf Abstand halten. Aber war es nicht vielleicht doch möglich, dass er tief in sich drinnen dasselbe wie sie empfand? Gefühle, die man sich nur schwer erklären und noch weniger eingestehen konnte. Etwas wie Sehnsucht und Neugier, das einen die Abneigung voreinander vergessen lassen konnte. Wenn nur einer von ihnen den Anfang machen würde, sich aufeinander zuzubewegen, was dann?

In eben diesem Moment entschied sich Hermine dazu, ihn nicht mehr so zu hassen, wie sie es gewohnt war. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und streckte sich zu ihm empor, legte die Hände um sein Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Snape war wie erstarrt. Unfähig, die Augen von ihr zu nehmen, stand er stocksteif da und ließ es über sich ergehen. Seine Lippen aber waren warm und weich. Vorsichtig ertastete sie mit den Fingern seine langen schwarzen Strähnen, erkundete mit dem Mund seinen Geschmack. Genauso wie sie es erwartet hatte, war er männlich und herb. Zugleich fiel es ihr schwer, ihn mit etwas in Verbindung zu bringen, das sie kannte. Es hatte schlicht und ergreifend etwas Aufreizendes an sich, sich ihm so zu nähern, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum sie das eigentlich tat. Vielleicht war es nur wieder einmal ihre Unbefangenheit anderen Menschen gegenüber, der Wunsch, auch schwierigen Personen und Gemütern zu trotzen, die sie dazu brachten, diese Schwelle zu überschreiten.

Er schluckte und sein Atem traf warm und wohlig auf ihre Haut.

Gerade als Hermine dachte, sie würde nach all diesen Sekunden endlich eine Reaktion auf den Kuss erhalten, spürte sie, wie seine Hände sie an den Armen packten und mit sanfter Gewalt von sich wegschoben.

„Miss Granger", würgte er schwer atmend hervor. Sein ganzer Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasend schnell. „Sie – Sie ..."

„Haben Sie das gespürt, Professor?"

„Sie … Was?"

Er starrte sie an, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet.

„Sie haben es gespürt", stellte sie fest.

Hermines Herz klopfte mindestens ebenso wie seines. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, allzu viel Erfahrung im Küssen zu haben. Den ersten nennenswerten Kuss hatte sie auf dem Weihnachtsball im Zuge des Trimagischen Turniers erhalten. Trotzdem war ihr nicht entgangen, wie besonders dieser Moment eben gewesen war.

Snape hob abwehrend die Hände und wich vor ihr zurück.

„Sind Sie verrückt? Sie können doch nicht einfach ..."

„Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen. Und Sie haben absolut Recht damit. Aber wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, würde ich mir weiterhin den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was das alles auf sich hat. Die Begegnung gestern mit Ihnen war wie ein Wirbelsturm, der über mich hinweggefegt ist und alles durcheinander gebracht hat. Meine ganze Welt steht Kopf. Ich hätte selbst nie für möglich gehalten, so etwas zu tun. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie es sich anfühlt, dem Drang nachzugeben, jemanden spontan küssen zu wollen."

"Halten Sie auf der Stelle den Mund!", bellte er. "Sie wissen offenbar gar nicht, was Sie da getan haben!"

"Das weiß ich sehr wohl. Ich habe Sie geküsst. Und wollen Sie den Grund dafür erfahren? Mir war danach, das zu tun. Ganz einfach. Menschen helfen sich gegenseitig. Sie nehmen sich in die Arme und küssen einander."

"Nicht in unserem Fall", sagte er, wie ein Irrer den Kopf schüttelnd. "Sie hatten kein Recht dazu, das zu tun!"

"Kein Recht? Wer hat das zu entscheiden? Genauso wie Sie sich von Anfang an dazu entschlossen haben, mich vor allen anderen fertig zu machen, habe ich entschieden, dass ich Sie küssen möchte."

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

"Es war nur ein Kuss, Professor. Denken Sie vielleicht, die Leute fragen sich immer zuerst, ob sie einander küssen dürfen? Nein. Sie tun es einfach, wenn sie glauben, dass der Moment dazu da ist."

"Sie haben den Verstand verloren, Granger", dröhnte er.

"Meinen Sie? Was verstehen Sie schon davon!"

Enttäuscht beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte, als würde er immer noch nicht wahrhaben wollen, was sie getan hatte. Er schien so überrascht zu sein, dass er völlig neben sich stand. Nicht einmal ans Flüchten dachte er mehr.

Hermine kam aus dem Grübeln nicht mehr heraus. Es war nicht unangenehm gewesen, ihn zu küssen. Im Gegenteil. Für sie war der Kuss eine willkommene Gelegenheit gewesen, die Barrieren zu ihm zu überbrücken, die seit jeher unüberwindlich gewesen waren. Folglich konnte sie auch nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb er nun so einen Aufstand machte.

"Sie erstaunen mich, Professor", sagte sie beharrlich. "Man sollte meinen, ein Mann in Ihrer Lage würde die Situation willkommen heißen. Stattdessen beleidigen Sie mich beinahe."

Snape sagte nichts darauf. Er begnügte sich damit, sie anzufunkeln.

"Sie sind nicht nur nicht besonders gesprächig sondern obendrein auch verschlossen, nicht wahr? Es braucht nicht viel, um sich auszurechnen, dass Sie abseits Ihrer Arbeit nur wenig Kontakt zu Ihren Mitmenschen pflegen."

"Ich wüsste nicht, inwiefern mein Privatleben für Sie von Bedeutung sein sollte", spuckte er gehässig.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sein Verhalten sorgte unweigerlich dafür, dass sie sich bestätigt fühlte.

"Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal mit einer Frau geschlafen?"

Snape sackte das Kinn nach unten.

"WAS?"

"Kommen Sie", forderte sie todesmutig. "Würden Sie zu einer anderen Sorte Mann zählen, hätten Sie nicht lange gefackelt und die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt, mich hemmungslos zu küssen."

Endlich schien er aus seiner Schockstarre zu erwachen. Er trat an sie heran und senkte den Kopf, sodass sich ihre Nasen bis auf wenige Zentimeter berührten.

"Wäre ich eine andere Sorte Mann, hätte ich nicht lange gezögert und Sie auf der Stelle für Ihre Dreistigkeit büßen lassen."

Es stimmte also, dachte Hermine traurig. Er war tatsächlich nicht nur ein verbitterter, sondern auch ein einsamer Mann, um den sich niemand scherte.

Sie sah in sein wutverzerrtes und von etlichen anderen Emotionen durchzogenes Gesicht und erinnerte sich an das wundersame Gefühl, das sie zuvor gehabt hatte, als sie ihn unbedingt küssen wollte. Hätte er gestern nicht so hilflos im Regen gelegen, wäre ihr vermutlich nie in den Sinn gekommen, so etwas zu tun.

"Sie sollten wenigstens versuchen, auf Ihre Mitmenschen zuzugehen. Hin und wieder etwas weniger beängstigend zu sein kann nicht schaden."

Snape richtete sich auf und verzog dabei leise zischend die Mundwinkel.

"Sie sind unglaublich, Granger. Denken Sie, mich interessiert, was Sie hier sagen?"

"Ich möchte nur höflich sein", bemerkte Hermine ausweichend. Doch das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass er das keineswegs so hinnehmen würde.

"Höflich", wiederholte er spitz. "Zählt das Küssen Ihrer Lehrkörper ebenfalls dazu?"

Hermine stutzte. Ziemlich überrumpelt von seiner Frage biss sie sich auf die Zunge.

"So habe ich das ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht betrachtet, wissen Sie? Außerdem sind doch Ferien ..."

"Welch ein Glück, nicht wahr?", murmelte er mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. "Andernfalls müsste ich Sie wegen Belästigung von der Schule werfen."

"Was? Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

"Warum nicht, Miss Granger? Erwarten Sie eine Sonderbehandlung nur weil Sie mit dem Auserwählten befreundet sind?"

Die Betonung auf Harrys berüchtigtem Spitznamen, der in der Welt der Zauberer kursierte, gefiel Hermine überhaupt nicht.

"Wollen Sie vielleicht eine Entschuldigung von mir hören? Tut mir leid, Professor, aber die kann ich Ihnen nicht geben. Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

Zum ersten Mal seit sie ihre Lippen so unerwartet auf seine gedrückt hatte, wirkte er verunsichert.

"Warum?", fragte er leise. "Sie können mich ebenso wenig ausstehen wie ich Sie."

"Das bestreite ich gar nicht. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir die Vorstellung, mich an Sie anzunähern, gefiel. Geht das nicht von Zeit zu Zeit allen so?"

Eine eigentümliche Stille legte sich zwischen sie, kaum dass Hermine ausgesprochen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass sie das, was sie gesagt hatte, nicht früher oder später bereuen würde, was bei Snape eher ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre.

Angespannt bearbeitete sie mit ihren Zähnen ihre Lippe und wartete darauf, dass er etwas von sich geben würde. Snape jedoch blieb stumm. Nach einigen Sekunden nahm er den Blick von ihr und schob sich an ihr vorbei zur Tür.

Hermine starrte ihm mit einem leeren Gefühl in ihrem Inneren hinterher, bis er in dem langen dunklen Flur des Hauses nicht mehr zu sehen war und das sanfte Rascheln seines nachtschwarzen Umhangs verstummte.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 3

Offengestanden hatte Hermine nicht erwartet, dass er sie so ohne Weiteres stehenlassen würde. Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie leidenschaftlich und unberechenbar er zuweilen im Unterricht die Dunklen Künsten behandelt hatte. In Zaubertränke war es nicht viel anders gewesen. Snape war seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde einer der passioniertesten Lehrer gewesen, die sie je kennengelernt hatte. Und das, obwohl er allgemein so wenig für seine Schüler übrig hatte.

Enttäuscht setzte Hermine Wasser für den Tee auf, den sie ursprünglich zu sich nehmen wollte. Er war ihr Professor. Hatte sie da wirklich erwartet, dass er sie küssen würde, nur weil sie angefangen hatte, ihn interessant zu finden?

Nachdem sie den Tee aufgebrüht hatte, stellte sie die Tasse auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte. In Anbetracht seiner Zurückhaltung war es kaum verwunderlich, dass es ihr jetzt so schwer fiel, mit ihren Gefühlen umzugehen. Jeder Mensch, der bereit war, einen anderen zu küssen, erhoffte sich, dass dieser den Kuss erwiderte. Dennoch konnte sie selbst kaum glauben, dass sie ihn tatsächlich geküsst hatte. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen? Natürlich würde sie es jederzeit wieder tun, wenn die Umstände ähnlich wären, schließlich war sie jung und unerfahren. Aber warum ausgerechnet Snape? Hatte sie ihn etwa nur geküsst, weil die Sache mit Ron sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ?

Noch während Hermine sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, stellte sie mehr und mehr fest, dass Snapes Reaktion nicht so gewesen war, wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte. Er hatte nämlich überhaupt nicht darauf reagiert. Nicht einmal die Spur einer Gefühlsäußerung oder einer Erwiderung war erkennbar gewesen, mal abgesehen von seiner Verunsicherung, die sie schier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er war ein erwachsener Mann. Er musste doch wissen, was im Falle eines Kusses zu tun war, oder? Es sei denn, er war ebenso unerfahren im Küssen wie sie. Aber das konnte unmöglich sein.

Je angestrengter sie überlegte, desto mehr musste sie erkennen, dass sie nicht von Snape loskam. Egal, ob es nun um die leblose Figur ging, die sie vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte oder um den lieblosen Professor, den sie so überschwänglich geküsst hatte, er ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn.

Nach reichlicher Überlegung kam ihr schließlich der Gedanke, sich auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen. Die Zurückweisung, die sie durch ihn erfahren hatte, weckte ihre Kuriosität in Bezug auf ihn nur noch mehr.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie den Flur entlang und lugte zuerst ins Wohnzimmer, dann ins Esszimmer. Beide Male herrschte Fehlanzeige. Schließlich fand sie ihn mit einem Buch in der Hand in der hauseigenen Bibliothek in einem alten Lehnsessel vor dem Feuer sitzend vor. Es war kein dicker, schwerer Wälzer, vielmehr ein schmales Büchlein, das er mühelos in den Tiefen seines Umhangs verschwinden lassen konnte.

Snape vermittelte ihr den Eindruck, dass er genau dorthin gehörte. So, als würde er schon seit Stunden da sitzen, und nicht erst, seit er die Küche verlassen hatte.

Unaufgefordert trat sie ein und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Die Bibliothek war der wohl beeindruckendste Raum im gesamten Haus und beherbergte neben schier unzähligen Büchern auch eine geräumige Sitzecke mit einigen früher einmal sehr kostbaren Sesseln und einem Sofa derselben Liga.

Spätestens jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie unüberlegt ihre Handlung gewesen war. Bestimmt würde er es nicht gutheißen, sie zu sehen, nachdem das mit diesem Kuss zwischen ihnen stand.

Snape sah auf. Bereits auf den ersten Blick, den er ihr reichlich missmutig durch seine schwarzen Strähnen hindurch zuwarf, war zu erkennen, dass er innerlich vor Wut kochte, weil sie doch tatsächlich den Nerv hatte, seine wohlverdiente Ruhe zu stören. Und das ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt, den er dazu nutzen wollte, von dem eigenartigen Vorfall Abstand zu nehmen.

Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie erwachsen geworden war. Er war schließlich ein Mann. Er hatte sich alles genauestens überlegt, das Für und Wider des Kusses bis ins kleinste Detail durchdacht. Er war ein Todesser, kein Moralapostel. Aber … Nein. So verzweifelt war er nun wirklich nicht. Zweifelsohne würde ihm Albus hier einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Wer wusste schon mit Sicherheit, was im Kopf eines Teenagers vorging. Selbst wenn er in ihren Schädel eingedrungen wäre, hätte er sich erst einmal die Zeit nehmen müssen, ihre verworrenen Gedanken zu sortieren. Vielleicht wollte Granger ihn ja auch in eine Falle locken, indem sie so beharrlich versuchte, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. In einer brisanten Lage mit seiner Schülerin erwischt zu werden, hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Schwierigkeiten dieser Art konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

Hermine beobachtete ihn, während er sie beobachtete. Sichtlich nervös nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Vor ihm angelangt gab sie sich die größte Mühe, unbeirrt zu erscheinen. Demonstrativ verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, wie um zu beweisen, dass sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatte. In Wahrheit diente diese Geste jedoch mehr dazu, das wilde Klopfen ihres aufgebrachten Herzens zu dämpfen.

"Also, was sagen Sie dazu?"

Snape legte den Kopf schief und schlug das Buch zu. Ein leiser Widerhall ertönte im Raum.

"Wozu, Granger?"

"Meine Frage", fuhr Hermine fort. "Sie, ähm, haben nicht darauf geantwortet. Auf keine einzige, wenn ich es mir recht überlege."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck bekam etwas Hämisches.

"Die müssen mir glatt entfallen sein", murmelte er mit seinen unbeweglichen Lippen hervor, die wie zwei dünne Linien aufeinander gepresst waren. "Bedaure."

Das tiefe Grollen, das selbst jetzt in seiner Stimme lag, jagte ihr einen Schauder den Rücken hinunter.

"Miss Granger", setzte er dann etwas lauter an. "Ich wüsste nicht, wann ich Sie gebeten habe, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

"Das macht nichts", sagte Hermine frei heraus.

Sie machte eine fahrige Bewegung mit der Hand. Dann hockte sie sich erzwungen lässig mit dem Hintern auf die Lehne des nebenstehenden Sofas, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

"Wie gesagt, Professor, das Haus gehört jetzt Harry. Sie haben hier genauso viel zu melden wie ich."

Snape sah ihr tief in die Augen und seine Pupillen flackerten gefährlich auf.

"Ist das so."

Hermine nickte, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein.

"Steckt der Orden etwa in Schwierigkeiten? Oder warum will Dumbledore, dass Sie Ihre Ferien hier verbringen?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte er gelangweilt.

"Nicht für mich", sagte sie. "Kommen Sie, Professor. Geben Sie sich einen Ruck. Anders werden Sie mich sowieso nicht los. Sie kennen mich. Ich kann sehr beharrlich sein."

Snape musterte sie aufmerksam. Fast war Hermine dabei, als könnte sie die sich in ihm überschlagenden Gedanken durcheinander purzeln sehen. Wie es schien hatte sie nun seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt.

"Um ein Auge auf Potter zu haben", sagte er kühl.

"Was für eine Ironie", antwortete Hermine. "Wo Sie ihn doch nicht leiden können, meine ich."

"Natürlich."

"Hat das was mit Tonks und Lupin zu tun?"

"Auch."

Snape blinzelte und auf einmal wurde wieder erkennbar, dass er sich anders entschieden hatte. Er wirkte nicht erpicht darauf, ihr etwas zu erklären, das seiner Meinung nach nicht für ihre jungen Ohren bestimmt war. Stattdessen machte er Anstalten, sich aus seinem Sessel zu erheben. Automatisch richtete auch Hermine sich auf. Sie wollte für alles gewappnet sein, denn immerhin waren sie keinen Meter voneinander entfernt.

"Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen, Granger", sagte er von oben herab.

Noch immer hielt er das Buch in der Hand und hob es vor ihre Augen, wie um damit anzudeuten, dass er beschäftigt war.

Hermine stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dennoch brachte sie es nicht über sich, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Wollte er sie wirklich vor die Tür setzen, damit er sich seiner Lektüre widmen konnte?

Sie reckte den Hals nach vorn, schaffte es aber nicht, den Buchtitel zu entziffern, da seine langen Finger ihn erfolgreich verdeckten. Sie seufzte leise. Es war nicht so, dass sie unbedingt herausfinden wollte, was er ihrer Gesellschaft vorzog. Noch dazu nicht, wo sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass er das Buch nur als Vorwand benutzte, um sich nicht weiter mit ihr abgeben zu müssen.

"Werden Sie noch länger hier bleiben?"

Er ließ unauffällig das Buch in die Innenseite seines Umhangs gleiten und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Sein Kopf senkte sich zu ihr hinab, sodass der Vorhang aus schwarzen Strähnen ihre Wangen streifte. Mit einem Ruck versenkte er seine Hand in ihren buschigen rotbraunen Locken und zog ihr Gesicht zu sich heran.

"Das hängt ganz davon ab", sagte er leise.

Sie hörte, dass er tief die Luft in sich einsog. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er ihren Duft leiden konnte oder nicht.

Während sie auf sein Urteil wartete, nahm sie ihre Hand und strich ihm die Strähnen beiseite. Snape sah sie jetzt ungebrochen an.

"Sie schulden mir einen Kuss, Professor", hörte sie sich sagen. Es war wie selbstverständlich über ihre Lippen gerollt.

Auf einmal nickte er. Stürmisch prallte sein Mund auf ihren, dann schlossen sich seine Lippen über ihre.

Hermine war so überrumpelt von seiner Aktion, dass sie nicht darauf reagieren konnte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er das nur tat, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen oder vielleicht, weil ihm tatsächlich danach war, sie zu küssen. Sie verging förmlich in der fordernden Berührung seiner Lippen, spürte, wie sich seine Zunge in ihren Mund schob und dort unablässig nach ihrer tastete.

Seit sie zuvor seine Lippen mit ihren berührt hatte, hatte sie sich insgeheim danach gesehnt, dass es wieder passieren würde. Unzählige in ihren kühnsten Träumen durchlebte Szenarien schossen ihr in den Kopf und erschwerten es ihr, einen klaren Verstand zu behalten. Doch nicht einmal war dabei eine Spur von Snape erkennbar gewesen. Jetzt war das ganz anders.

Ebenso unerwartet, wie alles begonnen hatte, löste er sich wieder von ihr los. Wäre nicht das Brennen seines betörenden Geschmacks auf ihrer Zunge zu spüren gewesen, hätte sie ernsthaft an sich gezweifelt, dass der Kuss überhaupt stattgefunden hatte.

„Wofür war das?", brachte sie atemlos hervor.

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und strich damit zuerst über ihre glühend rote Wange, dann über ihre feuchten und vibrierenden Lippen.

„Wer kann das schon mit Gewissheit sagen, Granger. Rache, Neugier ... Es gäbe viele Gründe."

„Und mindestens ebenso viele, die dagegen sprechen."

„In der Tat."

Snapes Ausdruck verhärtete sich. Seine Hand sackte nach unten. Ein Blick in seine Augen offenbarte, dass es ihm ernst war. Wenigstens, so dachte sie bei sich, machte er ihr nichts vor. Er war sich seines Handelns voll und ganz bewusst.

In der zwischen ihnen aufkommenden Stille registrierte Hermine wieder einmal eine kleine Veränderung an seinem Verhalten, die ihr so zuvor noch nie aufgefallen war. Er kniff die Brauen fest in der Mitte zusammen und konnte zugleich abschätzig einen seiner Mundwinkel spielen lassen. War es möglich, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte?

„Nun. Ich bin der Meinung, es wurde genug darüber geredet", erklärte er eilends, ehe sich der Gedanke in ihr festigen konnte. Vermutlich war es ohnehin nur Einbildung gewesen.

Hermine lächelte unbeholfen.

„Tatsächlich? Ich hätte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit gern noch etwas mehr beansprucht."

Seine schwarzen Augen glitten unruhig in Richtung Tür und zurück zu ihr. Er schien ihre Ansicht nicht zu teilen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. War er denn wirklich so naiv, dass er glaubte, sie würde einfach so gehen? Wenn er sie abwimmeln wollte, musste er sich schon etwas mehr ins Zeug legen.

„Fühlen Sie sich besser, wenn ich die Schuld auf mich nehme?", sagte sie forsch. „Sie müssen sich nicht um meinetwegen Vorwürfe machen."

„Vorwürfe? Dafür ist es reichlich spät." Eine kurze Pause trat ein, erst dann fuhr er fort. „Außerdem können wir es nicht riskieren, erwischt zu werden. Aber das dürfte sich von selbst verstehen."

Ein schmales Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen und Hermine wollte wieder einmal mit den Augen rollen.

„Aber niemand ist hier", sagte sie wie selbstverständlich und griff nach seinem Arm. „Niemand außer uns wird jemals etwas erfahren."

Er reckte den Oberkörper empor. Offensichtlich hatte noch niemand die Dreistigkeit besessen, ihm ein derartiges Angebot darzubringen.

„Und was, Miss Granger, sollte niemand jemals nicht erfahren?"

Er wartete ein paar Sekunden. Dann, als sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, schüttelte er mühelos ihre Hand ab und straffte erneut seine Haltung. Seine Geduld war langsam am Ende. Seine Worte hingen wie ein böses Omen in der Luft und Hermine war unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es wäre demütigend und entwürdigend gewesen, sich vor ihm einzugestehen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was genau sie da eigentlich ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

„Dachte ich mir doch", sagte er und es klang so leise und war trotzdem so anklagend, dass sie am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken wäre.

„Wie ich sehe, verstehen Sie mich auch so", gab sie kleinlaut zurück. „Sie sind der einzige Mensch, der in der Lage ist, mir gerecht zu werden. Ich dachte – ich dachte, Ron würde eines Tages erkennen, was er mir bedeutet. Aber dafür ist es zu spät. Ich bin mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob ich ihn überhaupt noch nehmen würde, wenn er mich jetzt wollen würde ..."

Sie verstummte. Snape sah merkwürdig aus. Fast schon gekränkt.

„Sie meinen, Sie -" Er schluckte. „Sie wagen doch glatt, mich zu küssen, obwohl Sie darauf gewartet haben, dass Weasley das tut? Sie machen mir ein eindeutiges Angebot und bieten sich mir mit Körper und Geist an, in der Hoffnung, er würde dasselbe bei Ihnen tun?"

„Na ja, es ist – es ist nicht so, wie Sie vielleicht denken ...", stammelte sie unbeholfen.

„Ach nein?", fragte er süßlich. In Wahrheit jedoch klang es bedrohlich. Ganz besonders, da er seine gelblichen Zähne bleckte. „Wie ist es dann, Granger?"

Hermine starrte ihn irritiert an. Es war ja nicht so, dass der zweite Kuss ebenfalls auf ihre Rechnung ging. Nicht gänzlich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wo darin für Sie der Unterschied liegen sollte, Sir", sagte sie in unschuldiger Manier.

Snapes Nasenflügel erzitterten.

„Natürlich nicht. Das wäre ja auch zu viel verlangt, nicht wahr?"

Angewidert wich er zurück.

Während Hermine überlegte, was sie davon halten sollte, dass er sich da so hineinsteigerte, wandte er sich von ihr ab und fing an, mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu laufen. Etliche Sekunden sah sie ihm schweigend dabei zu und wagte kaum zu atmen. Unmittelbar vor ihr blieb er dann wieder stehen und sah auf sie hinab.

„Wir stehen hier vor einem Problem, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine fühlte, dass ihr Hals ganz trocken wurde. Der starre Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war mehr als beunruhigend.

„Wir?"

„Allerdings. Sie sind noch weitaus unerfahrener als ich dachte. Oder ist Ihnen nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es der falsche Weg ist, sich dem erstbesten Geschöpf an den Hals zu werfen, das Ihres Weges kreuzt, um von Ihrem Kummer Abstand zu nehmen? Dieses Verhalten könnte einen großen Schaden nach sich ziehen, der Ihr ganzes weiteres Leben beeinträchtigen wird."

Sie holte Luft. „Professor ..."

„Um es mit anderen Worten auszudrücken, Sie tun sich damit keinen Gefallen."

Hermine schüttelte sich unbewusst. Das war ihr auch schon aufgefallen.

„Warum sagen Sie mir das? Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie das was angeht, Sir."

„Das war vielleicht so. Jetzt hat sich das geändert. Ich bin ein Eingeweihter und stecke sozusagen mittendrin."

Aha.

Sie sperrte den Mund auf und klappte ihn wortlos wieder zu. Hatte er durch den Kuss vielleicht seinen Verstand verloren?

„Wissen Sie, Sie sollten sich diese ganze Küsserei nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, Professor. Es gibt Schlimmeres ..."

Er hob die Hand und sie verstummte.

„Sie, Miss Granger, der Inbegriff der Unschuld, sind auf einem völlig falschen Weg."

Seine Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern. Trotzdem entging ihr nicht die Botschaft dahinter, nämlich der Umstand, dass es ihm todernst war. Erschrocken schüttelte sie den Kopf. Diese anfänglich harmlose Sache mit dem Küssen ging allmählich in eine völlig falsche Richtung.

„Sir -"

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht!", knurrte er, nahm die Hände hoch und drückte unsanft seine langen Finger in ihre Schultern. „Haben Sie auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo Sie mich da hineingebracht haben?"

„Wow, das ist jetzt aber reichlich übertrieben."

Snape legte den Kopf schief. „Finden Sie? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben Sie Ihre Lippen zuerst auf meine gedrückt."

Es stimmte. Doch das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Magen wollte nicht weichen. Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten regelrecht aus dem Wunsch heraus, Vergeltung zu üben, weil sie es gewagt hatte, ihn als Ablenkung für ihren Kummer zu betrachten. So zumindest lautete die Theorie, mit der sie sich erklärte, wieso er dermaßen darauf erpicht war, auf der Sache herumzureiten.

„Niemand verlangt von Ihnen, dass Sie sich solche Gedanken darüber machen, Professor. Ich verspreche Ihnen, der Kuss war nichts weiter als der Wunsch nach menschlicher Zuneigung. Das hatte nichts mit meinen Gefühlen für Ron zu tun."

„Oh? Welch faszinierender Sinneswandel. Dann soll ich also so tun, als wäre nichts vorgefallen? Das ist nur leider ganz und gar unmöglich. Ihr Kuss war alles andere als harmlos. Er steckte voller Leidenschaft. Voller Hingabe und Sehnsucht. Und Ihre flehentlichen braunen Augen? Nein, Granger. Es ist quasi meine Pflicht, Sie vor sich selbst zu beschützen."

„Ich – Was? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen folgen kann."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde Ihnen schon noch auf die Sprünge helfen", sagte er süffisant. „Sie wollen Weasley für sich gewinnen? Sie wollen ihn eifersüchtig machen, damit er reumütig zu Ihnen kriecht? Dann haben sie sich für Ihr Experiment den falschen Mann ausgesucht."

Hermine riss sich von ihm los und stolperte einen Schritt zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Bücherwand stieß.

„Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie da?", fragte sie panisch.

„Ich bin nicht so verzweifelt wie Sie, Miss Granger, dass ich mit allen Mitteln versuchen würde, jemanden ins Bett zu zerren, um die Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Person für mich zu gewinnen."

Langsam kam er auf sie zu und blieb erst unmittelbar vor ihr stehen. Verzweifelt drückte Hermine sich noch näher an die Wand.

„Ich denke, Sie verstehen mich nur zu gut", sagte er sanft. „Sie können unmöglich von mir verlangen, dass ich dieses Angebot einfach wieder vergessen werde. Genauso wenig werde ich es ausschlagen."

Hermine rang nach Luft. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen sich in ihre zu bohren wie zwei Messer. Ihre ganze Brust verkrampfte sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie angerichtet hatte.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

„Mein voller. Ich versichere Ihnen, Sie haben nun meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit."

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, doch um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen blieb ihr keine Zeit. Snape drückte seinen Mund erneut auf ihren und Hermine fühlte sich so willenlos, als würde sie bei diesem neuerlichen Kuss vor ihm dahinschmelzen. Sie liebte das Gefühl, das er in ihr geweckt hatte, ihm so nahe zu sein. Sie mochte es, seine Leidenschaft zu spüren.

Sehnsüchtig legte sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und verschlang ihre Finger in seinen Strähnen. Der warme Atem ihres Professors strömte begierig in ihren Mund, um sie voll und ganz auszufüllen. Seine Zunge liebkoste jeden Zentimeter ihrer eigenen. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren Hüften und zogen sie enger denn je zu sich heran.

Je länger der Kuss anhielt, desto weicher wurden ihre Knie, sodass sie insgeheim froh darüber war, dass er sie so fest an sich drückte.

Nach geraumer Zeit machte er sich von ihr frei, umfasste mit den Fingern ihr Kinn und sah sie scharf an.

„Darauf lässt sich aufbauen. Ich schlage vor, Sie bringen jetzt Ihre Sachen in Ordnung und gehen auf Ihr Zimmer. Sie sehen etwas durcheinander aus."

Hermine hörte kaum den brüchigen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Was?"

Er nickte.

„Zweifelsohne können Sie nicht von mir erwarten, jetzt an dieser Stelle fortzufahren. Es wäre absolut übereilt und inakzeptabel."

„Aber ..."

„Gehen Sie auf Ihr Zimmer, Miss Granger. Augenblicklich."

Leise murrend machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er selbst ziemlich zerwühlt aussah. Durcheinander war er ebenfalls. Vermutlich war ihm diese ganze Sache so zu Kopf gestiegen, weil er seit Äonen niemanden mehr geküsst hatte. Höchst wahrscheinlich stand es mit seinem Sexualleben genauso.

Hermine lächelte still in sich hinein. Um das herauszufinden, musste man kein Genie sein. Sie hatte seine Wangen noch nie so errötet gesehen, geschweige denn, sein Herz so wild schlagen gehört. Außerdem war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass die harte Beule seines Unterleibs, die sie im Laufe des Kusses zu spüren bekommen hatte, seine Erregung gewesen war.

Obgleich der Enttäuschung über die plötzliche Unterbrechung fühlte sie einen unheimlichen Triumph in sich erwachen. Er hatte ebenso wie sie keinen Schimmer, was er da tat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 4

Die Vorstellung, dass er beinahe so unerfahren wie sie sein könnte, ließ Hermine nicht los. Der Gedanke allein war so ungeheuer abwegig und erotisch zugleich wie kaum etwas anderes in diesem Moment. Snape wusste sonst immer, was zu tun war. Aber wie kam er dann überhaupt dazu, so zu tun, als wäre es anders? Genierte er sich etwa vor ihr?

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie sich strickt geweigert, jemals einen Gedanken an Snapes Sexleben zu verschwenden. Damit war nun Schluss. Aufgeregt wanderte sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Es schien absurd zu sein, sich vorzustellen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Andererseits auch wieder nicht. Der letzte Kuss war so eindringlich und hitzig gewesen, dass er genau das bewiesen hatte. Was tat sie also noch hier, wenn er unten in der Bibliothek war und förmlich darauf lauerte, mit ihr zu schlafen?

Als sie es vor Neugier nicht länger aushielt, steckte sie vorsichtig den Kopf aus der Tür und lauschte. Im gesamten Haus war es ruhig. Vermutlich hatten Harry und Ron beschlossen, lieber oben zu bleiben, als es zu riskieren, Snape über den Weg zu laufen. Was Tonks und Lupin trieben, war eine andere Sache. Am besten war es für gewöhnlich, beide so wenig wie möglich zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Blitzschnell schlüpfte sie aus dem Zimmer und schlich die Treppe hinunter, zurück zur Bibliothek. Kaum bei der Tür angelangt, wurde diese aufgerissen. Hermine spürte, dass Snape sie an der Schulter packte, ins Innere zerrte und gegen eine Bücherwand schleuderte. Ihr Kopf prallte im Zuge dessen unsanft gegen das Holz.

Wütend ließ er von ihr ab und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Was machen Sie hier?", stieß er schneidend aus.

Hermine rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Tun Sie nur nicht so überrascht", sagte sie bitter. „Sie wussten genau, dass ich es bin."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, Granger."

Eingeschnappt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und mühte sich ab, das Pochen in ihrem Kopf zu übergehen.

„Schön, ich wollte Sie sehen. Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?"

Er verzog den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie.

„Keineswegs. Sie sollten nicht hier sein."

„Warum nicht? Dachten Sie vielleicht, ich könnte alles einfach so vergessen? Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der durcheinander ist."

„Dann ist es ja doch meine Schuld, dass es soweit kam, nicht wahr? Vermutlich ist es Ihnen entgangen, Granger, aber ich habe Sie nicht darum gebeten, mir hinterherzulaufen."

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie matt. „Ich wollte das auch gar nicht. Aber die Gelegenheit war zu verlockend, um es nicht zu tun."

Snape machte einen Satz auf sie zu und strich dann so unerwartet zärtlich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange, dass sich das wohlige Gefühl von zuvor in ihr bemerkbar machte, das sie während des Kusses verspürt hatte. Es war das Gefühl purer Lust und Erregung.

„So verlockend, dass Sie tatsächlich bereit sind, da weiterzumachen, wo wir aufgehört haben?", hörte sie ihn in ihr Ohr flüstern. „Das glaube ich kaum."

Hermine fröstelte. Sie fasste ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sie musste nicht lange überlegen, um festzustellen, dass er vor Erwartung darauf brannte, sie untergehen zu sehen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, tappen Sie genauso im Dunkeln wie ich, was dieses Gebiet anbelangt."

Snape öffnete den Mund, Hermine aber schüttelte schnell den Kopf und ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nein. Bitte sagen Sie nichts dazu. Es ist eine schöne Illusion, sich einzureden, man hätte jemanden gefunden, dem es genauso ergeht wie einem selbst. Wir tendieren beide nicht dazu, einfach so aufzugeben, habe ich Recht? Sie wollten ebenso wie ich aufs Ganze gehen. Hier bin ich. Lassen Sie es uns miteinander versuchen. Lassen Sie es uns tun."

Sie legte mit Nachdruck ihre Hand auf seine. Dann ließ sie von ihm ab und fing an, die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust zu inspizieren. Das wilde Schlagen seines Herzens unter ihren Fingern trieb sie an. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, als würde sie ihn das erste Mal seiner Kleidung entledigen.

Während Snape sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, nutzte Hermine die Gelegenheit, ihn so unvorbereitet erwischt zu haben, dass sie bereits die ersten Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, ehe er nach ihren Händen griff und sie festhielt. Er schluckte. Abseits davon war jedoch nicht länger zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging. Er war es gewohnt, seine Emotionen in den Tiefen seines Seins zu verbergen, wenn er es musste. Anders als sie.

„Sie wollen tatsächlich mit mir schlafen? Hier und jetzt? Warum?"

„Sie haben mich neugierig gemacht, Professor."

„Das sehe ich", äußerte er spöttisch. „Doch es ist der falsche Weg, um mir zu imponieren."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das will? Ich habe soeben entschieden, dass es soweit ist. Unser Kuss vorhin hat mir gezeigt, dass ich genau das möchte."

„Und wem wollen Sie damit etwas beweisen? Sich selbst oder mir?"

„Weder noch."

„Das ist eine Lüge."

„Haben Sie etwa Angst davor?"

Snape ließ ihre Hände los. Im Nu hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und die Tür verriegelt. Ebenso schnell steckte er den Stab wieder weg und sah sie ungebrochen und mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Nicht mehr als Sie, Granger."

Hermine lächelte unbeholfen. Sie spürte obgleich seiner altbekannten Überheblichkeit die beiderseitige Anspannung nur zu deutlich. Trotzdem war es aufregend, unter den gegebenen Bedingungen mit ihm alleine zu sein. Ein Teil von ihr scheute sich davor, der Furcht in ihrem Inneren nachzugeben. Es wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen, vor ihm in die Knie zu gehen. Ein anderer sehnte sich danach, die Angst vor dem Ersten Mal zu besiegen. Es war zweifelsohne ein sagenumwobenes Ereignis, soweit sie davon gehört hatte: Entweder wurde es schön oder eben grauenhaft.

„Stimmt es denn?", fragte sie leise.

Er schnaubte. „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich bilde mir ein, dass ich ein Recht habe, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, wenn wir das hier durchziehen wollen."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie aufhören, auf Ihre Rechte zu pochen, wenn wir das tatsächlich tun", sagte er sarkastisch. „Sie halten mich für einen einsamen und angestaubten alten Mann, ist das richtig? Vielleicht gefällt es Ihnen ja, mich wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, sonst wären Sie wohl kaum hier."

Hermine benetzte ihre trockenen Lippen. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, wenn er immer ewig auf einer Angelegenheit herumreiten musste.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Angenommen, ich gebe vor Ihnen zu, dass ich in meinem Leben nur wenig Platz für sexuelle Kontakte habe, was dann? Werden Sie hinterher immer noch dasselbe von mir denken wie jetzt? Machen Sie sich nichts vor, Granger. Sobald wir miteinander fertig sind, werden Sie sich fragen, ob es das wert war. Wer weiß, vielleicht wollen Sie es sogar rückgängig machen. Wieso sollte ich also einen Hehl daraus machen, dass es für uns beide ein einmaliges Unterfangen werden wird?"

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. War das der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihm zu sagen, dass das nicht die Antwort war, die sie sich erhofft hatte?

„Haben Sie je daran gedacht, eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen einzugehen?", bemerkte Hermine spitz. „Wenn ja, sollten Sie aufhören, Ihr Gegenüber so abfällig zu behandeln. Andernfalls ist es kein Wunder, dass nicht mehr daraus werden kann."

Snape grinste verschlagen und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Er wirkte auf seltsame Weise entspannt. Noch. Was, wie ihr in den Sinn kam, kein allzu großes Wunder war, denn immerhin wusste er, dass sie unerfahren war. Was hatte sie also noch vor ihm zu verbergen?

Zaghaft griff Hermine zu und ließ sich von ihm zum Sofa hinüberführen. Sie rief sich noch einmal den letzten gemeinsamen Kuss in Erinnerung und zwang sich dazu, sämtliche Vorstellungen, die sie je davon gehabt hatte, mit einem Mann zu schlafen, zu verdrängen. Das war es gewesen. Dieser Kuss war ausschlaggebend dafür gewesen, überhaupt an Sex mit ihm zu denken.

Seine Schritte waren zielstrebig und bestimmend und Hermine tat ihr Bestes, sich nicht dadurch verunsichern zu lassen. Bei der Sitzgruppe angelangt ließ er ihre Hand wieder los und nahm demonstrativ seinen Umhang ab. Achtlos legte er ihn beiseite und wies sie an, sich zu setzen.

Hermine gehorchte. Sie war so gebannt von seiner Präsenz, dass sie sich hoffnungsvoll an das Ritual klammerte, sich von ihm führen zu lassen, als wären sie inmitten einer Unterrichtsstunde bei einer spannenden Lektion.

Snape verlor keine Zeit und setzte sich zu ihr an den Rand des Sofas. Seine Finger drückten sich in ihre Schultern, um sie in die Waagrechte zu bringen.

Hermine gehorchte auch jetzt und legte sich hin. Er war dabei so unerwartet zärtlich zu ihr, dass es ihr nicht weiter schwer fiel, sich ihm zu ergeben. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur Einbildung, weil sie sich wünschte, dass es so sein sollte.

"Miss Granger, das wird nicht einfach werden. Weder für Sie, noch für mich."

Vorsichtig nahm er ihren Kopf, hob ihn an und bettete ihn auf seinen Schoß. Das Gefühl, nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Männlichkeit entfernt zu sein, war in jeglicher Hinsicht befremdlich.

Nicht einfach. Das war natürlich weit untertrieben. Er würde nicht aufhören, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, nur weil sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Spätestens in Hogwarts würde er sie genau an den Platz erinnern, den sie unter all den anderen in seinem Klassenzimmer einzunehmen hatte. Er würde sie weiterhin ignorieren und demütigen, sie bloßstellen und dafür sorgen, dass sie seinetwegen in Tränen ausbrechen würde, wie es schon oft genug der Fall gewesen war.

Sie schloss die Augen und spürte seine langen Finger in schier endlosen Bahnen zuerst über ihre Brüste gleiten, dann den Oberkörper entlang und hinab bis zu ihren Hüften. Seine Stimme war weich und sanft wie Seide. Beruhigend tröpfelte sie aus seiner Kehle und mitten hinein in ihr offenes Ohr.

"Der Moment wird kommen, da Sie es bereuen werden. Schrecklich bereuen. Und das alles nur meinetwegen."

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. Er sah sie nicht an. Stattdessen starrte er geradewegs auf ihren vor ihm ausgebreiteten Körper. Lauernd und abwägend. Seine markante Nase hatte, wie alles andere auch aus dieser Perspektive, etwas Surreales an sich.

"Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme. Sie wagte zu hoffen, dass er das nur von sich gegeben hatte, um sie einzuschüchtern. Damit er sich besser fühlen konnte als sie. Sicherer.

"Oh, aber das werden Sie. Und ich werde es genauso bereuen. Verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte jetzt seine Mundwinkel. Er vermittelte ihr unweigerlich den Eindruck, nicht mehr so verunsichert zu sein wie bei ihrem Besuch zuvor.

Dann passierte alles sehr plötzlich. Snape schien keine Eile zu haben, sie zu entkleiden, dennoch war Hermine mulmig zumute, als sie nur kurz darauf nackt vor ihm ausgebreitet lag wie ein dargebotenes Opfer. Auch er selbst hatte sich mit bemerkenswerter Hingabe seiner Kleidung entledigt.

Er stand vor ihr und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Ihr Professor war jetzt, da er gänzlich nackt war, noch weitaus dünner als sie es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Zudem warf der flackernde Schein des Kaminfeuers gespenstische Schatten auf seinen bloßen Körper, was es ihr sichtlich erschwerte, nicht auf seinen Unterleib zu starren, der zur Hälfte erigiert vor ihr aufragte.

Er machte die ganze Zeit über ein unleserliches Gesicht. Erst nachdem er genug gesehen hatte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und legte sich der Länge nach auf sie. Hermine bebte am ganzen Leib, als sie sein Gewicht auf sich spürte. Er war nicht besonders schwer und sein Brustkorb hart. Seine Haut hingegen fühlte sich prickelnd und warm an. Alles, von der kleinsten Bewegung bis hin zu seinen tiefen Atemzügen, war aufreizend und überaus erregend. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Fünkchen Panik in ihre Empfindungen mit einmischte.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Das hier wird nicht ewig dauern."

Hermine schüttelte zuversichtlich den Kopf.

"Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, Professor."

"Sie wollen doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass Sie mir vertrauen?"

"Warum nicht?"

Anstatt zu antworten funkelte er sie an, als wäre sie ein törichtes, willenloses Weib. Mit spitzen Fingern umfasste er ihr Kinn und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Es wurde ein frustrierend langsamer Kuss. Und auch jetzt war alles daran erotisch und verführerisch.

Sie hatte dieselbe Frage lange genug durchdacht. Das logischste wäre gewesen, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Davon war sie jedoch inzwischen weit entfernt. Selbst der beständig wachsende Druck seiner Männlichkeit auf ihrem Unterleib konnte ihrer Kuriosität in Bezug auf seine Nähe nichts entgegensetzen.

Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinen langen Haaren und zog ihn so nah sie konnte zu sich heran. Sie wollte ihn berühren und ihn küssen, ihn spüren und halten. Genauso war es mit den unteren Bereichen seines Körpers. Snape aber kam ihr zuvor.

Er stützte sein Gewicht auf seinen Arm und ließ seine andere Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Wie zufällig strich er dabei über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Das Nächste, was sie spürte, waren seine vertrauten Finger, die sich sanft zwischen ihre Falten schoben.

Ein leises, wohliges Wimmern entfuhr ihr. Er wusste definitiv, was er tun musste. Mehr als sie geglaubt hatte.

Erleichtert schloss Hermine die Augen und gab sich ihm hin. Nach ein paar gezielten Bewegungen dieser Art ließ er schließlich wieder von ihr ab. Als sie daraufhin aufsah, wusste sie, dass es jeden Moment soweit sein würde. Sein Gesicht war so hochkonzentriert, dass jegliche Zweifel an seinen Absichten sofort ausgelöscht wurden. Er benutzte dieselbe Hand wie zuvor, um ihre Schenkel auseinander zu drücken. Wortlos positionierte er sich vor ihrem Eingang und schob sich mit seiner Spitze in sie hinein.

Hermine unterdrückte ihre Überraschung nur mit Mühe. Es war kein Schmerz im eigentlichen Sinne, der sie heimsuchte. Eher die Angst davor, unter ihm zu versagen. Er war immer ihr Mentor gewesen. Und noch dazu einer, der sich nicht so leicht zufriedenstellen ließ wie manch anderer.

Ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich, seine unruhigen Atemzüge irritierten sie. Obendrein hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass es sich so beengend anfühlen würde, ihn in sich zu haben.

Jegliche Versuche ihrerseits, ihm bei seinem Vorhaben entgegenzukommen, scheiterten kläglich. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie bereit gewesen war, ihn in sich aufzunehmen, dass die Enttäuschung über ihren unwilligen Körper zu siegen drohte.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden, als er schon tief in ihr begraben war, ließ die Anspannung zusehends nach. Snape wartete und sah sie an. Er wirkte ungeduldiger mit ihr denn je.

„Bereuen Sie es jetzt?"

Sie blickte innig in sein verzerrtes Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete, sich ihre Erlaubnis einzuholen, fortfahren zu dürfen. Seine Stimme jedenfalls war alles andere als beständig gewesen.

„Nein. Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander."

Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, zog sich ein Stück zurück und glitt wieder hinein. Sein tiefes Stöhnen erfüllte so intensiv den Raum, dass sie regelrecht schauderte. Beim näheren Hinsehen kam es ihr fast so vor, als wäre er es, der von unsäglichem Schmerz erfüllt war. In Wahrheit jedoch war es etwas anderes. Er sah sie voller Erwartung und Neugier an und war dabei mindestens ebenso zerrissen wie sie.

Als Hermine ahnte, dass er sich ihretwegen im Zaum hielt, nahm sie ihre zittrige Hand und strich ihm ein paar seiner Strähnen zurück. Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sie sich zu eigen zu machen. Er wollte ihr nichts anhaben. Er wollte sie davor bewahren, seinetwegen etwas erdulden zu müssen, was er selbst sich kaum erklären konnte. Die Umstände, wie es nur soweit kommen konnte, waren ihm unbegreiflich.

„Noch lange nicht", flüsterte sie leise.

Von einer ungeahnten Sehnsucht nach ihm erfüllt, forderte sie ihn auf, sich endlich zu bewegen. Sie wollte ihn erlösen, wollte ihn vom Schmerz befreien, der ihn umgab. Einsamkeit, Entbehrung, all das, was ihn ausmachte. Das, was sie über ihn wusste, was sie von ihm kannte.

Durchtränkt vom Schweiß, der aus lauter Anstrengung, sich ihretwegen zurückzuhalten, aus ihm hervorgebrochen war, gab er sich seinen Bedürfnissen hin. Er ließ sich gehen und tauchte tief in sie ein. Er ließ sich gänzlich fallen, bis er schließlich in ihr kam.

xxx

Er hatte es nicht wirklich getan. Oder?

Als er die Augen öffnete, war er sich einen Moment lang nicht sicher, ob alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Er hob den Kopf.

Da lag sie, eng an seinen Körper geschmiegt, den nackten Rücken zu ihm gewandt, friedlich schlummernd in seinen Armen. Ihr wirres Haar stach ihm aus allen Richtungen ins Gesicht, ihr Atem ging tief und war mindestens ebenso zu hören.

Sichtlich durcheinander befahl er den Zauberstab zu sich heran und führte den Verhütungszauber aus, um noch größeres Unheil zu verhindern als das, das er schon angerichtet hatte. Dann sank er zurück aufs Sofa.

Sein Herz schlug schnell. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es wirklich dazu kommen würde. Nicht nach all diesen Jahren, in denen er sich geschworen hatte, niemals jemand anderen mehr so nahe an sich heranzulassen. Nicht, nachdem er erkannt hatte, wie sehr es ihn verletzt hatte, mit jemandem zu schlafen, den er nicht liebte.

Er hatte nicht vergessen, mit welch brutaler Gewalt die Realisation über ihn hereingebrochen war, nachdem er zum ersten Mal mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte, die nicht die gewesen war, die er gewollt hatte. Ebenso wie bei einem Alkoholiker, der langsam wieder nüchtern wurde. Dennoch war ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig geblieben, als genau das zu tun, wenn er nicht gänzlich ohne sexuelle Erfahrung zu Grunde gehen wollte. Es war deprimierend genug gewesen, derart innige Gefühle für jemanden zu hegen, der diese nicht erwidert hatte. Lily hätte niemals jemanden wie ihn gewählt. Ebenso liebenswert wie sie gewesen war, war sie vom Stolz zerfressen gewesen. Hochmut und Eitelkeit waren ihr zu Kopf gestiegen. Buchstäblich jeder Mann war ihr zu Füßen gelegen. Am allermeisten er selbst und natürlich Potter. Es hatte keine Rolle gespielt, wie unterschiedlich er und sein Erzfeind gewesen waren, Lily hatte jeden Menschen für sich benutzt, den sie kriegen konnte. So lange, bis sie seiner überdrüssig wurde.

Snape knurrte. Er war noch immer nicht bereit, zu teilen. Sein Herz, oder vielmehr das, was davon übrig war, hing nach wie vor an Lily fest. Er war auch nie wirklich auf der Suche nach einer Ablenkung gewesen. Trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass Miss Granger ihn durcheinandergebracht hatte.

Es machte ihn nervös.

Wie konnte sie jetzt, mitten am Tag, friedlich neben ihm liegen und schlafen, während er sich den Kopf darüber zermarterte, was geschehen war?

Er musste sie wecken. Früher oder später könnte den anderen auffallen, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden war.

Nach reichlicher Überlegung, wie er es am besten anstellen sollte, rüttelte er kurzerhand an ihrer Schulter.

Hermine wälzte sich herum. Plötzlich hatte er alle Hände voll damit zu tun, zu verhindern, dass sie auf dem beengten Platz, den das Sofa bot, zu Boden fiel.

Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an. Panik lag in ihrem Blick. Offenbar dämmerte auch ihr, was sie getan hatten.

"Ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum, Professor", sagte sie sanft.

Noch immer wirkte sie mehr wie eine wissbegierige Schülerin auf ihn, denn eine erwachsene junge Frau. Ein Grund mehr, die altbekannten Förmlichkeiten zu wahren.

"Tatsächlich? Das dachte ich auch. Ich kann Ihnen dennoch versichern, dass es kein Traum war."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

"Oh, ich meine nicht das."

"Wie schön. Sie sollten sich langsam was anziehen. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass man Sie sucht, gehen Sie nach oben und zeigen sich Ihren Freunden. Sie haben lange genug geschlafen."

"Was? Das könnte Ihnen so passen!"

"Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für eine Diskussion, Miss Granger."

Hermine schnaubte. Ohne ihn und seine schlechte Laune weiter zu beachten glitt sie aus seinen Armen und setzte sich auf. Peinlich berührt drehte sie den Kopf von ihm weg, damit er nicht ihre erhitzten Wangen sehen konnte. Zugleich bedeckte sie mit den Händen ihre Brüste. Nicht etwa, weil es kalt war. Das Feuer hatte dem Raum eine angenehme Wärme verliehen.

"Würden Sie wenigstens soviel Anstand haben, mir nicht dabei zuzusehen, wie ich mich anziehe?"

"Wozu? Ich habe Sie eigenhändig ausgezogen, Granger."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass die Andeutung eines fiesen Grinsens auf seinen dünnen Lippen lag. Schnell ging sie zu Boden, suchte ihre Klamotten zusammen und schlüpfte hinein.

"Was ist mit Ihnen? Wollen Sie nicht auch, ähm, unter die Leute gehen?"

"Wohl kaum."

Hermine stülpte sich ihren Sweater über den Kopf und sah auf ihn hinunter. Er war noch immer splitterfasernackt. Fast tat es ihr leid, jetzt zu gehen. Die Erinnerung daran, wie es gewesen war, in seinen Armen zu liegen und seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren, war zu schön, um sie einfach abzutun.

Von schierer Sentimentalität heimgesucht kniete sie sich neben ihn auf den Boden und umfasste mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht. Er ließ sie gewähren und sah sie einfach nur an. Wieder einmal deutete nichts darauf hin, was in ihm vorging. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat.

"Wiedersehen, Professor."

Sie drückte sehnsüchtig ihren Mund auf seinen und küsste ihn.

Snape schloss die Augen und verwünschte sich dafür, dass er es zugelassen hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 5

Warum hatte er erneut nicht auf ihren Kuss reagiert? Warum konnte er nie Gnade zeigen, wenn sie bereit war, alles vor ihm zu offenbaren?

Den ganzen Tag hatte sie über das, was sich zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte, nachgedacht, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Erst am Abend sah sie ihn mehr oder weniger zufällig wieder.

Nachdem Rons Eltern im Grimmauldplatz aufgekreuzt waren, um die Vorräte aufzustocken und nach dem Rechten zu sehen, gab es in der Küche einen kurzen Wortwechsel zwischen Snape, Lupin und den beiden Weasleys. Anschließend wurde gemeinsam gegessen. Der Professor selbst blieb jedoch nicht zum Essen. Er bevorzugte es wie üblich, für sich zu bleiben.

Langsam zerstreute sich die Gruppe wieder und Molly und Arthur brachen zum Fuchsbau auf. Ungeduldig wartete Hermine, bis Harry und Ron in ihrem Zimmer verschwanden. Erst dann wagte sie es, Snape einen Besuch abzustatten. Wie zuletzt fand sie ihn in der Bibliothek vor.

Auch ohne seine finsteren Blicke wusste sie längst, dass sie nicht willkommen war. Es war ihr egal. Sie drückte die Tür hinter sich zu und kam näher.

"Warum haben Sie meinen Kuss nicht erwidert?"

Snape seufzte leise, klappte sein Buch zu und steckte es weg. Er sah sie noch weitaus unfreundlicher an als ein paar Stunden zuvor.

"Ich bin immer noch Ihr Professor, Granger. Genügt Ihnen das?"

Sie verschränkte aus Protest die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich neben ihm auf der Armlehne des Sessels nieder. Er versteifte sich schlagartig und drückte sich tief in die Polsterung hinein, so weit wie möglich weg von ihr, die Arme abwehrend an die Oberschenkel gepresst. Anscheinend war ihm die Nähe zu ihr unangenehm.

"Nein. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Wieso sollte es das auch?"

Abschätzig sah er sie von der Seite her an. Ihre zierliche Figur schien im direkten Widerspruch zu ihrem starken Willen zu stehen. Eine gefährliche Mischung. Vor allem, da beides Erinnerungen an Lily in ihm wachrief. Aber sie war nicht Lily.

"Sie müssen lernen, die Dinge zu akzeptieren. Ihnen bleibt keine andere Wahl. Es sei denn, Sie wollen mich mit dem Imperius belegen, wovon ich dringlichst abrate - Albus braucht mich."

Und ich brauche Sie, fügte sie in Gedanken an, wagte es aber nicht, es vor ihm auszusprechen.

"Sparen Sie sich Ihre Theatralik. Das steht Ihnen nicht. Außerdem wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich, dass ich das nicht kann."

"Dann kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Ich habe Sie davor gewarnt, dass so etwas passieren könnte."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte es schon immer verabscheut, wenn er Recht gehabt hatte und sie Unrecht. Doch um davon zu reden, dass sie das, was geschehen war, bereute, war es zu früh. Wenigstens hatte er diesmal nicht darauf bestanden, sie fortzuschicken. Noch nicht.

"Sie haben den Verhütungszauber ausgeführt, nicht wahr?"

Snape blinzelte. Er sah verwirrt aus.

"Warum fragen Sie mich das?"

Die Richtung, die diese Unterhaltung genommen hatte, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er geglaubt, in eine Falle gelaufen zu sein. Er konnte Kinder nicht ausstehen. Schon alleine die Vorstellung, selbst eines zu haben, machte ihm Angst. Doch glücklicherweise gab es keinen Grund, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Dafür hatte er schon alleine aufgrund seines Lebenswandels gesorgt.

"Nur so. Ich wollte es vorhin beim Duschen selbst tun, da ist mir aufgefallen, dass meine Versuche vergeblich waren. Der Zauber blieb wirkungslos, weil Sie ihn schon ausgeführt hatten."

"Und? Wollen Sie jetzt eine Entschuldigung von mir hören, weil ich mich selbst darum gekümmert habe?"

Dass sie daran gedacht hatte, war offengestanden beruhigend. Dennoch konnte es seine Laune nicht heben.

"Keineswegs. Mir ist nur klar geworden, dass wir nicht darüber geredet haben. Ist das nicht komisch?"

"Schon möglich, Granger. Aus Ihrer Sicht betrachtet, unter Berufung auf Ihre redselige Art, sogar mit ziemlicher Gewissheit. Ich hingegen bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und habe andere Dinge im Kopf. Für gewöhnlich muss ich also gar nicht darüber reden."

Hermine lächelte still in sich hinein. Sie hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. Es machte sie sogar ein bisschen Stolz, dass sie es dennoch geschafft hatte, ihn von diesem ewigen Dasein als Einsiedler wegzulocken.

"Sie geben also offen und ehrlich zu, dass Sie ein Eremit sind?"

"Wenn Sie dadurch aufhören, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen, durchaus."

Warum sollte er es länger vor ihr verbergen? Sie hatte ihm in den vergangenen Stunden mehr Geheimnisse entlockt als kaum ein anderer Mensch zuvor. Er hatte niemals vorgehabt, mit einer anderen Frau als Lily zu schlafen. Das konnte sie freilich nicht wissen. Jetzt war es ihm noch einmal passiert. Es schmerzte ihn. Aber auch dann, wenn er von sich selbst überrascht war, zeigte er es nicht. Hätte sie ihn nicht geküsst, wäre es ohnehin nie dazu gekommen. Er hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, alleine zu sein, dass es ihm irgendwann wie normal vorgekommen war. Selbstverständlich eben.

„Wissen Sie", sagte Hermine leicht nervös, „es war wirklich schön. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ..."

„Miss Granger. Ich bin nicht in Plauderstimmung. Vor allem werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht über das reden. Wenn es Ihnen also nichts ausmacht, würde ich es gerne dabei belassen."

Er wirkte deutlich angespannt, als er seine Hand nahm und sich damit durch die Haare fuhr. Hermine aber war einfach nur enttäuscht.

„Sind Sie denn jemals in Plauderstimmung?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Nein. Doch um uns beiden diese unangenehme Situation zu erleichtern, schlage ich vor, dass Sie nach oben gehen und Ihren Freunden einen Besuch abstatten. Wie ich die beiden kenne, sind sie bestimmt ganz wild darauf, sich mit Ihnen auszutauschen."

Hermine machte ein ganz unglückliches Gesicht. War es wirklich nötig gewesen, das zu sagen?

„Das geht nicht. Ron ist da oben. Und Sie wissen ja, dass er und ich Schwierigkeiten ..."

„Miss Granger, haben Sie mir nicht erklärt, dass das eine mit dem anderen nichts zu tun hat?"

Sie fröstelte. Der anklagende Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Er war sogar noch deutlicher als die Süffisanz zum Ausdruck gekommen, die er für gewöhnlich bevorzugte.

„Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken", erwiderte sie sanft. „Sie halten mich für oberflächlich, nicht wahr? Aber das bin ich nicht."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie müssen mir das nicht sagen, Granger. Es besteht kein Grund, sich vor mir zu rechtfertigen. Wenn Sie Weasley für sich gewinnen wollen, ist das Ihre Sache."

„Aber ..."

Hermine gaffte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass ihm alles so gleichgültig war, wie er tat. Umgehend regte sich der Trotz in ihr.

"Dann wollen Sie wirklich, dass ich gehe? Warum? Gefällt es Ihnen so sehr, immerzu alleine zu sein?"

Snape sah sie nicht mehr an und einen grausamen Moment lang wurde es totenstill. Erst dann antwortete er. Es klang steif und zurückweisend.

"Das tut es tatsächlich, Miss Granger."

Hermine hob die Hand und legte sie auf seinen Arm. Sie ahnte nur wage, wie sehr ihn das, was sie gesagt hatte, getroffen hatte. Seine Einsamkeit beherrschte sein Leben. Er kam ihr nicht aus.

"Aber das muss es nicht", sagte sie eindringlich. "Ich wollte Sie nicht damit verletzen. Wenn jemand weiß, wie es ist, einsam und alleine zu sein, dann bin ich das. Es war nicht leicht für mich, an Hogwarts Freunde zu finden."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und umfasste mit den Händen sein Gesicht, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen. Snape aber reagierte nicht darauf. Er wirkte derart in sich zurückgezogen, dass er nicht nur den Blickkontakt sondern auch eine Antwort verweigerte.

Hermine ließ nicht locker. Sie fühlte sich so stark zu ihm hingezogen, dass sie nicht von ihm ablassen konnte.

Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrem Daumen über seine dünnen und eng aufeinanderliegenden Lippen. Sie vibrierten leicht vor Anspannung. Zugleich waren sie warm und weckten wieder das eigentümliche Verlangen in ihr, seinen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge zu spüren.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie mich küssen, Professor. Bitte."

Snape drehte den Kopf und blickte direkt in ihre Augen. Noch immer war deutlich, dass er ihretwegen verärgert war.

Überraschend schnell griff er nach ihren Armen und hielt sie fest. Etwas zu fest für ihren Geschmack. Doch es kümmerte sie kaum. Je öfter sie mit ihm in Kontakt kam, desto mehr gewöhnte sie sich an seine raue Art.

"Wenn das so ist", sagte er in einem Knurren, "sollten Sie verstehen, dass Einsamkeit manchmal ein wahrer Segen sein kann."

Hermine blinzelte wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ihr Herz raste förmlich. Einerseits war da das Verlangen, ihm näher zu kommen, andererseits die Furcht davor, ihn noch mehr auf Abstand zu bringen, wenn sie weiter drang.

"Es besteht aber auch die Möglichkeit, dass Sie sich irren. Haben Sie daran schon einmal gedacht? Kein Mensch sollte auf Dauer so leben."

"Und warum denken Sie, sollte mich Ihre Meinung dazu interessieren?"

Er ließ ihre Hände los und Hermine spürte ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in ihnen, als das Blut wieder ungehindert hindurch fließen konnte.

"Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass auch Sie sich in Wahrheit nach Zuneigung sehnen. Nur können oder wollen Sie es sich nicht eingestehen."

Er lachte bitter auf. Hermine hingegen war gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Sie fand es deprimierend, dass er jedes Wort, das sie sagte, abtat wie eine bloße Dummheit.

"Was ist falsch daran, sich einen Fehler einzugestehen?", platzte es ungestüm aus ihr heraus.

Ihr war gleich, wie unbarmherzig es klang. Er verhielt sich schließlich nicht viel anders.

"Ich bin nicht so naiv, wie Sie vielleicht glauben, Professor. Sie ändern Ihre Stimmung wie es Ihnen gerade passt. Vorhin, als wir zusammen auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen sind, waren Sie nicht so reserviert. Aber danach, kaum dass Sie wach waren, war plötzlich wieder alles anders. Wie kommt das? Liegt das nur an mir oder sind Sie allgemein so verbittert, dass Sie allen Menschen das Gefühl geben wollen, Ihnen unterlegen zu sein?"

Erst jetzt, als sie geendet hatte, registrierte sie, dass sich seine Haltung um ein Vielfaches versteift hatte.

"Miss Granger", setzte er eindringlich an, "es kümmert mich nicht im Geringsten, was Sie von mir halten. Aber, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich habe im Allgemeinen nur sehr wenig Freizeit. Anders als die meisten meiner Kollegen bin ich dazu verdammt, einen Teil der Ferien damit zu verbringen, für den Orden da zu sein. Was genau das bedeutet, ist für Sie nicht von Belang, obwohl es Ihnen schwer fallen dürfte, das so hinzunehmen. Jedenfalls möchte ich die mir verbleibende Zeit dazu nutzen, mich zu erholen, bis ich das nächste Mal zu meinem Herrn gerufen werde. Was Sie derweil tun, ist Ihre Sache. Aber lassen Sie mich um Himmelswillen in Frieden. Stellen Sie mir keine unangemessenen Fragen mehr. Und gehen Sie mir auch sonst aus dem Weg, wenn Sie mich sehen. Das dürfte es uns deutlich erleichtern, so fortzufahren wie gehabt. Ich bin sicher, es liegt in unserem beiderseitigen Interesse, wenn Sie meine Arbeit nicht behindern."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. War es wirklich so einfach für ihn, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, indem er so tat, als wäre es selbstverständlich, in Dumbledores Auftrag Voldemort zu Diensten zu sein? Soweit sie es mitbekommen hatte, akzeptierten die wenigsten Mitglieder des Ordens, dass er für Dumbledore spionierte. Genau genommen fiel ihr auf die Schnelle niemand ein, der mit dieser Situation glücklich war, da keiner ihm so recht vertraute. Ob er das wusste? Mit Sicherheit.

"Ich ... Es tut mir leid."

Sie stockte. Es war schwer, ihn anzusehen, wo er doch so offensichtlich ihre Ansichten über das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, nicht teilte, dass er das Thema nicht einmal weiter zur Sprache bringen wollte. Andererseits war es noch nie leicht gewesen, in diese schwarzen Augen zu sehen, die einem das Gefühl vermittelten, bis in die Tiefen der menschlichen Seele vordringen zu können. Schwer war auch, in seiner Nähe zu sein und wieder nur Zurückweisung und Ablehnung zu erfahren. Seine defensive Haltung zeigte es unmissverständlich und Hermine fühlte sich mit einem Mal ganz klein. Unweigerlich drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, wie sehr er es bereute, mit ihr geschlafen zu haben.

Ihre Lider flackerten. Ihre Augen verließen hilfesuchend sein Gesicht und blickten stattdessen auf seine vor ihr aufragende Brust. Die Knöpfe darauf waren in Bewegung, doch ihr war längst nicht entgangen, dass er innerlich mindestens ebenso aufgewühlt war wie sie.

"Ich bereue nichts", sagte sie entschieden. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch, sich einzureden, dass sie ihn damit umstimmen konnte. Nach genauerer Überlegung war es jedoch ein vergeblicher Akt. Niemand konnte Snape dazu bringen, offen und ehrlich die Wahrheit auszusprechen, es sei denn, er selbst wollte es so oder er beabsichtigte damit, jemanden verbal zu verletzen.

Sie schluckte hart. Sie bemerkte ihren Fehler erst zu spät. Als würde er sich jemals vor ihr eingestehen, dass er einen Hauch davon genossen hatte. Es war absurd. Aber sie hatte sein Gesicht gesehen. Hatte gespürt, wie er in ihr gekommen war. Wie er es entgegen aller Vorstellungen genossen hatte.

Ihre Knie wurden ganz weich bei dem Gedanken daran. Ihre Stimme schwankte, als sie fortfuhr. "Anders als Sie. Und ich bin bereit, es offen vor Ihnen zuzugeben."

"Tatsächlich?", fragte er gelassen, als hätte der vorangehende Teil der Konversation, der ihn so offensichtlich verärgert hatte, nie stattgefunden.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, dass er das nur tat, um von dem abzulenken, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Es half jedoch nicht, zu verstehen, was in ihr selbst vorging. Sie war zu durcheinander, um zu wissen, was sie tun sollte.

Am Ende siegte die Vernunft. Ein letzter Blick in seine von den langen Strähnen verhangenen Augen versicherte ihr, dass es zwecklos war, ihn umzustimmen. Sie stand auf und strich wortlos mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Sein Geruch war ihr vertraut. So sehr, dass sie am liebsten geblieben wäre.

xxx

Hogwarts hatte sich verändert. Kaum waren die Weihnachtsferien vorüber, spürte Hermine, dass nichts mehr so war wie zuvor. Alles schien dunkel und düster zu sein. Mehr noch als schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass sie selbst sich verändert hatte.

Wie ihr Snape geraten hatte, war sie ihm im Grimmauldplatz aus dem Weg gegangen, so gut sie konnte. Auf der Suche nach Ablenkung hatte sie wieder angefangen, sich ihren Büchern zu widmen. Exzessiver denn je. Das Ergebnis war ernüchternd geblieben, egal wie sehr sie versucht hatte, nicht weiter daran zu denken, wie zufrieden sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Bereits früh am Morgen vor der ersten gemeinsamen Stunde zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte sie ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, das fortan nicht weichen wollte.

Wie gewohnt stürmte er von seinem aufgebauschten Umhang gefolgt in sein Klassenzimmer und verdunkelte die Fenster, eine Angewohnheit, die Hermine bis zuletzt irritierend gefunden hatte. Jetzt war es einfach nur verstörend, egal wie sie es drehte und wendete.

Am Ende der Stunde, Hermine hatte sich erfolglos die größte Mühe gegeben, nicht weiter aufzufallen, befahl er sie zu sich.

Harry und Ron suchten schnell das Weite, ebenso wie alle anderen. Niemand legte großen Wert darauf, länger als nötig in Snapes Gegenwart zu verweilen.

Bedröppelt sah Hermine ihren Klassenkameraden nach. Dann, als auch der letzte Nachzügler verschwunden und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, schnappte sie sich ihre Schultasche und schlich auf das Pult zu, an dem er saß.

Er sah nicht einmal auf. Es tat weh.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?"

Sie hatte sich bemüht, aufrichtig zu klingen. Es war dennoch eigenartig, ihn so zu nennen. Ein Schimpfwort wäre ihr weitaus lieber gewesen. Doch um die Situation nicht noch zusätzlich zu erschweren, riss sie sich zusammen.

"Hier bin ich."

Erst jetzt legte er seine Schreibfeder beiseite, mit der er auf einem Blatt Pergament herumgekritzelt hatte. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und faltete vor dem Bauch die Hände ineinander.

„Warum haben Sie nicht auf meine Briefe reagiert?"

Erstaunt ließ sie ihre Schultasche von der Schulter rutschen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete sie auf dem Boden.

Darum ging es also.

Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es ihm so ernst gewesen war und erfolgreich alle drei Briefe, die er ihr noch in den Ferien hatte zukommen lassen, ignoriert. Ihre Hoffnungen, glimpflich wegzukommen, schwanden mit jeder Sekunde.

„Wieso hätte ich das tun sollen? Sie haben nicht spezifiziert, wann und wo wir uns treffen sollen."

Snape sah sie mit zu Schlitzen geformten Augen an. Er hasste es, nicht die Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, die ihm seiner Meinung nach gebührte. Schon damals, als er vor der Fetten Dame ausgeharrt und verzweifelt versucht hatte, mit Lily ins Reine zu kommen, war ihm mehr als unwohl gewesen, betteln zu müssen.

„Und?", fragte er forsch.

Sämtliche Ruhe in ihm war verschwunden. Er hatte keine Zeit für kindische Spielereien. Er hatte keine Lust auf verletzte Gefühle oder gekränkten Stolz. Was ihn interessierte, waren Fakten. Tatsachen.

„Erklären Sie mir das, Miss Granger."

Hermine wich vor der gewaltigen Kraft seiner Stimme zurück, als hätte er sie damit ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sie war es gewohnt, mit Spucke besprüht zu werden, wenn er wieder einmal in einer dieser miesen Launen war. Jahrelang hatte sie sich alles gefallen lassen. Alles unterdrückt, was er ihr vorgeworfen und angekreidet hatte. Ihre Neugier, ihre Ungeduld, ihre (in seinen Augen) Besserwisserei.

„Sie wollten alleine sein. Ich habe Sie alleine gelassen. Was passt Ihnen jetzt nicht daran?"

Er sah sie immer noch an. Doch irgendwie wirkte er nun nicht mehr bedrohlich sondern vielmehr verletzt.

Eine seiner Brauen geriet in Bewegung, er öffnete langsam den Mund.

„Haben Sie je zuvor einen Brief von einem Ihrer Lehrer ignoriert? Ich denke nicht. Warum, Miss Granger? Warum haben Sie nicht darauf geantwortet?"

Sie schnaubte leise. Wie es den Anschein hatte, war auch sie nicht in Stimmung für Spielchen. Vielmehr hatte er den Eindruck, dass es nicht weit fehlte, bis sie zum Zauberstab greifen und ihn zum Schweigen bringen würde. Rein theoretisch natürlich. Niemand wagte es wirklich, das zu tun. Nicht einmal Potter.

„Es ist hart, Sie als einen meiner Lehrer zu sehen. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass das jemals passieren würde."

Er stutzte. Das Gefühl, das er hatte, war ähnlich. Es war ihm unbekannt und daher geradezu erschreckend.

Leise räuspernd setzte er sich auf und legte seine Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte ab.

Hermine blinzelte und tat ihr bestes, nicht auf die langen Finger zu starren, die sie auf so faszinierende Weise kennengelernt hatte. Sie tat es ab. Es waren bloße Erinnerungen. Ein Traum.

„Und nun? Soll das jetzt ewig so weitergehen? Werden Sie auch zukünftig nicht darauf reagieren?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich bin hiergeblieben. Also, was wollen Sie?"

Er antwortete nicht. Aber vielleicht hatte sie es auch einfach überhört, weil die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf unablässig kreisten.

Sie hatte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und nibbelte zähe Sekunden lang daran herum.

Noch immer sah sie stur geradeaus auf die Tischplatte und redete sich ein, dass das Geräusch des Stuhls, der über den Boden schabte, nur Einbildung war. Er war Snape. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet er aus sich herausgehen und den Anfang machen, wenn nicht einmal sie es über sich brachte?

Dann stand er unmittelbar vor ihr und schob bestimmend ihr Kinn nach oben, sodass sie ihn förmlich ansehen musste, wenn sie sich nicht mit aller Gewalt dazu zwingen wollte, die Augen vor ihm und der Realität zu verschließen.

Kaum blickte sie in seine schwarzen Pupillen spürte sie einen Schwall Tränen nach außen dringen.

Hermine blinzelte. Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen sein musste, diese Briefe zu schreiben. Es war auch nicht viel drin gestanden. Nur das Nötigste; dass er sie sprechen wollte.

„Sie werden nicht deswegen heulen", sagte er streng. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Jedenfalls nicht, wo Sie mir Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schuldig geblieben sind. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass sie unbedingt vor ihm losheulen wollte. Heulen war so eine Laune der Natur, die sie noch nie hatte leiden können. Immer dann, wenn man diese dummen Tränen am allerwenigsten brauchen konnte, kamen sie einem in die Quere.

Als sie realisierte, dass er sie immer noch ansah und darauf wartete, dass sie sich wieder in den Griff bekam, schluckte sie den ganzen Ärger hinunter. Zumindest den Teil davon, der mit den Tränen zu tun hatte.

„Sie hätten sich nicht dazu herablassen müssen, mir zu schreiben, Professor. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn Sie auf meine Fragen geantwortet hätten."

„Einfacher? Für wen?"

Das Spiel seiner Mundwinkel irritierte sie. Offensichtlich war er kurz davor, in sein übliches Grinsen auszubrechen. Soviel dazu. Hermine hatte genug.

Energisch machte sie sich von ihm frei.

„Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen? Um mir noch eins obendrauf zu würgen?"

Wie geohrfeigt ließ er die Arme sinken.

„Keineswegs, Granger."

„Warum dann? Haben Sie nicht langsam genug davon, mir diese Schmerzen zuzufügen?"

„Miss Granger -", setzte er an, kam aber nicht weit.

„Nein! Sie haben mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie nicht wollen, wenn ich Ihnen hinterherlaufe. Schön und gut. Ich habe damit abgeschlossen und aufgehört, Ihnen auf die Nerven zu fallen. Und dann, aus heiterem Himmel erhalte ich diese Briefe von Ihnen. Drei Stück hintereinander. Wozu das Ganze?"

Er starrte sie an. Einen Moment lang wusste er dabei nicht einmal, was beunruhigender war: Ihr aufgewühlter Atem oder die Tatsache, dass alles, was sie sagte, absolut lächerlich klang.

„Ich – können Sie sich das nicht denken, Granger? Diese ganze Situation ist absurd!"

Er verstummte, nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. Er wirkte so gestresst wie nur selten zuvor.

„Überrascht Sie das etwa?"

Als sie bemerkte, wie hart sie geklungen hatte, räusperte sie sich.

„Ich meine, das war zu erwarten gewesen. Oder?"

Er sah sie an und lächelte kaum merklich. Genauer gesagt wirkte es mehr wie ein unbeholfenes Grinsen.

„Was? Dass Sie mir schöne Augen machen und mir daraufhin schlaflose Nächte bereiten? Das ist nicht das, was ich wollte, Granger. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, jemals mit Ihnen ins Bett zu gehen. Ich wollte nie so sein, wie manche es vielleicht von mir erwarten würden."

„Wie wollten Sie nicht sein? Ein Kerl?"

Sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich.

„Vielleicht ist das nur schwer vorstellbar, aber ich habe mich aus gutem Grund dazu entschieden, alleine zu bleiben. Unabhängig von Ihrer Präsenz sehe ich keine Notwendigkeit dazu, jungen Frauen aufzulauern, um sie zu entjungfern. Außerdem entspricht es nicht meinen Vorstellungen von meinem Dasein als Professor, die Regeln, die in Hogwarts gelten, für eine Handvoll Vergnügen mit meinen eigenen Schülern über den Haufen zu werfen."

Hermine lief knallrot an. Das hatte sie nicht wissen wollen. Musste er denn wirklich immerzu so direkt sein?

„Wenn es Ihnen nicht gefallen hat, behalten Sie es gefälligst für sich", schnappte sie zurück. „Überhaupt denke ich, bin ich lange genug hier gewesen. Ich sollte langsam ..."

Er vergrub das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist es nicht."

Ziemlich verloren sah er sie wieder an. Er hatte selten so deutlich erkennen lassen, wie ihm zumute war. Elend. Er fühlte sich schuldig.

„Was ist es dann?", fragte sie gebannt.

Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sollte das etwa ein Eingeständnis sein?

„Ich denke nicht, dass es von Vorteil für Sie wäre, wenn Sie sich das für Ihre Zukunft aussuchen. Was immer auch passiert, Granger, werfen Sie Ihr Leben nicht für so etwas weg."

„Aber das tue ich doch gar nicht! Wir beide wollten es so. Sie haben sich nichts vorzuwerfen."

„Trotzdem war es falsch. Ich bin nicht fähig, eine Beziehung mit Ihnen einzugehen. Sie wissen, dass das aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht geht. Aber genau das sollten Sie haben."

Hermine lachte auf.

„Welche Gründe sollten das sein? Und – oh! Wagen Sie ja nicht, die Sache mit dem Professor auszuspielen. Das lasse ich nicht gelten!"

„Und was soll ich dagegen machen? Die Dinge sind nun einmal wie sie sind."

„Das weiß ich. Aber das ist mir egal."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und fühlte sich endlos schwach. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie das einmal sagen würde.

Snape nahm wortlos ihre Hände in seine und erwiderte ihren Blick. Nie zuvor in seinem Leben war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass er mit jemandem zusammen sein wollte, der nicht Lily war.

Nein. Sie war definitiv nicht Lily. Sie war viel zu jung. Sie war unberechenbar. Dennoch hatte sie etwas in ihm geweckt.

Mit einem Ruck zog er sie zu sich heran und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 6

Am Ende des Kusses war Hermine ganz schummrig zumute. Sie war so innig mit ihm verschlungen, dass es keinen Zweifel an ihren gegenseitigen Absichten gab. Jeder, der jetzt durch die Tür seines Klassenzimmers käme, würde unmissverständlich wissen, war hier vor sich ging. Trotzdem brauchte sie es. Sie wollte es so. Die Bestätigung dessen, dass er sie nicht verschmähte; das Gefühl, gänzlich von ihm verzehrt zu werden.

Irgendwo in der Ferne schlug jemand eine Tür zu und Snape machte sich von ihr los. Nur widerstrebend willigte sie ein. Sein Körper war brennend und voller Sehnsucht wie von Beginn an. Sie wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte, wollte weiterhin in seinen Armen dahinschmelzen.

Überglücklich, dass der Tag diese Wendung genommen hatte, lächelte sie zu ihm empor. Es war für beide schwer zu begreifen, dass er sie mitten in seinem Klassenzimmer geküsst hatte.

„Ich schätze, das ist das Zeichen zum Aufbruch", sagte sie leise. „Ich muss heute unbedingt noch in die Bibliothek."

Er nickte und strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre erhitzten Wangen.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dich gehen zu lassen."

„Ich werde wiederkommen, Severus."

Hermine war überrascht, wie selbstverständlich sein Name über ihre Zunge gerollt war. Snape hingegen reagierte nicht darauf.

„Ich weiß", war alles, was er sagte.

Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt zurück und straffte seine Haltung.

„Sie werden fragen, wo du so lange gewesen bist."

Seine Stimme war ernst und durchdringend und Hermine verspürte einen Stich. Es war klar, dass er von ihren Freunden geredet hatte. Doch daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Bestimmt war Harry beunruhigt, weil Snape sie zu sich gerufen hatte.

Ihre Augen blitzten auf. „Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass du mich nachsitzen lässt. Das wäre die bei Weitem logischste Erklärung, meinst du nicht?"

Er versteifte sich.

„Allerdings. In Anbetracht dessen, dass du heute so abgelenkt warst, macht es durchaus Sinn."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass er über ihren mangelnden Enthusiasmus in seiner Stunde hinwegsehen oder zumindest die Einsicht besitzen würde, sie nicht weiter damit aufzuziehen.

„Es war auch nicht gerade fair von dir, mich dran zu nehmen."

„Das ist richtig. Aber ich kann dich unmöglich anders behandeln als den Rest der Klasse."

„Es war nie meine Absicht, eine Sonderbehandlung zu erhalten, Severus. Trotzdem bin ich überzeugt davon, dass es nicht schaden könnte, hin und wieder etwas weniger hart zu sein."

Er schnaubte abfällig.

„Es wird dir zwar nicht gefallen, aber als dein Lehrer habe ich den Vorteil auf meiner Seite, meine Klasse zu unterrichten, wie es mir gefällt. Wie dem auch sei, du kannst selbst entscheiden, ob du damit klarkommst oder nicht. Wenn du mich sehen willst, findest du mich heute Abend in meinem Büro. Andernfalls ..."

Hermine zögerte nicht länger. Sie stürzte auf ihn zu und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

„Verdirb es nicht wieder, Severus. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der auf der Hut ist."

Sie drehte sich um, schnappte ihre Schultasche und eilte davon. Schon jetzt, wo sie gerade mal zur Tür hinaus war, konnte sie es kaum erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen.

xxx

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, Harry das mit dem Nachsitzen zu erklären. Wie erwartet gab es deswegen einen riesigen Aufstand, wie eigentlich immer, wenn es um Snape ging. Hermine fühlte eine Welle der Schuld über sich hinweg spülen, dass sie diese Lüge benutzen musste, um Severus zu sehen. Weitaus lieber wäre ihr gewesen, den Professor nicht zum Bösewicht erklären zu müssen. Da sie es sich jedoch nicht leisten konnten, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, kam alles andere nicht infrage.

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken schlich sie nach dem Abendessen hinunter in die Kerker und war nicht wenig überrascht, Draco Malfoy aus Snapes Büro kommen zu sehen. Er hatte den Blick fest auf den Boden geheftet und wirkte so zerstreut, dass er sie nicht einmal zu bemerken schien.

Alarmiert verdrückte Hermine sich hinter eine Säule und hoffte, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Dann konnte sie nur noch beten. Eine Konfrontation mit ihm alleine hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Draco hatte ihr seit jeher das Leben schwer gemacht, weil sie muggelgeboren war. Ganz besonders in den vergangenen Monaten, weswegen es alles andere als ratsam war, ihm ausgerechnet hier unten im Territorium der Slytherins über den Weg zu laufen.

Die Lippe fest zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hielt sie den Atem an und wartete, bis seine Schritte in der Ferne leiser wurden. Erst nachdem er um eine Ecke geschlichen war, wagte sie wieder zu atmen. Sie bebte am ganzen Leib. Sie hatte sein Gesicht nicht richtig gesehen, doch auch so stand fest, wie durcheinander er gewesen war. Es war nur eine Bestätigung dessen, was Harry ihr von seinen Erfahrungen berichtet hatte, als er nur wenige Tage vor dem Aufbruch zum Grimmauldplatz Draco und Snape hinterher spioniert hatte. Draco war jetzt ein Todesser und Hermine glaubte längst nicht mehr, dass es nur ein Zufall war, dass in Hogwarts immer wieder mysteriöse Dinge vor sich gingen, die mit dunkler Magie zu tun hatten. Irgendetwas musste er im Schilde führen, das für sie alle gefährlich werden konnte. Die Frage war nur, was es war.

Für etliche Minuten stand Hermine hinter der Säule in dem verlassenen und kalten Gang. Sie zitterte immer noch, als sie es endlich wagte, Snapes Büro zu betreten.

xxx

"Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, was hier los ist? Ich weiß, dass er hier war, Severus. Ich hab ihn mit meinen eigenen Augen ..."

Er unterbrach sie kurz angebunden. "Das geht dich nichts an, Hermine."

Entrüstet verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Sie war so verletzt und wütend aufgrund seines abweisenden Verhaltens, dass sie es fast bereute, hier hergekommen zu sein. Aber eben nur fast. Sie wollte trotz seiner Gleichgültigkeit die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass Severus tatsächlich auf der richtigen Seite stand.

"Dann ist dir also egal, dass Katie mit diesem dunklen Fluch belegt wurde?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich bin lediglich der Meinung, dass du zu viel in die Sache hineininterpretierst. Wie immer ist das eine Angelegenheit, die dich nichts angeht, Hermine. Überlass es deinen Lehrern, sich darum zu kümmern."

"Ich bin mit meiner Meinung nicht allein, Severus. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass die Lehrer nicht weiterwissen."

"Tatsächlich?", fragte er mit einer erhobenen Braue.

Hermine schoss ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Sie hatte genug davon, dass er alles immerzu ins Lächerliche zog.

"Wir wissen beide, dass Draco ein Todesser ist", sagte sie trotzig. "Oder willst du das etwa auch abstreiten?"

Snape funkelte sie mit eng zusammengekniffenen Brauen über die Tischplatte hinweg an.

"Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, dass du heute hergekommen bist", sagte er kühl.

"Bitte! Fang nicht so an. Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun."

"Dann solltest du auch verstehen, dass ich nicht mit dir darüber reden werde. Ich kann nicht, Hermine."

Er nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. Hermine ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er besorgt war, obwohl es meist nicht leicht war, das zu erkennen. Der gemeinsame Abend hatte bisher nicht das versprochen, was sie sich erwartet hatte. Die Sache mit Draco hatte auch ihn mehr aufgewühlt, als er zugeben wollte.

"Schön", sagte sie schließlich. "Belassen wir es dabei. Aber wenn Draco sich noch einen Fehltritt erlaubt, werde ich selbst zu Dumbledore gehen und mit ihm reden."

Er machte ein passives Gesicht und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das sich anhörte wie "viel Glück dabei".

Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine der Gedanke kam, dass Dumbledore mehr wissen musste, als er vor Harry zugeben wollte. Bisher hatte er, soweit sie wusste, all seine Versuche, die geheimnisvollen Vorgänge, die sich seit dem Sommer ereignet hatten, mit einer Handbewegung abgetan wie Nichtigkeiten.

Nachdem sich ihre erhitzten Gemüter halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatten, führte er sie hinüber in seine Wohnung. Zum ersten Mal sah Hermine, wie er in Hogwarts lebte. Und zum ersten Mal bekam das Wort Einsamkeit dabei eine völlig neue Bedeutung für sie. Es gab nichts, aber auch gar nichts, das auch nur im Entferntesten gemütlich oder heimelig gewirkt hätte. Selbst der Kamin wirkte nackt und kalt. Die Räume an sich waren dunkel und bis zur Decke hin mit Regalen vollgestopft, die Bücher enthielten. Es gab metallene Beschläge, die das Glas der kunstvoll verzierten Fenster umrahmten. Durch sie schimmerten auf zauberhafte Weise die grünen Wogen des Sees und tauchten die ganze Atmosphäre der Wohnung in unheimliches Licht. Die Vorhänge waren schlicht und ergreifend alt, bodenlang und schwer und von sich endlos wiederholenden Ornamenten durchzogen, die sich wiederum unaufhörlich ineinander schlängelten wie das Wahrzeichen Slytherins selbst.

Und am Ende war da noch das Bett. Ein antik anmutendes Gestell aus dunklem Holz mit einer Matratze, die gerade groß genug schien, einen langen und hageren Mann wie ihn zu beherbergen.

Hermine schluckte schwer. Sie wusste kaum, wo sie hinsehen sollte, so grotesk kam es ihr vor, dass ein Mensch hier wohnen wollte. Am allerwenigsten konnte sie den Blick von den steinernen Schlangen zu beiden Seiten der Eingangstür nehmen, deren aufgerissene Kiefer den eigenen Schwanz zu verschlucken drohten.

Snape, der sie die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, legte plötzlich von hinten seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Die Berührung riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Vielleicht ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, es zu bereuen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass dieses Quartier kaum eine Veränderung durchlebt hat, seit Phineas gestorben ist."

Das erklärte so einiges. Sie hatte Professor Blacks Portrait schon im Schulleiterbüro und im Grimmauldplatz kennengelernt. Er zählte zu der Sorte Portraits, denen man nicht im Dunkeln gegenüberstehen wollte.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Ein süffisantes Lächeln lag auf seinen dünnen Lippen. Typisch für ihn.

„Wenn es dir selbst nicht gefällt, warum hast du es dann so gelassen?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich träge auf ein abgewetztes Sofa fallen, die langen Beine weit vor sich ausgestreckt.

„Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich einfach, weil niemand es seither verändert hat. Ich bin mit leeren Händen hier hergekommen. Direkt aus den Armen des Dunklen Lords entrissen."

Etwas nervös gesellte sie sich zu ihm und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Erzähl mir mehr davon."

Er beugte sich über sie und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger.

„Wozu?"

Sein Tonfall hatte etwas Bedrohliches angenommen. Wieder einmal sah er sie dabei so eindringlich an, dass sie fröstelte.

„Hast du wirklich so viel zu verlieren, dass du es dir nicht leisten kannst, mir zu antworten?"

Seine Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir etwas befiehlt. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

„Und wenn ich dich darum bitte? Was dann?"

Wortlos wandte er den Blick von ihr ab, legte den Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. Hermine ließ ihn gewähren und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

„Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, dieses Leben zu führen. Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt keine Ahnung. Ihr habt eine heldenhafte Vorstellung davon, wie es ist, dem Orden zu dienen. Nicht einmal dein Freund Weasley versteht, was tagtäglich für seine Eltern auf dem Spiel steht, wenn sie sich zu Albus bekennen. Und Potter? Er ist blind vor Wut. Er möchte Rache. Nichts weiter."

Sie wollte etwas sagen, er ließ sie jedoch nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Du weißt nicht", fuhr er bitter fort, „was es bedeutet, diesen Pakt einzugehen, der dich dein Leben lang an das Dunkle Mal bindet."

„Aber Draco -"

Erneut unterbrach er sie.

„Er ist geblendet, Hermine", spuckte er verärgert. „Viele begreifen nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord unsterblich ist. Oder sie merken es erst, wenn es zu spät ist. Seine Hülle sieht so verletzlich aus, in Wahrheit aber ist er stärker als jeder von uns. Du hättest Lucius sehen sollen! Die Ehre, die ihm zuteil wurde, als bekannt wurde, dass Draco einer von uns werden soll, hat sich in einen schrecklichen Fluch verwandelt. Es ist eine Bürde, nichts weiter."

„Das bestreite ich ja gar nicht ..."

„Was willst du dann noch darüber wissen? Willst du daran teilhaben? Willst du hinausgehen und kämpfen wie die Auroren? Die Hälfte von ihnen ist übergeschnappt. Sieh dir Mad-Eye an. Oder Tonks. Egal wie alt sie sind, sie alle verfallen früher oder später dem Wahnsinn. Keiner kann das begreifen. Die Flüche, die Toten. Es ist alles umsonst."

Er nahm die Hand hoch und rieb sich die Augen. Mit einem Mal sah er so aus, als hätte er nächtelang nicht geschlafen.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst, Hermine. Aber wenn du mich fragst, solltest du so weit wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Lass alles hinter dir, solange du noch kannst und komm nie wieder zurück."

xxx

"Er hat mir nicht gesagt, was Draco wollte, Harry. Ich weiß nur, dass Draco aus seinem Büro kam und ziemlich fertig ausgesehen hat."

"Das wundert mich kaum", entgegnete Harry fahrig. "Dachtest du, Snape würde dir freiwillig verraten, was sein Liebling im Schilde führt?"

"Natürlich nicht. Aber merkwürdig ist das mit den beiden schon. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, er hat ein Auge auf ihn."

"Das habe ich. Sie gehören der gleichen Sippe an. Was willst du da erwarten? Es hat bestimmt was mit dem Schwur zu tun. Wenn Snape ihn nicht erfüllen kann, stirbt er. Wäre gar nicht mal so übel, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Vielleicht sollte ich Draco bei dem, was er vorhat, helfen ..."

Hermine hörte nicht länger hin. Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände, die verkrampft in ihrem Schoß lagen. Sie wollte Harry nicht vorenthalten, was sie gesehen hatte. Genauso wenig wollte sie Severus in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sie war einfach nur verunsichert. Was er ihr gesagt hatte, hatte sie zutiefst getroffen. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden war sie in ihren Turm zurückgekehrt und hatte sich heimlich ins Bett verkrochen, damit niemand beim Aufwachen feststellen konnte, dass sie die ganze Nacht fort gewesen war. Sie hatte kein Auge zugetan.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich. Es war an der Zeit, den anderen zum Frühstück zu folgen, wenn sie es nicht verpassen wollten.

Schweigend trottete sie neben Harry her und bemühte sich, Ron und Lavender, die eng umschlungen vor ihnen durch die Gänge wankten, keine allzu große Beachtung zu schenken. Ron hatte offensichtlich noch immer nicht den Mumm besessen, sich von den Zudringlichkeiten seiner Freundin zu erlösen.

Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, wie er dagegen ankämpfte, Lavenders stürmischen Umarmungen und Küssen zu entgehen, die sie ihm wie so oft zur Belustigung aller anderen zu jeder nur erdenklichen Tageszeit und an den unmöglichsten Orten zukommen ließ.

Obwohl sie nicht hinsehen wollte, ertappte Hermine sich dabei, es doch zu tun. Konnte es sein, dass sie immer noch eifersüchtig auf die beiden war? Es schien absurd zu sein, wo sie doch jetzt mit Snape zusammen war, sofern man davon reden konnte. Er war auch dann, wenn er schwierig war, genau das, was sie wollte. Alleine die Umstände waren kompliziert. Sie würde mit ihm niemals diese Unbefangenheit erleben, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit wild knutschend mit ihm zu zeigen. Noch dazu nicht so freizügig wie Lavender das tat. Aber vielleicht war das auch gar nicht wichtig. Es war sowieso nicht ihre Art, so etwas zu tun. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten konnte sie nicht so einfach mit ihm abschließen, wie sie es noch gestern in seinem Klassenzimmer behauptet hatte. Vielmehr wurde ihr bewusst, wie tief sie wirklich in der Affäre mit Snape feststeckte. Sie wollte vorsichtig sein, ihre Gefühle aber sagten etwas anderes als ihr Verstand.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 7

Snape mochte keine Veränderungen. Das war alles, was Hermine sagen konnte, nachdem sie mit ihm in den Kerkern gewesen war. Selbst dann, wenn er sein Leben hasste, wovon sie überzeugt war, war er nur schwer bereit, etwas zu tun, um es zum Besseren zu wenden.

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, die er wie gewohnt mit viel Schwung und gefolgt von seinem aufgebauschten Umhang betreten hatte, brachte sie kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. Zugleich war sie müde, aber auch sonst war ihr hundeelend zumute.

Hatte er nicht gesagt, es wäre das Beste, wenn sie fortgehen würde? Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? Ihr Leben war hier. Genauso wie seines, wie sie mit Schrecken realisierte. Sie liebte Hogwarts, das ihr einzig wahres Zuhause geworden war. Sie brauchte das Lernen und die Routine, brauchte ihre Freunde und die Bestätigung, gut in dem zu sein, was sie tat.

Nein. Hermine würde nicht von hier fortgehen. Erst dann, wenn die verzauberte Himmelsdecke des Schlosses über ihr zusammenbrechen würde und alles verloren wäre, würde sie diesen Schritt wagen. Sie musste hier bleiben. Sie musste Harry helfen, wo sie nur konnte, da er der Einzige war, der Voldemort die Stirn bieten und ihn eines Tages besiegen konnte. Sie musste weiterhin lernen und Bücher wälzen, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Sie musste sich selbst beweisen, was in ihr steckte. Sie musste wieder mit Ron ins Reine kommen, wenn er endlich begriffen hatte, dass er auf dem Holzweg war. Alles würde wieder so sein wie früher. Sie würden alle drei wieder glücklich sein und an Hogwarts ihren Abschluss machen. Sie -

Hermine stutzte, als Harry an ihrem Umhang zog.

„Willst du nicht mitkommen?"

Träge stand sie auf und folgte ihm aus der Halle. Doch es ließ sie nicht los. Was, wenn Severus etwas wusste, das sie nicht wusste. Mit Sicherheit tat er das. Aber was, wenn er ahnte, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde, wie sie hoffte?

Auf halbem Weg in ihren Turm entschuldigte sie sich bei Harry und rannte hinunter in die Kerker. Atemlos stürmte sie durch die Tür in Snapes Büro und platzte lauthals drauf los.

„Du – du ..."

Sie verstummte und rang nach Luft.

Snape, der an seinem Tisch saß, blickte auf und sah sie mit einer obligatorisch erhobenen Braue an. Nur unterschwellig registrierte sie seine Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber.

„Ich hoffe, es gibt einen triftigen Grund dafür, dass du unaufgefordert in mein Büro eindringst und mich anbrüllst."

Hermine nickte.

Er legte erwartungsvoll den Kopf schief.

„Und?"

„Ich – ich dachte, du könntest mir das alles erklären."

Hoffnungsvoll blinzelte sie ihn an, Snape aber rollte gelangweilt mit den Augen.

„Nicht schon wieder."

Hermine schluckte ihren aufwallenden Ärger hinunter.

„Aber du weißt doch was!"

„Das möchte man meinen."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Severus."

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich das bin."

„Dann hör auf, so übertrieben zu tun und sag mir, was hier vor sich geht! Du würdest mir nicht unbegründet sagen, dass ich das Schloss verlassen soll, oder?"

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er ungerührt.

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Wie bitte?"

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich erbarmungslos in ihre. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er sprach.

„Und nochmal zehn, wenn du nicht augenblicklich aufhörst, so einen Wirbel zu verbreiten."

Sprachlos machte Hermine den Mund wieder zu und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Das ist doch gleich viel besser, meinst du nicht?"

Sie schnaubte. Trotz der angespannten Lage wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es genoss, sie auflaufen zu lassen. Er hatte in mehrfacher Hinsicht Recht. Zum einen lag es in seiner Macht, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, wann und wie es ihm beliebte. Zum anderen sollte sie aufhören, sich zu benehmen wie ein kleines, aufmüpfiges Mädchen.

Dennoch. Es gab so viel, das sie nicht verstand. So viel, das ihre ganze Zukunft beeinträchtigen konnte.

Flehentlich sah sie ihn an. „Ich habe Angst, Severus! Was du gesagt hast, ist sehr beunruhigend."

Es war alles, was sie hervorbrachte.

Langsam stand er auf und blickte auf sie hinab.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dir Angst zu machen", sagte er emotionslos.

„Das weiß ich."

„Du wolltest die Wahrheit wissen, Hermine. Du wolltest wissen, was ich denke."

„Ja -"

„Hast du dir jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, was du aus deinem Leben machen willst?", unterbrach er sie energisch.

Die Frage hing unangenehm zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, warum er jetzt damit aufwartete.

„Was? Wieso?"

„Rein interessehalber."

Er sah sie so durchdringend an, dass sie den Blick auf die Tischplatte senkte. Wie kam er nur dazu, sie das jetzt zu fragen, wo sie doch selbst keine Ahnung hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Ich dachte daran, mich um einen Ausbildungsplatz beim Ministerium zu bewerben. Aber zuerst muss ich auf meinen Abschluss hinarbeiten."

Als sie wieder aufblickte, deutete nichts in seinem Gesicht darauf hin, was in ihm vorging. Auf einmal kam ihr in den Sinn, wie dumm das war, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Na ja, jedenfalls war das eine Option, bevor Umbridge an die Schule kam und alles auf den Kopf gestellt hat."

„Mehr als diese jämmerliche Ausrede fällt dir nicht dazu ein? Willst du mir sagen, dass ausgerechnet du keinen Plan hast, was du nach der Schule anfangen willst?"

Entrüstet funkelte sie ihn an.

„Wieso denkt immer jeder, dass ich alles wissen muss?"

„Wer sonst sollte es wissen?"

„Aber das … Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären, Severus. Ich bin noch nicht soweit."

„Dann versuch es wenigstens."

„Jetzt?"

Er zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern.

„Wieso nicht? Nimm dir Zeit. Ich kann dich bei meinen Kollegen entschuldigen, wenn du das möchtest."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe.

„Wenn das ein Trick von dir ist, um mir noch mehr Hauspunkte abzuziehen, dann werde ich ..."

„Vergiss diese Sache mit den Hauspunkten. Ich verspreche dir, sie hier und jetzt nicht weiter gegen dich zu verwenden."

Die vermeintliche Ruhe in seiner Stimme verunsicherte sie noch mehr. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn, von einer Sekunde auf die andere in unberechenbare Wut zu verfallen.

„Das – das kann ich nicht."

Er straffte seine Haltung.

„Siehst du?", sagte er steif. „Dann erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich es tue."

„Aber … Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes! Du bist schon jemand. Du _hast_ einen Job."

„Vor allem habe ich Verantwortung", knurrte er scharf.

„Aber -"

„Kein Aber, Hermine." Er hob abwehrend die Hände. Dann machte er Anstalten, seine Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch zusammenzusuchen. „Wir haben genug darüber gesprochen."

Hermine suchte hilflos seinen Blick, doch wie so oft war es zu spät. Er war nicht länger gewillt, das Thema zu vertiefen. Ob das an ihrer unzulänglichen Antwort lag? Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, was einmal aus ihr werden sollte. Sie konnte nichts weiter tun, als fassungslos auf seine langen Finger starren, die mit flinken Bewegungen durch die verschiedenen Stapel an Aufsätzen und Notizen huschten.

Als er fertig war, nahm er seinen Umhang von der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls und schlüpfte hinein. Alarmiert sprang sie auf die Beine, umrundete pfeilschnell den Tisch und griff nach seinem Arm.

"Warte, Severus! Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach so gehen!"

Er machte sich mühelos von ihr frei.

"Ich versichere dir, ich kann. Ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten. Und du solltest ebenfalls gehen. Vielleicht wäre es ratsam, an meiner statt Minerva aufsuchen und bezüglich deines Studiums mit ihr zu reden. Es gibt auch außerhalb des Landes ein paar gute Schulen. Nutz die Chance. Wirf dein Leben nicht weg, weil du glaubst, du müsstest Potter zur Seite stehen. Du bist ihm nicht verpflichtet."

Mit diesen Worten schritt er zur Tür und legte die Hand auf die Klinke.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du ernsthaft daran gedacht hast, eine Stelle beim Ministerium anzutreten, Hermine. Mach dir nichts vor. Du weißt, wie es da zugeht. Sie würden dich niemals dort akzeptieren."

Hermine fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Die neuen Maßnahmen des Ministeriums waren auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Kaum jemand, der muggelgeboren war, hatte dort eine berufliche Zukunft. Schon gar nicht jemand, der bereits mit Harry Potter in Verbindung gebracht wurde.

"Denkst du etwa genauso?", fragte sie verletzt.

Seine Finger an der Tür zogen sich noch fester zusammen, sodass seine geradewegs unter der Kleidung durchblitzenden Knöchel weiß hervorstachen. Er legte den Kopf schief und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht.

"Wenn ich das täte, wäre ich nicht hier."

"Trotzdem kniest du vor ihm nieder und lässt dich dazu herab, seine ausgestreckte Hand zu küssen wie all die anderen."

Sie schüttelte sich. Sie verabscheute es zutiefst, das zu ihm zu sagen; hasste den bloßen Gedanken daran. Doch er ließ sie nicht mehr los, seit sie ihn im nassen Gras vor dem Haus liegen gesehen hatte, mit dem Gesicht zur Erde unter sich gewandt, als würde er geradewegs erwarten, in Richtung Hölle zu gehen.

"Ich verstehe das nicht, Severus. Wie kannst du so etwas tun? Wie bringst du es fertig, zu ihm zu gehen, obwohl du nie weißt, was dich erwartet?"

Eine Pause trat ein, ehe er antwortete.

"Ich muss es nicht wissen", sagte er dann und es klang deutlich unterkühlt. "Ich muss es nur tun."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 8

Hermine war so hibbelig wie lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen und wollte es am liebsten ungeschehen machen. Doch das ging nicht.

Der Tag zog sich schier endlos dahin. Ungeduldig wartete sie bis zur letzten Unterrichtsstunde. Dann packte sie voller Eile ihre Sachen zusammen und rannte geradewegs zurück zu seinem Büro in die Kerker, aus dem er sie am Morgen mehr oder weniger hinausgeworfen hatte, um die Diskussion zu beenden. Bei der Tür angelangt stellte sie fest, dass sie verschlossen war. Offensichtlich war er nicht hier.

Niedergeschlagen lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und dachte nach. So angestrengt, dass ihr Kopf sich anfühlte, als würde er zerspringen. Irgendwann sackte sie in die Knie und blieb einfach sitzen; vielleicht war er ja doch nicht der Einzige, der sich inbrünstig in seine Einsamkeit zurückzog.

Erst eine halbe Stunde später trudelte er ein. Schon von Weitem hörte sie seine vertrauten Schritte. Sie richtete sich auf und strich mit den Fingern ihren zerknitterten Rock glatt.

Als er sie vor seiner Tür erblickte, kräuselten sich süffisant seine Mundwinkel.

"Ist Minerva plötzlich erkrankt? Ich dachte, sie war eben noch im Lehrerzimmer. Wenn du willst, kannst du meinen Kamin benutzen und nachsehen."

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und hielt verbissen seinem Blick stand. Als ob sie das tun und er es zulassen würde.

"Ich habe gar nicht die Absicht, mit ihr zu reden, solange du nicht endlich aufhörst, immerzu so gleichgültig auf alles zu reagieren, was dich betrifft."

"Mich?"

"Tu nicht so unschuldig. Du hast mich nach meinem Werdegang gefragt."

Er sah sie von der Seite her schief an und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, die daraufhin aufsprang und den Weg ins Innere seines Büros freigab.

"Nach Ihnen, Miss Granger", sagte er höflich und wies ihr mit ausgestreckter Hand den Weg hinein.

Hermine schob sich unsanft an ihm vorbei und erhaschte dabei einen ungehinderten Blick auf sein Grinsen.

Nachdem sie gegenüber voneinander Platz genommen hatten, räusperte er sich und faltete vor sich auf der Tischplatte die Finger ineinander.

"Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Hermine zögerte nicht lange und kam gleich zur Sache. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag verbissen damit zugebracht, über ihre gemeinsame Situation nachzudenken. Ganz besonders über ihre berufliche Zukunft.

"Ich möchte ein Spion für den Orden werden", sagte sie prompt.

Snape sagte nichts. Er sah sie für geraume Zeit an, ohne auch nur eine Miene auf seinem schmalen Gesicht zu verziehen.

"Hast du mir zugehört?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie noch immer keine Antwort erhalten hatte.

"Wieso kommst du damit zu mir? Wenn du so wild entschlossen bist, solltest du dich an Albus wenden -"

"Es ist deine Meinung, die mich interessiert. Nicht seine. Du hast mit deinem Gerede diese ganze Sache erst ins Rollen gebracht. Du meintest, ich hätte beim Ministerium keine Chance. Und du hast Recht. Aber wenn ich für den Orden da bin, kann ich wenigstens was Sinnvolles tun."

"Ich meinte auch, dass du besser das Land verlassen sollst", antwortete er forsch.

"Was für mich jedoch nicht infrage kommt. Ich will mein Leben nicht aufgeben, Severus. Ich möchte das Beste daraus machen. Und da ich eine Hexe bin, ist mein Platz in dieser Welt. Ich gebe zu, dass es nicht leicht werden wird. Aber einfach aufgeben kann ich nicht."

Er wippte abwesend mit dem Kopf.

"Gut. Angenommen, du ziehst das durch, wie stellst du dir das vor? Wovon willst du leben? Wir werden nicht dafür bezahlt, dass wir uns für diese Sache einsetzen. Streng genommen dürften wir gar nicht existieren. Und noch so ein Gauner wie Mundungus ist uns nur im Weg."

"Dein Vertrauen in mich scheint ja umwerfend zu sein", stieß sie spitz aus. "Denkst du, das wüsste ich nicht? Ich habe mir alles genau überlegt, Severus."

"Dann solltest du noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Heute Früh warst du nämlich nicht so überzeugt von deinem Weg."

"Ich werde meinen Abschluss machen", sagte sie, ohne darauf einzugehen, "und danach wie Harry Auror werden." Und wie Ron. Aber das brauchte sie besser nicht auch noch zu erwähnen, um seine Abneigung gegenüber ihren Freunden nicht noch mehr anzustacheln. "Ich weiß, dass ich das kann. Tonks hat es ja auch geschafft."

"Du hast so viele Kurse belegt, dass du alles werden könntest, was du willst, und erzählst mir jetzt, dass du Auror werden möchtest?"

"Ich weiß, das ist brillant!"

Snape stieß infolge eines langen Atemzugs laut hörbar die Luft aus seinen Lungen.

"Es ist deine Entscheidung. Wenn du das willst, kann ich dich nicht davon abhalten", sagte er matt. "Wenn du trotz des Desasters im Zaubereiministerium noch nicht genug von meinesgleichen hast, bitte. Aber du solltest dabei nicht vergessen, dass das kein Leben für eine Frau ist."

"Soll das heißen, es wäre etwas anderes, wenn ich ein Mann wäre?"

"Ja, das heißt es. Niemand wird auf dich Rücksicht nehmen. Niemand." Seine Worte waren ein einziges Knurren.

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. Hatte das etwa zu bedeuten, dass er damit sich selbst meinte? Sie wagte kaum, es auszusprechen.

"Du meinst ..."

"In der Tat. Ich könnte nichts für dich tun, wenn ich gezwungen wäre, dir gegenüberzustehen. Wer schneller und cleverer ist, gewinnt. So einfach ist das."

Hermine schluckte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass sich vor ihren Augen ein Loch im Fußboden auftat, in dem sie verschwinden konnte. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie im Eifer des Gefechts völlig vergessen hatte, dass sie dabei früher oder später auf ihn treffen könnte. Es erschwerte die Angelegenheit um einiges, da er gezwungen war, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Die spontane Idee, die sich in ihrem Kopf geformt hatte, ein Auror zu werden, war die bisher logischste Lösung all ihrer Probleme im Kampf gegen Voldemort gewesen. Jetzt war sie ebenso schnell hinfällig geworden, wie sie entstanden war.

Als sie trübselig vor sich hinstarrte und nichts dazu von sich gab, beugte er sich zu ihr vor und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Hermine, überleg es dir nochmal. Es ist nicht gut, dich nach so kurzer Zeit festzulegen. Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Aber du solltest nicht meinetwegen eine voreilige Entscheidung zu treffen."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. Genau das war es, was ihr Sorgen machte. Sie hatte viel zu schnell angefangen, Vertrauen zu ihm zu fassen. Sie war bereit, auf alles, was er sagte, zu hören, ohne es überhaupt realisiert zu haben.

„Severus …"

„Nein, hör mir zu."

Überrumpelt von seinem kommandierenden Ton zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Sein Gesicht war ernst und streng wie seit jeher.

„Du musst tun, was du willst, und nicht, was andere von dir wollen. Wenn du glaubst, dass es das Richtige für dich ist, bitte. Aber lass dich nicht darauf ein, weil du das Gefühl hast, irgendjemandem was schuldig zu sein. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede, Hermine. Du solltest aufhören, darauf zu vertrauen, dass alles, was andere von dir erwarten, gut für dich ist."

"Aber ich möchte Vertrauen haben. Harry braucht mich. Vor allem möchte ich dir vertrauen. Du bist mein Mentor, mein Professor, mein ..."

"Hermine, nein."

Er war aufgestanden und funkelte sie mit zornigen Augen von oben herab an.

"Willst du dich wirklich in ständige Gefahr begeben, nur weil Potter und Weasley darauf zählen, dass du für sie da bist, wenn es drauf ankommt?"

Ungläubig suchte sie nach Worten. Sein Hass auf Harry war nicht neu für sie. Vielleicht war er auch nicht ganz unbegründet, wenn man mit einbezog, was James ihm angetan hatte. Doch dass er ihre Freundschaft zu Harry in Frage stellte, gefiel ihr gar nicht.

"Harry und ich sind Freunde, Severus", sagte sie beharrlich. "Das ist das, was Freunde füreinander tun."

Er starrte stur geradeaus und ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten.

"Vielleicht. Aber auch Freunde können einen im Stich lassen. Sie könnten dich eines Tages genauso enttäuschen wie jeder andere."

Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Der Gedanke, dass Harry oder Ron so etwas tun würden, war unerträglich. Selbst dann, wenn Ron blindwütig so weitermachen würde wie zuletzt, war sie überzeugt davon, dass er sie im Notfall nicht hängenlassen würde.

Traurig sah sie zu ihm auf. Es schmerzte, wenn er so verbittert vor ihr stand und sie nicht wusste, was sie damit anfangen sollte.

"Wovon redest du eigentlich? Geht es hier immer noch um die Frage, was mal aus mir werden soll? Oder hast du etwas anderes im Sinn, von dem ich nichts weiß?"

"Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie ahnte, dass das nicht stimmte. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

"Warum hast du es dann überhaupt zur Sprache gebracht?"

"Hermine", brachte er mühsam hervor, "versuch nicht, das zu verstehen. Es ist zwecklos." Er wandte sich von ihr ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht."

Hermine fühlte sich wieder einmal gänzlich verloren, während sie ihn betrachtete. Es zeigte ihr deutlich, wie wenig sie immer noch von ihm wusste. Aber war das nicht genau das, worum es hier ging? Er hatte sein Leben begonnen, lange bevor sie überhaupt zu denken angefangen hatte. Es war zweifelsohne ein Teil dessen, der sie so endlos an ihm faszinierte. Etwas, das niemand sonst nachvollziehen konnte, der nicht selbst auf wundersame Weise angefangen hatte, sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen.

Mühsam zwang sie sich dazu, den Ärger hinunterzuschlucken, stand auf und legte von hinten die Arme um ihn. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er so reagierte. Er war eben einfach so. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

"Ich verstehe, dass du nicht willst, wenn ich mich dafür entscheide, Harry zur Seite zu stehen", murmelte sie sanft in den schwarzen Stoff hinein, der seinen hageren Körper verhüllte. "In den vergangenen Jahren hattest du alle Hände voll damit zu tun, uns davon abzuhalten, Dummheiten zu machen. Du warst für uns da und hattest immer ein Auge auf uns. Zugegeben, es hat mir nicht besonders gefallen, aber ohne dich wären wir vielleicht gar nicht mehr hier. Trotzdem solltest du langsam aufhören, uns immer noch wie lästige kleine Kinder zu behandeln, Severus. Wir werden alle früher oder später einmal erwachsen. Lass los. Du kannst uns nicht ewig vor uns selbst beschützen."

Er brummte abfällig. "Also hast du dich entschieden?"

Sie konnte fühlen, dass er ihre Antwort mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung abwartete.

Vorsichtig trat sie vor ihn und legte ihre Handflächen nebeneinander auf seine Brust. Sie liebte es, ihm so nahe zu sein. Seit Stunden hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, das Klopfen seines Herzens zu spüren.

Ehe sie geantwortet hatte, fand sie sich in seinen Armen wider. Sie schloss die Augen und sog seinen Duft tief in sich ein.

"Ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht soweit, mich zu entscheiden. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich dir nicht in die Quere kommen möchte. Ich möchte in deiner Nähe sein, Severus. Ich möchte dich spüren und in deinen Armen liegen. Aber ich möchte nicht gegen dich kämpfen."

Es wurde still. Wie so oft, wenn er nicht antwortete, kämpfte sie schwer gegen die Verunsicherung an, die nur darauf lauerte, das Vertrauen und die intimen Momente zwischen ihnen zu zerstören.

Nicht lange darauf nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Hermine ergab sich mit geschlossenen Augen voll und ganz in die Berührung und ließ sich von ihm streicheln und halten. Verführerisch und sanft glitten seine langgliedrigen Finger über ihren Rücken und drückten sie an sich.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie zusammen in seiner Wohnung auf dem Sofa, was nicht halb so unbehaglich war, wie ursprünglich befürchtet, schließlich war er bei ihr. Es war das Einzige, was zählte. Sie konnten minutenlang schweigend in den Armen des jeweils anderen liegen und sich in die Augen sehen oder in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer blicken und sich daraufhin stürmisch um den Hals fallen und bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit küssen.

Als letztendlich auch das Küssen nicht mehr genügte, befreiten sie sich aus ihren Sachen.

Nackt und voller Erwartung standen sie voreinander und sahen sich an. Beinahe war ihr, als wäre sie die einzige Frau, die er je zuvor so betrachtet hatte, was, wie sie wusste, nicht weit von der Realität entfernt war.

Hermine griff nach seinen Händen und klammerte sich an ihn. Sie wollte seine Haut auf ihrer spüren, wollte jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers mit ihrem eigenen erkunden. Neugierig legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Männlichkeit, die sich ihr hart entgegen reckte.

Snape schluckte. Sein Unterleib war ebenso bereit wie damals, als er ein Teenager gewesen war.

Er zog sie mit sich zurück auf das Sofa und legte sich auf sie. Seine Erregung drückte sich hart in ihren Bauch, Hermine aber störte sich nicht daran. Sie mochte das Gefühl, weil es besagte, wie sehr er sie wollte. Er war nicht wie andere. Er hätte sich nicht dazu bereiterklärt, sie mit hier herzunehmen, nur um oberflächlichen Sex mit ihr zu haben. Sie musste nicht mehr danach fragen, um es zu wissen, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Sie wusste es einfach. Es war für beide nicht genug, nur mit jemandem zu schlafen, um dem Körper das zu geben, wonach er verlangte. Sie wollten dasselbe. Sie wollten mehr. Am deutlichsten aber wurde ihr klar, dass sie es brauchten. Es untermauerte ihre ständig wachsende Bereitschaft, sich ihm gegenüber zu öffnen.

"Bist du mir böse, wenn ich mich dafür entscheide?", fragte sie leise, während sie mit seinen langen Strähnen spielte.

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Ja."

Hermine strich ihm gedankenverloren eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

"Aber du würdest mich nicht davon abhalten, sehe ich das richtig?"

"Ich könnte es nicht."

Seine Stimme war ruhig und tief, ebenso wie sein Atem.

"Warum nicht?"

"Du musst wissen, was du willst."

"Ich will dich", sagte sie.

Sie blinzelte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Es war zu früh, auch nur daran zu denken. Wieder etwas, das sie besser nicht von sich geben sollte. Ein dummer Gedanke, ein Fehler.

Er beugte sich hinab und küsste sie. Nach dem Kuss hob er den Kopf und sah sie an.

"Wie gesagt, du solltest dir ganz sicher sein, bevor du eine Entscheidung triffst."

Hermine entging nicht das schmale Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte.

"Das bin ich. Ich will dich mehr als alles andere. So sehr, dass ich bereit bin, darauf zu verzichten, Auror zu werden."

Er schnaubte amüsiert, doch sie wusste, dass er bestätigt werden wollte. Wieso sonst hätte er so energisch auf Ron oder Harry reagieren sollen, wenn nicht aus Eifersucht? Er war niemand, der gern teilte. Ganz egal, worum es dabei ging. Im Grunde genommen konnte Hermine ihn dabei sogar verstehen. Sein Leben war voller Entbehrungen. Das, was er an materiellen Dingen besaß, bedeutete ihm nichts. Abgesehen davon drehte sich seine Existenz überwiegend um seine tägliche Routine.

"Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, wie wichtig du mir geworden bist", sagte sie eindringlich.

Und wieder küsste er sie.

xxx

"Du musst das nicht tun, Severus", protestierte sie streng. "Ich komme gut alleine klar."

"Das sehe ich. Vor allem möchte ich es so. Und jetzt entspann dich. Wann hast du dir zum letzten Mal die Haare kämmen lassen?"

Hermine stutzte.

"Ungefähr, als ich vier war. Seither habe ich das selbst getan."

Sie seufzte, als sie seine erhobene Braue sah. Schließlich gab sie es auf. Es war zwecklos, weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Er konnte mindestens ebenso energisch wie sie sein, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Bei näherer Betrachtung hatte es sogar etwas Sinnliches an sich, sich von ihm verwöhnen zu lassen.

Kaum hatte er die Haarbürste aus ihrem Griff geschnappt, war er nicht mehr zu bändigen. Beharrlich bestand er darauf, dass sie es sich inmitten eines Berges aus weichen Kissen vor seinem Schoß bequem machte und er sie frisierte.

Hermine gehorchte und schloss die Augen. Warum er das tun wollte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Doch der Nachmittag mit ihm in den Kerkern war zu schön gewesen, um jetzt alles zu zerstören. Wenn er ihr nicht zuhören wollte, konnte sie nichts tun. Ihre Haare waren seit jeher so widerspenstig, dass es unmöglich schien, ihrer Herr zu werden.

Nachdem er mit der Prozedur fertig war, war das Ergebnis zu ihrer Überraschung besser als sie angenommen hätte. Ihre Locken fielen sanft auf ihre Schultern hinab und ließen sich sogar problemlos mit den Fingern zerteilen.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Belanglos zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Geduld, Hermine. Eine Eigenschaft, die du erst noch erlernen musst."

Leise grummelnd lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und platzierte seine Arme über ihrem nackten Bauch.

"Das werde ich nie lernen", gab sie zurück und strich sanft mit ihren Fingern über seine Hände. "Ich hasse es, auf etwas zu warten, was sich sowieso nie einstellen wird."

Er drückte sie fest an sich und hauchte in ihr Ohr.

"Dann wirst du daran arbeiten müssen. Aber nicht jetzt. Wir sollten uns langsam was anziehen und zusehen, dass wir hier rauskommen."

"Ich hab aber keinen Hunger, Severus. Können wir das Abendessen nicht ausfallen lassen?"

"Definitiv nicht. Wir werden jeder für sich sittsam zum Essen erscheinen und uns im Nachhinein wieder hier treffen."

Er sagte es so selbstverständlich, dass Hermine nicht lange überlegen musste.

"Einverstanden. Weißt du, ich glaube, ich sollte doch was essen."

Hermines Laune war gut wie lange nicht mehr, sodass sie beim Essen ordentlich zulangte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, von ihm dazu aufgefordert zu werden, anschließend in die Kerker zurückzukehren. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Lavender neben Ron Platz genommen hatte und mit ihrem Gekicher allen reichlich auf die Nerven ging, konnte daran etwas ändern. Sie hatte ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, als sich darum zu kümmern, was ihre Freunde trieben. Sie wollte schließlich vorbereitet sein, ehe sie sich zu Severus aufmachte.

Eifrig schaufelte sie den letzten Rest ihres Desserts in sich hinein und gab sich die größte Mühe, nicht zu auffällig zum Lehrertisch hochzuschauen, um nicht vor Aufregung zu platzen. Dann, kaum dass sie aufgegessen hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Klassenkameraden und eilte in ihren Turm. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Doch bevor sie sich dem vergnüglichen Teil des Abends widmen konnte, wollte sie sichergehen, dass sie alles genauestens durchdacht hatte.

In Windeseile fegte sie mit dem Zauberstab durch den Schlafsaal und verwandelte die wichtigsten Bestandteile ihrer täglichen Garderobe in wahre Schmuckstücke. Zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis schlüpfte sie in ihre neue Unterwäsche, zog das enge Top mitsamt dem Rock darüber und verhüllte alles unter ihrer Schuluniform. Perfekt. Wenn sie schon gezwungen war, zum Beginn ihrer inoffiziellen Beziehung mit Severus Snape in Hogwarts festzusitzen, wollte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das auf ihre Weise zu tun.

xxx

"Du kommst spät."

Hermine lächelte sanftmütig. "Ich weiß."

Er legte prüfend den Kopf schief, als würde er wittern, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte, um ihn mit einem ihrer spontanen Einfälle zu überfallen.

"Gibt es dafür einen Grund?"

"Das würde ich meinen."

Sie trat an ihn heran und legte die Arme um seinen Hals.

"Ich dachte mir", flüsterte sie aufreizend in sein Ohr, "wenn wir uns einig sind, was wir wollen, sollten wir das feiern."

Snape schien überrascht, jedoch keineswegs abgeneigt.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht löste Hermine sich von ihm los und fing an, ihre Strichjacke aufzuknöpfen. In verführerischer Pose befreite sie sich dann aus ihrer Schuluniform und erntete deutliche Blicke, als sie sich ihm in ihrem neuen Outfit präsentierte.

"Ich hoffe, das ist zu deiner Zufriedenheit", sagte sie spitz, nicht ohne dabei voller Anspannung seinem Urteil aufzulauern.

Er ließ die Mundwinkel spielen. Es war wie so oft nicht zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging.

"Mehr als das."

Hermine atmete auf. Einen Moment lang war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er zu dieser Veränderung sagen würde. Seine Zurückhaltung war bisweilen unerträglich, weil sie nie wusste, in welcher Stimmung er gerade schwebte.

Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und setzte sich auf dem Sofa nieder, die Hände voller Erwartung im Schoß gefaltet und die Beine weit von sich gestreckt.

"Wenn das so ist, sind wir uns einig", sagte er locker. "Obwohl ich es begrüßen würde, wenn du dich ganz ausziehst."

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Darauf hatte sie nur gewartet. Trotz der aufkommenden Nervosität entging ihr nicht, wie eindringlich er sie beobachtete. Vielleicht war es aber auch eher so, dass sie nervös war, weil er sie beobachtete.

Sie blinzelte ihn an. Wenn er wirklich vorhatte, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich vor ihm auszog, hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

Langsam fing sie an, sich aus ihrem Rock zu schälen. Etwas Kaltes und Berechnendes lag in seinem Blick, das ihr nur zu deutlich zeigte, worauf er hinauswollte. Es war eine überaus verstörende Situation. Zugleich war es aufregend, sich vorzustellen, wozu sie ihn bringen konnte.

Snape streifte achtlos mit den Füßen seine Schuhe ab. Er ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen und schluckte schwer. Die Erregung in ihm war nicht länger zu übersehen. Begierig machten sich seine langen Finger daran, seinen Unterleib freizulegen. Bereits jetzt war klar, wie sehr sie dazu in der Lage war, auf ihn einzuwirken. Es gefiel ihr. Sie sah seinen harten Schaft aus der offenen Hose emporragen und war so versessen darauf, seine Nähe zu spüren, dass sie sich am liebsten auf ihn gesetzt hätte. Doch statt es zu tun, fuhr sie fort, sich auszuziehen. Die Nacht war noch jung, das, was vor ihnen lag, ein neues Abenteuer.

Mit wässrigem Mund sah sie dabei zu, wie er sich hingebungsvoll seiner Männlichkeit widmete. Mühelos glitt seine Hand der Länge nach auf und ab.

Hermine fühlte unweigerlich, wie ihre Beine zu zittern anfingen. Sie legte ihre letzten Sachen ab, die gleichgültig zu Boden fielen. Sie wollte nichts weiter tun als ihn sehen, wollte seinen konzentrierten Ausdruck auf ewig in sich einbrennen.

Wie in tiefer Trance konnte sie das leise Rascheln hören, das seine Kleidung bei jeder seiner Bewegungen verursachte. Hinzu kamen die unterdrückten Geräusche seines aufgewühlten Atems. Voller Bewunderung betrachtete sie ihn und das Herz klopfte ihr dabei bis zum Hals. Er schien nicht länger verunsichert zu sein, wenn sie in seiner Gegenwart war, sondern erlaubte, dass sie ihm zusah. Es war der wohl wundersamste und intimste Moment ihrer bisherigen Zweisamkeit, so voller Offenheit von ihm geduldet und akzeptiert zu werden. Umso mehr überraschte es sie, als er plötzlich aufstand und sie mit einem Schwung in die Luft hob.

Beim Sofa angelangt legte er sie darauf ab. Hermine schloss die Augen. Ihre Sinne überschlugen sich förmlich vor Aufregung. Da war wieder sein Geruch und seine Wärme, die sie so fesselten.

"Warum hast du aufgehört?", fragte sie in Gedanken.

Er beugte sich über sie und schob ihre Schenkel auseinander.

"Weil ich dir ansehen kann, wie sehr du leidest."

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Ihr war nie so richtig bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie innerhalb der kurzen Zeit angefangen hatten, sich aufeinander einzulassen. Es verunsicherte sie, weil es ihr zeigte, wozu sie gemeinsam in der Lage waren. Sie wollte das mit ihm richtig machen. Sie wollte nichts daran jemals bereuen. Doch erst jetzt, nachdem sie Zeuge seiner ungezügelten Lust geworden war, begriff sie langsam, dass auch er tiefer in der Sache drinsteckte, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Und noch etwas machte ihr zu schaffen. Es hatte ihr nicht gefallen, sich vorzustellen, dass er sie außen vor lassen könnte.

"Gut, du hast Recht", gestand sie grummelig. "Es gefällt mir nicht, auch nur eine Sekunde in deiner Nähe zu sein, ohne dich dabei zu spüren."

Er ging nicht darauf ein. Spielend leicht fand er den Weg in ihren Körper. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht jedoch besagte unmissverständlich, dass er erst jetzt, nachdem sie es zugegeben hatte, zufriedengestellt war.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 9

"Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich mich festlegen oder binden kann, Hermine."

Energisch warf sie ihre Locken zurück und setzte sich vor ihm auf seinen Schreibtisch ohne seine mahnenden Blicke weiter zu beachten.

"Nein, hast du nicht. Das stimmt. Aber jedes Mal, wenn es um deine Gefühle geht, blockst du ab. Warum ist das so? Ich habe zugegeben, wie ich dazu stehe. Du hingegen nicht."

Snape seufzte tief. Er wirkte alles andere als entspannt, was nicht nur daran lag, dass sie einen Stapel Aufsätze unter ihrem Po begraben hatte.

"Ich bin nicht blöd, Severus. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Kein Mann schottet sich so von der Außenwelt ab, wie du das tust, wenn es nicht triftige Gründe dafür gibt. Ich denke lange nicht, dass Voldemort der einzige Grund dafür ist."

"Denk darüber, was du willst. Es hat nichts mit uns zu tun."

Wunderbar. Genau das hatte sie erwartet.

"Siehst du?", fragte sie wild mit den Armen gestikulierend. "Das ist das, was ich meine. Es ist nicht fair von dir, so zuzumachen, wenn ich bereit bin, mich dir zu öffnen."

"Und es ist nicht richtig von dir, das von mir zu verlangen. Tu nicht so, als hätte ich dich schlecht behandelt, Hermine. Du weißt, dass das nicht so einfach für mich ist. Oder denkst du wirklich, nur weil wir miteinander schlafen, kann ich dir bereitwillig alles über mein Leben erzählen?"

"Warum nicht? Ich würde dasselbe für dich tun."

"Das ist bei deiner Lebenserfahrung auch kein Kunststück", murmelte er unwirsch.

Entrüstet funkelte sie ihn an. Er aber verzog nur das Gesicht.

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich jetzt gern mit meiner Arbeit weitermachen. Ich muss das, worauf du so achtlos Platz genommen hast, bis morgen fertig haben."

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm vor und legte den Kopf schief.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt, Severus."

"Dann musst du lernen, damit zu leben. Ich musste es schließlich auch."

Vollkommen unerwartet umfasste er ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich hinab auf seinen Schoß. Niedergeschmettert lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Stirn. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm streiten. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie das, was sie mit ihm hatte, gegen etwas anderes eintauschen.

"Es ist nichts, worauf ich stolz bin, Hermine", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, was unmissverständlich zeigte, wie schwer es für ihn war, geduldig mit ihrer schier unberechenbaren Neugier zu verfahren.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht."

"Dann hör auf, mich damit zu quälen."

"Das möchte ich doch gar nicht. Ich will nur, dass wir uns näherkommen. Und dazu zählt nun einmal gegenseitige Offenheit."

"Trotzdem wird es immer Dinge geben, die du nicht wissen solltest. Sie haben mit dir nichts zu tun."

"Gerade das macht mir Angst", sagte sie verhalten. "Ich habe nicht zum ersten Mal sehr zu meiner Überraschung gespürt, wie neidisch ich auf dich reagiere. Dabei ist mir klar geworden, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Du bist mir unheimlich wichtig, Severus. Deshalb möchte ich nichts vor dir zurückhalten."

"Das rechne ich dir hoch an, glaub mir. Es bedeutet aber nicht automatisch, dass ich so ohne Weiteres dasselbe tun und mein ganzes Leben vor dir offenbaren kann."

"Du könntest es wenigstens versuchen. Erinnerst du dich an die Frage, die du mir gestellt hast? Ich bin nicht bereit gewesen, dir eine Antwort zu geben. Aber ich habe es versucht."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mit einem fatalen Ergebnis, wie wir festgestellt haben. Es war nicht richtig von mir, dich bei der Findung deiner Berufswahl zu bedrängen."

Hermine lächelte. "Es war gut so. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich kein Auror werden sollte."

Snape schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sehen konnte, wie eine Welle der Schuld ihn erfasste. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, ihr Vorschriften darüber zu machen, was sie einmal aus sich machen wollte. Die Zukunft, die ihnen bevorstand, sollte Draco seine Aufgabe vollbringen und das neue Regime in Hogwarts einziehen, war so ungewiss, dass er selbst nicht sagen konnte, wie es weitergehen würde. Dennoch war die Vorstellung, sich irgendwie gemeinsam mit ihr durch die bevorstehenden Monate zu schummeln, zu verlockend gewesen, um untätig dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihren Weg ging.

"Wie gesagt, es war falsch von mir", murmelte er abwesend. "Du musst dein Leben leben, wie du es für richtig hältst. Du darfst nicht mich dabei berücksichtigen."

"Aber dafür ist es längst zu spät, Severus", sagte sie freizügig. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich mal werden will, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du dabei eine große Rolle spielen wirst."

Er machte die Augen auf und blinzelte sie an. Ihr junges, strahlendes Gesicht wirkte surreal in der dunklen Umgebung seines Büros. Noch dazu, wo sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie erwartete.

"Ich -"

Er stockte. Es kam selten vor, dass er derart um Worte verlegen war. Es war ein beschämendes Gefühl, zu erleben, wie sie sich Hoffnungen auf etwas machte, was nie sein würde.

"Ich muss noch arbeiten, Hermine", sagte er tonlos. "Besser, du gehst jetzt."

Sie seufzte. Ahnungslos drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase und kletterte von seinem Schoß.

"Bis dann, Severus. Wenn mir was Neues vorschwebt, sag ich dir Bescheid. Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich könnte ja vielleicht sogar unterrichten ..."

"Hermine -"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. War nur so ein Gedanke. Ich sollte besser noch mal in die Bibliothek. Es kann nicht schaden, den Ratgeber zur Berufsberatung zurate zu ziehen. Wer weiß, womöglich habe ich ja was übersehen."

Voller Energie und Eifer wirbelte sie davon.

Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihr ins Schloss. Snape stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und stöhnte auf. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sie dazu zu bringen, sich so auf ihre Zukunft zu fixieren? Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was er tun sollte. Draco hatte kaum Fortschritte gemacht und ließ ihn nicht mehr an sich heran, seit die Angelegenheit mit der Prophezeiung danebengegangen war. Der Dunkle Lord hingegen wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er erwartete Dinge von dem Jungen, die dieser niemals vollenden konnte. Albus glaubte ohnehin nicht daran, dass Draco jemals dazu imstande sein würde, den Auftrag auszuführen. Der Schulleiter war in letzter Zeit so häufig auf Reisen, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass noch niemandem aufgefallen war, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Und jetzt das. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, was er getan hatte. Er hätte sich niemals dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen, sich mit ihr einzulassen. Sie vertraute ihm, doch das war nicht gut für sie. Er war nicht die Art Mensch, der man vertrauen sollte. Er traute sich selbst kaum.

Am Ende eines langen und arbeitsreichen Tages schloss er seine Bürotür hinter sich ab und durchquerte tief in seine Gedanken versunken das Schloss. Er konnte keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, wenn sie heute Abend zu ihm wollte. Die Gelegenheiten, ungestört mit Albus zu sprechen, waren rar geworden. Außerdem war es unter den gegebenen Umständen besser, ihn bei Laune zu halten. Dumbledore konnte es förmlich riechen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

Beim steinernen Wasserspeier angelangt murmelte er das Passwort und stieg die Wendeltreppe empor. Das Büro des Schulleiters hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren kaum verändert. Doch bald war es unausweichlich, Veränderungen einzuführen.

"Setz dich, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore milde und wies mit offen ausgestrecktem Arm auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Snape nickte wortlos und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Dass es ihm nicht behagte, hier zu sein, verstand sich von selbst. Obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass die Gesellschaft seines langjährigen Mentors ihm fehlen würde, wenn die Sache erst einmal vollbracht war.

"Du wirkst verändert, Severus. Angespannt."

Snape zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als er das hörte. So viel zu den Veränderungen.

"Ist das etwas Neues?", fragte er süffisant.

Dumbledore lächelte. Ihm gebührte der Respekt vieler Kritiker und Zweifler. Snape aber war ein ganz besonderer Fall. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die es sich erlauben durften, so mit ihm zu reden. Abgesehen von Harry, der zugegebenermaßen sein Herz erwärmt hatte, konnte niemand sonst ungestraft so etwas tun.

"Lebendig", setzte er ungerührt nach.

Snape straffte seine Haltung. Er verabscheute dieses stichelnde Verhalten an ihm.

"Nicht jeder kann es sich leisten, einen Fehler zu machen und andere dafür bezahlen zu lassen. In den meisten Fällen ist man selbst derjenige, der dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen wird."

"Das war nicht das, was ich damit andeuten wollte", sagte Dumbledore sanft. "Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es sehr töricht von mir war, den Ring an meinen Finger zu stecken. Ich war schwach, Severus. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Verstehst du das?"

Snape verstand nur zu gut, was es hieß, sich zu etwas verführen zu lassen, was man eigentlich nicht wollte, war aber nicht gewillt, darauf einzugehen. Die jüngsten Versuchungen in seinem Leben waren mindestens ebenso verstörend wie die Versprechungen, die ihm einst der Dunkle Lord gemacht hatte, um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

"Nun, kommen wir zurück zu dir. Ich fragte mich lediglich ..."

"Was?", spuckte Snape ungeduldig. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er keine Lust auf Spielchen hatte.

"Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, der dafür sorgt, dass deine Gedanken so darauf konzentriert sind, mir auszuweichen? Eine Frau vielleicht?"

Eine dunkle Furche tauchte zwischen Snapes Brauen auf.

"Ich kenne meinen Platz. Was auch immer also in Ihrem außerordentlich klugen Kopf vorgehen mag, ich bin sicher, es ist nicht Ihre Sache, sich darum zu kümmern, worauf ich mich konzentriere."

Dumbledore setzte sich auf.

„Ist es nicht?", fragte er mit sichtlicher Verwunderung, sein Gegenüber unablässig über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg betrachtend. „Du scheinst zu vergessen, mit wem du es hier und jetzt zu tun hast, Severus. Für einen Mann, der in der dunkelsten Stunde seines Lebens zu mir kam, weil er einen gewichtigen Fehler gemacht hat, klingst du heute sehr gereizt. Es kann also nur einen Grund geben, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass du im Begriff bist, dich zu verändern."

Sie sahen einander scharf an. Es war so still, dass das leise Rascheln des Phönix zu hören war, der abseits der beiden sein Gefieder putzte.

„Wie gesagt", begann Snape ruhig, „ich kenne meinen Platz. Aber ich verstehe ebenso gut, wenn ich nur benutzt werde."

„Was für eine Ironie, Severus. Du weißt, dass ich niemandem sonst die Aufgabe, die vor uns liegt, zutrauen würde."

„Und was kostet es Sie? Was haben Sie dabei zu verlieren, Albus? Es wird meine Seele sein, die darunter zu leiden hat."

Er nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. Dumbledore ließ ihn dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen und Snape ahnte bereits, dass das Gespräch von nun an in eine völlig andere Richtung gehen würde.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich irre", bemerkte Dumbledore mit gewichtiger Miene. „Aber ich lasse mich gerne eines Besseren belehren. Nur vormachen lasse ich mir nichts. Da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse."

Snape senkte den Blick. Die Abmachung, die sie vor so vielen Jahren miteinander getroffen hatten, band ihn unausweichlich an seinen Vorgesetzten. Mit Dumbledore war nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn es um gewisse Dinge ging.

„Das weiß ich", sagte er matt. Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, seinen Unmut zu zügeln.

„Gut. Dann erzähl mir davon."

Starr vor Schreck sah er wieder auf.

„Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen, Albus. Alles. Aber nicht das."

„Besser, du lässt es in meiner Obhut, denn in der eines anderen."

Es fühlte sich an wie ein stechender Schmerz, als er nach einem Ausweg suchte und keinen finden konnte. Er hatte niemals vorgehabt, überhaupt irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen. Schon gar nicht ihm. Diese Demütigung hatte er bereits einmal erdulden müssen und sich geschworen, es nie wieder soweit kommen zu lassen.

„Wie sieht sie aus?"

Er schluckte schwer.

„Als ich sie zum ersten Mal bewusst betrachtete, war sie unschuldig und rein."

Es klang absurd, als er sich so reden hörte. Aber es stimmte wenigstens.

„Dann kanntest du sie schon länger?"

„Sozusagen."

Dumbledores Gesicht verhärtete sich.

„Du hast ihr doch nichts angetan", sagte er anklagend.

Snape schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Wenn er auch nicht gerade behaupten konnte, dass er es ihr leicht gemacht hatte, war er doch zumindest sicher, dass sie sich im gegenseitigen Einverständnis aufeinander zubewegt hatten.

„Warum ist es dir dann so unangenehm, darüber zu reden?"

„Weil ich nicht glaube, dass irgendjemand sonst Ihnen dazu Rede und Antwort stehen müsste, Schulleiter."

„Das ist richtig."

Snape kniff zutiefst verletzt die Augen zusammen. Ihm war, als hätte Dumbledore ihm ein Messer in die Brust gerammt. Er wusste nicht, was mehr wehtat. Die Tatsache, dass er als Todesser gezwungen war, falls nötig ebensolche Dinge zu tun, oder der Umstand, dass Albus genau das von ihm dachte und erwartete.

„Also? Wozu dann die Fragen?"

„Es gibt auch niemanden sonst in meinem Kollegium, der in deiner Lage steckt", entgegnete Dumbledore ausweichend. „Sieh mich an, Severus. Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass du auch wirklich weißt, was du tust."

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Schulleiter. Ist es nicht an mir, selbst darüber zu urteilen?"

„Das hängt ganz davon ab, woher du sie kennst."

„Das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit, Albus."

„Warum zögerst du?"

„Weil ich nicht weiter darüber reden möchte."

„Dann nehme ich an, sie ist aus Hogwarts? Und sie ist bedeutend jünger, wenn ich mich nicht furchtbar täusche. Es sei denn, du hast eine Schwäche für Minerva, was ich mir bei eurer Beziehung nicht gerade vorstellen kann."

„Lassen Sie die Scherze. Ich habe genug -"

„Sie hat Talent. Begabungen wie du selbst, sonst hätte sie wohl kaum dein Interesse geweckt."

Ungläubig verkrampfte Snape unter der Tischplatte seine Hände. Was diese Angelegenheit mit seiner Arbeit in Betracht auf den Dunklen Lord zu tun haben sollte, blieb dahingestellt. Einzig und alleine wegen seiner Beziehung zu einer Schülerin könnte er in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

„Sie müssen mir glauben, dass es nicht beabsichtigt war", sagte er und es klang weitaus flehentlicher als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Wie alt ist sie?"

„Siebzehn."

„Also volljährig."

Er nickte knapp.

„Und wie genau soll ich mir euer Techtelmechtel vorstellen? Hat es schon begonnen, bevor sie volljährig war?"

„Nein. Es fing erst in den letzten Ferien an."

„Grundgütiger. Und ich dachte immer, du hältst nichts auf die Feiertage."

„Sie war plötzlich da, Albus", erklärte er abwehrend. „So, als wären wir uns noch nie zuvor begegnet. Sie hat mich vor dem Haus gefunden und sich um mich gekümmert. Ich konnte nicht – ich konnte es nicht aufhalten."

Dumbledore starrte ihn unliebsam an. „Miss Granger?"

„Lassen Sie diesen vorwurfsvollen Ton! Es war nicht meine Idee, die Ferien im Grimmauldplatz zu verbringen. Sie haben mich in ihre Arme getrieben! Sie allein!"

„Aber sie ist doch noch fast ein Kind ..."

„Sie ist kein Kind mehr."

Er sagte es so hart, dass Dumbledore einen Moment zögerte, ehe er antwortete.

„Interessant. Dann warst nicht du es, der sich über Tonks und Remus ausgelassen hat?"

„Das ist nicht dasselbe!"

„Da hast du Recht. Nymphadora ist wenigstens ein paar Jahre älter."

Snape rollte die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte seine unregelmäßigen gelblichen Zähne.

„Das reicht! Wollen Sie mir das Wenige, was ich in meinem Leben habe, auch noch nehmen?"

„Nein. Ich will dir nur die Augen öffnen und dich auf den rechten Weg zurückführen. Das ist der falsche Moment, um eine Beziehung zu jemandem aufzubauen."

Er nahm die Hände hoch und rückte seine Brille gerade. Snape knurrte nur.

„Ich hätte mir all die Jahre so etwas für dich gewünscht", setzte Dumbledore nach. „Du warst immerzu so verschlossen, dass ich nie wusste, was es mit deinem Privatleben auf sich hat -"

„Privatleben? Seit wann habe ich ein Privatleben? Sie selbst haben all die Jahre dafür gesorgt ..."

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Aber als du mir deinen Patronus gezeigt hast, war mir plötzlich klar, dass du sie nie losgelassen hast. Wir beide wissen allein, wie sehr dich ihr Tod getroffen hat, Severus!"

„Und jetzt? Jetzt wollen Sie, dass ich es beende. Ist das richtig?"

Dumbledore holte tief Luft.

„Ich will nur, dass du keinen Fehler machst, der Harrys Weg beeinträchtigen könnte. Er wird seine Freunde brauchen, bei dem, was vor ihm liegt. Kannst du dir auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen, was geschehen wird, wenn er sie nicht bei sich hat? Die Auswirkungen wären fatal."

„Wirklich?", zischte Snape gehässig. Er hatte es satt, sich das Gerede um Potter anzuhören. Immerzu musste der Junge im Mittelpunkt stehen. Genau wie sein Vater. „Erhellen Sie mich mit Ihrem Wissen und Ihrer Weisheit, aber ich wüsste nicht, was das mit mir zu tun haben soll."

„Gerade du solltest es wissen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, ein Risiko einzugehen. Ich kann nicht auf deine Dienste verzichten. Du hingegen bist daran gebunden, sie zu vollenden. Eure Wege werden sich trennen. Es ist unausweichlich."

Die Wahrheit traf ihn wie ein weiterer Schlag. Er hatte sich geweigert, daran zu denken, wo er nur konnte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht fahl wie Asche starrte er Dumbledore an. Es war zwecklos, etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Die Frage war nur, wie er es ihr beibringen sollte.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 10

Wie betrunken stolperte er die Gänge entlang. Seine Füße fühlten sich an wie taub vom stundenlangen Stehen. Aber damit nicht genug. Auch der Rest seines ganzen Körpers schmerzte vor Übermüdung. Die letzten Nächte waren kräftezehrend und über alle Maßen anstrengend gewesen. Eine Gelegenheit, sich mit Hermine auszutauschen, hatte sich nicht ergeben, obwohl er nicht von sich behaupten konnte, dass er einer solchen Begegnung entgegenfieberte. Er hatte sie ohnehin kaum gesehen, und wenn überhaupt, dann nur im Unterricht.

Erschöpft erreichte er sein Quartier in den Kerkern und fiel wie tot auf das Bett nieder. Er wollte nichts als seine Ruhe. Schlafen und zu sich selbst finden. Besser noch, sich irgendwo ein tiefes Loch buddeln und auf ewig darin verschwinden. Nicht einmal die Schuhe zog er aus.

Gerade kurz nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hörte er es draußen an seiner Tür klopfen.

Fluchend wuchtete er sich hoch und tappte im Lichtstrahl seines Zauberstabs durch die Wohnung. Zugegeben, es überraschte ihn kaum, Hermine vor sich stehen zu sehen. Dennoch hätte der Zeitpunkt nicht ungelegener sein können.

Wortlos trat er beiseite und ließ sie ein. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, strömte ihr Duft so vertraut in seine Nase, dass er ihr nicht böse sein konnte. Nicht mehr jedenfalls. Die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsamen Nächte waren gut. Vor einigen Wochen noch wäre das zweifelsohne anders gewesen und er hätte nicht gezögert, sie aufgrund der späten Störung fortzuschicken.

Sie schien zu merken, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Sie kannte ihn besser als die meisten Menschen. Zaghaft griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Dort angelangt schob sie ihn zum Bett und drückte ihn darauf nieder.

Er gehorchte. In einem Zustand wie diesem war ihm beinahe alles recht, solange er sich nur nicht verbal mit ihr auseinandersetzen musste.

Nachdem er sich der Länge nach ausgestreckt hatte, setzte sie sich zu ihm an den Bettrand und streifte ihm die Schuhe ab.

"Du warst lange weg", sagte sie schlicht.

Er brummte mit geschlossenen Augen und Hermine fuhr fort, ihn aus seinen Sachen zu befreien.

"Dreh dich zur Seite, Severus."

Er tat es.

"Heb den Kopf."

Wieder tat er es. Er war so unendlich müde, dass es ihn nicht einmal weiter scherte, wie streng sie ihn herumkommandierte.

Irgendwann lag er splitterfasernackt vor ihr und ehe er sich dessen überhaupt richtig bewusst war, schlüpfte sie, ebenfalls nackt, zu ihm ins Bett und schlug die Decke über ihre Körper. Warm und wohlig drückte sie sich an ihn. Gemeinsam schliefen sie ein.

Am Morgen, lange bevor die winterliche Sonne über den Horizont kroch, wachte er auf. Sie lag so friedlich in seinen Armen, dass er es nicht über sich brachte, sie zu wecken. Sie tat ihm gut. Dabei hatte er ständig das Gefühl, wieder an die Arbeit gehen zu müssen. Verbittert lachte er in sich hinein. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, was für ein Tag eigentlich war.

Selbst etliche Minuten später, die er nachdenklich damit verbracht hatte, Ordnung in seinen dröhnenden Kopf zu bringen, war er unentschlossen, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Es gab so viel, das ihn beschäftigte. Er hatte lange und intensiv überlegt, wie er ihr das, was er mit Albus besprochen hatte, am besten beibringen sollte, war jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

Irgendwann öffnete Hermine die Augen. Verschlafen hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Fühlst du dich schon besser?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht wirklich."

"Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

"Doch. Wie tot. Aber ich bin es gewohnt, früh aufzustehen."

Hermine legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Abwesend strich sie mit den Fingern über seine Brust. Seine Zurückhaltung irritierte sie immer noch.

"Warst du - warst du bei Dumbledore?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Im Grunde genommen aber wusste sie, dass es anders war.

Er seufzte. "Das eine ist nicht viel besser als das andere, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, Hermine."

Alarmiert stützte sie sich auf den Ellenbogen und sah auf ihn hinab.

"Langsam aber sicher machst du mich nervös. Ist etwa was passiert?"

"Kann man so sagen", murmelte er zähneknirschend. "Albus hat mich kräftig ins Verhör genommen."

"Und wieso ..." Sie stockte. "Er ahnt doch nicht etwa, dass wir ... Sag schon! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Genau das, Hermine."

"Was? Woher kann er das nur wissen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. Wie sie trotz ihres Intellekts nur immer wieder solche Fragen stellen konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

"Er hat die Begabung, gewisse Dinge zu spüren, die anderen entgehen. Du darfst nicht vergessen, er kennt mich schon sehr lange."

"Und was genau soll das jetzt bitteschön heißen?"

Die Panik, die in ihrer Stimme lag, war nicht zu überhören. Snape setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. Beschwichtigend zog er sie zu sich heran und legte den Arm um sie.

"Es hat keine Auswirkungen auf dich, Hermine. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Oh, das glaubst du! Dumbledore ist nicht blöd, Severus."

"Da gebe ich dir Recht. Aber wenn jemand dafür gerade stehen muss, dann bin ich das. Nicht du."

"Was für einen Unterschied macht das schon? Mir gefällt gar nicht, dass er das weiß."

"Mir genauso wenig, das kannst du mir glauben."

Betrübt biss sie sich auf die Lippe. "Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine, er wird bestimmt nicht dulden, was wir hier tun. Oder?"

"Wir werden gar nichts machen", sagte er gelassen. "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er hat wirklich andere Probleme als sich um uns zu kümmern."

Hermine reckte ungläubig den Hals, um besser in sein Gesicht blicken zu können. Wieder einmal wurde sie dabei enttäuscht, denn nichts deutete darauf hin, was in ihm vorging.

"Hat er das gesagt?"

"Nicht direkt."

Es machte sie nur noch stutziger, dass er weiter nichts dazu von sich gab, als würde es sich bei der ganzen Angelegenheit um eine unbedeutende Lappalie handeln.

"Ist dir nicht bewusst, dass wir beide mächtig Ärger kriegen könnten, wenn das die Runde macht?"

Snape sah sie eindringlich an.

"Glaubst du vielleicht, das wüsste ich nicht?", knurrte er abfällig. "Das ist genau das, was ich von Anfang an verhindern wollte."

"Ich weiß, Severus. Und es tut mir leid, dass du mit ihm darüber reden musstest. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht."

"Spar dir dein Mitleid. Wir wussten beide, was auf dem Spiel steht."

"Ja. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es ungeschehen machen möchte. Keine einzige Minute."

Sehnsüchtig streckte sie sich und umfing mit ihrer Hand sein Gesicht.

"Du etwa?"

Es dauerte, ehe er zu einer Antwort bereit war. Sie war so unerwartet in sein Leben getreten, dass er es immer noch nicht wahrhaben konnte. Trotz aller Vorbehalte brachte seine durchdringende Stimme sie zum Frösteln.

"Nein."

Die Erleichterung, die Hermine verspürte, war so befreiend, dass sie die Arme um seinen Nacken legte und ihn küsste.

"Wenn du willst, werde ich zu ihm gehen und ihm erklären, dass es meine Schuld war", sagte sie im Anschluss an den Kuss. "Er sollte wissen, dass ich es war, die mit allem angefangen hat."

"Nein. Tu das nicht. Ich hätte mich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen, darauf einzugehen."

Hermine winkte energisch ab. "Unsinn! Du weißt, wie stur ich sein kann, wenn ich mir was in den Kopf gesetzt habe."

"Das ändert aber nichts an meinem Verhalten. Denk an meine Position. An meine Verantwortung …"

"Er weiß doch, dass ich volljährig bin, oder?", warf sie ungestüm dazwischen.

Snape schnaubte sanft.

"Versuch nicht, die Sache zu beschönigen. Würden die Dinge anders stehen und er mich nicht brauchen, müsste ich ohne Umschweife dafür geradestehen."

"Du meinst ..."

"Niemand an Hogwarts kann ungestraft ein Verhältnis mit einer seiner Schülerinnen anfangen, Hermine."

"Das verstehe ich, Severus. Aber ich bin nicht - na ja, du weißt schon, ich bin eben ich."

"Was für ein überzeugendes Argument", murrte er mit einer erhobenen Braue. "Das solltest du unbedingt vor Albus zur Sprache bringen."

Hermine klopfte ihm mit der Faust auf die Schulter.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass du auf jemand anderen genauso reagiert hättest."

"Das klingt interessant. Wie habe ich denn deiner Meinung nach reagiert?"

"Sehr angetan."

"Tatsächlich? Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, als du mich geküsst hast."

"Ja. Versteh das nicht falsch. Ich will damit nur andeuten, dass wir beide sehr stark aufeinander reagiert haben. Die Spannungen, die sich zwischen uns gebildet haben, waren riesengroß. Wir sind zusammen wie eine explosive Mischung, Severus."

Er drückte sie an sich. Wieso sollte er ihr vormachen, dass es ihm nicht aufgefallen war? Sie war das Beste, was ihm seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit Lily passiert war. Es war nicht leicht, sie wieder aufzugeben.

"Das entschuldigt noch lange nicht, dass es soweit kam, Hermine", sagte er streng. Hermine aber wollte nichts mehr davon hören. Sie konnten nicht ungeschehen machen, was sie getan hatten. Außerdem war ihr diese neue Seite an ihm wesentlich lieber als seine alten.

Sie löste sich von ihm los und setzte sich mit dem Beinen links und rechts von ihm auf seinen Schoß.

"Also. Was willst du heute machen?", sagte sie schelmisch. "Dir ist doch hoffentlich nicht entgangen, dass Wochenende ist, oder? Das heißt, ich habe jede Menge Zeit für dich."

Aufreizend ließ sie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten und legte die Finger um seine Männlichkeit.

Snape atmete scharf ein.

"Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich das begriffen habe", brummte er mit rauer Stimme.

"Tatsächlich? Willst du darüber reden, was gestern passiert ist?"

Zögerlich wartete sie seine Antwort ab. Nur weil sein Unterleib bereit war, sich auf sie einzulassen, musste das noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass seine mentale Verfassung ebenfalls dazu gestimmt war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Nicht im Moment jedenfalls. Es genügt, wenn ich weiß, dass ich heute Abend zu einem Dinner bei den Malfoys erwartet werde."

Über Hermines Gesicht legte sich obgleich dieser erschreckenden Nachricht ein breites Grinsen. Sie wollte alles tun, um die Stimmung zwischen ihnen aufrecht zu erhalten, bis sie sich wieder trennen mussten.

"Gut."

Voller Hingabe setzte sie ihre Exkursion mit der Hand fort.

xxx

Es hatte durchaus etwas Romantisches an sich, den Vormittag mit ihm in den Kerkern zu verbringen. Genauer gesagt in seinem Bett. Snape hatte nicht einmal darauf bestanden, sie zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu schicken, sondern das Essen direkt mit Hilfe eines Hauselfen auf das Zimmer bestellt.

Als Hermine dann aus dem Bad kam, traute sie ihren Augen kaum. Verblüfft setzte sie sich zu ihm an den Bettrand.

"Wer soll das alles essen, Severus?"

"Du."

"Schon klar", entgegnete sie herausfordernd. "Ich hoffe nur, die Elfen in der Küche werden nicht misstrauisch und verraten dich."

"Schön, dass du daran gedacht hast. Aber keine Sorge. Ich esse nicht zum ersten Mal hier unten."

"Wirklich?"

"Warum überrascht dich das so? Nur weil ich hager gebaut bin, muss das nicht heißen, dass ich nichts esse, Hermine."

"Das stimmt. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich jemals gesehen hätte, wie du mehr als nur ein paar Happen zu dir nimmst."

Er warf ihr einen eigenartigen Blick mit hochgezogener Braue zu. "Du hast mich beobachtet?"

Sie spürte, dass ihn die Vorstellung irritierte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Was ist schon dabei, Severus?"

"Nichts. Ich mag es nur nicht, von anderen angestarrt zu werden wie eine Absonderlichkeit. Ich weiß, was über mich geredet wird."

Hermine spürte einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Daran, dass ihn das, was andere über ihn sagten, verletzen könnte, hatte sie offengestanden nicht gedacht.

"Aber das habe ich nicht getan", sagte sie verteidigend.

"Bist du sicher? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du nicht viel anders drein gesehen hast, als du dich in den Ferien meiner angenommen hast und ich zu mir kam."

"Natürlich, Severus! Ich war besorgt. Aber ich würde nie -"

"Mag sein", unterbrach er sie kurz angebunden.

Sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und suchte nach Worten. Natürlich hatte es sie erschreckt, ihn so zu sehen. Aber das bedeutete doch nicht gleich, dass sie ihn absichtlich angestarrt hatte wie eine Kuriosität.

"Du musst nichts dazu sagen, Hermine. Belassen wir es dabei."

Hilflos senkte sie den Blick und ließ die Augen über das köstliche Buffet schweifen. Er hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

Versöhnlich legte sie die Hand auf seine Wange.

"Gib es zu, Severus. Du weißt, dass ich dir nichts Böses wollte. Ich hab dich einfach nur durchschaut. Du isst lieber alleine als in Gesellschaft."

"Das, meine Liebe", sagte er in einem bedrohlichen Knurren, "hängt ganz von der Gesellschaft ab."

Seine Stimme versetzte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie geglaubt, dass er eingeschnappt war.

"Dann bin ich also doch kein so unangenehmer Zeitvertreib, wie du anfangs dachtest?"

Er schnaubte trocken. Dann, bevor sie realisierte, was er vorhatte, schnellte er hoch und drückte sie unter sich aufs Bett nieder. Hermine schlang instinktiv die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich hinab. Sie sehnte sich so sehr danach, in seinen Armen zu liegen, dass sie jegliche Auseinandersetzung mit ihm vermeiden wollte, wo es nur ging. Selbst dann, wenn das bedeutete, hin und wieder seinen Launen nachgeben zu müssen.

"Ich hoffe, du weißt zu schätzen, was ich hier für dich riskiere, Severus. Mir gehen nämlich langsam die Ausreden aus, wie ich Harry beschwichtigen kann."

Ohne zu antworten drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine schloss genüsslich die Augen und ließ sich von ihm küssen. Unter ihm dahinzuschmelzen war zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Nachdem sie atemlos auseinandergebrochen waren, sah sie ihn mit glühenden Wangen an.

"Das ist vielleicht der falsche Zeitpunkt, aber das Frühstück wartet, Severus."

Sie wusste, wozu es führen würde, wenn sie jetzt nicht damit aufhörten, sich zu küssen. Schon jetzt hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie daran dachte, was ihm nur wenige Stunden später bevorstand. Wie konnte sie da einfach so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung?

"Richtig."

Er stützte sich auf den Unterarm und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand durch die zerzausten Strähnen.

"Andererseits spricht nichts dagegen, wenn wir es noch etwas warten lassen. Immerhin ist Wochenende."

Kaum dass er ausgesprochen hatte, beugte er sich hinab und umfing mit den Lippen ihre sich ihm entgegen reckende Brustwarze.

Hermine stöhnte auf, als seine Zunge hervorschoss und sie reizte.

"Solltest du dich nicht besser ausruhen?", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

"Mir geht es gut, Hermine."

Mit Nachdruck schob sie ihn zurück. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, für ihn da zu sein. Das bedeutete aber auch, seinetwegen auf gewisse Annehmlichkeiten verzichten zu müssen. So jedenfalls lautete ihre Theorie dazu.

"Ich meine es ernst. Du musst dir deine Kräfte für heute Abend aufheben."

Schlagartig hob er den Kopf und sah sie zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an.

"Willst du es oder willst du es nicht, Hermine?"

Sie nickte zustimmend. "Natürlich will ich es. Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte. Aber es wäre nicht richtig von mir, das jetzt zu tun. Nicht schon wieder, verstehst du? Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, wenn ich dich zu sehr für mich beanspruche, wo ich doch weiß, dass du heute zu ihm musst."

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Darum geht es doch hier gar nicht. Ich kann selbst entscheiden, was gut für mich ist und was nicht."

"Dann macht es dir nichts aus? Ich meine, es wird dich nicht bei dem, was auch immer du tun musst, beeinflussen?"

Verwundert verzog er das Gesicht.

"Warum sollte es das?"

"Weil ich mir Sorgen mache. Ich habe gelesen, wie anstrengend Sex für den Körper sein kann, wenn er sowieso schon außergewöhnlichen Belastungen ausgesetzt ist."

Er schluckte und Hermine ahnte, dass ihm das Thema gar nicht passte.

"Du - du hast darüber gelesen?"

"Ja. Wundert dich das etwa?"

"Nein", sagte er von einem fiesen Grinsen gefolgt. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

"Komm schon, Severus. Du musst zugeben, dass meine Bedenken berechtigt sind. Voldemort ..."

Er hob die Hand und sie verstummte.

"Rede nicht über ihn, wenn ich auf dir liege, verstanden? Tu das nie wieder."

Sichtlich belämmert nickte sie.

"In Ordnung."

Snape rollte sich von ihr und fiel träge neben ihr auf die Matratze, wo er sich nicht mehr rührte. Mit ihrer zwischen die Zähne geklemmten Lippe beobachtete sie ihn. Sofort war klar, dass von der eben noch so stechenden Erregung seines Unterleibs nichts mehr übrig war.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter. Sie hatte natürlich nicht die Absicht gehabt, die Sache so plump abzuwürgen.

"Ich hab einfach Angst um dich, verstehst du das?"

Wortlos, die Augen zu engen Schlitzen geformt, funkelte er sie an, sodass Hermine langsam aber sicher bewusst wurde, wie absonderlich die ganze Unterhaltung streng genommen war.

"Ich - ich weiß nicht, was er von dir erwartet, Severus. Aber es gibt gewisse Gerüchte über ihn und seine Gefolgsleute, die mir nicht gefallen."

"So wie die Gerüchte über mich, ja? Musstest du deshalb allem auf den Grund gehen?"

"Das wäre möglich", gestand sie bedrückt. "Jedenfalls, ich weiß nur, dass ich dich nicht noch einmal so fertig sehen möchte wie damals, als ich dich vor dem Haus gefunden habe."

Er schob in langen Bahnen seine Hände durch die Haare.

"Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber genau das lässt sich nicht immer vermeiden."

"Ich weiß. Aber -"

"Kein Aber. Darüber haben wir schon gesprochen, Hermine. Ich weiß selbst nicht immer, was mich erwartet."

"Das verstehe ich."

"Tust du das?", fragte er ironisch. "Was wir haben, ist neu für mich. Es ist vielleicht nicht richtig, es hinzunehmen. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir auf das, was wir wollen, verzichten müssen. Habe ich Recht?"

Erleichtert schmiegte sie sich an ihn und war froh, als er den Arm um sie legte und sie zu sich zog.

"Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du mir gibst. Dass du für mich da bist und was du auf dich nimmst, um bei mir zu sein, glaub mir, Hermine."

"Ich weiß, Severus. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich an deine Tür klopfe und du nicht aufmachst, habe ich eine Höllenangst, dass dir was passiert ist."

"Dann musst du lernen, diese Angst zu besiegen. Er würde mir nichts antun, das mich meiner Pflichten an Hogwarts berauben könnte. Das heißt, ich komme im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen ganz gut weg."

"Er braucht dich hier?"

"Mehr oder weniger."

"Inwiefern?"

"Er erwartet, dass ich ihm über Albus und den Orden berichte."

"Das dachte ich mir. Aber wie sieht das aus?"

"Albus und ich beraten, was wir ihm zustecken können. Es ist riskant, aber ein gewisses Risiko wird immer bleiben."

Zutiefst schockiert fasste sie nach seiner Hand. "Und wenn er nicht das zu hören bekommt, was er will? Angenommen, die Informationen, die du ihm gibst, genügen ihm nicht. Was dann?"

"Darüber solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen, Hermine. Es funktioniert immer irgendwie."

Nur wenig besänftigt bäumte sie sich auf und kletterte auf ihn.

"Ich habe Angst um dich, weil ich Sehnsucht nach dir habe, wenn du nicht da bist. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Er umfasste ihre Handgelenke und wirbelte sich mit ihr herum, wo er sie unter sich begrub. Hermine kreischte auf. Es war nicht die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte. Doch seit wann kümmerte sie das? Sie wollte mit ihm schlafen, weil er nicht wie andere war. Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben und ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue entdecken.

Ungezügelter als geahnt drang er in sie ein. Es war genau das, was die Beziehung zwischen ihnen ausmachte.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 11

Das Dinner bei den Malfoys war wie erwartet grauenhaft. Nicht das Essen selbst, das wie immer vorzüglich schmeckte. Jedoch fiel es ihm nicht so leicht, in der Gesellschaft seiner sogenannten Freunde mehr nur als ein paar Häppchen hinunterzuwürgen. Es war genau so, wie Hermine gesagt hatte.

Während die übrigen Männer (angeregt durch guten Wein, Brandy oder Cognac) die Freilassung ihres Gastgebers feierten, der erst kürzlich mit Hilfe der Überredungskunst einiger Verbündeter des Ministeriums aus der Untersuchungshaft entlassen worden war, schwirrten Snape ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf. Der Abschied aus Hogwarts war ihm heute Abend besonders schwer gefallen. Es berührte ihn, dass sie zu ihm kam, wann immer sie die Gelegenheit fand. Den ganzen Tag über waren sie unzertrennbar zusammen gewesen. Noch mehr aber bewegte ihn, dass sie sich seinetwegen Sorgen machte.

Gelächter drang zu ihm hinüber und Snape nippte, die dünnen Lippen zu einem unansehnlichen Grinsen verzogen, an seinem Wein, um nicht mit einstimmen zu müssen. Einer der Todesser hatte einen geschmacklosen Witz über die wehrlosen und schwachen Muggel gerissen, die jüngst einem Angriff maskierter Zauberer zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Unter seinen Strähnen hindurch blickte er auf den leeren Stuhl, auf dem normalerweise Draco sitzen sollte. Noch galten die Regeln der Schule. Noch konnte Albus die Gesuche der Malfoys ausschlagen, ihren Sohn für das Wochenende nach Hause zu schicken...

Er spürte, wie sich eine schlanke Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter legte. Narcissa beugte sich zu ihm hinab und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Ihr langes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er mochte ihren Duft, obgleich er wusste, dass es gefährlich war, sich darauf einzulassen, was ihm seine Sinne vorgaukelten. Sie war ebenso unberechenbar wie ihre Schwester. Menschen wie sie waren jemandem wie ihm nur gut gesinnt, solange sie sich etwas von ihm erhofften.

Lautlos löste sie sich von ihm los und schwebte davon. Er stand auf und folgte ihr aus dem Salon.

Draußen in der Eingangshalle des großzügigen Hauses hielt sie inne und schlang ihre zierlichen Arme um den Leib. Das weiße Licht des Mondes, das durch die hohen Fenster fiel, beleuchtete gespenstisch ihre Gestalt. Sie hatte deutlich abgenommen in den vergangenen Wochen.

„Wie geht es Draco?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Er blieb gute zwei Meter hinter ihr stehen und verschränkte steif die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Er macht Fortschritte", sagte er ruhig.

Sie atmete hörbar aus.

„Ist das wahr, Severus?"

Ungeduldig wirbelte sie herum und sah ihn auf eine so flehentliche Weise an, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sie mit dieser Lüge abzuspeisen. Da er es sich aber nicht leisten konnte, Mitleid ins Spiel zu bringen, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

„Ich war neulich in der Nokturngasse unterwegs", sagte sie in einem tiefen Seufzer, der ihre hervorstechenden Wangenknochen noch mehr zur Geltung brachte, als sie ohnehin schon zu sehen waren. „Hab mich dort ein wenig umgehört. Die meisten der Ladenbesitzer sind immer sehr gut auf die Malfoys zu sprechen gewesen. Nur Borgin wirkte ungewöhnlich verschlossen. Er hatte Angst. Zufällig ist mir dann auf dem Rückweg dieser widerliche Greyback über den Weg gelaufen und ich bin ihm gefolgt, wieder zu Borgin und Burkes. Weißt du, was er dort wollte?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bedaure, nein."

Sie machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Ich denke, du solltest öfter das Schloss verlassen, Severus. Es täte dir gut, dich auch ein wenig umzuhören."

Snape ließ sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken, rollte fragend die Mundwinkel zurück und wartete ab.

„Mir scheint, Draco will mir genauso wenig verraten wie dir. Dennoch hattet ihr früher immer einen guten Draht zueinander. Also", sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, griff nach seinen Armen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, „bist du der Einzige, an den ich mich wenden kann."

Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, versetzte ihn aber sofort in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Und was kann ich für dich tun, Narcissa?", fragte er kühl. „Draco ist der Meinung, ich hätte seinem Vater den Platz streitig gemacht. Er -"

„Dann hör zu, was ich zu sagen habe", unterbrach sie ihn forsch. „Es ist in unser beider Interesse, wenn du es erfährst. Greyback hatte ein ziemliches Interesse für einen Gegenstand, ein altes Verschwindekabinett. Du erinnerst dich doch daran, wie sie vor einigen Jahren angepriesen wurden? Nahezu jeder, der etwas auf sich hielt, wollte eines haben."

Er nickte. Hatte der Junge wirklich das im Sinn, was er dachte?

„Du musst ihm helfen, Severus. Der Dunkle Lord erwartet zu viel von ihm."

„Ich tue, was ich kann", sagte er süßlich. „Dank deiner Initiative wird es mir sogar möglich sein, noch effizienter einzugreifen."

Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Er konnte es ihr förmlich ansehen. Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, kehrte die alte Überheblichkeit in sie zurück. Sie ließ die Arme sinken und faltete vor dem Körper die Hände ineinander.

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."

„Du hast nichts zu befürchten, Narcissa."

Sie reckte das Kinn empor und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, als könne sie es nicht erwarten, so schnell wie möglich von ihm wegzukommen.

„Falls nicht, täte es mir leid, dich zu verlieren, Severus."

Galant schwebte sie an ihm vorbei zurück in den Salon. Snape blieb zurück und starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster, die Hände an den Seiten zu verkrampften Fäusten geballt. Er wusste nur zu gut, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Narcissas Besuch im Sommer bei ihm zuhause in Spinner's End hatte seiner Karriere als Handlanger Voldemorts noch die Krone aufgesetzt. Der Schwur, den er notgedrungen hatte eingehen müssen, war mit verantwortlich für den Deal mit Albus. Verzweifelt hatte er nach einem Ausweg gesucht, doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete, gab es kein Entrinnen für ihn. Es nahm ihm schier die Luft, wenn er daran dachte. Er wollte von hier weg, wollte alles hinter sich lassen. Aber es ging nicht.

Ungeschickt fingerte er an seinem Hals herum und riss den ersten Knopf auf. Es war nicht gut, die anderen zu lange warten zu lassen. Der heutige Abend war ein Festakt, zu dessen Ende hin noch ein ganz besonderer Gast erwartet wurde. Einer, den er um jeden Preis bei Laune halten musste.

xxx

Hermine lag friedlich in seinem Bett, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat. Leise zog er sich aus und legte sich neben sie.

Erst jetzt regte sie sich im Schlaf. Sie öffnete müde die Augen und strahlte ihn an.

"Du bist zurück."

Er erwiderte milde das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte. "Es scheint so."

Seufzend kuschelte sie sich an ihn.

"Und? Wie war's bei den Malfoys?"

"Frag nicht, Hermine."

Er rieb sich die Augen. Doch selbst jetzt konnte er ihren bohrenden Blick auf sich spüren. Meist war sie erst dann zufrieden gestellt, wenn er ihren Wissensdurst gestillt hatte.

Nicht in Stimmung für eine längere Diskussion mit ihr legte er den Arm um sie und entschied sich dazu, sie zu erlösen. Die Einzelheiten konnte er ihr ersparen.

"Das Essen an sich war unübertrefflich. Narcissa legt großen Wert darauf, eine herausragende Gastgeberin zu spielen. Auf den Rest hingegen hätte ich gut und gern verzichten können."

Sie hob den Kopf und schmunzelte. Seine kurzen und ausweichenden Antworten zeigten ihr, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Trotzdem genügten sie völlig, um sie fürs Erste zu beschwichtigen.

"Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst."

"Ach ja?", fragte er mit einer erhobenen Braue.

Sie nickte zustimmend. Ihre Unbefangenheit tat ihm gut. Sie war noch immer so neugierig auf ihn wie damals, als sie sich eingebildet hatte, ihn küssen zu müssen. Vermutlich heckte sie insgeheim schon wieder aus, wie sie ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, sodass es ihn fast nicht wunderte, dass sie darauf bestanden hatte, nach dem Abendessen in die Kerker zurückkehren zu können. Ihm ging es dabei nicht viel anders, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Es war schwer, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Noch schwieriger aber war, sie aufzugeben. Doch das Gespräch, das er schon einmal aufgeschoben hatte, stand noch immer aus.

"Alleine die Vorstellung, du könntest es dort auch nur eine Minute genossen haben, hat mich fast die halbe Nacht wachgehalten. Aber jetzt ist alles gut."

Ohne näher darauf eingehen zu wollen, drückte er sie an sich und ließ zu, dass sie anfing, ihn mit der Hand zu streicheln. Wenn sie wüsste, wie gut es ihm tat, auf diese Weise abgelenkt zu werden, würde sie gar nicht mehr aufhören, ihn zu bezirzen. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihm tat.

"Hermine", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Aber sie hörte nicht auf ihn. Sie wollte nicht reden. Nicht jetzt, wo sie ihn wieder bei sich hatte. Es war zu verlockend, dem Drang nachzugeben, ihn zu reizen. Das Sehnen, die körperlichen Bedürfnisse und Gelüste zu erfüllen, um dabei alles andere zu vergessen, wurde immer stärker, je mehr sie sich aufeinander einließen. Schon von Beginn an war ihr aufgefallen, wie ungeheuer prickelnd es gewesen war, ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Nie im Leben hätte sie ihm solche Regungen zugetraut, wenn sie seine Schwächen nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren hätte.

"Ich muss dir was sagen", setzte er nach, durch die unablässigen Bewegungen unter der Bettdecke irritiert. Es war auch so schon alles andere als leicht, überhaupt den richtigen Anfang zu finden.

"Kann das nicht warten?"

Er schluckte schwer.

"Nein."

"Aber ..."

Frustriert schlug er die Decke zurück und griff nach ihrer Hand, als sie immer noch nicht aufhören wollte.

"Hör zu", forderte er streng. "Das ist wirklich wichtig."

Wenn er es hinter sich bringen wollte, dann jetzt. Narcissa hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, wie unausweichlich es war, diesen Weg zu gehen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, alles länger aufzuschieben. Im Grunde genommen würde das die Beziehung zwischen ihnen nur zu einer weiteren Lüge in seinem Leben machen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

"Schon gut. Kein Grund, so ein Theater zu machen."

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Wart ab, bis du gehört hast, worum es geht."

Nur ein paar Minuten später saß Hermine zusammengesunken im Bett und kämpfte gegen eine Flut an Tränen an. Sie hatte nicht so etwas erwartet. Es schockierte sie. Es schmerzte. Noch weniger konnte sie glauben, dass er ihr das wirklich anvertraut hatte, denn normalerweise passte dieses Verhalten gar nicht zu ihm. Er war immerzu verschlossen gewesen wie kaum ein anderer Mensch, den sie kannte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Severus", schluchzte sie.

"Ich weiß."

Hermine blickte wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Seine innerliche Ruhe machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer.

"Du _weißt_?", rief sie am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Wie er so tun konnte, als wäre die Sache ein harmloser Spaziergang, war ihr ein Rätsel. Zugleich bewies genau das, dass er genug Zeit gehabt hatte, sich damit abzufinden. Nicht so mit ihr.

"Was weißt du? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich mich im Augenblick fühle. Es ist - es ist grauenhaft!"

Besänftigend streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und versuchte sie in seine Arme zu ziehen. Hermine wehrte ab.

"Lass mich! Ich muss das erst verarbeiten ..."

Ein wütendes Schnauben entfuhr ihr.

"Gibt es noch mehr, das ich wissen sollte? Oder ist das alles?"

Er senkte den Blick. Leise zischelnd verzog er die Mundwinkel. Es passte ihm nicht, dass sie so reagierte. Doch offengestanden hatte er nichts anderes von ihr erwartet.

"Was willst du noch wissen?"

"Alles."

Sie schüttelte sich vor Kälte. Ihre eigene, abweisende Stimme kam ihr fremdartig vor. Wie konnte sie ihm nur einen Vorwurf dafür machen, dass er so ehrlich gewesen war, sie einzuweihen? Er verdiente mehr als das. Er verdiente ihre Unterstützung.

Im nächsten Moment stürzte sie nach vorn und warf die Arme um seinen Hals.

"Das ist furchtbar, Severus! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wegen Draco so etwas tun musst. Narcissa und ihre vermaledeite Schwester sollen zur Hölle fahren! Wie konnten die dir das nur antun? Wenn ich denen je begegne, können die was erleben!"

Er strich sanft mit der Hand durch ihr Haar und unterdrückte ein hämisches Grinsen. Es machte ihn stolz, dass sie seinetwegen so reagierte, obwohl er ihr das unmöglich sagen konnte. Es würde auch nie soweit kommen. Dennoch. In den Tiefen seines Seins würde er nur zu gern erleben, wie sie die beiden Schwestern mit Spucke besprühte, um ihn zu verteidigen.

"Narcissa war so besorgt wie jede Mutter es sein würde", sagte er mit nachdenklicher Miene. "Du kannst ihr dafür keinen Vorwurf machen."

"Kann ich nicht? Du wirst dich wundern, was ich alles kann!"

Entschieden nahm er sie bei den Schultern und sah sie an.

"Bevor du hier einen Aufstand planst, wirst du dich zuerst beruhigen. Ich habe dir das nicht gesagt, dass du dich in meinem Namen aufführst wie eine Furie!"

"Eine Furie?", stieß sie schrill aus. "Du nennst mich doch tatsächlich eine Furie?"

"Ganz recht", entgegnete er steif. "Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist. Aber du musst lernen, dich in den Griff zu bekommen. Zügle deinen Unmut und hab Geduld."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Er hob die Brauen.

"Was willst du denn dagegen tun? Es lässt sich nun einmal nicht ändern."

"Dann soll ich also tatenlos mit ansehen, wie du dich in dein Verderben stürzt?"

Er lächelte matt.

"Du wusstest, dass es mit mir nicht einfach werden würde, Hermine."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. Die Sprachlosigkeit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Was für eine Erklärung soll das sein, Severus?"

"Keine Erklärung, Hermine. Eine Tatsache. Und du wirst sie so hinnehmen, wie sie kommt. Andernfalls bringst du uns alle in Gefahr."

Eingeschnappt machte sie sich von ihm frei und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hat Dumbledore deshalb entschieden, dass er uns nicht weiter dafür belangen will, was wir hinter seinem Rücken abziehen?"

"So in etwa. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass er mich braucht, Hermine. Andernfalls wären wir nicht so glimpflich davongekommen."

Den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet wippte sie vor und zurück. Was sie davon halten sollte, wusste sie nicht. Aber so langsam ergab sein Verhalten einen Sinn. Ebenso die mysteriösen Vorkommnisse, die sich in den vergangenen Monaten in der Schule ereignet hatten. Auch dann, wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, es sich einzugestehen, musste sie doch zugeben, dass Malfoy ziemlich verzweifelt sein musste, wenn er das tun sollte, was Voldemort von ihm erwartete. Hermine traute dem Blonden so ziemlich alles zu. Aber einen Mord? Nein. Dazu war nicht einmal Draco in der Lage.

"Wie - wie geht es Dumbledore damit? Ich meine, wie wird er damit fertig, dass er bald nicht mehr da sein wird? Bestimmt hat er sich das anders vorgestellt. Er wird doch dabei sein wollen, wenn Harry sich bereit macht, Voldemort ein für alle Mal - Oh Gott! Harry wird ausrasten, wenn er davon erfährt! Alle werden ausrasten! Severus, ist dir klar, was das bedeutet?"

"Ich weiß, was es bedeutet. Aber um den Plan nicht zu gefährden, muss die Angelegenheit unter uns bleiben. Es ist wichtig, dass niemand davon erfährt. Ganz besonders nicht deine Freunde."

"Was? Du kannst doch unmöglich ..."

"Ich muss, Hermine. Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl."

"Das sagst du. Aber ich bin nicht bereit, einfach so aufzugeben."

Entnervt rollte er mit den Augen.

"Nicht schon wieder!"

"Abwarten, Severus. Ich bin sicher, du und Dumbledore habt irgendwo ein Detail übersehen. Es muss einen Ausweg für dich geben."

"Selbst wenn du Albus heilen könntest", sagte er spöttisch, "bliebe immer noch dieser Schwur. Glaub mir, ich habe mir bereits zur Genüge den Kopf darüber zermartert."

"Vielleicht müssen wir ihn gar nicht heilen. Wir müssen nur zusehen, dass du dir nicht die Finger schmutzig machen musst."

"Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass es zwecklos ist?", bemerkte er süffisant.

"Oh, keine Sorge! Du wirst Draco helfen, sein Ziel zu vollenden, verlass dich drauf! Die Frage ist nur, wie wir Voldemort glauben lassen können, dass Dumbledore tot ist, ohne dass du ihn töten musst."

"Das wird nicht funktionieren. Selbst mit den stärksten Täuschungszaubern wäre es Betrug, was keinesfalls gut gehen kann, wenn wir Schwierigkeiten vermeiden wollen."

"Dann wirst du ihn mit einem Trank vergiften und ihn anschließend wieder ins Leben zurückholen. Du kannst das, Severus. Ich bin überzeugt davon."

"Sehr schmeichelhaft, wirklich."

"Stell dich nicht so an! Ich will nur deinen Ruf retten. Wenn du es Harry nicht sagen willst, sollte es zumindest genügen, um seine Wut auf dich abklingen zu lassen, sobald sich herausstellt, dass du Dumbledore gar nicht getötet hast."

"Das ist die haarsträubendste Rettungsaktion, von der ich je gehört habe, Hermine. Dein Engagement für die Hauselfen in Ehren, aber das geht zu weit. Ich glaube, darauf möchte ich lieber verzichten, bevor wir am Ende noch alle auffliegen."

"Du gibst also lieber auf?", fragte sie mit geröteten Wangen. Dass er doch tatsächlich die Geschichte mit den Hauselfen erwähnt hatte, war absolut unnötig gewesen.

Er ging nicht darauf ein und fuhr fort.

"Und was wird dann passieren? Sollen wir Albus bis ans Ende seiner Tage verstecken, bis er jämmerlich zugrunde geht, damit der Dunkle Lord in dem Glauben bleibt, er sei tot? Abgesehen davon wird nichts jemals dazu beitragen, Potter und mich zusammen an einen Tisch zu bringen."

Hermine schnaubte. "Du verhältst dich kindisch, Severus."

"Mag sein. Es kümmert mich nicht. Manchmal sollten wir uns mit unserem Schicksal abfinden. Es ist besser so. Du kannst nicht die ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellen, um alle Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen, die du gern bereinigt hättest."

"Das nicht. Aber ich kann es wenigstens versuchen."

Die Sache ließ Hermine keine Ruhe. Ununterbrochen war sie in Gedanken damit beschäftigt, nach einem Ausweg für Severus zu suchen, der ihn davor bewahren konnte, endgültig zu dem Bösewicht abgestempelt zu werden, den sowieso schon die Mehrheit der Menschen in ihm sah. Leider gestaltete sich ihr Unterfangen problematischer als erhofft, da er es strickt verweigerte, sie bei einer Lösung des Problems zu unterstützen. Letztendlich nahm sie es selbst in die Hand.

Abends in den Kerkern wälzte sie bis spät in die Nacht hinein Bücher über die tödlichsten Zaubertränke und ihre effizientesten Gegenmittel, stets von Snape dabei beobachtet, der mit dem ein oder anderen entmutigenden Grinsen über ihre Schulter blickte.

"Willst du nicht endlich zugeben, dass es sinnlos ist?", fragte er eines Tages zu später Stunde.

Hermine kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Aufzugeben würde bedeuten, in Tränen auszubrechen. Es wäre eine traurige Niederlage, sich einzugestehen, dass sein Leben diese Wendung nehmen würde.

"Ist dir wirklich so gleichgültig, was mit dir passieren wird, wenn du das tust?", fragte sie geknickt. Sie zog die Nase hoch. "Denkst du denn gar nicht an das, was danach kommt?"

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm ihr energisch das Buch aus der Hand. Zuerst ließ sie nicht locker. Doch dann kniff Hermine verbissen die Augen zusammen und gab nach. Sie wollte nicht auf ihn böse sein.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er sie auf das Bett nieder und breitete die Decke über ihr aus.

"Du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen."

"Ich kann aber nicht. Ich muss noch ..."

"Kein Wort mehr. Wenn du nicht auf mich hörst, gehst du zurück in deinen Turm, verstanden? Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass du morgen meine Stunde verschläfst, nur weil du todmüde und abgelenkt bist."

Grummelnd gehorchte sie und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Snape schlüpfte behände neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Severus. Allmählich habe ich das Gefühl, uns läuft die Zeit davon."

Damit hatte sie gar nicht so unrecht, wie er wusste. Er behielt es jedoch besser für sich. In einem Moment wie diesem war es besser, gewisse Dinge nicht weiter zur Sprache zu bringen, über die sie sich nur noch mehr aufregen würde.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 12

„Harry hat mich gefragt, ob ich am Samstag zum Spielfeld komme und beim Quidditch-Training zusehe."

„Dann solltest du das tun."

Verblüfft sah sie ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er dem noch etwas hinzusetzte. Es war jedoch vergeblich. Er hob nicht einmal den Kopf vom Schreibtisch.

„Ehrlich? Wenn du was dagegen hast, solltest du es ruhig sagen. Ich meine, das muss ja nicht bedeuten, dass ich deshalb gleich darauf verzichte, verstehst du? Er ist schließlich mein Freund und ich hab ihn in letzter Zeit schon oft genug versetzt. Obwohl ich deine Meinung natürlich berücksichtigen und mit einfließen lassen werde."

Das Kratzen seiner Feder verstummte und er blickte auf. Wie üblich umrahmten seine schwarzen Strähnen sein Gesicht und Hermine beugte sich zu ihm vor und schob sie ihm liebevoll beiseite.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er schlicht.

Hermine seufzte. Seine Zurückhaltung war bisweilen schwerer zu ertragen als seine üblen Launen.

„Ist das alles? Mehr willst du nicht dazu sagen?"

Snape lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte gelassen die Hände vor dem Schoß.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt, Hermine. Deine Freundschaft zu Potter ist deine Sache. Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich mich dem anschließe oder in Jubelschreie ausbreche, sobald sein Name aus deinem Mund ertönt."

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht erwartet. Ich dachte nur, du würdest es schön finden, wenn ich bei dir wäre, anstatt am Rand des Spielfelds rumzusitzen und mir den Hintern abzufrieren."

„Das wäre es durchaus. Aber wenn du gehen willst, nur zu. Ich habe ohnehin jede Menge zu tun."

Es erschütterte sie, dass er so dachte. Nicht etwa wegen der Tatsache, dass er zu arbeiten hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil er kampflos nachgegeben hatte.

„Du bist so beschäftigt, dass du bereitwillig darauf verzichtest, ein paar Stunden in meiner Nähe zu sein?", hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

„So war das keineswegs gemeint. Und das weißt du auch."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Snape aber streckte den Arm nach ihr aus und zog sie an der Hüfte zu sich heran.

„Sobald er vom Besen gefallen ist oder sich das Genick gebrochen hat, kommst du zu mir, in Ordnung? Wir werden das feiern. Ich verspreche es."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihren plötzlich aufwallenden Unmut zu unterdrücken.

„Das ist nicht komisch, Severus. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie du so etwas sagen kannst. Du weißt doch, dass wir ihn brauchen. Ob du ihn nun magst oder nicht, bleibt dahingestellt."

Er hob sie zu sich auf den Schoß und grinste hämisch.

„Wenn dir meine Meinung über ihn nicht gefällt, solltest du nicht mehr danach fragen, Hermine."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für dein Verhalten."

„Seit wann stört dich mein Verhalten?"

„Schon immer. Ich habe nur das ein oder andere Auge zugedrückt, weil ich dich liebe."

Sie errötete und senkte den Blick auf seine Brust. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, das zu sagen.

„Ich meine nur … es wäre schön", stammelte sie ausweichend, „wenn du es lassen könntest, so über ihn zu reden. Das ist alles."

Als er nicht antwortete, sah sie auf. Snape machte ein seltsam verdattertes Gesicht und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass er nicht etwas Derartiges erwartet hatte.

Wunderbar, dachte sie ärgerlich. Genau das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Mit ihm zu schlafen, war eine Sache, so etwas zu sagen, eine völlig andere.

Schnell räusperte sie sich.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist mir nur so raus gerutscht. Also, sobald das Spiel vorbei ist, komme ich hierher."

Abwesend nickte er. Aber auch jetzt sagte er nichts mehr dazu. Es verstörte sie. Selbst nachdem sie die Kerker verlassen hatte, wurde sie das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass sie mit ihren Worten ein Thema angeschnitten hatte, das ihm gar nicht behagte.

In den kommenden Tagen bekam sie den Professor nur selten zu Gesicht. Ob es nun daran lag, dass sie diese Geschichte ins Rollen gebracht hatte oder daran, dass er einfach viel zu tun hatte, konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Es stand auch ohne das fest, dass er nicht jemand war, der gerne über Gefühle redete, schon gar nicht über Liebe an sich.

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle erhaschte sie hin und wieder einen seiner unleserlichen Blicke. Beim Abendessen war es genauso. Abgesehen davon jedoch sahen sie sich nur im Unterricht, womit sich keine Gelegenheit ergab, ungestört mit ihm zu reden. Gleich an mehreren Abenden hintereinander, wenn sie an die Tür seines Büros anklopfte, blieb diese verschlossen.

Der Samstagmorgen schien nicht viel besser zu werden als die vorangegangen Tage der Woche: Snape machte sich gleich nach dem Frühstück spurlos auf und davon. Hermine blieb also nur noch, Harrys Einladung, ihm beim Quidditch zuzusehen, anzunehmen.

Dick eingepackt in ihren Wintermantel und bewaffnet mit Mütze und Schal machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Spielfeld. Die Jungs und Ginny waren schon längst vorausgeeilt, um ja keine Minute der kostbaren Zeit, während der ihnen das Feld zur Verfügung stand, zu versäumen.

Bereits als sie es sich halbwegs auf den zugigen Sitzplätzen der Tribüne bequem gemacht hatte, kamen die ersten Zweifel auf, ob es richtig gewesen war, sich das anzutun. Mit ein Grund dafür war aber auch Lavender Brown, die nicht weit von ihr Platz genommen hatte, um mit ihren lauten Zwischenrufen Ron anzufeuern.

Wacker beschloss Hermine, sich nicht von ihr aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen und sah sich das Training an. Manche der Flugmanöver waren so waghalsig, dass die Spieler zusammenprallten und gefährlich in die Tiefe trudelten. Sie kniff jedes Mal vor Anspannung die Augen zusammen und stellte zum wiederholten Male fest, dass Quidditch eindeutig nicht nach ihrem Geschmack war.

Nicht lange darauf kramte sie lustlos in ihrer Manteltasche nach einem kleinen Notizbuch und blätterte die Seiten durch. Überrascht stolperte sie dabei über eine ganze Reihe unerledigter Dinge, die sie schlicht und einfach aufgeschoben hatte, da sie jede freie Minute mit Severus verbracht hatte. Ein Teil davon beinhaltete Aufzeichnungen über Harrys Zaubertränkebuch, darunter auch ein paar seltsame Zaubersprüche, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, diesen rätselhaften Notizen auf den Grund zu gehen, es jedoch nie getan. Der Rest handelte von Dingen, die sie für Harrys Privatstunden bei Dumbledore ausfindig machen wollte, bisher aber keine zufriedenstellenden Antworten in ihren Büchern gefunden hatte.

Sie seufzte. Liebend gern wäre sie jetzt in der warmen Bibliothek gewesen und hätte sich irgendwo in eine lauschige Ecke zurückgezogen.

Nachdem das Spiel endlich vorbei war, kehrte sie bibbernd vor Kälte mit den anderen Zuschauern ins Schloss zurück, wo sie sich um den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum drängten. Als auch die Quidditch-Spieler wieder zu ihnen stießen, nahm Hermine Harry beiseite und hockte sich mit ihm auf ein vereinsamtes Sofa. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich noch ein paar Dinge aus Harry herausquetschen, ehe sie in die Kerker zurückkehrte.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie es neulich bei Dumbledore war", begann sie ohne Umschweife mit ihrem Verhör.

Harry rieb sich die vereisten Knöchel warm.

„Du meinst, ob sich was Neues wegen dieser Sache mit den Horkruxen getan hat? Fehlanzeige. Dumbledore meinte, wir können erst richtig weitermachen, wenn ich diese Erinnerung von Slughorn habe."

„Verstehe. Was ist mit den Zaubern aus deinem Tränkebuch? Hast du schon eine Ahnung, was es damit auf sich hat?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich dachte, du könntest mir da weiterhelfen, schließlich treibst du dich ja nächtelang in der Bibliothek herum."

Da Hermine nicht vorhatte, ihre Lüge auffliegen zu lassen, wippte sie mit dem Kopf. Es war ohnehin verwunderlich, dass er noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte, wo er doch im Besitz der Karte des Rumtreibers war.

„Die Bibliothek ist groß, Harry", sagte sie ausweichend. „Es gibt so viele Bücher über dunkle Magie in der Verbotenen Abteilung, dass es nicht so leicht ist, da fündig zu werden."

„Vielleicht hast du ja in der falschen Abteilung gesucht."

Hermine wehrte ab.

„Die Abteilung ist schon richtig, Harry. Wenn Zauber im Spiel sind, von denen ich noch nie was gehört habe, kann es sich nur um dunkle Magie handeln, glaub mir. Sei bitte vorsichtig, ja? Tu nichts Unüberlegtes, solange wir nicht wissen, von wem das Buch stammt."

Als würde er ahnen, worauf sie hinauswollte, legte er den Kopf schief. „Du hast doch nicht immer noch vor, mich dazu zu überreden, das Buch abzugeben?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es mir geholfen hat, in Zaubertränke besser zu sein als alle anderen."

„Das sagst du", entgegnete sie mit spitzer Stimme. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich fürchterlich schämen, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich mir meine guten Noten erschwindelt habe."

„So kann man das nicht sagen, Hermine. Es waren ja nur ein paar Tipps, die ich befolgt habe. Den Rest hab ich voll und ganz allein gemacht."

„Es wäre trotzdem das Beste, es nicht dauernd mit dir rumzuschleppen. Damit ist nicht zu scherzen, Harry."

Um die Diskussion nicht weiter anzuheizen, entschied sie sich dazu, das Thema zu wechseln und zur nächsten Frage überzugehen, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte. Doch auch damit hatte sie keinen Erfolg, denn wie immer, wenn Draco Malfoy ins Spiel kam, hatte Harry auch hier seine Prinzipien.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er was ausheckt", verteidigte er seinen Standpunkt. „Ich habe ihn quasi rund um die Uhr über die Karte beschattet. Er war so oft nicht darauf zu sehen, was bedeutet, er war mit Sicherheit immerzu im Raum der Wünsche, dass ich keine Chance hatte, ihn zu betreten."

„Du hast versucht, ihm nachzuspionieren?", sagte sie verblüfft. Beinahe bedrückte es sie, dass sie sich so wenig mit ihm ausgetauscht hatte.

„Nun tu nicht so überrascht, Hermine. Dachtest du vielleicht, ich lass zu, dass er weiterhin krumme Dinger dreht? Was er mit Katie gemacht hat, war schon schlimm genug."

Dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihm zu erklären, dass er dafür keine ausreichenden Beweise hatte, verstand sich von selbst. Sie hatte lange aufgehört, an den Zufall zu glauben. Noch dazu, wo sie von Severus erfahren hatte, in welch misslicher Lage Draco steckte.

„Weißt du", gab sie beschwichtigend zurück, während in ihr der Gedanke aufbegehrte, Severus damit einen Gefallen zu tun, „stürz dich nicht zu sehr da rein. Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

Immer noch mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen hadernd ermahnte sie ihn dazu, vielmehr an Slughorn dranzubleiben, denn sich um Draco zu kümmern. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und machte sich auf in die Kerker. Sie hatte sich tagelang so danach gesehnt, Severus zu sehen, dass sie es nicht über sich brachte, jetzt in die Bibliothek zu rennen, um das zu erledigen, was sie schon ewig vor sich hergeschoben hatte; eine Sache, die Früher undenkbar gewesen wäre. Auch dann, wenn sie es sich nur schwer eingestehen konnte, war ihr nicht entgangen, wie sehr sie sich seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen mit Snape in den Weihnachtsferien verändert hatte.

Es war keine allzu große Überraschung für Hermine, ihn an seinem Schreibtisch vorzufinden. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob er diesen Platz im Laufe des Tages überhaupt einmal verlassen hatte. Umgeben von etlichen säuberlich gestapelten Bögen Pergaments blickte er sie zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an.

Hermine lächelte und kam näher. Erst unmittelbar neben ihm hielt sie inne.

"Hier bin ich."

Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und hob eine seiner Brauen an. "Das bedeutet dann wohl, meine Hoffnungen, Potter loszuwerden, sind hinfällig."

Hermine legte ihm die Hand aufs Haupt und zerzauste damit sein Haar.

"Untersteh dich, auch nur daran zu denken."

Nachdem er sie zur Begrüßung zu sich herangezogen und geküsst hatte, verließen sie wortlos das Büro und gingen hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich ganz sich selbst widmen konnten, was, wenn man bedachte, wie sie zuletzt auseinandergegangen waren, nicht ganz einfach war. Er war auch jetzt immer noch so still, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Trotz aller Vorbehalte und bloßstellenden Erinnerungen lagen sie nicht lange darauf eng umschlungen in den Armen des jeweils anderen auf den Sofa.

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht von mir erwartet hast, dass ich so etwas sage", erklärte Hermine mit Bedacht. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dass die Spannung zwischen ihnen anhielt, mussten sie das, was sie von sich gegeben hatte, aus dem Weg schaffen. "Ich selbst war völlig überrascht, Severus."

"Du musst mir das nicht sagen", murmelte er kurz angebunden.

"Ich möchte es aber. Du sollst wissen, dass ich damit nicht vorhatte, dir Angst einzujagen. Du musst dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen."

Kaum dass sie ausgesprochen hatte, legte er seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und hielt sie davon ab, weiter darüber zu reden.

"Vielleicht denkst du, mir ist entgangen, wie überschwänglich du hin und wieder in gewissen Situationen reagierst -"

"Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin eben nur nicht so kalt und gefühllos wie die Menschen, mit denen du sonst noch zu tun hast", warf sie protestierend ein, woraufhin er sie mit einem mahnenden Blick strafte und sie sofort wieder verstummte.

"Jedenfalls waren die vergangenen Wochen mit dir sehr abwechslungsreich", schloss er, die Stimme zu einem durchdringenden Knurren gesenkt.

Peinlich berührt blinzelte sie ihn an. Insgeheim hoffte sie natürlich, dass er nicht vorhatte, ihr zu sagen, dass es ein Fehler war, sich mit ihr einzulassen. Snape aber seufzte nur und Hermine fasste neuen Mut.

"Ich wünschte wirklich, alles wäre einfacher, Severus. Wir bräuchten nicht verstecken zu spielen und könnten den lieben Tag lang ganz wir selbst sein. Es ist ein wunderbarer Gedanke, sich vorzustellen, dass es irgendwann soweit sein wird."

Sie konnte hören, dass er hart schluckte.

"Das klingt, als würdest du ganz an dem, was du gesagt hast, festhalten."

Ohne lange zu zögern nickte sie. Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen, ihm etwas vorzumachen. Außerdem war ihr ganz und gar nicht danach, ihn anzulügen.

"Ja. Das tue ich."

Sichtlich steif nahm er die Hand hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Strähnen.

"Ich - ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das alles ist neu für mich, Hermine ..."

"Du musst gar nichts sagen, wirklich", gab sie schnell zurück. "Wenn du nicht soweit bist, ist das in Ordnung. Aber ich bin mir sicher. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass das, was ich mit dir habe, etwas Besonderes ist. Und das möchte ich auf keinen Fall missen."

Sie sah ihn so eindringlich an, dass es ihm schwer fiel, ihr die Illusionen, die sie hatte, zu zerstören. Natürlich lag es ihm fern, ihre Hoffnungen weiter zu schüren, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Es war zu spät, um sie jetzt vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Sie steckte zu tief in ihren albernen und jugendlichen Vorstellungen von einem gemeinsamen Leben mit ihm fest. Er konnte es spüren. Und es kostete ihn Kraft, ihr nicht mit wenigen Worten die Augen zu öffnen, dass sie das niemals haben würde. Nicht mit ihm zumindest. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der Dinge versprechen und diese auch halten konnte.

Widerstrebend umfasste er mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht. Sie war das einzige Wesen, das ihm mit solcher Offenheit entgegengekommen war, dass es schmerzte, ihr irgendwann das Herz zu brechen, was früher oder später unweigerlich eintreffen würde, sobald der Dunkle Lord keine Verwendung mehr für ihn hätte. Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Noch würde er jede Minute daran festhalten und mitnehmen, was er konnte.

"Vergib mir, dass ich nicht das sein kann, was du dir wünschst und was du brauchst", brachte er schwer atmend hervor. Die Wut auf sich selbst und sein Leben hatte zu tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, als dass er dazu imstande gewesen wäre, ihre Liebesbezeugungen zu erwidern. Selbst dann, wenn er sicher war, dass sie neben Lily der einzige Mensch war, der ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte, wagte er nicht, die qualvollen Erinnerungen an sie aufzugeben.

"Unsinn, Severus!", stieß sie energisch aus. "Du bist genau das, was ich brauche."

Wortlos starrte er in ihre braunen Augen. Dann drückte er sich tief in das Sofa hinein, nicht ohne sie dabei mit sich zu ziehen. Ihre Beharrlichkeit war bewundernswert. Selbst jetzt kämpfte sie dagegen an, alles einfach so hinzunehmen. Sie wollte aufbegehren und suchte nach Worten, die ihn besänftigten; wie sie nur immer so zuversichtlich sein konnte, dass das, was sie empfand, gut für sie war, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Allmählich ließ Hermines Widerstand nach. Immer mehr versank sie in der Berührung seiner Hände und Arme, seiner Vertrautheit und Wärme. Er konnte über alle Maßen einfühlsam sein und im nächsten Moment wieder so zurückweisend und kalt, dass sie manchmal glaubte, es mit zwei verschiedenen Menschen zu tun zu haben.

Noch während sie in seinen Armen lag, spürte sie den Drang, mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Ihr Körper verströmte wieder eine brodelnde Mischung aus jugendlicher Energie und weiblicher Lust.

Snape schien zu merken, was in ihr vorging. Er umfing mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste und fand die Nippel aufrecht und willig unter ihrer Kleidung.

Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich von ihm streicheln, doch schon bald darauf hatte er sie nackt und räkelnd vor sich liegen. Er liebkoste mit den Fingerspitzen ihre bloße Haut, glitt tiefer, rollte sich auf sie und drang mit seiner harten Erregung in sie ein, kaum dass er sich selbst befreit hatte.

Und dann küsste er sie und sie küsste ihn, er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Auch dann, wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, wusste sie, dass er für sie der Richtige war.

xxx

Zufrieden und glücklich mit den neuesten Entwicklungen kehrte Hermine am Sonntagmorgen über Snapes Büro seiner Wohnung den Rücken zu, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Die meisten Schüler im Schloss lagen vermutlich noch ein oder zwei Stunden in ihren Betten. Es war somit die perfekte Gelegenheit, die bis zum Frühstück verbleibende Zeit zu nutzen, um in der Bibliothek das ausfindig zu machen, was sie sich seit Wochen vorgenommen hatte.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, stellte sich nur wenige Meter weiter heraus, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die die frühen Morgenstunden zu ihren Gunsten nutzen wollte: Unweit von ihr tauchte die Gestalt Draco Malfoys auf, der mit schlurfenden Schritten und hängenden Schultern um die nächste Ecke bog.

Hermines Herz fing zu rasen an. Auf Zehenspitzen, dicht an die Wand gedrängt, setzte sie ihm hinterher. Nach allem, was sie über ihn erfahren hatte, war es einfach zu verlockend, ihm zu folgen. Noch dazu, wo er ohne seine ständigen Begleiter Crabbe und Goyle losgezogen war, die ihn seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr an Hogwarts nahezu rund um die Uhr flankierten.

Nur wenige Minuten später, sie hatte es doch tatsächlich erfolgreich geschafft, sich bedeckt im Hintergrund zu halten, war klar, dass ihn sein Weg zum Raum der Wünsche führte, wo Harry ihn zuletzt so oft vermutet hatte. Kurz bevor er dann sein Vorhaben wahrmachen und den Raum aufrufen konnte, machte sie sich mit einem leisen Räuspern hinter ihm bemerkbar.

Starr vor Schreck wirbelte er herum, in der Hand den Zauberstab.

Im ersten Moment schien er so überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen, dass er zögerte. Keine Sekunde später sauste dann der erste Fluch auf sie nieder.

Hermine fand keine Gelegenheit, sich über seinen niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck klar zu werden, der sich über sein blasses Gesicht gelegt hatte. Sie duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einem beherzten Satz zur Seite weg, wo sie hinter einer Säule Deckung fand.

„Dass du es wagst, mir zu folgen!", setzte er wutentbrannt hinterher.

Den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet jagte sie ihm einen Zauber auf den Hals, der jedoch daneben ging und einen Kerzenhalter aus den Angeln riss. Schwungvoll prallte das Metall gegen die Mauer und stürzte von einem lauten Scheppern begleitet zu Boden.

Malfoy fackelte nicht lange. Er riss den Arm hoch und hatte schon den nächsten Zauber auf den Lippen.

„_Stupor!"_

Wieder war es die steinerne Säule, die Hermine vor Dracos Wut rettete. Ein Teil von ihr zerbarst und bröselte in alle möglichen Richtungen auseinander.

Hermine schrie: _„Impedimenta!"_

Draco jedoch blockte den Zauber gerade noch ab und setzte mit _„Crucio!"_ einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche obendrauf.

Hermine konterte instinktiv. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, was sie eigentlich tat, als ihr einer der seltsamen Zaubersprüche aus Harrys Buch in den Sinn kam, den sie sich notiert hatte. In diesem Moment sah sie nur noch vor sich, was Severus gezwungen war, auf sich zu nehmen, um Dracos Haut zu retten. Alles andere war ihr egal. Sie hatte auch gar keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern sprach ihn einfach aus, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Träume, weiterhin mit Severus zusammen zu sein, wahr werden würden.

„_Sectumsempra!"_, gellte es durch die Luft.

Dann wurde es still.

xxx

„Du bist nicht bei Sinnen, Hermine!"

„Nein! Ich weiß nur, dass ich mein Leben nicht ohne dich leben will, Severus."

Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt, um nicht in sein Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig. Am schlimmsten aber war die Enttäuschung, die zweifelsohne in ihm steckte, dass sie das getan hatte.

Snape schnaubte abfällig.

„Was verstehst du schon davon?", fragte sie verletzt. Es tat so weh, miterleben zu müssen, wie er ihretwegen in Bedrängnis geraten war, dass sie automatisch sämtliche Schutzwälle um sich herum auffuhr. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt, Severus. Du machst dich über mich lustig, dabei warst du selbst noch nie mit jemandem zusammen, geschweige denn, dass du jemals etwas für einen anderen Menschen empfunden hättest!"

Erneut kehrte dieselbe beunruhigende Stille ein, die zuvor geherrscht hatte, als Draco wimmernd und blutüberströmt auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

Als sie aufsah, schob er seine Finger durch die Strähnen. Noch immer klebte Dracos Blut an ihnen.

„Du irrst dich, Hermine", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Du irrst dich gewaltig."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Seine Haltung besagte deutlich, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

Das Gesicht zu einer harten Maske verzogen machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie bei den Schultern. Hermine wusste sofort, dass sein Pflichtbewusstsein sie nun nicht mehr davor bewahren konnte, das, wovor sie solche Angst hatte, zu verhindern.

Und dann, ehe sie etwas tun konnte, drang er mit voller Wucht in ihr Gedächtnis ein.

Bilder ihres eigenen Bewusstseins rauschten an ihr vorbei, ebenso wie alle anderen Dinge, die er rein zufällig auf der Suche nach einem Grund für ihr Verhalten durchstöberte.

Dann, mindestens ebenso plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, war es wieder vorbei.

Ruckartig löste er sich von ihr los und Hermine strauchelte zurück.

„Willst du noch etwas sagen?", fragte er kühl, die Hände fest an seine Seiten gepresst.

Erst jetzt kam ihr in den Sinn, dass er nicht nach einem Grund geforscht hatte, sondern nach der Wahrheit, die sie vor ihm verborgen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler von mir war, dir nichts über Harry und das Buch zu erzählen", erklärte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Snape aber war wieder der Snape, der er immer gewesen war. Er interessierte sich nicht für ihre Tränen. Starr und steif blickte er auf sie hinab und wartete, die schwarzen Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen geformt.

„Versuch bitte, das zu verstehen, Severus. Du weißt doch selbst, wie du auf Harry reagierst ..."

„Draco hätte sterben können, Hermine", unterbrach er sie forsch. „Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass das nicht deine Absicht war."

Zutiefst schockiert rang sie nach Luft. Sie wusste genau, was er gesehen hatte. Seine Anklage aber war so verletzend, dass sie nicht einmal sagen konnte, was schlimmer war. Dass sie das mit Harry und seinem Zaubertränkebuch verheimlicht hatte, war eine Sache. Ihr anzuhängen, dass sie absichtlich so gehandelt haben könnte, um Draco damit aus dem Weg zu schaffen, eine ganz andere.

„Wie – wie meinst du das?"

„Du hättest mit deiner törichten Aktion beinahe einen deiner Mitschüler getötet. Und was ich soeben gesehen habe, bestätigt meine Vermutungen."

„Welche Vermutungen?"

Er seufzte. Wohl oder übel musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie offen zu ihm gewesen war, was ihre Gefühle anbelangte. Nicht aber bei dieser Sache mit Potter und dem Buch.

„Du bist nicht länger Herr über dich selbst. Du bist besessen von der Vorstellung, mit mir zusammen dein Leben leben zu können."

„Severus -"

„Aber soweit wird es nicht kommen, Hermine."

„Warum sagst du so was?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Denkst du, mir reicht es nicht schon, dieses beschämende Gefühl ertragen zu müssen, dass es meine Schuld war, dass er fast gestorben wäre? Wofür hältst du mich, Severus? Wie kommst du nur dazu, mir diese Vorwürfe anzuhängen? Ausgerechnet du!"

„Weil ich genau weiß, was in dir vorgeht, Hermine. Ich weiß, wie es ist, Demütigungen und Rückschläge hinnehmen zu müssen. Ich weiß, wie es ist, verschmäht zu werden und um alles kämpfen zu müssen, weil man anders als der Durchschnitt der Schüler ist. Aber dass ausgerechnet du zu diesen Zaubern greifen würdest, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Sag das nochmal! Ich habe heute zum ersten Mal darauf zurückgegriffen, Severus - Moment mal ..."

Sie stockte. So langsam ging ihr ein Licht auf, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich den Weg in die Bibliothek sparen konnte, um etwas über den ursprünglichen Besitzer des Zaubetränke-Buchs, diesen mysteriösen Halbblutprinzen, herauszufinden.

„Du – du kennst diese Zauber?"

„Und wie ich sie kenne!", spuckte er ungerührt. „Die meisten davon stammen aus meiner eigenen Feder."

Das war zu viel für Hermine. Verdattert wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Du hast die Zauber erfunden? Wozu?"

„Um mich zu verteidigen. Was denkst du?!"

„Dann ist es also dein Buch gewesen, das Harry gefunden hat?"

Seine dünnen Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem unschönen Lächeln.

„Es scheint so, Hermine", sagte er vermeintlich ruhig, als er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Es scheint so."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 13

Hermine hatte sich keine Hoffnungen gemacht, sich aus der Sache herauszuwinden. Trotzdem war sie schockiert, wie sehr Harry die Enttäuschung anzusehen war, als er in Snapes Büro gerufen wurde, um zu erfahren, dass er auf unbestimmte Zeit bei ihm nachsitzen sollte.

Während des Vortrags des Professors hielt sie sich still im Hintergrund, aber auch sie erhielt Nachsitzen; was immer das bedeuten sollte.

Beim Verlassen des Büros warf Harry ihr einen der finstersten Blicke zu, die sie je auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Dann schlurften sie beide mit hängenden Schultern zu Professor McGonagall, die ebenfalls mit einer saftigen Strafpredigt aufwartete.

Obwohl Hermine sich mehrmals bei Harry entschuldigte, redete er für den Rest des Tages kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Hermine war es ganz recht so. Es war allemal besser, als stundenlang Vorwürfe über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sie hatte den Kopf ohnehin voller Sorgen und drückender Fragen.

Jetzt, da sie wusste, wer der Besitzer des Zaubertränke-Buchs gewesen war, kam sie nicht mehr von dem Gedanken los, wie maßgeblich James Potters Einfluss tatsächlich auf Snapes Schulzeit gewesen sein musste. Kein normaler Jugendlicher dachte sich derart gefährliche Zaubersprüche aus, wenn er nicht dazu gedrängt wurde, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Und was hatte es mit diesem Blick auf sich, den Severus in den Augen gehabt hatte, als sie ihm zu verstehen geben wollte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was in ihr vorging? Wie sollte sie jetzt damit umgehen, dass er so enttäuscht gewesen war? Er hatte genauso verstört ausgesehen wie damals, als er erfahren hatte, dass Sie und Harry Sirius zur Flucht verholfen hatten. Es war ein schwerer Schlag für ihn gewesen, mitzuerleben, wie der Freund seines Erzfeindes davongekommen war. Vermutlich war Sirius niemals für den üblen Scherz belangt worden, den er sich mit Snape erlaubt hatte ... Ob Severus ihr und Harry immer noch nachtrug, was sie für Sirius getan hatten? Sie brannte förmlich darauf, ihn danach zu fragen.

Auch dann, wenn sie nicht wusste, wie es jetzt überhaupt mit ihnen weitergehen würde, weigerte sie sich, ihn einfach aufzugeben. Sie wollte zu ihm, wollte ihn sehen und ihm sagen, dass sie nicht vorgehabt hatte, Draco etwas anzutun. Genau das tat sie am Ende auch.

"Dann glaubst du mir also, dass es keine Absicht war?"

Flehentlich sah sie zu ihm auf. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewagt, zu erwähnen, dass Draco zuerst den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte. Womöglich hatte er das ganz von selbst herausgefunden, als er in ihren Geist eingefallen war und ihre Erinnerungen durchwühlt hatte.

"Das ändert trotzdem nichts daran, dass es dazu gekommen ist. Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, in was für eine Lage du mich damit gebracht hast? Ich musste seine Eltern informieren, Hermine. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Dunkle Lord alles andere als begeistert von der Vorstellung war, dass sein Attentäter nur knapp dem Tod entkommen ist. Und um die Sache abzurunden, musste ich Albus gegenüber Stellung zu dem Vorfall beziehen."

Hermine schluckte hart. Daran, was für Konsequenzen sich daraus für ihn ergeben würden, hatte sie vor lauter Kummer nicht gedacht. Sie stand auf und warf die Arme um seinen Hals.

"Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Severus", schluchzte sie. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre ihm nicht gefolgt. Ich wünschte ..."

Er schob sie von sich, nahm sie bei den Armen und sah sie an.

"Zuerst wirst du mit dem Heulen aufhören, Hermine. Du wirst dich benehmen wie eine Erwachsene und zusammen mit Potter deine Strafe absitzen, wie es sich für euer Verhalten gehört, verstanden?"

Sie nickte kommentarlos. Seine strenge Miene ließ keinen Raum zur Diskussion übrig.

"Gut", sagte er schlicht und zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall wirkte er zufriedengestellt. "Und jetzt lass uns nach nebenan gehen. Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein Bad gebrauchen."

"Ein Bad?"

Ohne darauf einzugehen erhob er sich von seinem Platz und steuerte auf die Tür zu, die zu seiner Wohnung führte.

Hermine folgte ihm. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er selbst ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Vermutlich war es das Beste, erst einmal nicht weiter darüber zu reden. Um es rückgängig zu machen, war es sowieso zu spät.

xxx

Das Bad war eine Wohltat, die beide Gemüter deutlich besänftigte. Zum ersten Mal hatten sie gemeinsam in der Wanne Platz genommen, die Hermine schon so oft für sich beansprucht hatte, um sich frisch zu machen.

Viel erstaunlicher nach dem ganzen Desaster in den vergangenen Stunden war jedoch, dass er sich tatsächlich dazu bereit erklärte, auf die unzähligen Fragen einzugehen, die sie ihm stellte. Er schien sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern, was sie davon halten mochte, nachdem er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wie es wahrhaftig um ihre Gefühle für ihn stand.

Im Zuge dessen war es auch das erste Mal, dass sie von Lily erfuhr. Es war ein harter Schlag für Hermine, wie sehr sie ihn damit verletzt haben musste, was sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Wie es aussah, hatte sie damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Bisher hatte sie nicht vermutet, dass er überhaupt jemals stärkere Gefühle für jemanden gehabt hatte.

Sein Bekenntnis berührte sie auf eine Weise, die sie kaum für möglich gehalten hätte. Noch dazu, wo er keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass Lily seine Gefühle nie erwidert und ihn nur als lästiges Anhängsel akzeptiert hatte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass das wahr ist, Severus", sagte Hermine beruhigend. "Du bist zu hart mit dir. Bestimmt hat ihr eure Freundschaft genauso viel bedeutet wir dir. Ihr habt nur irgendwann aufgehört, Kinder zu sein. Ihr wurdet eben älter."

"Mag sein. Es macht keinen Unterschied mehr."

"Das tut es doch", sagte sie sanft. "Wenn dir die Erinnerungen mit ihr so wichtig sind, solltest du an den schönen Dingen festhalten. Schlechte Zeiten macht jeder durch. Aber das sollte nicht ausschlaggebend für das sein, was du mit ihr erlebt hast."

Snape murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, das sich deutlich nach "Gryffindors" anhörte. Weiter sagte er nichts darauf.

Behände glitt er aus dem Wasser und griff nach einem Handtuch. Hermine blickte ihm nach und wunderte sich, was sie nun wieder falsch gemacht hatte, ehe auch sie aus der Wanne stieg.

xxx

Nach dem Vorfall mit Draco wurde es erstaunlich ruhig um den blonden Slytherin-Schüler. Hermine wusste nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, ob und inwieweit sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war, dass er im Krankenflügel behandelt werden musste, wurde aber das Gefühl nicht los, dass gewisse Schüler hinter ihrem Rücken über sie tuschelten. Überhaupt hegte sie den Verdacht, dass manche ihrer Mitschüler wussten, was geschehen war, allen voran die Slytherins.

Der einzige Vorteil, der sich aufgrund des Ereignisses ergab, war der, dass Ron nun wieder mehr Kontakt zu ihr suchte. Es freute sie, schließlich hatte sie seine Freundschaft vermisst.

Aber auch Harry erklärte sich bereit, seinen Groll auf sie zu begraben.

„Tja, es hat schon was Komisches an sich, dass ich deinetwegen nachsitzen muss", war alles, was er dazu sagte.

Severus hingegen hatte andere Sorgen.

„Dadurch, dass du diesen Stunt mit Draco abgezogen hast, bist du mitten ins Zentrum des Interesses der Familie Malfoy gerückt. Ich kann nur sagen, Narcissa und ihre Schwester sind nicht gerade deine Freundinnen."

Hermine wehrte ab.

„Wen schert schon, was die denken? Für die Malfoys war ich sowieso noch nie mehr als ein wertloses Schlammblut."

„Damit ist nicht zu Scherzen, Hermine."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als den Vorfall ungeschehen machen zu können.

"Ich hab nicht gewollt, dass das passiert, Severus. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, glaube ich nicht, dass das etwas an der Einstellung der Malfoys ändert. Ich war ihnen schon immer ein Dorn im Auge."

Snape strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. Er hatte sich so sehr an ihre Präsenz gewöhnt, dass es ihm wie selbstverständlich vorkam, mit ihr Arm in Arm in seinem Büro zu stehen.

"Ich will damit nur sagen, du sollst vorsichtig sein, wenn du alleine im Schloss unterwegs bist."

Hermine sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

"So viel Fürsorge hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut", sagte sie gerührt.

"Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst."

"Nein? Wie ist es dann, Severus? Möchtest du mich von meinen Strafarbeiten entbinden, um mir den Weg zu dir zu ersparen?"

Er versteifte sich und machte sich von ihr frei.

"Besser, du fängst gleich damit an. Je eher du fertig bist ..."

"Desto eher haben wir Zeit füreinander."

Sie konnte das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht nicht unterbinden und beugte sich aufreizend über seinen Schreibtisch.

"Also. Was steht für heute an, Professor?"

Snape verdrehte abwertend die Augen.

"Du wirst genau wie dein Freund Potter das Strafregister früherer Schüler neu anlegen", erwiderte er kühl.

Hermine stöhnte auf. Harry hatte nicht damit gegeizt, sich darüber auszulassen, wie langweilig es gewesen war, dieser Aufgabe nachzugehen.

"Hat Filch etwa noch nicht genug von diesem Unsinn? Was soll das bringen, Severus?"

"Gar nichts. Das ist der Sinn eurer Strafe. Ihr müsst erkennen, dass es euch nicht von Nutzen ist, gegen die Schulregeln zu verstoßen."

"Es war ein Unfall, Severus."

"Zu schummeln?"

"Ich hab nicht geschummelt!"

"Nein. Du nicht. Aber du wusstest, dass Potter das Buch hat. Es wäre deine Pflicht gewesen, es deinen Lehrern auszuhändigen."

Aufgebracht stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.

"Du verlangst also tatsächlich von mir, meinen besten Freund zu verpetzen? Wieso hast du das Buch eigentlich nicht gleich versteckt, wenn es so gefährlich ist? Es war nicht gerade geschickt von dir, es im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke herumliegen zu lassen. Jeder hätte es dort finden können, nicht nur Harry."

"Ich rate dir, jetzt gleich an die Arbeit zu gehen", verkündete er gereizt. "Wenn du so weitermachst, sitzt du noch morgen Früh hier."

Hermine schnaubte und ging schmollend ans Werk. Nur wenig später hatte sie festgestellt, dass die zerschlissenen Karteikarten überwiegend Taten von James Potter und seinen Freunden enthielten.

Frustriert blätterte sie den Stoß durch, heimlich auf der Suche nach dem Namen eines ganz anderen Schülers.

"Bemüh dich nicht, Hermine. Du wirst darin nichts über mich finden."

Sie blickte auf und sah, dass er die Nase wie gewohnt dicht über seine Arbeit gebeugt hatte, in der Hand die kratzende Schreibfeder haltend.

"Besteht die Möglichkeit, dich dazu zu überreden, mir einen anderen Stapel ..."

"Nein."

"Warum nicht, Severus? Das würde es dir ersparen, mir auf unangenehme Fragen zu antworten."

Er sah sie zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an und lächelte schmal.

"Obwohl dein Angebot sehr verlockend ist, muss ich leider ablehnen. Bedaure."

Voller Enthusiasmus wandte er sich von ihr ab und widmete sich wieder seiner Feder.

Hermine gab es auf. Sie steckte schon genug in der Klemme und konnte es nicht riskieren, seine Geduld zu sehr zu beanspruchen.

xxx

„Du wusstest also noch von anderen Dingen, die James auf dem Kerbholz hatte?"

Harry wirkte nicht gerade begeistert von diesem Gespräch und wechselte einen verhaltenen Blick mit Ron.

„Das meiste hab ich aus diesen Karteikarten erfahren, Hermine. Genau wie du." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sieht wohl so aus, als hätte Snape es genau darauf angelegt, mir unter die Nase zu reiben, was mein Vater und Sirius ausgefressen haben. Typisch für den alten Griesgram."

„Na ja, das waren auch nicht gerade harmlose Dinge, Harry. Ich gebe das nicht gerne zu, aber einige der Zauber, die sie gegen die Slytherins verwendet haben, hätten fürchterlich danebengehen können."

Er hüstelte.

„Das sagst du doch nur, um besser dazustehen, weil du die Sache mit Draco verbockt hast. Mein Vater hat wenigstens keine dunkle Magie verwendet."

Soviel dazu. Sie hatte den beiden noch gar nicht erzählt, wer der Halbblutprinz eigentlich war.

„Nicht schon wieder, Leute", stieß Ron abfällig aus. „Könnt ihr das Thema nicht mal beenden? Draco würde sich nicht drum kümmern, wenn er Hermine erwischt hätte. Stimmt doch, oder?"

Hermine kam abrupt neben ihm zum Stehen und funkelte ihn an. Dank seines Techtelmechtels mit Lavender hatte er sie wochenlang ignoriert, bis sie sich die Augen rot geweint und vor Einsamkeit in die Arme ihres Professors geflüchtet hatte. So zumindest redete sie es sich immer wieder ein, wenn sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich erklären sollte, dass es nur soweit kommen konnte.

„Halt die Klappe, Ron!", fauchte sie. „Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen!"

Hinter ihnen kam Lavender um die Ecke gebogen, eng umringt von ihren besten Freundinnen. Alle drei hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und machten ein verdrießliches Gesicht, während sie leise miteinander tuschelten.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, verspürte Ron das plötzliche Bedürfnis, sich in Luft auflösen zu wollen. Eilig zerrte er an Hermines und Harrys Ärmeln und verschwand mit ihnen hinter einem Wandteppich.

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Der Staub kitzelte fürchterlich in ihrer Nase.

Ein paar Sekunden später, als die Schritte auf dem Boden verstummt waren, scheuchte sie die beiden wieder aus ihrer Deckung.

„Das war wirklich sehr unauffällig, Ron. Wozu das Theater? Ich dachte, ihr habt Schluss gemacht."

„Also, das ist schwer zu sagen", begann er zögerlich. „Ich hab natürlich versucht, es ihr so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, verstehst du? Das ganze Geknutsche war mir irgendwie zu viel. Außerdem bin ich noch nicht soweit, eine richtig feste Beziehung zu haben ..."

Das überraschte sie kaum. Ron war so vollkommen anders als sie, dass sie sich manchmal fragte, wie sie es da nur geschafft hatten, Freunde zu werden. Bei näherer Überlegung hatte die ganze Situation obendrein sogar noch etwas Komisches an sich: Hermine war glücklich mit Snape. Ron hingegen wieder frei.

Kopfschüttelnd hakte sie sich bei ihm und Harry unter. Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg zum Unterricht fort.

xxx

Die Haut eines Menschen setzt sich, wie Hermine wusste, aus verschiedenen Schichten zusammen. Wird sie verletzt, kann sie sich nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad regenerieren. Irgendwann ist eine Grenze erreicht, wie bei so ziemlich allen Dingen.

Diese Erkenntnis musste auch sie bitter machen, als Draco zum ersten Mal wieder den Krankenflügel verließ und sich beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle blicken ließ. Eine rötliche Narbe verlief geradewegs auf der Länge seines Wangenknochens. Eine andere zog sich schief über seine Nase entlang und auf der anderen Seite bis zum Mund hinab.

Zwar hatte sie auch auf Snapes Körper schon etliche Narben gesehen, doch das, was sie auf Dracos Gesicht zu sehen bekam, war nur ein schwacher Vorgeschmack dessen, was er fortan Dank ihres Zaubers auf seinem Oberkörper mit sich herumtragen musste.

Sie schauderte. Hatte Severus nicht seinen eigens erfundenen Gegenzauber verwendet, um den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten? Natürlich hatte er das. Ihm war ja auch gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben.

Hermine verging der Appetit. Es war ein glattes Wunder, dass bisher noch niemand von Dracos Freunden versucht hatte, sie dafür zu meucheln. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es alleine Severus zu verdanken, dass er seine Schüler dazu ermahnt hatte, nicht an ihr Rache zu üben.

Selbst Harry und Ron wirkten erschüttert und setzten sich links und rechts neben sie, als würden sie sichergehen wollen, dass sie in ihrer Obhut vor einem plötzlichen Angriff gewappnet war.

Sie brachte dennoch keinen Bissen hinunter. Früher oder später würde sie dafür bezahlen müssen.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 14

Es war wie ein Segen für Hermine, sich am Abend in Snapes Arme flüchten zu können. Inniglich kuschelte sie sich auf dem Sofa an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Mulde an seiner Schulter, wo sie sich ganz in seinem für ihn charakteristischen Duft verlieren konnte.

"So langsam verstehe ich, was du damit gemeint hast, dass ich vorsichtig sein soll. Ich fühle mich schrecklich, Severus. Den ganzen Tag über kam es mir so vor, als würde ich beobachtet werden."

Er brummte mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Deswegen kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, wieso du ständig in die Kerker kommst."

"Oh nein, fang nicht wieder damit an! Draco und sein Gefolge können mich nicht davon abhalten, dich zu sehen. Außerdem wissen alle, dass ich bei dir nachsitzen muss. Das dürfte ihnen eine Genugtuung sein."

Er öffnete ein Auge und sah sie an.

"Wahrlich ein schwacher Trost, Hermine."

Bedrückt nickte sie.

"Ich weiß."

Eine unangenehme Pause trat ein und Snape döste wieder ein. Hermine grübelte indes fieberhaft nach etwas, das sie sagen konnte. Es war nicht leicht, damit umzugehen, was sie Draco angetan hatte. Die Schuld, die sie auf sich geladen hatte, würde auf ewig an ihr haften.

"Was glaubst du, wie meine Chancen stehen, dass ich hier meinen Abschluss machen kann, wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr ist?"

Sie konnte hören, dass er schwer schluckte.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht gut."

Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um die Zurückhaltung in seiner Stimme herauszufiltern. Beunruhigt hob sie den Kopf und starrte auf seine verhärmten Gesichtszüge.

"Mit anderen Worten, du bestehst weiterhin darauf, dass ich irgendwo untertauche. Ist es das?"

"Es wäre das Beste."

Dass sie davon nach wie vor nichts hören wollte, verstand sich von selbst. Hermine war überzeugte Anhängerin der Theorie, dass es für Voldemort oder die Malfoys keinen Unterschied machte, was geschehen war. Sie hätten sie so oder so niemals akzeptiert.

"Du könntest mich doch in Hogwarts verstecken, wenn du erst mal Schulleiter bist", sagte sie halb im Scherz, halb ernst. "Dann wäre ich immer in deiner Nähe."

"Natürlich", gab er grummelig zurück. "Und am Abend treffen wir uns hier und schlafen miteinander."

"Dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden."

Er lachte bitter auf.

"Dir ist doch wohl bewusst, dass die Schule dann nicht mehr von Auroren gesichert werden wird, sondern von den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords."

"Ich weiß. Ich weigere mich trotzdem, einfach so kurz vor dem Abschluss das Handtuch zu werfen. Wofür hab ich denn jahrelang gebüffelt, ha? Am besten, ich nehme vor jeder Stunde eine ordentliche Portion Vielsafttrank ein. So könnte ich unbemerkt als neuer Schüler durchgehen."

"Und in wen willst du dich verwandeln?"

"Das muss ich erst noch herausfinden."

Hermine schmiegte sich zurück an seine Schulter. Sie wollte nicht hören, dass es unmöglich war, das durchzuziehen. Sie hatte nur daran gedacht, etwas Verrücktes zu tun, damit sie bei ihm sein konnte. Ganz egal, wie albern der Vorschlag klang. Das Einzige, was wirklich zählte, war für sie, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Die Stille zog sich schier quälend dahin. Keiner von ihnen wagte auszusprechen, wie es weitergehen würde.

Irgendwann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Snape hatte nach wie vor die Augen geschlossen, als wäre er eingenickt. Hermine aber wusste es besser. Er konnte jetzt genauso wenig schlafen wie sie.

Voller Tatendrang holte sie Luft.

"Ich möchte dich nicht an Voldemort verlieren, Severus."

Sie sagte es so plump und ungestüm heraus, dass ihre Worte kalt im Raum widerhallten.

"Ich möchte nicht aufgeben oder von hier weggehen, wenn du gezwungen bist, zu bleiben."

Er reckte sich und sah sie an.

"Ich weiß", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

"Dann lass uns etwas dagegen tun."

"Und was? Was willst du tun, Hermine? Vielsafttrank ist keine Lösung."

Ihre Augen funkelten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass es auch nicht hilfreich war, wenn er sich über sie lustig machte. Eisern verkniff sie sich den Drang. Sie hatte auch damals schon einsehen müssen, dass es keine Lösung gewesen war, zwanghaft nach einer Zukunftsperspektive zu suchen, um ihr weiteres Dasein als Hexe in der Welt der Zauberer zu rechtfertigen.

"Das weiß ich selbst."

"Warum hast du dann damit angefangen?"

"Weil ich dich nicht aus den Augen verlieren will", sagte sie stoisch, während sich in ihrem Hinterkopf unablässig die Angst breitmachte, in Hogwarts bald nicht mehr geduldet zu werden. "Weil ich weiterhin mit dir zusammen sein möchte. Und weil ich nicht will, dass es irgendwann einfach vorbei ist, nur weil Voldemort dann hier das Sagen haben wird."

Er klappte den Mund auf und machte ihn ohne etwas zu erwidern wieder zu.

Frustriert stöhnte Hermine auf. Es war zum Verzweifeln, dass er nichts unternehmen wollte. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er ebenso wie sie an der Beziehung, die sie zueinander aufgebaut hatten, festhalten wollte. Doch jetzt, je länger er seine Antwort hinauszögerte, kamen Zweifel auf.

"Du - du willst es doch auch, oder?"

Sie sah ihn an, das Gesicht voller Fragen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, ihn so in die Enge du treiben. Trotzdem musste sie Gewissheit haben. Ihr ganzes weiteres Leben hing davon ab, sich für Harry oder für ihn zu entscheiden. Doch wie konnte sie das tun? Wie sollte sie einem der beiden Lebewohl sagen, wo sie beide für sich fest in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte?

Snape setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Hermine hockte sich voller Erwartung neben ihn, die Knie unters Kinn gezogen und die Arme um die Beine geschlungen.

Erst nach etlichen, zäh verstrichenen Sekunden sah er sie wieder an.

"Ja, ich will es auch. Aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, Hermine. Ich muss hier bleiben. Außerdem habe ich es Albus versprochen. Jemand muss versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern."

Es war eigenartig, das ausgerechnet aus seinem Mund zu hören, wo er sie und ihre Freunde doch jahrelang drangsaliert hatte. Aber Hermine wusste es besser. Das Schlimmste stand ihnen allen noch bevor.

"Lass uns heiraten", sagte sie im Zuge eines schier erdrückenden Atemzugs. "Heimlich. Was hältst du davon? Niemand muss es je erfahren."

Erstaunt legte er die Stirn in Falten. Zugegeben, das war eine der ungewöhnlichsten Fragen gewesen, die sie ihm im Laufe der Jahre gestellt hatte. Es war nicht direkt ein Antrag, genauso wenig etwas, das er einfach übergehen konnte.

"Ist das dein Ernst?"

Auch Hermine wirkte etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. Dass er so reagieren würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Vielmehr war sie auf einen Wutanfall gefasst gewesen.

"Natürlich ist es das", gab sie energisch zurück. "Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde."

"Und was soll es dann bringen, zu heiraten? Wenn du so überzeugt davon bist, würde sich nichts an deinen Gefühlen ändern. Richtig?"

Sie stutzte. Beinahe kam es ihr lächerlich vor, dass sie überhaupt damit angefangen hatte.

"Nein. Meine Gefühle für dich wären dieselben wie jetzt, Severus. Aber es würde bedeuten, dass ich bereit bin, die Verpflichtung einzugehen, immer für dich da zu sein. Denn das ist das, was ich möchte."

"Obwohl du weißt, was ich tun muss? Obwohl du weißt, dass ich gezwungen bin, weiterhin den Todesser zu spielen, der deinen Schulleiter ermorden soll? Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie es danach weitergehen wird. Wie kannst du da -"

"Was für eine Rolle spielt das schon, wenn ich dich liebe? Dumbledore hat nicht das Recht, dein Leben zu kontrollieren. Genauso wenig wie Voldemort. Hier geht es nur um uns. Wenn du mich willst, lass es uns einfach tun. Wenn nicht, weiß ich nicht, ob wir uns wiedersehen, wenn es soweit ist. Ich – ich werde gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron fortgehen. Er wird nicht hier bleiben wollen, wenn Dumbledore tot ist."

"Das hatte ich erwartet."

Sie spürte einen Stich, als sie seine eng aufeinanderliegenden Kiefer mahlen hörte. Es tat weh, dass er nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte, obwohl er offensichtlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden weggehen zu sehen.

"Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt? Warum kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal aus dir herausgehen und offen sagen, was du denkst?"

"Du willst wissen, was ich denke?", fragte er kühl und Hermine nickte. "Ich denke, dass du wie gewöhnlich dazu neigst, alles zu überstürzen, Hermine. Lass dir mehr Zeit für deine Entscheidungen."

"Ich habe aber nicht mehr Zeit, Severus! Warum lügst du mich an? Warum sagst du mir immer wieder, dass es das Beste für mich wäre, fortzugehen, wenn du weißt, dass ich Harry nicht einfach so im Stich lassen kann?"

Niedergeschmettert blickte sie auf seine Brust und holte Luft.

"Ich hab Dumbledore gesehen. Er machte auf mich nicht den Eindruck, dass es noch lange dauern wird, bis der Tag kommt, an dem du gezwungen sein wirst, den Zauberstab gegen ihn zu erheben. Wir beide wissen, was das bedeutet. Aber wir wissen nicht, wie es dann weitergehen wird. Fest steht nur, dass Harry, Ron und ich nicht hier bleiben können, wenn es soweit ist. Das heißt, ich muss etwas tun. Ich muss Vorkehrungen treffen und ein paar Dinge klären. Ich muss nach Hause und dafür sorgen, dass meine Eltern nicht in der Nähe sind, wenn die Todesser kommen, um nach mir zu suchen. Ich muss das alles planen! Du bist schließlich nicht der Einzige, der Verantwortung hat."

Mit ihrer zwischen die Zähne geklemmten Lippe starrte sie in sein Gesicht. Doch außer der tiefen Furche in der Mitte seiner Brauen und den zurück gerollten Mundwinkeln gab es nichts zu erkennen; jedenfalls nichts, das ihr auch nur im Entferntesten Mut gemacht hätte.

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Genau deswegen verstehe ich nicht, wie du mit diesem Vorschlag ankommen kannst. Verheiratet zu sein, heißt nämlich, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Aber das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht für dich sorgen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was als Nächstes passiert. Denkst du, mir ist nicht bewusst, was wir haben? Denkst du, ich würde es leichtfertig hinnehmen? Mein Vater hat auf ganzer Linie versagt. Er hat meine Mutter zur Frau genommen und ein willenloses Wrack aus ihr gemacht. Er hat sie ruiniert. Genauso wie er mich ruiniert hat."

"Das ist nicht wahr!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Es war ein ziemlicher Schock für sie gewesen, im Anschluss an die Sache mit dem Halbblutprinzen zu erfahren, wie er aufgewachsen war. Dennoch weigerte sie sich, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, ihn eines Tages glücklich zu sehen. "Du hattest es nicht einfach. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass alles verloren ist."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du das beurteilen kannst. Du kommst aus einem glücklichen Elternhaus und hattest eine schöne Kindheit voller fröhlicher Erinnerungen, Hermine."

"Und wenn schon! Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich dich deshalb nicht verstehen kann?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur darum geht es hier. Du wirst erst bereit sein, das zu begreifen, wenn du darunter gelitten hast."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie wusste aber auch, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, genauso wie er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen konnte.

Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Platz herum und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

"Warum denkst du, dass es bei uns genauso sein wird? Haben sich deine Eltern denn je geliebt?"

Snape antwortete nicht. Für Hermine aber war es genug, um zu wissen, dass sie richtig lag. Sein liebloser Muggel-Vater hatte ausreichend dafür gesorgt, dass er sich davor scheute, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen. Er war geprägt. Schlimmer noch, denn er fürchtete sogar, selbst so zu werden.

"Das dachte ich mir, Severus. Aber nur weil ich so jung bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht fähig bin, dich zu lieben. Du hast es gesehen. Du hast gesehen, was ich für dich empfinde. Und du kannst es spüren. Die einzige Frage, die jetzt noch offen ist, ist die über deine eigenen Gefühle. Gefühle, die dein Vater nie hatte."

Wie elektrisiert reckte er den Oberkörper empor. Dass es ihm nicht gefiel, darüber zu reden, verstand sie nur zu gut. Er hatte schon immer Hemmungen gehabt, sich und seine Gefühle vor ihr zu offenbaren. Hermine aber ließ nicht locker. Nicht diesmal. Ermutigend streichelte sie seine Hand.

"Ich weiß, dass es dir genauso geht wie mir", sagte sie sanft. "Wenn dem nicht so wäre, hättest du es nicht auf dich genommen, dich trotz des Risikos mit mir zu treffen."

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, als würde er einfach nicht begreifen, wieso sie ihn heiraten wollte.

"Du bist noch immer so jung."

"Ich weiß."

"Wie können wir es dann verantworten, das zu tun, Hermine? Nur weil wir heiraten, lässt sich alles andere damit nicht auslöschen. Es wird Krieg geben. Es – es hat schon längst begonnen."

"Auch dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber das Leben muss weitergehen, Severus. Wir werden uns nicht davon unterkriegen lassen. Wir haben uns."

"Ich kann nicht -"

Er verstummte, als sie ihre Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

"Du musst das nicht jetzt entscheiden. Lass dir Zeit. Denk einfach nur darüber nach. Bitte."

Sie stand auf und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer hinüber.

"Weißt du, ich fand es von Anfang an wunderschön, mir vorzustellen, dass du der einzige infrage kommende Mann bleiben wirst, mit dem ich alt werden kann."

Er schnaubte leise. "Schön oder nicht, es ist naiv, so zu denken. Du wirst auch dann noch nicht verwelkt sein, wenn ich bereits steinalt bin."

"Das ist mir gleich. Nur einmal angenommen, ich sterbe vor dir, Severus, was dann?"

Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, den Gedanken an Lily zu verdrängen, der sich unweigerlich auftat. Aber Lily war nicht hier. Sie würde auch nie mehr zurückkommen.

"Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?"

Als sie vor dem Bett zum Stehen kamen, machte er sich von ihr frei, trat hinter sie und legte die Arme um ihre Hüften.

"Das wird nicht passieren."

Hermine drückte sich an ihn. Es tat so gut, ihn zu spüren, dass sie dabei den ganzen Streit vergaß.

"Das kannst du nicht wissen, Severus."

"Dann möchtest du heiraten, weil du nicht ledig sterben willst?", fragte er mit einer erhobenen Braue. "So viel Einfallslosigkeit hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

Sie wirbelte herum und lächelte zu ihm empor.

"Das ist nur ein Vorteil von vielen."

"Wirklich? Ich wüsste nicht, was für mich dabei herausspringen sollte. Abgesehen von neuen Verpflichtungen und unserem Versteckspiel wird sich nichts ändern."

Hermine glaubte ihm kein Wort. Beschwingt warf sie ihre Locken in den Nacken.

"Du hättest das Privileg, mich allen als deine Frau vorzustellen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist."

Er rollte mit den Augen und sie grinste.

"Das nur am Rande. Sieh es als Ansporn, Severus."

Noch in derselben Nacht war die Sache mit dem Heiraten beschlossen. Hermine platzte fast vor Glück. Es würde zweifelsohne eines der ungewöhnlichsten Ereignisse in ihrem Leben werden, mit Severus vor den Traualtar zu treten, jedoch auch das schönste, das sie sich vorstellen konnte. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.

Am Morgen, Snape kam gerade aus dem Bad und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, öffnete sie selig die Augen und blinzelte ihn an.

"Hast du schon genug von mir? Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, warum du so früh auf den Beinen bist?"

Sie streckte sich ungeduldig zu ihm empor, während er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte, sodass sie ihm einen Kuss geben konnte.

"Ich habe ein paar Dinge mit Albus zu besprechen. Irgendwie muss ich ihm erklären, dass ich in den nächsten Ferien nicht zu seiner Verfügung stehen kann."

Alarmiert setzte Hermine sich auf. Sie ahnte bereits, worauf er hinaus wollte, was ihr gar nicht behagte.

"Du willst es ihm doch nicht etwa sagen?"

"Das werde ich wohl müssen, Hermine. Sei unbesorgt. Albus ist unser geringstes Problem."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Er wird bestimmt etwas dagegen einzuwenden haben."

Er grinste verhalten.

"Mit Sicherheit. Aber wer würde das nicht?"

Sie seufzte. Da war was dran. Mit Wehmut verdrängte sie den Gedanken an ihre Eltern und daran, dass sie es nie erfahren würden. Es war besser so. Zum einen, da auch sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht begeistert reagieren würden. Zum anderen, weil sie schon genug damit zu tun hatte, sich um ihre Eltern zu sorgen. Sie musste schleunigst zusehen, sie von hier wegzuschaffen, ehe Dumbledore tot war und Voldemort endgültig freie Hand hatte. Das bedeutete, eine neue Identität für die beiden musste her. Nicht gerade eine Kleinigkeit, mit Hilfe der Magie aber durchaus machbar.

"Was willst du ihm denn sagen?"

"Am besten, dass ich meinen Verstand verloren habe."

"Ich bin sicher, dass du ihn damit voll und ganz überzeugen wirst", sagte sie spöttisch.

Snape ließ es sich nicht nehmen, darauf einzugehen. Wie so oft während ihrer entspannten Momente zu zweit legte er herausfordernd den Kopf schief.

"Ah. Spüre ich da gewisse Zweifel aufkommen, Miss Granger? Noch kannst du alles für hinfällig erklären. Ich würde es sogar verstehen ..."

Sanftmütig strich sie ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare. Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass derselbe Mann, der immer wieder von Selbstzweifeln heimgesucht wurde, ihr jahrelang Angst eingejagt hatte.

"Keine Chance. Ich weiß genau, dass ich es will. Ich war mir noch nie so sicher in einer Sache."

Er sah sie scharf an. Ungläubig und irgendwie auch bewundernd. Dann stand er auf.

"Wenn das so ist, sollte ich langsam gehen, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege."

"Nur zu. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt, wie Dumbledore reagieren wird."

Snape ging es nicht anders. Obwohl er nicht von sich behaupten konnte, dass er dem Gespräch mit Wohlwollen entgegenblickte.

"Freu dich nicht zu früh. Er hasst es, etwas von seiner Kontrolle abzugeben."

xxx

"Sie ist volljährig, Albus. Folglich kann sie heiraten, wen immer sie möchte."

"Das war nicht meine Frage, Severus."

Snape machte ein verdrießliches Gesicht. Zwar hatte er nicht erwartet, dass es ein Vergnügen werden würde, seinem Schulleiter die Angelegenheit zu unterbreiten, etwas mehr Verständnis hatte er sich jedoch nach all den Jahren der Zusammenarbeit schon erhofft.

Beunruhigt reckte er sein Kinn in die Höhe und hielt dem bohrenden Blick der blauen Augen stand.

"Ich weiß, es ist schwer vorstellbar, dass sich jemand zu diesem Schritt entscheiden könnte. Ich bin nicht gerade jemand, mit dem sie sich dauerhaft binden sollte. Dennoch bitte ich Sie um Ihren Segen, Albus."

Dumbledore beugte sich gemächlich über den Tisch zu ihm vor und senkte die Stimme. Er ließ sein Gegenüber keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während er sprach.

"Mach dir nichts vor, Severus. Ihr hättet euch erst gar nicht aufeinander einlassen sollen."

Daher wehte also der Wind. Was er sagte, klang verletzt; als würde er sich hintergangen fühlen.

"Nur weil Sie mich in Ihren Dienst gestellt haben", begann Snape unterkühlt, "können Sie nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich es gänzlich aufgebe, auch einmal an mich zu denken."

"Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, Severus."

"Und daran werde ich festhalten. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig."

"Sei vorsichtig", mahnte Dumbledore ruhig. "Wir wissen beide, wozu die Liebe imstande ist. Ebenso wissen wir, dass es ein undenkbar großes Risiko für euch ist, das zu tun."

Snape nickte matt. Er hatte keine Lust, darauf herumzureiten, was die Liebe in seinem Leben bewirkt hatte. Zumal, da die Erinnerungen daran überwiegend mit Enttäuschung, Verlust und Schmerz verbunden waren. Hermine aber war so überzeugt gewesen, dass er ihr den Wunsch nicht ausschlagen konnte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich.

"Du bist ein kluger Mann, Severus. Du weißt, dass niemand je davon erfahren darf. Und du weißt auch, dass damit nicht alle Probleme gelöst werden können."

Snape versteifte seine Haltung um ein Vielfaches, als er das hörte.

"Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

"Dein Dasein als Todesser, der Altersunterschied zwischen euch. Ihr werdet immer mit Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen haben, die anderen erspart bleiben. Allen voran aber deine Gefühle für Lily. Es liegt mir fern, dich daran zu erinnern. Aber ich sehe es als meine Pflicht ihr gegenüber an, dass du ehrlich zu ihr bist."

"Sie weiß es längst. Ich habe es ihr gesagt."

"Hast du?" Er schien überrascht und räusperte sich. "Nun denn. Wo soll die Hochzeit stattfinden?"

Ein Großteil der Anspannung fiel bei diesen Worten von den Gesichtszügen des Professors ab. Schaudernd entfaltete er seine Arme und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Dass der alte Mann plötzlich Interesse zeigte, war nach all den Diskussionen zumindest ein Anfang.

"In einem kleinen Muggeldorf in der Nähe ihres Geburtsorts. Niemand aus unserer Welt wird dort je nach uns oder Spuren einer Vermählung suchen."

"Eine Muggelhochzeit", wiederholte Dumbledore tonlos und strich dabei mit seinen Fingern durch den langen Bart. Er lachte. "Ist das die Möglichkeit! Und du bist sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?"

"Was die Hochzeit selbst anbelangt, sehe ich keine allzu großen Hürden. Angeblich gibt es Priester, die einfache Hochzeiten ohne größere religiöse Zeremonien vollziehen. Genau das, was wir suchen."

"Ich nehme an, das war Miss Grangers Vorschlag."

Snape zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Er fühlte sich unwohl dabei, ihm zu verraten, dass die ganze Idee von ihr stammte.

"Zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu, näher darauf einzugehen, Albus."

"Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet ..."

"Wie gesagt, meine Erfahrungen mit kirchlichen Dingen sind begrenzt", fuhr Snape ungehalten fort. "Ich bin sicher, sie weiß darüber mehr als ich. Ich für meinen Teil halte es für machbar. Allerdings benötigen wir über die Ferien etwas Zeit, um ein paar Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Dazu brauche ich Ihre Zustimmung, Schulleiter."

"Du möchtest dir ein paar Tage frei nehmen. Ist es das?"

Erneut nickte Snape und Dumbledore stimmte mit ein.

"Das lässt sich einrichten, denke ich. Bestell Tom, ich hätte dich beauftragt, Nachforschungen bezüglich neuer Rekruten für mich zu erledigen. Der Orden hat ein gravierendes Problem, Nachwuchs zu finden. Das wird ihn zufriedenstellen."

War es wirklich so einfach? Er hatte alles etliche Male von vorn bis hinten durchdacht. Das größte Problem würde werden, den Priester davon zu überzeugen, dass beide Parteien die Heirat wollten.

Schon der obligatorische Blick in den Spiegel jeden Morgen verriet ihm, dass das nichts war, was er unterschätzen sollte. Sie war jung. Er hingegen ... Dann natürlich die Sache mit der Muggelkleidung; er hasste schlecht sitzende Sachen seit seiner Kindheit. Und am Ende blieb da noch das Haus. Sein Elternhaus. Wie er ihr das beibringen sollte, wusste er noch immer nicht. Es war entwürdigend, sich vorzustellen, was sie dazu sagen würde. Andererseits hatte sie ihn seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen vor dem Grimmauldplatz mehr als überrascht. Kaum ein anderer Mensch konnte das von sich behaupten. Es war ein Grund mehr, weshalb sie sich seinen Respekt verdient hatte. Trotzdem fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, zu glauben, dass sie tatsächlich bereit war, sich so felsenfest auf ihn einzulassen. Hätte sie nicht selbst den Vorschlag gemacht, wäre es inakzeptabel gewesen, auch nur daran zu denken. Hochzeiten kamen für andere infrage. Nicht für ihn. Das war immer so gewesen. Bis zuletzt. Er wollte sie nicht gehenlassen. Er wollte sie festhalten. Wenn nötig, um jeden Preis. Sie hatte sein Leben verändert und alles, was er für unmöglich gehalten hätte, möglich gemacht. Er hatte sogar angefangen, jemanden zu lieben, der nicht Lily war.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 15

„Reg dich nicht auf, Ron. So schlimm ist das nicht. Snape hat nur wieder mal jemanden gebraucht, an dem er seinen Frust auslassen konnte. Wenn du mich fragst, braucht der Typ dringend 'ne Frau."

Ron aber wollte sich aufregen und hörte nicht auf Harry. Hermine schluckte nur. Ihr Freund kochte innerlich so vor Wut, weil der Professor ihn aufgezogen hatte, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel, wie er anfing, die Sache, über die er sich während der vergangenen Minuten ungehalten ausgelassen hatte, zu seinen Ungunsten zu verdrehen.

„Im Grunde genommen hat Snape sogar Recht", bemerkte er inmitten seines Redeschwalls. „Ich hab's nicht geschafft. Ich bin einfach zu _fest_ zum Apparieren."

„Trotzdem hätte Snape sich nicht so aufblasen sollen", warf Harry ein. „Es gab eine ganze Reihe Schüler, die Probleme damit hatten, den Dreh rauszukriegen."

„Kann schon sein", schloss Ron zornig. „Aber so schlecht wie ich war nicht mal Neville. Das will schon was heißen, oder?"

„Dann schaffst du es eben beim nächsten Versuch", sagte Hermine schnell. Sie hatte keine Lust, das Gespräch über Severus weiter anzuheizen, denn, wie fast immer, würde es sonst nur damit enden, dass die beiden darüber beratschlagten, wie sie Snape am besten loswerden konnten. Abgesehen davon konnte sie nicht sagen, dass ihr das Apparieren besonders schwer gefallen war. Bisher hatte sie wie so häufig die besten Ergebnisse von allen erzielt.

Aber auch sonst war Hermine zuversichtlich, dass das, war sie tat, richtig war. Alles lief glatt. Die vergangenen Wochen in Hogwarts hätten kaum angenehmer sein können, vorausgesetzt, man ließ die Schreckensnachrichten im Tagespropheten außen vor.

Schon oft hatte sie während ihrer Schulzeit komplizierte Entscheidungen getroffen und festgestellt, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage war, diese zu meistern. Eigenartig war nur, dass jedes Mal, wenn sie gezwungen war, über sich hinauszuwachsen, Snape im Spiel zu sein schien. So war es geschehen, dass sie während ihres zweiten Schuljahres Zutaten aus seinen Vorräten gestohlen hatte, um damit Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Ebenso war er es gewesen, dessen Umhang sie nur ein Jahr zuvor in Brand gesetzt hatte, weil sie geglaubt hatte, dass er es auf Harry abgesehen hatte. Jetzt ging es wieder um Snape. Doch diesmal war es anders. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr gegen ihn stellen, um auf derselben Seite mit ihm für dieselbe Sache zu kämpfen, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte.

Die Hochzeit lag inzwischen nur noch wenige Tage vor ihr. Der schwierigste Teil ihres geplanten Unterfangens bestand für sie vorerst einmal darin, Harry und Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Osterferien gefahrlos bei ihren Eltern verbringen konnte, da sich immer ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens abwechselten, um in der Nähe Wache zu schieben. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Tonks am entscheidenden Abend eingeteilt war, damit sie unbemerkt verschwinden konnte, um sich mit Severus zu treffen und wie geplant zu heiraten. So zerstreut, wie Tonks immer noch war, würde ihr Hermines Verschwinden garantiert nicht auffallen.

Davon, dass sie trotzdem panische Angst vor dem hatte, was ihr bevorstand, erwähnte sie natürlich nichts. Es war auch nicht die Heirat, die ihr Sorgen bereitete, sondern der Umstand, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei fühlte, ihren Eltern hinterrücks den Gedächtniszauber aufzuerlegen und ihnen eine neue Identität zu verpassen. Dennoch, was sein musste, musste sein. Es war zu ihrem Besten.

Den Abend vor ihrer Abreise aus Hogwarts verbrachte sie aus lauter Sentimentalität bei ihren Freunden im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann, früh am nächsten Morgen, wurde es ernst. Sie hatte alles soweit mit Severus besprochen und war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie das Schloss wiedersehen würde, wäre sie eine verheiratete Frau. Seine Frau.

Hermine schauderte, als sie ihre Büchertasche schulterte. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, ihren Freunden vorzumachen, dass alles in Ordnung war, wo sie doch wusste, dass die Schule bald von einem tragischen Ereignis überschattet werden würde. Um vor allem Harry nicht zu beunruhigen, blieb ihr jedoch keine andere Wahl. Er würde durchdrehen, wenn er wüsste, was sie im Schilde führte. Auch was Dumbledore selbst anbelangte, war ihr ganz flau im Magen. Er hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, sie bei einem kleinen Plausch im Schulleiterbüro eingehender bezüglich ihrer Absichten rund um Severus zu befragen. Das Gespräch war daraufhin wie erwartet zu einer unschönen Standpauke über ihre moralischen Grundsätze geworden, was sie sich am liebsten erspart hätte. Als wüsste sie nicht selbst, in was sie da hineingeraten war! Ganz abgesehen von dem Risiko, das sie bereit war, auf sich zu nehmen, seine Arbeit als Spion zu gefährden. Doch dafür war es längst zu spät. Wenigstens, so ermahnte sie sich im Stillen, hatte er sich bereit erklärt, Severus über die Ferien für ein paar Tage von seinen Pflichten zu entbinden. Ein weiterer, ziemlich bitterer Beigeschmack der so unschön verlaufenen Unterhaltung war, dass sie Dumbledore im Großen und Ganzen immer gemocht hatte und sie nicht wusste, ob oder wann sie ihn wiedersehen würde.

Nachdem sie Harry und Ron in ihrem Schlafsaal aus den Betten gerissen und beide fest umarmt hatte, war es soweit. Gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Schülern wurde sie von Hagrid und einer Handvoll Auroren zum Hogwarts-Express begleitet. Glücklicherweise verlief die Fahrt an sich ohne größere Probleme, was, wenn man bedachte, dass sie beinahe Draco getötet hätte, durchaus nicht selbstverständlich war.

Das Wiedersehen mit ihren Eltern hingegen war etwas anderes. Zwar hatte Hermine emotionale Schwankungen befürchtet, dass es ihr jedoch so nahegehen würde, die beiden in die Arme zu schließen, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Unvorhergesehene Zweifel kamen auf. Wie konnte sie nur so undankbar sein und diese wunderbaren Menschen, die stets für sie dagewesen und sie unterstützt hatten, hintergehen?

Krampfhaft unterdrückte sie einen Schwall Tränen und zog sich nur kurz nach ihrer Ankunft zu Hause in ihr Zimmer zurück. Wenn Severus sie so sehen würde, würde er nicht zögern, sie dafür auflaufen zu lassen. Er würde ihr sagen, dass sie sich gefälligst zusammennehmen und in die Gänge kommen musste. Er würde nicht auf dem Bett liegen und heulen, um die Sache hinauszuzögern. Er würde handeln.

Der Gedanke an ihn trieb sie letztendlich an. Sie wusste, wofür sie das tun wollte. Es war der einzige Weg, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Eltern außer Gefahr waren. Je eher sie es also hinter sich hatte, desto besser war es für alle Beteiligten. Das Warten würde die Situation nur noch schlimmer machen.

Nachdem sie bereits in Hogwarts alles genauestens durchdacht und bis ins Detail geplant hatte, wie und wo ihre Eltern zukünftig leben würden, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, die nötigen Zauber auszuführen. Auch der Gedächtniszauber selbst verlief in beiden Fällen ohne Komplikationen. Die Überwindung, die es sie kostete, es zu tun, war trotzdem unbeschreiblich groß.

Vollkommen aufgelöst und die Augen voller Tränen kehrte Hermine nur wenige Tage später unbemerkt ihrem Elternhaus den Rücken zu, wie so oft in jüngster Zeit, ohne zu wissen, ob sie die beiden je wiedersehen würde. Wenn alles glatt ging, würden sie bald wie vorherbestimmt nach Australien aufbrechen, um dort die neue Identität anzunehmen, die sie ihnen auferlegt hatte.

xxx

Hermine hatte nie vorgehabt, Severus Vorwürfe dafür zu machen, wie er aufgewachsen war. Bereits als er ihr von seiner eigenen Kindheit erzählt hatte, war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass sie kein Recht dazu hatte, schließlich stammte sie aus einer Familie mit Eltern, die sich stets liebevoll um sie gekümmert hatten. Umso glücklicher war sie, ihn an ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt auszumachen. Seine vertraute Gestalt löste sich wie ein Schatten aus der abendlichen Dunkelheit heraus und schwebte mit langen Schritten auf sie zu. Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um zu wissen, dass es genau das war, wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte. Sie war bereit, ihm überallhin zu folgen. Was auch immer das bedeuten sollte.

„Hattest du Schwierigkeiten?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das Gefühl, abseits der Schule in einer Muggelwohngegend vor ihm zu stehen, raubte ihr fast den Atem. Obwohl sie hätte schwören können, dass er ihr gegenüber deutlich reserviert war, kam es ihr wie ein großes Stück gewonnene Freiheit vor, das sofort ihre Fantasie beflügelte.

„Wo ist dein Gepäck?"

Zerstreut hob sie ihre Hand, von der eine kleine mit Perlen verzierte Tasche baumelte, in der sie alles, was sie von Zuhause mitgenommen hatte, verstaut hatte. Selbst ihre gesamte Kleidung und die Schulsachen hatten mühelos in den Tiefen der Tasche Platz gefunden.

„Gut."

Snapes Stimme blieb auch jetzt kalt und die schwarzen Augen glitzerten undurchschaubar, sodass Hermine automatisch Abstand hielt. Obendrein war es nicht gerade förderlich, dass er sich so steif vor ihr aufgebaut hatte, als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal privater Natur treffen; dabei wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich in seine Arme flüchten zu können.

„Lass uns so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden", sagte sie schlicht, im Hinterkopf immer noch Dumbledores mahnende Worte, die sie fortan bei jedem einzelnen Schritt begleiten würden.

Wortlos nahm er ihre Hand in seine und hielt sie fest. Die Erde begann sich zu drehen, die Häuser und die Dunkelheit wurden von drückender Schwärze verschluckt. Nur wenig später hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.

Verdutzt öffnete sie die Augen und blickte sich im Schein der Kerze, die eine von der Zimmerdecke eines eigentümlichen Raumes hängende Lampe erhellte, um. Das Apparieren mit ihm zusammen war durchaus angenehm gewesen und hinterließ nicht den üblichen faden Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge, den sie oftmals verspürt hatte, wenn sie im Zuge des Apparier-Kurses selbst appariert war.

„Das ist also dein Wohnzimmer", stellte sie scharfsinnig fest, nachdem sie einen ersten Blick in den finsteren Raum hineingeworfen hatte, in den er sie gebracht hatte.

Snape, der derweil mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben ihr Stellung bezogen hatte, schienen ihre Observationen nicht zu kümmern. Leiden konnte er sie aber auch nicht, soweit sie seine Haltung beurteilen konnte. Am liebsten wäre ihm vermutlich gewesen, wenn sie gar nichts gesagt hätte oder er sie überhaupt nicht hergebracht hätte.

Gedankenverloren setzte sie sich in Bewegung und steuerte ein Bücherregal an. Im Normalfall genügte bereits ausreichend gute Lektüre, um sie zufrieden zu stimmen. In Snapes Haus gab es davon reichlich. Schon alleine die Wände des Wohnzimmers waren bis unter die Decke mit alten Büchern vollgestopft, von denen Hermine in den meisten Fällen noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Daneben gab es nicht viel zu entdecken, mal abgesehen von einer Sitzecke, bestehend aus Tisch, Sofa und Sessel. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, waren auch sie alt und abgewetzt. Dennoch hatte der Raum einen anderen Charakter als sein Zuhause in Hogwarts, Hermine konnte sich nur nicht genau erklären, was es war, das die Atmosphäre der beiden Wohnzimmer so deutlich voneinander unterschied. Vielleicht kam es daher, dass das grünliche Licht des Sees fehlte, vielleicht aber auch daher, weil sie zum ersten Mal hier stand und Snape nichts tat, um dazu beizutragen, dass sie sich entspannt fühlen konnte. Überhaupt hatte er seit ihrem Wiedersehen kaum ein Wort gesprochen, wenn Hermine so darüber nachdachte.

Fest entschlossen, dem ein Ende zu bereiten, kam sie auf ihn zu, legte die Arme um seine Hüften und bettete ihr Kinn an seine Brust.

„Soll das jetzt immer so weitergehen, dass du nicht mit mir reden willst, sobald wir für uns sind?"

Er atmete tief und langanhaltend aus. Erst dann legte er ebenfalls die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich.

„Der letzte Besuch, den ich hatte, war Wurmschwanz", fing er leise an. „Seine Gesellschaft war ebenso unerträglich wie widerwärtig. Wenn du also wissen willst, wieso ich nichts verändert habe, dann nur, um es ihm hier nicht zu gemütlich zu machen."

Hermine musste unweigerlich lächeln. Dass er Wurmschwanz erwähnte, war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie unwohl er sich fühlte, sie hier zu haben.

„Natürlich. Ich hoffe, du hast es dieser miesen Ratte so richtig gegeben."

Snape entspannte sich ein wenig und kräuselte süffisant die Mundwinkel.

„Er war ein hervorragender Hausdiener, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Jedenfalls, nachdem ich ihm seine unangenehmen Gepflogenheiten ausgetrieben hatte. Unter anderem hatte er leider die Angewohnheit, zu lauschen, weshalb ich gezwungen war, ihn im Beisein von Narcissa und Bella mit dem Zauberstab in sein Loch, gleich hinter dieser Wand, zurückzuschicken."

Er nickte lässig in Richtung einer hinter den unzähligen Büchern verborgenen Tür, die Hermine bisher gar nicht näher aufgefallen war.

Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn und hoffte sehr, dass sich das Schlafzimmer nicht ebenfalls hinter einer solchen Wand befand.

Snape beugte sich zu ihr hinab und umfasste mit den Händen ihr Gesicht, um sie von ihren sorgenvollen Gedanken zu erlösen.

„Du kannst noch immer umkehren, wenn du das möchtest", sagte er ruhig, doch schon beim Blick in seine schwarzen Augen wusste sie, dass alle aufkommenden Bedenken unbegründet waren.

„Nein!", erwiderte Hermine hastig.

Er legte den Kopf schief und sie räusperte sich.

„Ich meine, es geht mir gut, Severus. Ich wünschte nur, wir müssten es nicht heimlich tun."

Ihre Beine zitterten, als sie daran dachte, wie groß die Gefahr war, das, was sie vorhatten, tatsächlich umzusetzen. Noch nie war sie so froh gewesen, dass er sie fest in seinen Armen hielt.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 16

Damit, dass der Geistliche der kleinen Gemeinde wenig begeistert sein würde, ausgerechnet diese Trauung zu vollziehen, hatte Hermine gerechnet. Wie es den Anschein hatte, reagierten eben nicht nur Zauberer zurückhaltend auf Snapes Erscheinung, der wie üblich einen beunruhigenden Eindruck hinterlassen konnte, was nicht nur an seinem Kleidungsstiel lag.

Während Hermine ein schlichtes weißes Kleid am Körper trug, das sie im Schrank ihrer Mutter gefunden und ein wenig transformiert hatte, sah Snape so aus wie immer; wenigstens den Umhang hatte er abgelegt.

Doch die Abneigung der Parteien beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn schon auf den ersten Blick war den beiden Männern anzusehen, dass sie sich nicht leiden konnten, was, wie sich auch hier bestätigte, bei Severus im Allgemeinen nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

Allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz machte Hermine das Beste aus der Angelegenheit und versuchte mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen so gut es eben ging zwischen den beiden Parteien zu vermitteln, die sich wie Kontrahenten vor einem Boxkampf gegenüber saßen, um die letzten Details der Trauung zu klären, ehe es zum eigentlichen Akt kommen sollte; insbesondere die Beichte erwies sich als schwierig.

Als im Zuge der aufkommenden Fragen die Stimmung noch düsterer wurde, befürchtete sie schon, dass das Ganze ausarten würde. Der Geistliche jedoch, ein pausbäckiger Mann mit Knollennase, ließ sich von den mürrischen Antworten seines Gegenübers nicht aus der Fassung bringen und machte ungehemmt weiter. Wie sich bald herausstellen sollte, ein fataler Fehler.

„Wann haben Sie zuletzt eine Kirche besucht?"

Snape versteifte sich sichtlich auf seinem Stuhl, als er das hörte.

„1971."

„Das ist lange her. Sicher gab es noch einen weiteren Anlass ..."

Offenbar verärgert über das fadenscheinige Grinsen des Mannes rollte der Professor die Mundwinkel zurück.

„1981", sagte er schlicht, in dem Bemühen, die Sache nicht weiter zu vertiefen.

„Schön. Beschreiben Sie, was Sie dabei empfunden haben ... Was waren die Anlässe dieser Besuche?"

„Jemand – eine Freundin bat mich um einen Gefallen."

„Und weiter?"

„Sie wurde ermordet."

Entsetzt biss Hermine sich auf die Zunge, bis ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Der Geistliche bekam davon nichts mit. Er runzelte zwar die Stirn aufgrund der Aussage und machte sich pflichtbewusst ein paar Notizen, sagte aber weiter nichts darauf und ging gleich zur nächsten Frage über. Zum Glück, wie Hermine insgeheim dachte.

„Was machen Sie beruflich?"

„Ich bin Lehrer."

„Ah, Sie unterrichten. Was unterrichten Sie denn?"

Langsam aber sicher wurde Hermine das Gefühl nicht los, dass Severus nicht weit entfernt davon war, dem Mann an die Gurgel zu gehen. Sie selbst hätte dem Geistlichen am liebsten unter dem Tisch einen Stoß mit der Schuhspitze verpasst, um dessen Interesse an dem Fall zu unterbinden, wenn sie nur nicht so schockiert gewesen wäre.

„Ich – bis vor kurzem Naturwissenschaften."

„Und jetzt? Was unterrichten Sie jetzt?"

Erleichtert und stolz zugleich atmete Hermine auf. Severus' Antwort war wesentlich besser ausgefallen, als sie es ihm im Zuge der angespannten Lage zugetraut hätte. Ein weiterer Lichtblick war, dass sie zumindest nur zu einem Teil gelogen war. Doch dabei sollte es nicht bleiben. Nur Augenblicke später wandelte sich das Blatt, als ein abfälliges Knurren zu hören war. Wie es den Anschein hatte, hatte sie sich zu früh gefreut: Es war soweit, Snapes Geduld war vollends ausgereizt.

„Hören Sie zu", sagte er mit vorgetäuschter Unschuldsmiene, obwohl das Funkeln in seinen zusammengekniffenen schwarzen Augen zeigte, dass er innerlich alles andere als ruhig war. „Ich interessiere mich nicht im Geringsten für ihre Meinung zum vorehelichen Sex -"

„Aber genau darum geht es hier", rechtfertigte sich der Geistliche. „Ich muss herausfinden, ob Sie ein rechtschaffener Mann sind und ich es verantworten kann, Sie und diese junge Frau -"

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen zuhören", wiederholte Snape mit leicht erhobener Stimme, während Hermine, die wusste, dass er es hasste, unterbrochen zu werden, hinter ihm in Deckung ging. „Wenn Sie wissen wollen, wie viele Menschenleben ich auf dem Gewissen habe, kann ich es Ihnen nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Manchmal verliert man eben den Überblick. Wenn Sie aber verhindern wollen, dass heute noch ein Kandidat dazu kommt, sollten wir schleunigst nach nebenan gehen und diese Trauung vollziehen."

Hermine war drauf und dran, im Erdboden zu versinken. Ein Glück, dass ihre Eltern nicht in der Nähe waren, um das zu erleben.

xxx

„Du hast nichts von einer Beichte gesagt."

Hermine wurde rot. Peinlich berührt starrte sie zu Boden, wo die Notizen des Geistlichen sowie alle unterschriebenen Dokumente zu einem Haufen Asche verglommen.

„Ich – ich wusste nicht, dass es ihm so ernst sein würde", stammelte sie betreten.

„Ach ja?", fragte Snape und steckte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab weg. „Lass uns gehen, ehe er zu sich kommt. Er wird sich an nichts mehr erinnern und ich habe keine Lust auf neue Fragen, wenn er uns hier sieht."

In Hermine kehrte das Leben zurück. Sollte das tatsächlich alles zu dem Thema gewesen sein? Sein Wutausbruch und die Auseinandersetzung mit dem Geistlichen waren für ihn fortan einfach Schnee von gestern? Vor allem eine Sache ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, nämlich die, ob ihre Ehe überhaupt gültig war.

Energisch stellte sie sich ihm in den Weg und zerrte an seinem Ärmel.

„Warte, Severus! Heißt das jetzt, wir _sind_ überhaupt nicht verheiratet?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen!"

„Was?"

„Irgendjemand musste schließlich etwas tun, Hermine", sagte er ausweichend, wobei die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen angestrengt pochte. „Woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass der Kerl so einen Aufstand machen würde?!"

Angespannt klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Wer hier einen Aufstand gemacht hatte, war fraglich...

Sie verkniff sich den Gedanken. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.

„Das ist nicht komisch, Severus", sagte sie ernst.

„Typisch von dir, dass du das erwähnst", murmelte er ungerührt zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Jedes Mal fängst du wieder damit an. Aber ich sag dir was! Er hat die Trauung vollzogen, wir sind verheiratet, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht."

„Das – das meinte ich auch gar nicht. Aber es existieren keine Dokumente mehr darüber. Und du hast sein Gedächtnis verändert. Heißt das dann nicht automatisch, dass die ganze Eheschließung ausgelöscht wurde?"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum das so sein sollte. Es gab drei Zeugen, wenn du dich erinnerst. Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest. Lass uns gehen."

„Ja, nichts wie weg", entgegnete sie mit den Augen rollend, ihr Arm sackte im Gegenzug kraftlos nach unten, „bevor du die beiden Nonnen auch noch mit dem Gedächtniszauber belegst."

Snape verzog von einem leisen Zischeln begleitet die Mundwinkel.

„Schwarz gekleidete Frauen waren mir schon immer unheimlich, Hermine. Sieh dir nur Minerva an."

Hermine schüttelte sich. Dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und drehte an dem Diamantring mit den kleinen Splittern, der jetzt wie angegossen an ihrem Finger steckte. Sie liebte ihn. Vom ersten Moment an hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass er etwas Besonderes gewesen war, genauso, als würde er dort hingehören.

Dennoch. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste das klären.

„Und was ist mit dem Orgelspieler?", fragte sie geknickt. „Kannst du denn gar niemanden akzeptieren? Nur weil du einen Menschen nicht magst, musst du nicht gleich mit dem Gedanken spielen, jeden, der dir über den Weg läuft, zu meucheln."

Snape knurrte.

„Ich sagte bereits, er hat schrecklich gespielt. Außerdem hat er mich an jemanden erinnert. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, an wen."

Sie fuhr herum und sah ihm voller Härte ins Gesicht.

„Du bist ja komplett paranoid, Severus!"

„Oh, hör sich einer das an! Hermine Granger hat wie immer etwas hinzuzufügen." Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und fuchtelte mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Ich sag dir mal was: Wenn man in meinem Gewerbe tätig ist, wird man automatisch so!"

Unsanft nahm er sie bei der Hand und apparierte sie zurück nach Spinner's End. Es war nicht schwer, zu erkennen, dass er genug von dem ganzen Zirkus hatte.

Dort angelangt riss er sich den Frack herunter und schleuderte ihn mit etwas zu viel Wucht auf den Sessel.

„Du wolltest heiraten, Hermine", sagte er schwer atmend, seine Brust hob und senkte sich vor Aufregung rasend schnell. „Aber davon, dass ich ihm Rede und Antwort stehen muss, hast du kein Wort erwähnt."

„Ich dachte auch nicht, dass er so direkt werden würde ..."

Blitzschnell kam er näher und griff nach ihren Handgelenken. Seine Augen glühten beängstigend.

„Dann hör auf, mich so anzusehen!"

Sie blinzelte irritiert.

„Wie sehe ich dich denn an?"

„Wie jemand, der mich am liebsten mit Vorwürfen überschütten würde, es aber aus Höflichkeit nicht tut."

Hermine war sprachlos.

„Severus ...", setzte sie an.

Snape jedoch unterbrach sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Du weißt nicht, wie das ist, wenn dir jemand diese Fragen stellt, Hermine! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, so von einem Fremden angesehen zu werden."

Ruckartig ließ er von ihr ab und sank auf das Sofa nieder. Hermine sah ihn wie vor den Kopf gestoßen an. Einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht einmal mehr, ob es jetzt um sie oder um den Geistlichen ging.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat, als er dir zu nahe getreten ist, Severus", sagte sie eindringlich. „Aber du hättest ruhig etwas netter sein können. Wenn ich mit dir alleine bin, klappt es ja auch. Du darfst nicht vergessen, er hat nur seinen Job gemacht."

Snape seufzte träge und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Tun wir das nicht alle?"

„Sicher", sagte sie achselzuckend und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. „Aber falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, niemand hat dich gezwungen, mich zu heiraten. Wir waren uns beide einig."

Er sah sie an und grinste hämisch.

„Für dich ist es leicht, das zu sagen, Hermine. Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben. Das war schon so, als du in meinem Beisein zum ersten Mal den Zeigefinger gehoben hast. Bald kam die ganze Hand, dann ein ungeduldig zappelnder Arm. Und jetzt, wo du bekommen hast, was du wolltest, wirst du nicht aufhören, mir genau das unter die Nase zu reiben. Ich hoffe nur, du treibst es nicht zu weit."

Hermine lehnte versöhnlich den Kopf an seine Schulter. Es war ihr zuwider, an ihrem Hochzeitstag mit ihm zu streiten. Sie wusste, dass er in schlechter Verfassung war. Es war kein Geheimnis, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte, das durchzuziehen. Sie selbst war ganz erschöpft von der gemeinsamen Odyssee ins Muggelleben.

"Es ist nicht nötig, mir das zu sagen", murmelte sie leise. "Ich weiß auch so, dass es nicht immer einfach mit mir ist. Frag Harry und Ron, die könnten dir einiges erzählen."

Snape stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Dennoch spürte sie, wie aufgewühlt er war. Er hatte genug davon, sich herumkommandieren oder von dummen Fragen löchern zu lassen.

Erst nach einer Weile, sein Atem hatte sich langsam beruhigt, beugte er sich nach vorn und stützte abwesend den Kopf auf die Hand.

"Albus wird wissen wollen, wie es gelaufen ist. Ich sollte besser ..."

Hermine nickte. Sie verstand auch so, dass er für sich sein wollte.

"Geh ruhig", sagte sie sanft. "Ich komm auch ein oder zwei Stunden alleine zurecht. Aber spätestens zum Abendessen bist du wieder hier, ja? Ich möchte mir doch nicht die Hochzeitsnacht entgehen lassen."

Er sah sie zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an.

"Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

"Ich weiß."

Bereitwillig legte er den Arm um sie, um sie zu küssen. Dann war er fort.

Gedankenverloren blickte Hermine auf die Stelle, an der er disappariert war, ehe sie sich in der Küche an die Arbeit machte und aus allem, was er für die Ferien eingekauft hatte, ein raffiniertes Abendessen zusammen zauberte.

Als sie fertig war, schob sie das Ganze in den Ofen und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die zerzausten Locken aus dem Gesicht. Sie war innerlich immer noch so aufgewühlt, dass sie am liebsten irgendjemandem von der ganzen Geschichte erzählt hätte, nur um ihr Herz auszuschütten oder einfach, um sich einem Freund anzuvertrauen. Da das aber nicht ging, verdrängte sie den Gedanken wieder und rannte nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich aufs Bett warf und in Tränen ausbrach.

Sie hatte immer befürchtet, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, mit ihm zusammen wie andere Paare auch unter die Leute zu gehen. Selbst in einer Muggelgegend, wo niemand sie kannte, würden sie auffallen. So war es mit allem, was nicht wie der Durchschnitt war, genau wie Severus gesagt hatte.

xxx

Hermine wurde von einem lauten Knall geweckt. Verstört öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte in den Raum hinein. Dicke, grauschwarze Rauchwolken nahmen ihr die Sicht, dazu hatte sich ein beißender Geruch in der Luft ausgebreitet.

Oh.

Alarmiert riss sie den Oberkörper hoch und hustete. Der Gestank des verkohlten Essens nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen, ihre Lunge brannte höllisch. Panik überkam sie. Und Übelkeit. Sie musste etwas tun...

Nur eine Sekunde später, noch ehe sie den Zauberstab gezogen hatte, platzte Snape zur Tür hinein und fegte mit seinem Zauberstab die Überreste des beißenden Rauchs beiseite. Die Luft klärte sich und Hermine sackte benommen aufs Bett zurück.

Er beugte sich über sie. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie hustete ein undeutliches "Ja" hervor.

Es war ihr so unangenehm, ihn anzusehen, dass sie den Blick stattdessen auf seine Brust heftete.

"Tut mir leid mit dem Essen. Ich hab's völlig vergessen ..."

"Halb so wild", presste er mürrisch heraus.

"Aber ..."

"Reden wir nicht weiter davon. Nicht heute. Wir bestellen uns einfach was."

"Was? Kommt gar nicht infrage!"

"Uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Der Ofen ist hin. Es macht keinen Sinn, das alte Ding zu reparieren."

Auch das noch. Hermine war einem neuerlichen Heulkrampf nahe. Sie warf sich ihm an die Brust und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

"Das ist alles meine Schuld, ich wollte, dass es perfekt wird! Ich bin eine schreckliche Hausfrau!"

"Niemand hat verlangt, dass du hier die Köchin spielst, Hermine."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich dachte ..."

Er brachte sie auf Abstand und sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blitzen in den Augen an.

"Du hast viele Talente. Aber das gehört mit Sicherheit nicht dazu."

"Dann werde ich es eben lernen. Ich kann das, Severus. Ich muss nur ..."

"Hör auf damit", forderte er streng. "Du musst dir nichts beweisen. Ich weiß, ich hätte das vorhin nicht zu dir sagen sollen. Es war nicht richtig von mir."

"Aber du hattest vollkommen Recht damit. Ich bin so, Severus. Ich muss immer das letzte Wort haben. Folglich hätte ich die Hochzeit besser planen müssen. Ich hätte mich besser erkundigen sollen, was der Geistliche von uns wissen will ..."

Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, nahm die Hand und strich ihr damit übers Haar.

"Du erwartest zu viel von dir, Hermine. Du musst damit aufhören. Wie soll ich dich sonst je eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen, wenn du ständig irgendeine verrückte Idee hast, sobald ich dir den Rücken zukehre?"

Hermine schluchzte leise auf.

"Ich wollte uns nur was zum Abendessen zubereiten, Severus. Das ist das Normalste auf der ganzen Welt!"

"Vielleicht für jemanden, der nicht so unendlich viele Sorgen am Hals hat wie du."

"Was bitte soll das nun wieder heißen?"

Er seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ihr die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten, die sie nicht erkennen wollte, weil sie so vernarrt in ihn war. Er hatte es lange genug hinausgezögert, sie damit zu konfrontieren.

"In deinem Kopf herrscht das reinste Chaos, Hermine. Zuerst dachte ich, du bildest dir die Sache mit mir nur ein. Aber das war nicht wahr. Du warst so verrückt nach mir, dass du angefangen hast, dich selbst dabei ganz zu vergessen. Das ist nicht gut. Du bist es gewohnt, für die unmöglichsten Dinge eine Lösung zu finden. Du setzt voll und ganz deinen Verstand ein. Aber manchmal gibt es keine Lösung. Und wenn dieser Fall eintritt, bist du absolut hilflos und nur eine Gefahr für dich selbst."

Während sie versuchte, einen Sinn in seinen Worten zu sehen, drückte er sie mit sanfter Gewalt aufs Bett nieder. Sie war seelisch so zerrüttet, dass sie gehorchte und alles mit sich machen lies, was ihm vorschwebte. Unmittelbar darauf war er aufgestanden, hatte ihre Beine auf das Bett gehoben und ihr ein Kissen darunter gelegt.

In lauernder Stellung kauerte er über ihr.

"Ruh dich aus. Und stell um Himmelswillen nichts Dummes mehr an. Ich werde nur schnell nach unten gehen und die Sache mit dem Essen erledigen."

Sie nickte beklommen.

Snape wirkte zufrieden und machte kehrt. Erst in der Tür hielt er inne. Mit einer erhobenen Braue sah er sie an.

"Hast du einen speziellen Wunsch?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. Am besten war wohl etwas Unverfängliches.

"Pasta."

"Das lässt sich machen. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Als er aus dem Türrahmen verschwunden war, grübelte Hermine über das nach, was er gesagt hatte. Wie er nur darauf gekommen war, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Aber auch sonst gab es einiges, das ihr an der ganzen Sache missfiel. Sie hatte immer gebüffelt wie eine Irre und immer die besten Noten von allen erzielt. Wieso sollte sie nicht lernen können, wie man eine zufriedenstellende Hausfrau wurde? Hing es vielleicht damit zusammen, dass er gar nicht wollte, dass sie das wurde, weil er wusste, dass sie zu etwas anderem bestimmt war? Was ging in ihm vor? Wie hatte er es sich vorgestellt, mit ihr verheiratet zu sein, wenn bald der Zeitpunkt kommen würde, da sie gezwungen waren, eigene Wege zu gehen? Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt dazu bereiterklärt, sie zu heiraten, wenn sie so eine Gefahr war? Und für wen von ihnen war die Gefahr, die von ihr ausging, größer?

Sie sprang aus dem Bett und raste die Treppe hinunter. Sie rauschte durch das verlassene Wohnzimmer und suchte in der Küche nach ihm. Doch dort stach ihr nur der ausgeräucherte Backofen ins Auge. Er war nicht hier. Genau das aber bestätigte ihre Vermutungen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Der Verzweiflung nahe wollte sie die Haustür aufreißen, prallte jedoch prompt von einem unsichtbaren Schutzzauber ab und fiel unsanft mit dem Hintern auf den Boden. Erschrocken robbte sie zurück und rappelte sich hoch, die finstere Bücherwand im Rücken.

Die Gewissheit traf sie hart und unvorbereitet: Er hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, sie einzusperren! Noch weitaus schlimmer aber war, dass seine Handlung nicht unbegründet war.

xxx

Nur wenig später, Hermine hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen in Protesthaltung auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, wartete sie auf seine Rückkehr. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da tauchte auf dem Tisch ein riesiges Silbertablett mit italienischen Nudelgerichten auf. Dazu kamen noch eingelegte Oliven und verschiedene Vorspeisen.

Das an sich wäre nicht weiter verwerflich gewesen, schließlich hatte sie inzwischen einen Bärenhunger. Nachdem Hermine jedoch beim näheren Hinsehen das Hogwartswappen erblickte, das ins Silber graviert war, platzte ihr fast der Kragen. Er war doch tatsächlich schon wieder im Schloss gewesen! Beinahe kam es ihr vor, als wäre er damit und nicht mit ihr verheiratet.

Snape folgte unmittelbar auf das Tablett mitsamt einer Ladung Teller, Besteck und Servietten.

"Wie konntest du es wagen, das zu tun?", polterte sie los, noch ehe er richtig neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte.

"Solange du dich benimmst wie eine hysterisch gewordene ..."

"Ich bin nicht deine Gefangene!"

Er grinste verschlagen.

"Davon war auch nie die Rede. Und jetzt iss."

Hermine griff sich schmollend eine Gabel und haute rein.

"Was sagt eigentlich Dumbledore dazu?", schmatzte sie mit vollem Mund.

"Wozu?"

"Dass du heimlich Essen mitgehen lässt."

"Er kann es verschmerzen, denke ich."

"Er weiß es gar nicht?"

"Selbst wenn er es wüsste, wäre es ihm egal. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, er hat andere Sorgen."

Hermine schluckte einen gewaltigen Bissen hinunter und beobachtete, wie er eine schwarze Olive in zwei Teile schnitt, ehe sie in seinen Mund wanderte. Verblüfft starrte sie auf sein schmales Gesicht und die mahlenden Kiefer.

Snape, dem ihr Interesse an ihm nicht entgangen war, rollte mit den Augen. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Kein Mensch, den ich kenne, schneidet Oliven auseinander. Sie sind von Natur aus so proportioniert, dass man sie problemlos essen kann, ohne sie vorher zu verstümmeln."

"Das tun sie sehr wohl", antwortete er geduldig. "Du solltest öfter unter die Leute gehen, Hermine."

"Das sagst ausgerechnet du?", fragte sie schnippisch.

"Wenn es dich so fasziniert, mir zuzusehen, bitte. Lass dich nicht aufhalten."

Er klang ausgesprochen gelassen.

Hermine senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände, die nun in ihrem Schoß ruhten, gekrönt von ihrem geliebten Ring. Warum sie so gereizt war, wusste sie selbst nicht. Wahrscheinlich einfach, weil ihr noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf ging, was er vorhin oben im Schlafzimmer zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sie einfach eingesperrt hatte.

„Die Gefahr", fing sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens an, „von der du gesprochen hast, bezieht sich doch hoffentlich nicht auf unsere Ehe, oder?"

Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie auf und fand sich mit seinen schwarzen Augen konfrontiert.

Snape legte demonstrativ sein Besteck beiseite und wischte sich mit einer Serviette über den Mund.

„Wir sind gerade einmal fünf Stunden verheiratet und du fragst mich allen Ernstes so was?"

„Warum nicht, Severus? Immerhin hast du es als nötig erachtet, mich einzusperren."

Seelenruhig faltete er auf den Knien die Hände ineinander. Hermine sah dabei zu, nicht ohne seine Antwort zu fürchten.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine", sagte er ruhig. „Ich werde keinen Hehl daraus machen, dass dein überstürztes Handeln, das du oftmals an den Tag gelegt hast, in zahlreichen Situationen nur knapp an einer Katastrophe vorbeigeführt hat. Wenn du in dich gehst, weißt du, wovon ich rede. Das letzte Ereignis mit Draco war nur die Steigerung dessen, was in den Jahren zuvor geschehen ist."

„Aber – wieso hast du dann eingewilligt? Wieso ..."

Sie verstummte. Ihr Puls raste förmlich bei dem Gedanken daran, ungewollt seinem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen, das ihn letztendlich doch dazu gebracht hatte, auf ihren Vorschlag einzugehen.

„Weil du eine wichtige Rolle in unser aller Leben übernommen hast."

„_Unser_?", hauchte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Wen oder was meinst du damit?"

„Potters, Weasleys und meins."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, erneut den Tränen nahe. Der Klang seiner Worte von zuvor hing geradezu eisig in der Luft: _„Tun wir das nicht alle?"_

Erst jetzt wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, was er damit gemeint hatte.

„Dann stimmt es also? Du hast in erster Linie zugestimmt, um ungehindert deinen Job machen zu können, weil du wusstest, dass ich erst nachgeben werde, wenn ich das bekommen habe, was ich will?"

Als er nichts erwiderte, schien die Sache für sie sonnenklar zu sein. Wie ein Häufchen Elend sackte sie in sich zusammen und schluchzte los.

„Du lügst! Wie kannst du nur so etwas tun? Das ist jämmerlich, Severus! Hörst du?"

Snape blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Unendlich langsam öffnete er den Mund.

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass ich nichts für dich empfinde, Hermine. Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt, was das anbelangt. Aber dein Vorschlag kam so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass er geradezu danach schrie, angenommen zu werden."

„Pah! Das ist die dümmste aller Ausreden, die ich von dir je gehört habe!"

Sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Es waren zwei Chancen auf einmal, die sich auftaten. Ich musste sie nutzen."

„Indem du mich hintergehst?", fragte Hermine schrill. Ihr Atem überschlug sich förmlich und so fuhr sie mit gesenkter Stimme fort: „Was hat Dumbledore dir dafür versprochen, dass er dir freie Hand gelassen hat, mich zu benutzen?"

Zum ersten Mal seit einer schieren Ewigkeit konnte sie erkennen, dass er verunsichert war. Er suchte nach Worten, Hermine aber war schneller.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, was er dir erzählt! Er würde nicht zögern, dich ebenfalls zu benutzen, wenn es ihm etwas bringt, seine Ziele zu verwirklichen. Ihm geht es nur darum, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu vernichten. Wie hoch der Preis dafür ist, ist ihm egal … Denk doch nur mal an Draco und den Schwur! Der kam ihm recht gelegen, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Das weiß ich", sagte er matt. „Es ist auch nicht so, wie du denkst, Hermine. Vielmehr bin ich es ihm schuldig."

„Schuldig? Wieso?"

„Weil wir vor Jahren eine Abmachung getroffen haben."

Am Rande der Fassungslosigkeit klappte ihr das Kinn nach unten.

„Lily? Es geht hier immer noch um Lily?"

Wie ein Irrer schüttelte er den Kopf. „Versteh das doch! Ich habe sie damals verraten, als ich den Teil der Prophezeiung weitergegeben habe, den ich belauscht hatte. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass sie gestorben ist!"

„Selbst wenn das wahr ist, was ich aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht glaube, kannst du es nicht rückgängig machen, indem du weiterhin dein Leben ruinierst, um deine Vorwürfe zu ersticken! Dein Herr hat selbst entschieden, wen er jagen möchte, nicht du. Es wäre also weitaus nobler von dir, Harry aus freien Stücken zu helfen, anstatt dein Gewissen zu beruhigen oder ihm andererseits dauernd Steine in den Weg zu legen, weil du James eins auswischen möchtest, dass er dir Lily weggenommen hat. Noch dazu, wo wir beide wissen, dass das nicht zutreffend ist, da sie kein Interesse an dir hatte."

Sie holte Luft. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass sie ziemlich übertrieben reagiert hatte. Doch es war ihr gleich. Er verdiente es nicht anders.

„Vor allem solltest du eins nicht vergessen, Severus: Sie sind beide tot."

Snape starrte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Offensichtlich hatte es in all den Jahren, die er nun Lily hinterher trauerte, nicht einmal Dumbledore gewagt, so freizügig über sie zu reden.

Für Hermine spielte es in diesem Augenblick kaum eine Rolle, was in ihm vorgehen mochte. Sie war verletzt, weil er so lange damit gewartet hatte, ihr das zu sagen. Zwar bestanden für sie keine Zweifel an seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber, eigenartig war es trotzdem, dass er es riskierte, sie zu verärgern, um seiner Pflicht nachzukommen.

Mit zittrigen Beinen stand sie auf und ging nach oben. Lange Zeit fand sie keinen Schlaf und grübelte vor sich hin. Ihr war unbegreiflich, wann sie nur angefangen hatte, die Kontrolle über ihr eigenes Denken und Handeln zu verlieren, insbesondere, sobald es um ihn ging.

Später, als er sich neben sie legte, schreckte sie auf. Verdattert drehte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn im schwachen Licht des Mondes, das von draußen durch die Vorhänge fiel, an.

„Severus?"

Snape brummte nur.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich über Lily gesagt habe."

Wie erwartet antwortete er nicht und Hermine kam näher und legte den Arm um ihn.

Gemeinsam, ohne ein weiteres Wort, schliefen sie ein. Es war das Ende eines langen Tages, den beide so schnell nicht vergessen würden.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, ich weiß nicht, was ich von diesem Kapitel halten soll. Aber das ist nichts Neues. Wann werde ich je mit einer Story so zufrieden sein, dass ich sagen kann, das Thema Snape ist für mich abgeschlossen? Wahrscheinlich bin ich selbst so von meinen Zweifeln zerrissen, dass ich einfach nicht anders kann. Und ich stecke nicht in Hermines Lage. Nur um das festzuhalten.

xxx houseghost xxx

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 17

Wenn der Eindruck nicht furchtbar täuschte, war beiden die Lust am Streiten vergangen, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, wie schön morgendlicher Sex im gemeinsamen Ehebett sein konnte. Aber auch sonst gab Hermine sich die größte Mühe, die Auseinandersetzung von gestern beizulegen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihn mit ihren Worten über Lily so sehr verletzt hatte, nagte schwer an ihr. Sie hatte ihn treffen wollen, ja. Dennoch glaubte ein Teil von ihr, dass Lily sich um ihn gesorgt hatte. Zumindest wollte sie sich das einreden, denn wieso sonst hätte sie mit ihm befreundet sein sollen? Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ja alles ganz anders verlaufen, wenn er sich nicht mit seinen Kumpanen von der zwielichtigen Seite eingelassen hätte.

Erschöpft dösten sie im Anschluss an die Versöhnung noch einmal ein.

Als Snape später seine Augen öffnete, konnte er noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich getan hatten. Das galt sowohl für die Hochzeit als auch für den Sex nach ihrem Streit.

Ungläubig suchte er inmitten ihres wilden Haarschopfs nach Hermines Gesicht. Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig und ruhig, die Lider mit den gebogenen Wimpern verbargen auf geheimnisvolle Weise ihre fragenden braunen Augen. So friedfertig und leicht zu ertragen war sie selten. Manchmal war es fast ein Jammer, dass sie so verschieden waren, denn im Grunde genommen hasste er es, mit ihr zu streiten.

Vorsichtig rückte er ein Stück von ihr weg und schlug die Decke zurück. Hermine räkelte sich im Schlaf.

Snape hielt den Atem an. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, stattdessen wollte er weiterhin den Zustand der Stille genießen.

Sie drehte sich herum, bis sie auf dem Bauch lag, das Gesicht in seine Richtung gewandt, ihre Augen aber blieben geschlossen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor einen Körper wie den ihren gesehen; es stimmte, Lily hatte nie ein derartiges Interesse an ihm gezeigt, dass er sie so zu Gesicht bekommen hätte.

Während er Hermines schlummernde Gestalt mit scharfen Augen observierte, ließ sich nicht verhindern, dass die Erregung in ihn zurückkehrte. Selbst jetzt, da sie ihre Brüste unter sich begraben hatte, wo er sie nicht sehen konnte, stellte er sie sich jung und mit aufrechten Nippeln vor.

Er schluckte. Es hatte ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet, sich erstmals einzugestehen, dass sie derartige Gefühle in ihm zum Vorschein bringen konnte. Wie in fast allen Belangen, an denen sie beteiligt war, war es nicht leicht gewesen, ihrem Drängen nachzugeben.

Und dann spürte er plötzlich einen eigenartigen Stich in seiner Brust. Er war noch nie ein besonders romantischer Mann gewesen, dennoch hatte es ihn getroffen, dass sie befürchtet hatte, er hätte sie und ihre Gefühle hintergangen, um einzig und allein seinen Zielen zu folgen. Was für ein Ehemann sollte er sein, wenn nicht ein schäbiger? Seine Ehre aber ließ er von niemandem anzweifeln.

Mit den langen Fingern schob er unbemerkt ihre Locken von den Schultern. Dann rollte er sich auf sie und rieb sich an ihrer Rückseite. Sie seufzte und griff instinktiv nach seiner Hand, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Sie hatte noch nie gezögert, wenn es darum ging, ihn zu empfangen. Es war zu einfach. Es war genau so, wie es sein sollte.

Erst jetzt hob sie den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Sie wollte ihn sehen, wollte bestätigt werden, dass er ihr wirklich und wahrhaftig nichts von dem nachtrug, was geschehen oder gesagt worden war.

Snape gehorchte. Seine schwarzen Pupillen bohrten sich in ihre, als würde er sie damit verbrennen wollen. Automatisch musste sie blinzeln und erhaschte einen Blick auf seine zitternden Nasenflügel. Ebenso wie die Erregung auf ihrer Rückseite zeugten sie von seiner Ungeduld, nicht aber von der Vergebung, die sie sich erhofft hatte. Er würde es nicht vergessen. Er würde niemandem verzeihen, der etwas Schlechtes über Lily gesagt hatte.

xxx

Trotz der Befürchtung, weiterhin um seine Gunst kämpfen zu müssen, wusste Hermine, dass sie das Beste aus ihrer Situation gemacht hatten. Abgesehen von ihrer beiderseitigen Vorliebe am Sex miteinander wollte jeder für sich, dass es funktionierte. So wäre Snape für seinen Teil ein ziemlicher Idiot gewesen, wenn er sich das hätte entgehen lassen. Sie wusste, dass das, was sie ihm gegeben hatte, sein ganzes Dasein auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Es war kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sein Körper sich nach ihrem verzehrte. Deswegen war es für ihn immer noch besser, eine willige Frau in seinem Bett zu haben, als weiterhin mit seiner Einsamkeit im Arm einzuschlafen, die es mit sich brachte, Lily nachzutrauern. Streitigkeiten würde es immer geben. Sie waren vielleicht nicht gerade eine Verbesserung in ihrer jungen Ehe, wohl aber ein Faktor der Lebendigkeit.

Nachdem sie sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Vormittag auf körperlicher Ebene versöhnt hatten, verschwanden sie nacheinander im Bad und kehrten dem Schlafzimmer endgültig den Rücken zu.

Auf dem Weg nach unten überraschte er sie, als er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie mit sich zog. Die Berührung war fest und bestimmend. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, wusste sie nicht, denn bisher hatte er kaum zwei Sätze mit ihr gewechselt, seit sie den Streit mit mehrmaligem Sex beigelegt hatten. Fest stand nur, dass etwas in ihm vorging, das sie nicht deuten konnte.

"Jetzt, wo auch du bekommen hast, was du wolltest, hast du doch nicht vor, mich in diese Kammer zu stecken, in der du Pettigrew untergebracht hast?", bemerkte sie witzelnd.

Leider ging der Versuch, die Anspannung aufzulockern, nach hinten los. Er hielt inne und Hermine kollidierte unsanft mit seiner harten Brust.

"Angst, Granger?"

Hermine machte sich energisch von ihm frei und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Leib. Das Gefühl, das er ihr bei diesen Worten vermittelte, war beklemmend. Zudem gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, mitten auf der Treppe auf beengtem Raum von ihm angehalten und bedrängt zu werden.

"Wenn du so weitermachst, wäre das kein Wunder, Severus. Was ich auch sage, du reagierst kaum darauf. Und wenn, dann nur mit deinem üblen Sarkasmus."

"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass dich das heute Morgen nicht im Geringsten gekümmert hat, als du unter mir gelegen hast? Wozu dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

Nur mühsam verkniff sie sich ein Augenrollen. "Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass du hinterher immer noch so zurückhaltend sein würdest."

Snape entgegnete nichts darauf, grinste nur und wies ihr mit einem Kopfnicken den Weg nach unten.

Im Wohnzimmer angelangt bohrte er unsanft seine langen Finger in ihre Schultern, schob sie vor sich her zum Sofa hinüber und drückte sie flach darauf nieder. Schon lag er auf ihr. Unheimlich dunkel und bedrohlich sah er sie an, dass ihr das Herz nur so bis zum Halse schlug.

"Du bist so einfach zu durchschauen wie ein offenes Buch. Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde es nicht merken?"

"Was merken?", hauchte sie mit sichtlicher Anstrengung und versenkte zum Dank dafür, dass er mit seinen spitzen Ellenbogen ihre Brüste zerquetschte, ihre Finger in seinen langen Strähnen.

Snape rollte die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte seine gelblichen Zähne.

"Ich rede von deinen Bemühungen, mich von dir abhängig zu machen", sagte er in einem tiefen Grollen, wie um damit zu verdeutlichen, dass er nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt war.

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Das ging nun eindeutig zu weit.

"Du dachtest wohl, mich an dich zu binden, würde genügen, um freie Hand mit mir zu haben oder mich nach Belieben bloßzustellen und mein Leben ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Aber du irrst dich. Ich habe dich gewarnt, Hermine. Dieses Spiel kannst du nicht gewinnen."

Oh Gott. Sie wollte lachen, weil es so absurd klang, konnte es aber nicht. Stattdessen machte sich ein anderes Gefühl in ihr breit: Panik.

Natürlich hatte sie mehr als ausführlich darüber nachgedacht, wie es für ihn sein musste, endlich das nachzuholen, was er all die Jahre über unterdrückt und weggesperrt hatte. Wie hätte sie es unter Berücksichtigung seines Lebenswandels auch nicht tun können? Seine sexuellen Gelüste und seine körperlichen Energien waren genauso wie seine Emotionen und Gefühle in einem eisernen Safe verborgen gewesen. Sie hatten nur darauf gewartet, dass jemand wie Hermine den Schlüssel dafür finden würde. Aber das war nicht der entscheidende Grund gewesen, ihn mit ihrem Körper für sich zu gewinnen, sondern nur einer von vielen.

"Es ging niemals nur darum, mit dir Sex zu haben, Severus. Da war noch so viel mehr ..."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und löste sie aus seinen unordentlichen Haaren. Hermine war zu elend zumute, um zu bemerken, was er tat. Die Anschuldigung war erdrückend und schmerzte. Außerdem irritierte es sie, wie er jetzt nur so hart auf ihr liegen konnte, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde jeden Moment platzen.

"Wofür hältst du mich?", fragte sie aufgelöst. "Ich bin nicht deine Hure, die dich auf deinen Wunsch hin verführt, um sich von dir aushalten zu lassen! Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen, das zu sagen, wo du doch alles genau sehen konntest an dem Tag, an dem ich beinahe Draco getötet hätte?"

Er antwortete nicht, als würde er dem, was er gesehen hatte, ebenso wenig trauen wie ihren Worten. Es waren immer dieselben Ausflüchte und Ausreden gewesen, die die Menschen in seinem Leben benutzt hatten, wenn sie ihm entkommen wollten. Schüler wie Erwachsene. Wann immer er sie mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert hatte, waren sie ihm aus Furcht vor seinem Zorn zuvorgekommen, bis er irgendwann jeglichen Widerstand bereits im Keim erstickt hatte.

Kühl und abwertend starrte er in ihr Gesicht. Hermine nutzte indes die Gelegenheit und reckte ihren Hals zu ihm empor, bis sie ihm mit ihrem Mund ganz nahe war. Ihre Beine im Gegenzug schlangen sich um seine Hüften und drückten ihn fest und unnachgiebig an sich.

„Dieser Körper gehört dir", sagte sie und sah ihn fast schon flehentlich und nach Vergebung suchend an. „Er hat von Anfang an nur dir gehört. Aber nicht, damit du ihm verfällst oder darunter leidest. Er gehört dir, weil er dich glücklich machen soll. Er soll dafür sorgen, dass du dich gut fühlst ..."

„Er soll mir aber nicht gehören, Hermine. Denn wenn er das täte, müsste er sich mir beugen."

Sie blinzelte ihn an. Hatte er denn noch immer nicht begriffen, was sie alles für ihn tun würde?

„Und wenn er das möchte?"

Er wandte den Blick von ihr. Etwas quälte ihn, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Abscheu? Schuldgefühle?

„Dann ist er nicht bei Sinnen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Er ist vergiftet."

Wut machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wollte ihn ohrfeigen, weil er das gesagt hatte. Zugleich verspürte sie die Sehnsucht, ihn zu küssen, denn nur er konnte so unsicher sein, dass es an eine Tragödie grenzte, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er versuchte, sein Leben an das anzupassen, was für andere selbstverständlich war. Ausgerechnet er, der Dinge fertigbrachte, die niemand sonst tun konnte. Er, ihr Professor.

„Severus, nein!"

Diesmal waren es ihre Augen, die glühten. Ihr Puls raste. Wozu hatte sie es auf sich genommen, ihre Eltern und Freunde zu hintergehen, um ihn zu heiraten, wenn er nicht verstand, wie sehr sie ihn wollte? Wie sehr sie ihn brauchte?

„Er möchte dir gehören, weil er weiß, dass du ihm nichts anhaben wirst. Er kennt dich. Dieser Körper, mein Körper, ist dein, weil er zu dir passt. Weil du sein Gegenstück bist."

Sie umfasste mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht und zwang ihn dazu, sie anzusehen. Es ließ sie schaudern, seinem leeren Ausdruck zu begegnen.

„Du bist der, der meinen Körper dazu gebracht hat, sich dir zu öffnen", flüsterte sie sanft. „Genauso ist es mit deinem eigenen, denn ohne das wären alle beide noch immer verschlossen und die Seelen, die sie in ihrem Inneren beherbergen, verkümmert."

Er atmete langsam aus und entspannte sich. Sie spürte, wie der Druck auf ihrem Bauch abflaute.

„Es ist nicht verwerflich, wenn du dich missverstanden fühlst, Severus. Du musst nur mit mir darüber reden. Ich weiß, ich hätte das mit Lily nicht zu dir sagen sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das gegen dich verwendet habe. Aber ich war so wütend und verletzt, dass ich es dir heimzahlen wollte. Im Übrigen glaube ich sogar, dass sie dich sehr wohl geschätzt hat. Vielleicht hätte sie dich sogar James vorgezogen, aber ihr habt euch im entscheidenden Moment auseinandergelebt, als du anfingst, deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Das ist alles."

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich konnte mich nicht vor ihr verstellen. Ich wollte, dass sie mehr in mir sah, als ich war. Sie hätte eine Lüge leben müssen, wenn ich ihr vorgemacht hätte, dass mich dieser Pfad nicht gereizt hätte."

„Du hast eben deine Entscheidung getroffen, Severus. Das lässt sich nicht ändern. Aber du bist zurückgekommen zu uns allen."

Er lehnte den Kopf an ihre Stirn und Hermine schloss die Augen.

„Da ist immer noch die Schuld, die ich begleichen muss, Hermine."

„Ich weiß. Aber du kannst es schaffen. Du musst es schaffen."

Sie konnte nicht mehr sagen. Sie spürte nur den Schmerz, der immer noch in ihm verborgen lag; ob ihretwegen oder wegen Lily spielte keine Rolle. Sie wollte in jedem Fall, dass es aufhörte.

Mit voller Wucht krallte sie ihre Nägel in seine Wangenknochen und zog ihn zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen. Ungehalten prallten ihre feuchten Lippen auf seinen schmalen Mund.

Ihre Hände fingen an, ihn aus seiner Hose zu befreien und zu streicheln. Sie wollte ihn zurückgewinnen, wollte ihn einfach nur spüren.

Er stöhnte leise auf, dann ließ er seine Finger über ihren Unterleib gleiten und befreite ihn. Er schien sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern, ob sie ihn nur benutzt hatte oder nicht, ob sie ihn und sein Leben ins Lächerliche gezogen hatte oder nicht. Es zählte nur noch, ihren Körper zu besitzen, der, wie sie ihm offenbart hatte, ihm gehörte; wie konnte er sich das entgehen lassen?

Er fühlte, wie sie ihre Finger in seinen Arsch drückte, ihn antrieb, es endlich zu tun, bäumte sich auf und glitt in sie.

Der Druck und die Wucht dazu pressten ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Sie beugte den Kopf zurück und schrie seinen Namen heraus, dass es ihm obgleich der Hitze in seinem Körper eisig über das Rückgrat kroch. Sie hatte noch nie so reagiert, es kam ihm vor wie eine Erlösung, sie unter sich zu haben. In ihr zu sein.

Verzweifelt machte er weiter, zog sich zurück und schob sich wieder hinein. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie dafür hasste, dass sie ihm das antat. Dass sie ihn benutzte und das aus ihm gemacht hatte. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Er konnte es nicht. Stattdessen fuhr er fort und gab ihr, was sie wollte.

Erschöpft brach er auf ihr zusammen und begrub sie unter sich. Er verachtete sie nicht mehr wie er sie früher verachtet hatte, als sie besserwisserisch und neunmalklug seinen Unterricht gestört hatte. Er verabscheute sie wie jemanden, den man immerzu um sich haben wollte, bis es weh tat, wenn einem bewusst wurde, dass man sich früher oder später doch trennen musste, ob verheiratet oder nicht.

Er musste es ihr sagen. Aber nicht jetzt. Später, wenn sie aufgehört hatte, ihre Muskeln um seinen Schaft zusammenzuziehen. Dann, wenn sie ihn ein weiteres Mal dazu gebracht hatte, seinen Verstand auszuschalten, um sich in ihr zu vergessen.

Vielleicht wusste sie es aber auch schon. Natürlich tat sie das, nur verdrängte sie es, weil sie lieber alles tun würde, um ihn zu halten, anstatt anzuerkennen, wie aussichtslos es war. Aber ihn aufgeben? Nein. Das würde sie erst dann tun, wenn einer von ihnen kein Leben mehr in sich hatte. Und selbst dann war fraglich, was geschehen würde.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 18

Hermine hätte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen können, als für immer und ewig in Spinner's End zu bleiben. Sie wollte nicht fort, auch dann nicht, wenn sie weiterhin mit ihm streiten und kämpfen würde, wie sie es seit Beginn an getan hatten. Sein altes, schäbiges Muggelhaus hielt für sie magische Fähigkeiten bereit, die sie sich nicht im Traum hätte vorstellen können. Es war ein Ort, an dem sie beide sich erkunden konnten, ein Ort, der die dunkelsten und traurigsten seiner Geheimnisse verborgen hielt. Und dennoch, inmitten all der Kälte und Zurückweisung, war es ein Platz voller Sehnsucht und Begierde. Begierde nach dem Wunsch, mit ihm zusammen zu verschmelzen, in seinen Armen zur Ruhe zu kommen und nie wieder an etwas anderes als an ihn denken zu müssen. Aber es ging nicht. Sie mussten zurück.

Am letzten gemeinsamen Morgen beim Aufstehen nahm er ihre Hand in seine und zeigte ihr einen von ihm eigens nur für ihre Ringe angefertigten Desillusionierungszauber, damit niemand sehen konnte, was unter der Tarnung verborgen an ihren Fingern steckte.

Hermine gefiel die Vorstellung gar nicht, ihren geliebten Ring mit den kleinen funkelnden Splittern verstecken zu müssen. Trotzdem war es immer noch besser, als ihn abzunehmen. Denn abnehmen wollte sie ihn nie mehr.

Nachdem sie es selbst versucht und geschafft hatte, den Zauber auszuführen, blickte sie mit Wehmut auf ihre nackte Hand. Sie sah so verändert aus ohne ihn, irgendwie farblos und traurig.

„Wird es funktionieren? Ich meine, auch dann, wenn du, du weißt schon … wenn du bei ihm bist?"

Er zuckte wie gleichgültig mit den Achseln. Hermine aber verstand sofort. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht riskieren konnte, mit einem Ring am Finger zu Voldemort und den Todessern zu gehen. Es würde schon schwierig genug werden, die ganze Sache vor ihren eigenen Freunden geheimzuhalten.

Hoffentlich ging das mal gut. Alleine die Erinnerung an den Vorfall im Ministerium machte ihr Angst. Wie würde ein Lucius Malfoy oder eine Bellatrix Lestrange reagieren, wenn sie einen Ehering an seinem Finger sehen würden? Was würden sie ihm antun, wenn sie feststellten, dass er sich rauszureden versuchte?

Sie schüttelte sich. Nein. Es war definitiv besser, wenn er ihn abmachte. Es musste sein, schließlich durfte niemand etwas davon wissen.

„Wie soll ich nur so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, Severus?", sagte sie leise und strich mit ihren Fingern über die leere Stelle.

Wie so oft sagte er auch jetzt nichts und sie sah auf.

„Ich muss dich heute Abend treffen, Severus. Ich muss dich spüren, dich halten ..."

Er nahm seine Hand und legte sie ohne Vorwarnung quer über ihren Mund.

„Du kannst in den Kerkern auf mich warten, wenn du das möchtest. Aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich kommen werde. Es könnte spät werden."

Ihr ganzes Inneres geriet bei diesen Worten nur noch mehr in Aufruhr. Es fühlte sich schrecklich an, sich vorzustellen, ihn zu Voldemort gehen zu lassen.

„Kann das denn nicht noch einen Tag warten?", hörte sie sich enttäuscht sagen.

Offenbar nicht, denn Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hab schon zu lange gewartet." Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Es wird ohnehin Zeit, dass wir gehen. Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen, wie ich Albus' Ausrede ausschmücken kann, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpft."

Er, der Lord, registrierte sie bitter. Der Gedanke war unerträglich.

Sie wollte sich irgendwo festhalten und griff nach seinem Arm. So fest sie konnte, klammerte sie sich an ihn.

Eine gewaltige Hitze stieg von seinem vor ihr aufragenden Körper auf. Ein Zeichen, dass er voller Leben steckte. Andererseits war er merkwürdig still und steif.

Sie nahm ihre andere Hand und ließ sie über seine Hüfte hinabgleiten. Weiter unten, zwischen seinen Beinen, schloss sie die Finger um seine Männlichkeit.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Hermine."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich musste es tun. Ich will dich spüren, Severus."

Snape fasste sie blitzschnell an den Handgelenken und hielt sie fest. Er zog sie auf die Beine und zu sich heran. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten bedrohlich.

„Natürlich", sagte er schlicht, entgegen aller Erwartungen ohne seinen üblichen Biss.

„Ich möchte nicht von hier fort, Severus. Hogwarts scheint plötzlich so unendlich weit weg zu sein."

Er hob ihre Hände und hielt sie an seine Brust. Er wusste, was sie damit sagen wollte. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was vor ihnen lag.

„Du kannst jederzeit hier herkommen. Aber sei vorsichtig, dass dir niemand auf den Fersen ist. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, diesen Ort als sicheres Versteck zu verlieren."

Hermine klemmte ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Es war ein schwacher Trost in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie sich wünschte, das vernachlässigte Haus in Spinner's End als ihr neues und gemeinsames Zuhause betrachten zu können.

xxx

Stunden waren vergangen, seit sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Die Trennung war eine der schlimmsten gewesen, die sie je durchgemacht hatte, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie wieder einmal nicht wusste, wie es ihm bei seinem Herrn ergehen würde.

In ihrer Verzweiflung rannte sie im Mädchenschlafsaal auf und ab und legte sich alle möglichen Ausreden und Erklärungen über ihre Ferien bei ihren Eltern zurecht, um die Fragen von Harry und Ron beantworten zu können, die sie zweifelsohne einholen würden. Dann reckte sie ihr Kinn in die Luft und stürmte hinaus. Sie konnte das tun. Sie wollte es tun. Für ihn.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie sofort von den beiden umringt und erzählte ihnen, wie sie ihre Eltern darauf vorbereitet hatte, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, um sie vor dem Zorn der Todesser in Sicherheit zu wissen, die bestimmt nur darauf warteten, irgendwann zuzuschlagen.

Harry und Ron guckten verdutzt.

"Und du hast wirklich ihre Gedächtnisse verändert?"

Sie nickte. Ein dicker Knoten formte sich in ihrer Brust.

"Es ist nicht nur, dass sie in Gefahr waren, weil sie Muggel sind. Dadurch, dass ich Draco verletzt habe, habe ich sie zur direkten Zielscheibe eines Angriffs gemacht."

Glücklicherweise blieb es ihr erspart, ihnen zu erklären, dass sie sich heimlich davongeschlichen hatte. Vermutlich hatte Tonks nie etwas bemerkt.

Insgesamt tat der erste Abend im Kreise ihrer Freunde gut, obgleich er mit Wehmut verbunden war. Später dann, als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum geleert hatte, machte sie sich wie gewohnt auf den Weg in die Kerker. Nach wie vor blieb ein gewisses Risiko, erwischt zu werden, doch die Erklärung, bei Professor Snape nachsitzen zu müssen, sollte noch immer genügen, um ihr Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen. Niemand konnte wissen, dass er nicht da war.

Erst in seinem Schlafzimmer fühlte Hermine, dass die Anspannung der vergangenen Stunden langsam von ihr abfiel. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf den Kamin und entzündete ein Feuer, um etwas Wärme in die kalten Mauern zu bringen. Das Bett aber war furchtbar leer ohne ihn. Es war nicht dasselbe wie in seinem Haus, wo sie gewusst hatte, dass sie dort bleiben wollte. Die Kerker hatten zu viel vom bedrohlichen Slytherin-Charakter an sich. Genau das, was ihn ihr wegnehmen wollte.

Snape kehrte weit nach Mitternacht ins Schloss zurück. Energisch, gefolgt von seinem wallenden Umhang, betrat er sein Büro und sank auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder. Zuerst wischte er sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, dann fummelte er mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Ring und steckte ihn an; als hätte er nicht schon genug Sorgen und Probleme am Hals.

Nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte und wieder halbwegs bei sich war, stolperte er hinüber ins Bad und riss sich die Sachen vom Leib. Achtlos warf er alles auf einen Haufen. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, die Sachen noch einmal anzuziehen, ehe sie aus der hauseigenen Wäscherei gekommen waren. Im Anschluss an die Odyssee bei den Malfoys war ihm jedes Mal danach zumute, sich aus seiner eigenen Haut zu schälen. Trotzdem sehnte er sich nach einem Bett und Ruhe. Und nach Hermines Körper, worin er seinen Schwanz versenken konnte, um alles andere zu vergessen. Es juckte ihn, sie zu wecken, um es mit ihr zu tun.

Nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll polterte er ins Schlafzimmer, kroch auf das Bett und legte sich von hinten an sie. Sie öffnete leise seufzend ein Auge und blinzelte ins Licht der Kerzen hinein. Das Erste, was sie tat, als sie feststellte, dass er zurück war, war nach seiner Hand zu suchen. Natürlich, damit sie sehen konnte, ob er an den Ring gedacht hatte. Und wehe, er hätte nicht daran gedacht.

Zufrieden ließ sie wieder von ihm ab und griff im Halbschlaf zwischen ihre Körper nach seinem Penis. Instinktiv fing sie an, ihn zu streicheln - alles ohne viele Worte. Ihm war es nur recht, die Floskeln konnten sie sich wirklich sparen. Es war durchaus ein Vorteil, verheiratet zu sein. Aber das war nicht alles. Ihre ganze Gegenwart machte ihn wahnsinnig. Ihr Duft, ihre nackte glatte Haut ...

Ungeduldig rollte er sich auf ihren Rücken, drückte sie unter sich auf die Matratze nieder, schob ihre Beine auseinander. Noch immer hielt sie ihn fest in ihrer Hand. Er wusste, dass sie nicht loslassen würde. Nicht, nachdem er sie am Morgen zurückgewiesen hatte. Also legte er seine Finger um ihre Faust, damit sie gemeinsam seinen Schwanz in ihre pulsierende Mitte einführen konnten. Diesmal gab es keine lauten Geräusche, nur das stoßweise Aufatmen mitten in der Nacht, tief unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts.

xxx

"Draco hat geweint?"

Harry nickte. "Wie ein Baby, Hermine."

Sie senkte ebenso betreten wie ungläubig den Blick. Natürlich wusste sie, was es damit auf sich hatte. Die Bedeutung hinter dieser Botschaft aber war weitaus größer als die Nachricht selbst, es hieß nämlich, dass Draco das alles gar nicht wollte. Es war eine tragische Verkettung ungewollter Ereignisse, die ihn in die Arme seines neuen Herrn getrieben hatte. Der Wunsch seiner Eltern, sich über die Muggel zu erheben.

Aufgewühlt trat sie mit ihren Freunden den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an.

Großartig! Genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Das Verlangen nach ihm brannte auch so schon genug in ihr. Es hatte sie so sehr im Griff, dass sie am liebsten sofort zu ihm gestürmt wäre, ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren verborgen und sich in seinem Geruch verloren hätte. Sie ertrug es nicht länger, wie die anderen vor ihm zu sitzen und seine Gegenwart zu erdulden.

Seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, war alles anders als zuvor. Schon damals nach den Weihnachtsferien war ihr aufgefallen, dass sich sehr viel verändert hatte. Nun war alles noch beunruhigender und intensiver zu spüren: Das ängstliche Geflüster der Muggelgeborenen auf den Gängen, das ständige Gegengel der Slytherins. Hermine wunderte sich, dass noch niemandem aufgefallen war, worauf sie sich allesamt zubewegten. Es war verstörend, sich vorzustellen, dass sie genauso ahnungslos sein könnte, wenn Severus sie nicht eingeweiht hätte.

Besorgt blickte sie in die Klasse und wieder zurück zu Severus und seinen Lektionen. Wie sollte sie jemals damit klarkommen, ihre Gefühle für ihn vor der Welt zu verbergen, wenn alles, was sie wollte, er war? Wenn sie glaubte, nicht atmen zu können, sobald er bei den Malfoys oder bei Voldemort war? Lag es nur an dem Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, das ihr der Ring am Finger vermittelte? Oder einfach daran, dass sie tatsächlich so verrückt nach ihm war, wie er gesagt hatte? Wahrscheinlich beides.

Mindestens genauso schlimm wie das Bedürfnis, in seinen Armen zu liegen, war der Drang, ihn tief in sich haben zu wollen. Sie fühlte sich so lebendig und energiegeladen wie noch nie zuvor. Jung und ungestüm. Da war es kein Wunder, dass sie so nervös von einer Pobacke auf die andere rutschte.

Gegen Ende der Stunde konnte sie es kaum erwarten, bis die anderen endlich das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten. Harry und Ron speiste sie mit den üblichen Ausreden ab, das weitere Vorgehen in Bezug auf das Nachsitzen klären zu müssen, dann schloss sich endlich die Tür und sie waren allein. Nicht einmal Snapes reservierter Gesichtsausdruck und die vor der Brust gefalteten Arme konnten sie jetzt noch zurückhalten. Ungestüm rannte sie auf ihn zu und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen ein unsichtbares Schutzschild. Hermines ganzer Körper wurde unsanft zurückgeworfen und gegen einen Tisch geschleudert.

Verdattert rappelte sie sich daran hoch. Snape ließ ebenso unauffällig wie er ihn gezogen hatte, den Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel verschwinden. Etwas in seinen Augen war kalt, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.

Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und richtete sich vor ihm zu voller Größe auf, die Locken unwirsch mit der Hand in den Nacken befördernd.

"Also?", fragte sie und zog, unmissverständlich ihren Unmut über sein Verhalten andeutend, die Stirn kraus.

Seine Mundwinkel spielten auf hämische Weise. Er wirkte nicht gerade beeindruckt von ihren überschwänglichen Liebesbezeugungen.

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und machte dabei ein äußerst abwertendes Geräusch.

"Du scheinst nicht gerade erfreut zu sein, mich zu sehen. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Jedes Mal, wenn du bei den Malfoys warst, bist du danach wie ausgewechselt."

Er zog die Brauen hoch. Hermine indes nutzte die Gelegenheit und fuhr unbehelligt fort.

"Weißt du, ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du spät in der Nacht zu mir kommst und mit mir schlafen möchtest, Severus. Aber es ist nicht fair, mich auf diese Art von dir zu weisen, wenn ich dich brauche."

"_Ich zu dir komme_?", stieß er süffisant aus. "Du liegst Nacht für Nacht in meinem Bett, Hermine."

Sie funkelte ihn an. Wie konnte er nur immer so kleinlich sein?

"Ach komm schon! Du weißt, was ich meine. Es geht darum, dass wir füreinander da sind. Außerdem sind wir verheiratet ..."

Snape öffnete den Mund, als würde er etwas erwidern wollen, besann sich aber eines Besseren. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich dagegen. Er sah müde und abgeschlagen aus.

Sie blinzelte. "Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?"

"Nein."

Hermine wirbelte herum, zog den Zauberstab und verriegelte die Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn beschwichtigen würde, ungestört zu sein. Unabhängig von seiner Antwort hatte sie nicht vor, so einfach aufzugeben.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, Severus", sagte sie schließlich, während sie sich zu ihm gesellte, den Zauberstab lose zwischen den Fingern schlenkernd. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht möchtest, dass ich eingreife oder mich einmische, wenn es um Draco geht. Aber vielleicht kann ich etwas tun, um dir zu helfen. Immerhin bin ich deine Frau. Ich kann nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie du dich zugrunde richtest, damit du diesen Auftrag ausführen kannst."

Er schluckte schwer. "Es ist ein Schwur, Hermine."

Sie blickte auf und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich weiß! Aber macht das jetzt noch einen Unterschied? Du bist gezwungen, etwas zu tun, was du nicht möchtest. Draco geht es bestimmt nicht anders."

Als sie merkte, dass er sich zu fragen schien, woher ihr plötzliches Interesse an dem blonden Slytherin-Jungen kam, lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter.

"Ich habe kein rachsüchtiges, blutrünstiges Wesen, Severus. Nur weil diese Sache mit ihm passiert ist oder er mir immerzu verletzende Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hat, heißt das nicht, dass mir danach ist, ihn umzubringen. Er hat mich verletzt, ich habe ihn verletzt. Aber es war mehr oder weniger ein Unfall und nicht die Absicht, ihn loszuwerden. Du weißt, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Ich kann mir schon denken, dass das nicht leicht für ihn ist ..."

Um Worte verlegen sah er sie an. "Du willst doch damit nicht sagen, dass du Draco helfen willst?", stellte er klar.

Hermine seufzte. Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, zu behaupten, dass ihr etwas an Draco lag.

"In erster Linie will ich dir helfen. Ich würde alles tun, damit ..."

"Damit was?", fragte er scharf.

"Damit du frei kommst. Ich sehe es dir an, Severus. Du leidest darunter. Du hast dich Voldemort damals angeschlossen, weil du seine Motive verkannt hast. Du glaubtest, er würde ..."

"Ich habe seine Motive nicht verkannt", fuhr er ihr energisch dazwischen. "Ich wollte etwas erreichen, Hermine. Ich wollte endlich jemand sein. Deshalb habe ich mich darauf eingelassen."

"Aber du wusstest nicht, wie schlimm sich seine Herrschaft auswirken würde, oder? Du hättest nie geglaubt, dass er so viele Menschen töten oder leiden lassen würde, richtig?"

Ihr Atem ging ganz unbeständig, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

"Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht", sagte er kühl, obwohl er es nicht so beabsichtigt hatte, denn alleine die Gedanken daran waren aufwühlend. Sie verunsicherten ihn. "Ich habe mich nicht dafür interessiert, was geschehen würde, bis plötzlich -"

"Bis Lily im Spiel war."

Erst nachdem Hermine es ausgesprochen hatte, merkte sie, wie grausam die Wahrheit auf der Zunge lag.

"Ich glaube, im Grunde genommen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie unterschiedlich ihr aufgewachsen seid, würde ich sagen, seid ihr euch gar nicht so unähnlich, du und Draco."

Snape verzog das Gesicht. "Du liegst falsch, Hermine", sagte er kurz angebunden, "so falsch."

"Warum? Ihr wart beide auf der Suche nach Anerkennung und seid beide auf Voldemort reingefallen. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass das eine Entschuldigung für deine falsche Entscheidung sein soll, dich ihm anzuschließen. Aber du musst bedenken, auch Draco hatte von Anfang an unter dem Einfluss seiner Eltern zu leiden. Er konnte ihnen nicht auskommen, bis er schließlich selbst Voldemort zum Opfer fiel. Er ist ein Gefangener seiner dunklen Machenschaften, genau wie du."

Snape wusste nicht, was er von dem, was sie sich zusammengereimt hatte, halten sollte. Er verspürte auch nicht länger den Drang, sie von ihren Illusionen zu erlösen, sondern vielmehr den, sie in Schutz zu nehmen, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich noch weiter in Gefahr brachte. Ihre Versuche, ihm zur Seite zu stehen, waren genauso verstörend wie ihre Bemühungen, etwas Gutes in ihm zum Vorschein zu bringen, weil sie sich einbildete, ihm helfen zu müssen. Es stand fest, dass er es nicht ändern konnte. Er musste es nur irgendwie schaffen, sie zu beruhigen und sie um jeden Preis davon abhalten, der Sache weiter nachzugehen.

Und so legte er die Arme um sie. Er wusste, dass sie Umarmungen mochte. Das war ihm schon von Anfang an aufgefallen.

Umgehend konnte er ihren Seufzer hören und spüren, wie sie sich entspannte. Sie ließ es zu, obwohl sie vermutlich längst ahnte, dass er sie einfach nur auf andere Gedanken bringen wollte, indem er das tat. Wie so oft klammerte sie sich an ihn und vergrub zitternd ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte aus lauter Sorge und Angst. Er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. Draco würde es nicht schaffen. Er war nicht wie Lucius. Er war ein Angeber, aber kein Auftragskiller oder Mörder.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein harter Schlag, obwohl er es immer gewusst hatte. Er würde ihr das Herz herausreißen und sie kalt und blutend auf dem Boden liegen lassen, wenn er es musste. Der Mörder war er selbst.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 19

„Wissen Sie, um was Sie mich da bitten? Mit Sicherheit nicht, sonst wären Sie nicht hier."

Dumbledores Stimme war noch nie so verächtlich gewesen. Seine Direktheit verschreckte Hermine geradezu. Sie wusste, dass er das Gespräch beenden wollte. Aber sie dachte gar nicht daran, sich jetzt von ihm abwimmeln zu lassen.

Blitzschnell griff sie nach seiner Hand - der geschwärzten Hand - und hielt sie fest.

Verwundert sah Dumbledore sie an. Die plötzlich aufkommende Stille zwischen ihnen wurde nur vom leisen Flügelrascheln des Phönix unterbrochen.

Hermine senkte vorsichtig den Blick. Es war verstörend, zu wissen, dass es diese Hand war, die so viel Unheil über sie und alle anderen hereinbringen sollte.

„Sie haben Harry die Wahrheit vorenthalten, Professor. Sie haben alle belogen. Wahrscheinlich belügen Sie sogar Severus."

Mit einem Ruck entzog er sich ihrem Griff, hob die Hand empor und betrachtete sie im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Nicht ein Wort des Widerspruchs kam über seine Lippen. Hermine hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.

„Sie könnten Harry alles erklären. Er würde es verstehen."

„Glauben Sie?", dröhnte es scharf aus seinem Mund. „Miss Granger, die Fehde zwischen Severus und Harry reicht zu tief. Niemand von uns wird Einfluss darauf haben, wie sich die beiden begegnen."

„Dann haben Sie es versucht?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Sie haben mit beiden geredet?"

„Harry ist jung und leicht beeinflussbar ..."

„Mit anderen Worten, Sie haben es aufgegeben. Natürlich. Und was ist mit Severus?"

„Es steht mir nicht zu, Severus Vorschriften zu machen, wen er leiden kann und wen nicht. Gleichwohl muss ich gestehen, dass ich bemüht war, ihm zu erklären, dass der Junge nichts dafür kann, was sein Vater ausgefressen hat."

„Ausgefressen? Seine Scherze waren alles andere als harmlos."

Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein.

„Wie auch immer. Wir haben es hier mit triftigeren Problemen als den üblichen Anfeindungen zwischen Severus und Harry zu tun", sagte er ausweichend. „Zerbrechen Sie sich lieber darüber den Kopf, andernfalls sind wir alle verloren."

„Das sind wir auch, wenn Sie nicht bereit sind, Severus zu helfen."

„Meine Liebe, ihn zu heiraten berechtigt Sie noch lange nicht dazu, ihm die Sinne zu rauben. Severus wusste immer, welchen Weg er gehen musste. Doch neuerdings scheint er nicht ganz bei sich zu sein."

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie atemlos. „Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Die blauen Augen Dumbledores blitzten auf. Seit sie es gewagt hatte, ihn um eine Audienz anzuflehen, hatte er sie in weiser Voraussicht nicht eine Sekunde aus dem Fokus gelassen.

Hermine beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihm nach vorn und hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Sie haben nichts zu befürchten", setzte sie eindringlich nach. „Harry ist mein Freund. Habe ich nicht oft genug bewiesen, dass ich ihm zur Seite stehe? Ich würde lieber sterben, als Voldemort etwas zuzuspielen, das er nicht wissen darf."

„Trotzdem haben Sie sich dazu entschieden, Severus zu heiraten, was ein nicht unerhebliches Risiko für uns alle darstellt."

Eine Welle der Missachtung bauschte sich in Hermine auf. „Wollen Sie etwa meine Absichten infrage stellen?", keifte sie gekränkt. „Er braucht einen Menschen in seinem Leben, der ihm etwas gibt. Die Suche nach Anerkennung hat ihn, wie wir beide wissen, erst in die Arme Voldemorts getrieben. Außerdem bin ich mir meiner Gefühle für ihn voll und ganz bewusst. Ich möchte nicht, dass er nur existiert, um die Befehle anderer auszuführen."

Auch Dumbledore beugte sich nach vorn. Interessiert legte er die Stirn in Falten und spähte über den Rand seiner Brille.

„In welcher Reihenfolge stehen Ihre Argumente, Miss Granger? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich es nicht bereuen werde, ihm zu diesem ungewöhnlichen Schritt verholfen zu haben."

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, ihren Stolz zu überwinden, um den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters anzutreten, nachdem sie vor der Hochzeit so prüde auseinandergegangen waren. Noch schwerer war es, dieses Thema erneut vor ihm zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Das eine ist für ihn so wichtig wie das andere, Sir. Obwohl er beides abstreiten würde. Aber auch er braucht Liebe und Bestätigung wie wir alle."

Er lehnte sich zurück und räusperte sich. „Nun denn ..."

„Warten Sie! Sie müssen mich anhören!"

Dumbledore öffnete den Mund. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er ihr noch mehr seiner kostbaren Zeit opfern oder sie besser gleich hinauswerfen sollte.

„Ich kann es Harry nicht sagen", wimmerte Hermine indes. „Ich möchte mich nicht eines Verrats schuldig machen, indem ich Severus hintergehe. Aber Sie - Sie könnten Harry in alles einweihen."

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Aber ich fürchte tatsächlich, ich kann nichts für Sie tun. Ich habe Severus mein Wort gegeben, es niemandem anzuvertrauen. Insbesondere nicht Harry."

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Seit Wochen zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie Severus helfen konnte. Sie hatte an alles gedacht, was ebenso möglich wie unmöglich gewesen war, hatte sogar gegen ihren inneren Schweinehund angekämpft, den letzten Menschen auf der Welt um Hilfe zu bitten, den sie darum hatte bitten wollen, nur um jetzt zu erfahren, dass es tatsächlich aussichtslos war.

„Sie haben WAS?", fragte sie mit bebender Unterlippe, die Stimme so schrill erhoben, dass Fawkes auf seiner Stange kreischte.

Dumbledore verzog keine Miene auf dem vom Alter zerfurchten Gesicht.

„Miss Granger", sagte er gewohnt ruhig, dass es fast den Anschein hatte, er wäre erleichtert darüber, sich nicht einmischen zu können, weil er ein Versprechen abgelegt hatte.

Genau diese vermeintliche Ruhe aber war es, die für Hermine das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„Nein! Das ist eine Lüge!"

Sie sprang auf und wirbelte herum. Blind vor Zorn trat sie mit dem Fuß gegen den Stuhl, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte, so dass er umstürzte und mit der Lehne gegen eine gläserne Vitrine stieß. Laut klirrend zerbrach deren Tür, woraufhin einige der kostbaren Gegenstände aus Dumbledores Besitz zu Boden fielen und über den abgetretenen Teppich rollten.

Irritiert von all dem Lärm und ihrer eigenen Fähigkeit, inmitten Dumbledores Büro die Fassung zu verlieren, zog sie die Schultern hoch, doch um sich jetzt zu verstecken, gab es keine Gelegenheit: Dumbledore hatte alles genau gesehen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung aber jagte er sie nicht fort. Er sah sie seelenruhig an und lächelte sogar dabei.

„Nur zu, Miss Granger, fahren Sie fort, Ihre Wut zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Harry hat bereits dasselbe getan."

Hermine aber war nicht danach, wie ihr Freund das Büro zu zerlegen. Selbst wenn sie die ganze Etage des Schlosses in Schutt und Asche gelegt hätte, wäre ihr danach nicht besser zumute gewesen als jetzt. Die Erkenntnis, dass Severus Recht gehabt hatte, raubte ihr einmal mehr den Verstand.

Abgeschlagen hob sie den Stuhl auf, wischte grob mit dem Ärmel die Glassplitter vom Sitz und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Er will keine Hilfe", sagte sie schlicht.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, so ist es."

Hermine schluchzte leise auf. Der Wunsch, den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, war versiegt. Sie begriff es einfach nicht.

„Warum?", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „War denn alles, was er getan und gesagt hat, nur gespielt? Ich wusste, dass er oft nachgegeben hat, damit ich das bekam, was ich wollte. Aber das war doch nicht alles, oder?"

Sie senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es schmerzte zu sehr, daran zu denken.

„Er ist ein Spion, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore wie selbstverständlich. „Er kennt es nicht anders. Er würde Ihnen alles erzählen, was er muss, solange es ihn voranbringt. Trotzdem bezweifle ich nicht seine Gefühle für Sie. Es war ein großer Schritt für ihn, sich das einzugestehen. Nur dürfen Sie nicht vergessen, dass er seinen Pflichten immer nachkommen wird. Das heißt, Sie werden an zweiter Stelle stehen, wenn nicht sogar an dritter."

Hermine spürte, wie seine Worte einem mächtigen Fausthieb gleich auf sie einschlugen. Schutzlos war sie ihnen ausgeliefert: Es ging wie immer um Lily.

„Aber wie - wie kann er mir das antun?"

„Ich sagte nicht, dass er Sie nicht liebt, Miss Granger", entgegnete Dumbledore streng. „Er liebt Sie eben auf seine Weise."

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Wenn er erwartet hatte, dass sie das beruhigen würde, lag er falsch. Nichts, was er sagte, konnte sie jetzt beschwichtigen.

„Und trotzdem soll ich nichts tun?", fragte sie außer sich. „Ich soll ihn einfach Ihnen und Voldemort überlassen? Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was Sie da von mir verlangen! Sie wissen gar nichts über meine Gefühle für ihn!"

„O nein", antwortete Dumbledore und klang obgleich der Anschuldigung gefasst. „Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren, was Sie für ihn empfinden. Aber auch das darf uns nicht davon abhalten, die aufzuhalten, die anderen Unrecht tun. Wir müssen Tom zerstören, Miss Granger, Lord Voldemort muss vernichtet werden."

„Das weiß ich!", sagte sie wütend. „Aber wollen Sie wirklich Severus dafür opfern?"

Dumbledore schloss die Augen und seufzte tief. Er wirkte überaus ausgelaugt und erschöpft. Doch auch jetzt verspürte sie nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, ihren Unmut über ihn und seine Absichten im Zaum zu halten.

Gefasst und mit einem gütigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sah er sie wieder an.

„Ich denke, der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, da auch Sie sich entschieden müssen, Miss Granger. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden von selbst einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, sich in etwas hineinzusteigern, was Sie niemals haben werden. Severus ist kein gewöhnlicher Mann. Er besitzt ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten und hat einen ungewöhnlichen Beruf. Versuchen Sie es aus dieser Sicht zu betrachten, vielleicht werden Ihnen dann die Augen geöffnet. Er muss Dinge tun, die anderen erspart bleiben, dennoch hat er danach gestrebt, ein Leben zu führen, das ihm nicht vorherbestimmt war. Ganz besonders in jüngster Zeit. Aber diese Zeit ist begrenzt. Er muss seinem Herrn dienen und wird an ihn gebunden bleiben, solange Voldemort existiert."

„Warum sagen Sie mir das?", stieß Hermine erbost aus. „Damit ich mich noch schlechter fühle, weil ich ihn in einen Krieg schicke, den er unmöglich gewinnen kann?"

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Die andere ist die, dass Sie jede Minute, die sie mit ihm haben auskosten, solange es geht. Machen Sie das Beste daraus, denn eines Tages wird es vorbei sein. Aber ich bin sicher, das wissen Sie selbst. Gehen Sie in sich, stellen Sie fest, dass das der Grund war, weshalb Sie alles so überstürzt haben."

Sie sah ihn lange an. So lange, dass sie gar nicht sagen konnte, wie viele Sekunden oder Minuten inzwischen verstrichen waren. Doch um zu begreifen, dass sie Severus tatsächlich aufgeben musste, hätte sie noch eine halbe Ewigkeit vor ihm sitzen und der Stille lauschen können.

„Er weiß es", sagte Dumbledore weiter und Hermine zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. „Er wusste es immer. Nur Sie haben sich dagegen gesträubt."

Ihr Mund fühlte sich ganz pelzig an. Die Worte, die sie so voller Abscheu in ihrem Kopf hatte, kamen ihr nur schwer über die Lippen.

„Ich würde lieber alles tun, um ihn freizukaufen, als ihn durch diese Hölle gehen zu lassen, die Sie ihm aufgebürdet haben. Ich würde ihn jederzeit wieder vom Boden auflesen und ihn pflegen oder mir seine Anschuldigungen anhören, wenn ich wüsste, dass es ihm dadurch besser geht. Ebenso gut würde ich ihn wieder in die nächste Kirche schleifen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht aufgeben darf, weil wenigstens ein Mensch an ihn glaubt. Aber Sie, Sie verdienen ihn nicht. Sie sehen in ihm nur ein Werkzeug, das Ihnen zum Sieg über Voldemort verhelfen soll. Mehr ist er für Sie nicht, habe ich Recht?"

Sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort. Wutentbrannt stand sie auf und stürmte aus seinem Büro. Sie hatte genug gehört. Sie wollte sich nicht von seinen beruhigenden Worten vergiften lassen, wie es ihm bei Harry gelungen war. Von jetzt an sah es so aus, als hätten sich die Fronten neu geklärt: Auf der einen Seite gab es Harry und Dumbledore. Auf der anderen Hermine, die weiterhin verbissen darum kämpfen würde, Severus wenigstens etwas vom Leben schmackhaft zu machen.

xxx

Lucius hatte offenbar guten Grund zur Annahme, dass sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Er sah ebenso mitleiderregend aus wie er sich fühlte. Das weißblonde Haar war ungekämmt und verfilzt, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und unrasiert. Nicht einmal heute, an so einem ehrenwerten Tag, wo sich alle bei einem Empfang versammelten, um die jüngsten Neuzugänge, eine Schar zwielichtiger Hexen und Zauberer, in ihren Reihen Willkommen zu heißen, war es ihm gelungen, die Schmach über seine Niederlage im Ministerium zu übertünchen.

Snape tat sein Bestes, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er seinem Weggefährten gegenüberstand. Sie wechselten nur ein paar Worte, mehr nicht. Er hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt, sich über das Freundschafts-Verhältnis zu Lucius bewusst zu werden und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Lucius nicht mehr als alle anderen Todesser zu seinen Freunden zählte. Er hatte keine Freunde.

Dennoch regte sich die Besorgnis in ihm. Wenn sogar schon Lucius den Kopf hängen ließ, konnte das nichts Gutes nach sich ziehen. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung waren nur wenige Tage vergangen, doch jedes Mal wieder war er erschüttert über den schlechten Zustand des blonden Todessers, der immerzu prahlerisch und stolz in den Hallen seines Hauses gewandelt war. Nun war er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Narcissa nickte ihm vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus zu. Er erwiderte den Gruß. Dann, ganz plötzlich, gerieten seine Nasenflügel in Bewegung; er konnte genau sagen, wann Bella hinter ihm stand. All seine Sinne reagierten so empfindsam auf sie wie nur irgend möglich. Ihr Geruch, ihr Lachen, ihr Gang ...

Unauffällig drehte er sich um und erhob sein Glas in ihre Richtung. Sie fauchte wie eine Katze und schlich behände an ihm vorbei. Es hatte schon fast etwas Belustigendes an sich, immer wieder mit ihr aneinander zu geraten, weil sie ihm nicht traute.

Nachdem er genug von ihr gesehen hatte, wandte er den Blick ab und ließ ihn vorsichtig in den Raum hinein gleiten, das schmale farblose Gesicht stets von seinen schwarzen Strähnen umrahmt. Er war lieber ein stiller Beobachter, der im Hintergrund blieb, allein und für sich, denn ein begnadeter Redner, um die Gunst der anderen buhlend. Im Grunde genommen hasste er es abgrundtief, hier zu sein, nicht zuletzt, weil er nicht verhindern konnte, dass Draco sich ebenfalls einen Platz an der Seite des Lords erkauft hatte. Wie viele seiner Schüler hatte er im Laufe der letzten anderthalb Jahre dabei beobachtet, wie sie versuchten, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen? Wie viele von ihnen hatte er in den Sommerferien in Malfoy Manor gesehen? Es waren genau die gewesen, die er von Anfang an verloren geglaubt hatte. Doch kaum einer von ihnen war heute hier. Die, die noch zur Schule gingen, waren in der sicheren Obhut Dumbledores. Aber auch das würde sich bald ändern.

Den Höhepunkt des Abends bildete wie fast immer die Ankunft Voldemorts selbst. Begleitet von seiner Schlange Nagini glitt er durch den Raum und nahm seinen Platz am Ende des langen blank polierten Tisches ein. Alle anderen folgten, unter ihnen auch Snape.

Voldemort hob die Hand und das Gemurmel verstummte.

Mit leeren Augen starrte der Professor auf die weißen Finger seines Herrn, um zu hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Lügen, Märchen und Wahnsinn. Er wusste, dass es kein Entrinnen für ihn gab. Er kam ihm nicht aus.

Es war wie eine einzige Ironie: Zuhause in Hogwarts wartete seine Frau auf ihn. Hier, auf dem Landsitz der Malfoys, die roten Augen Voldemorts. Ersteres existierte scheinbar nur, um sich um ihn zu sorgen und ihm entgegen aller Erwartungen Vergnügen zu bereiten, wohingegen das andere früher oder später sein Tod sein würde. Es war eine schlichte Erkenntnis mit bitterem Beigeschmack. Etwas, das es ihm noch mehr als je zuvor erschwerte, seinen Platz am Tisch einzunehmen.

Der Dunkle Lord war in hervorragender Stimmung an diesem Abend. Seine hohe Stimme war klar und sanft. Nichts deutete auf die trügerisch-tödlichen Pläne hin, die in seinem kranken Hirn zur Vollendung reiften. Kein Wunder, dass die Hälfte der Anwesenden überhaupt nicht begriff, worauf alles hinauslaufen würde. Die meisten unter ihnen waren schlicht und ergreifend dumm und unwissend. Sie wurden mit schmutzigem Gold dafür bezahlt, die Drecksarbeit zu machen, damit die anderen leichtes Spiel hatten. Langsam tastete er sich vorwärts, prüfte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Untertanen und wartete auf den passenden Augenblick. Er wusste genau, wann er es riskieren konnte, der zu seinen Füßen liegenden Meute die Happen Stück für Stück zuzuwerfen. Umgehend brach der Tumult um seine Gunst aus. Snape jedoch hatte nichts als bloße Verachtung in sich. Er redete lediglich, wenn der Lord es von ihm verlangte. Und auch dann servierte er ihm nur Dinge, die er hören wollte.

Am Ende hatte sich die Halle geleert, nur Bella und die Malfoys waren noch bei ihnen, doch selbst sie schickte er mit einem einfachen Wink seiner knöchernen Hand fort.

"Komm zu mir, Severus."

Snape stand auf und glitt mit langen Schritten auf ihn zu. Bei ihm angelangt senkte er den Kopf und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Seine langen Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, so dass er nichts als getrübte Eindrücke der sich zu seinen Füßen windenden Schlange wahrnehmen konnte.

Von jetzt an lag sein Leben einmal mehr in der Hand seines Herrn. Binnen Sekunden bestand der gesamte Inhalt seines Gedächtnisses nur noch aus dem, was er eigens für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Er war darauf trainiert, seinen Kopf zu befreien und an nichts anderes mehr zu denken. Nicht an Hermine, die zuhause auf ihn wartete, nicht an Dumbledore und seine Pläne, nicht an Potter, den Jungen, der den Todesfluch überlebte. Auch nicht an Potter, der nie wirklich versucht hatte, seinen Geist von seinen zornigen Gedanken zu reinigen. Potter, von dem trotzdem alles abhing.

xxx

Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, den Ring anzustecken. Nicht diesmal. Mit Mühe und Not hatte er sich ins Schlafzimmer geschleppt. Weiter wollte er heute nicht mehr gehen.

Hermine schreckte hoch und wich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, als er wie ein Sack vornüber auf das Bett fiel und die Decke unter sich begrub, wo er sich nicht mehr regte. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass sie furchtbar wütend sein würde, sobald sie feststellte, dass der Ring nicht da war, wo er hingehörte. Seine Augen brannten von der roten Glut, die sich unnachgiebig in seinen Schädel gebohrt hatte, die Lider waren schwer.

Sie nahm ihre ganze Kraft zu Hilfe und drehte ihn zur Seite, hob seinen Kopf an und bettete ihn auf ein Kissen. Unglaublich sanft schob sie ihm die Strähnen beiseite. Sie konnte auf den ersten Blick sagen, ob es die körperliche oder die geistige Anstrengung war, die ihm mehr zu schaffen machte. Oder, wie in diesem Fall, beides. Irgendetwas musste Voldemort sich von ihm erhofft haben. Informationen über Harry oder den Orden? Etwas über Dumbledore?

Sie nibbelte angestrengt mit den Zähnen auf ihrer Lippe herum, bis sie Blut schmeckte. Natürlich! Es ging um Draco.

"Wann soll es soweit sein, Severus?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein, die nur von seinen aufgewühlten Atemzügen durchbrochen wurde.

Er blickte nicht auf, stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

"Er ist zu vorsichtig, nichts zu erwähnen, was nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt ist. Nur bestimmte Leute erfahren zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die Details. So kann er sicher sein, dass niemand ihm in die Quere kommt."

"Verstehe."

Das hatte sie erwartet. Dennoch war es beunruhigend, nichts Konkretes über den Tag zu erfahren, dem sie mit Schrecken entgegenblickte.

Sie schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn, nicht fähig, jetzt auch nur ein Auge zu schließen. Langsam aber sicher wurde es zur Gewohnheit, mitten in der Nacht von ihm aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden.

Ihre Hand strich sanft über seinen Arm. Plötzlich wälzte er sich herum und sah sie an. Er machte offengestanden einen furchtbaren Eindruck.

Hermine schob den Gedanken beiseite. Es spielte keine Rolle, solange er nur bei ihr war. Sie hatte genug Zeit damit verbracht, auf ihn zu warten und über alles nachzugrübeln, was im Laufe des Tages geschehen war.

Begierig reckte sie den Hals und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihre Finger tasteten nach seinem Gesicht und verschlangen sich mit seinen Strähnen. Sie zog ihn so fest sie konnte zu sich heran. Doch es dauerte, ehe sie die erste Reaktion seinerseits erhielt. Anders als erwartet schob er sie nach dem Kuss von sich und drehte sich auf den Rücken, den Blick starr an die Zimmerdecke gewandt. Sein Atem ging schwer.

"Was ist los, Severus?"

Sie wusste nicht, was sie aus seiner Zurückweisung machen sollte, bis er es aussprach.

"Du warst bei Albus", sagte er schlicht. Noch immer sah er sie nicht an.

Hermine fühlte ihren Puls rasen.

"Du warst bei Albus", wiederholte er eisig.

Der Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, hätte nicht verächtlicher sein können. Es pochte geradezu schmerzlich in ihrer Brust, ihn so enttäuscht zu sehen.

"Woher ..."

"Deine Eltern sind Zahnärzte, Hermine. Und du verabscheust klebrige Bonbons genauso wie ich."

War es so einfach für ihn, ihr auf die Schliche zu kommen?

"Ich kann nichts dafür, Severus. Er hat mir immer wieder was angeboten, da hab ich einfach nachgegeben."

Ihre Bemühungen, das ganze Dilemma nicht weiter anzuheizen, scheiterten kläglich. Snape rollte verärgert die Mundwinkel zurück.

"Was wolltest du von ihm? Wenn du dich schon um den Finger wickeln lässt, hoffe ich wenigstens, es hat sich gelohnt."

"Du übertreibst. Es waren doch nur ein paar Süßigkeiten. Außerdem hab ich mir die Zähne geputzt. Du solltest es also gar nicht merken ... "

Sie verstummte. Es war sinnlos, ihm und seiner geschulten Nase etwas vorzumachen.

"Was ist bei diesem Besuch für dich rausgesprungen, Hermine?", hakte er unbeirrbar nach.

Hermine seufzte. Das eine war genauso deprimierend wie das andere. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es ihr fern lag, ihm etwas vorzumachen.

"Nichts", sagte sie geknickt. "Ich bin umsonst zu ihm gegangen."

Ungläubig zog er die Brauen in die Höhe.

"Nichts?"

Sie nickte und fing wieder an, ihn zu streicheln, um ihn zu beruhigen; diesmal sein Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er böse auf sie war.

"Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest, Severus. Du hast an alles gedacht, es gibt also nichts zu befürchten."

"Nichts zu befürchten?", brach es heiser aus ihm hervor.

Es war klar, dass sie ihr Ziel verfehlt hatte. Er war bereits jetzt jenseits der Wut angelangt.

"Sag mir, was du von ihm wolltest, Hermine. Sag es!"

Sie setzte sich auf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Ich wollte ihn um einen Gefallen bitten, Severus. Ich hatte gehofft, er könnte uns helfen ..."

"Uns oder _dir_?"

Er sah sie so hart an, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie es wagen konnte, darauf zu antworten.

"Beides", sagte sie hastig. "Du bist es nicht gewohnt, Hilfe von anderen anzunehmen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass du sie nicht brauchst. Wir alle brauchen von Zeit zu Zeit Hilfe."

Sie hörte nicht auf zu reden, bis sie ihm alles erzählt hatte. Aber auch die Wahrheit half nicht dabei, ihr schlechtes Gewissen und die Angst, ihn zu verlieren, zu vertreiben.

Als sie endlich fertig war, zog sie die Nase hoch. Das Geständnis hatte ihr alles abverlangt.

"Du hast mich nicht davon abgehalten, zu ihm zu gehen", klagte sie weiter. "Nicht einmal, als ich gesagt habe, ich würde zu ihm gehen, hast du mich ernst genommen."

Er drehte den Kopf von ihr weg und schluckte mit trockener Kehle. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte sie oft genug nicht ernst genommen. Aber trotz allem hatte er sie zur Frau genommen, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn wirklich wollte. War nicht alleine das ein trauriges Zeichen dafür, wie es um ihn stand?

Wie vom Donner gerührt fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er den Ring nicht an seinem Finger trug. Er stützte sich auf und fummelte mit müden und zittrigen Fingern nach seinem Zauberstab.

Hermine merkte sofort, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

"Du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte sie ernst und drückte ihn aufs Bett zurück. "Alles andere kann warten."

Als er wieder das weiche Kissen unter sich spürte, schloss er endgültig die Augen. Sie wartete ein paar Minuten bis er eingeschlafen war, dann schlich sie nach nebenan in sein Büro und holte seinen Ring aus der Schreibtischschublade. Es war so klischeehaft, dass er ihn darin aufbewahrte, dass es schon fast komisch war. Niemand der Schüler würde es wagen, in sein Büro einzubrechen. Niemand außer ihr. Und selbst wenn jemand den Ring darin finden würde, wüsste keiner um seine Bedeutung, solange er nicht für andere sichtbar an seinem Finger steckte.

Eifrig kehrte sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Wenig später schlief sie an seiner Seite ein, die Finger fest um seine geschlungen, in deren Mitte die beiden Ringe genau da waren, wo sie ihrer Meinung nach hingehörten.


	20. Chapter 20

Zum Ende hin teilweise etwas persönlich. Andersherum auch wieder nicht.

xxx houseghost xxx

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 20

Er wachte mit einem unangenehmen Dröhnen im Kopf auf. Umgehend schälte er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und bemerkte den Ring an seinem Finger, der sich in ihren Haaren verfangen hatte. Vorsichtig machte er ihn frei und betrachtete ihn. Es überraschte ihn nicht weiter, dass sie ihn gefunden und ihm angesteckt hatte. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich von seinem Abend bei den Malfoys zu erholen, als dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf konzentriert hätte, sich darum zu kümmern, was sie als Nächstes ausheckte. Und aushecken tat sie immer irgendetwas, selbst jetzt in ihren Träumen, da war er sich sicher. Nur vage erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit ihr, ehe er eingeschlafen war. Doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit brachte er es nicht länger über sich, sie dafür mit Vorwürfen zu quälen.

Gähnend wankte er ins Bad und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Einige Minuten später war er fertig angezogen, Hermine hingegen lag noch immer im Bett und schlief. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sie zu wecken. Zuerst musste er zu Albus und ihm von den jüngsten Ereignissen berichten.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür fiel ihm auf, dass sie angefangen hatte, eines seiner Regalbretter mit ihren Büchern vollzustopfen. Seine eigenen Bücher hatte sie indes einfach wahllos auf die übrigen Regale verteilt.

Er presste fest seine Kiefer aufeinander und schluckte den Umstand, selbst hier unten in den Kerkern von ihrer Präsenz eingenommen zu werden, hinunter. Wann es dazu gekommen war, dass sie es gewagt hatte, sich hier auszubreiten, konnte er nicht einmal sagen. Wie gewöhnlich hatte er seiner Einrichtung zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Außerdem war es nicht das erste Mal, dass etwas Derartiges passiert war. Schon seit längerem hingen jedes Mal, wenn sie bei ihm war, ihre Strickjacken oder Sweater an einem Haken hinter der Schlafzimmertür. Nicht gerade unauffällig, wenn er so darüber nachdachte.

Für weitere Überlegungen blieb ihm keine Zeit. Dumbledore mochte es nicht, wenn er ihn warten ließ. Das aber hatte er schon zu lange, friedfertig in den Armen seiner Frau schlummernd.

xxx

Sie war so irritiert darüber, dass er gegangen war, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden, dass sie beinahe schon befürchtete, dass er wieder zu Voldemort gerufen worden war. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Nicht am frühen Morgen, wo er doch unterrichten musste.

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle gab es immer noch keine Spur von Snape. Frustriert ließ sie sich umringt von Harry und Ron auf eine etwas länger Diskussion über Professor Slughorn ein, der bisher alle Versuche von Harry, die Erinnerung zu beschaffen, die Dumbledore haben wollte, abgeblockt hatte.

„Aber Slughorn ist doch auf unserer Seite, oder?", bemerkte Ron geistesgegenwärtig. „Immerhin hat er sich erfolgreich vor den Anhängern von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem versteckt, bevor Dumbledore ihm die Stelle in Hogwarts angeboten hat."

Hermine und Harry warfen sich einen eigentümlichen Blick zu.

„So genau lässt sich das nicht sagen, Ron", gab Harry zu bedenken. „Er hat bisher auf keinen meiner Versuche, ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Erinnerung rauszurücken, reagiert. Ich meine natürlich abgesehen von seiner Zurückweisung."

„Ehrlich gesagt wundert mich nicht, dass er Angst hat. Dad meinte, in letzter Zeit traut sich im Ministerium kaum noch jemand einen Satz zu sagen, in dem es um Ihr-wisst-schon-wen geht. Es herrscht allgemein großes Schweigen."

„Klar hat er Angst", pflichtete Hermine ihm bei. „Alle haben Angst. Aber dass er sich auf die Seite von Voldemort stellen würde, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Er ist eher jemand, der die Fliege macht, wenn es brenzlig wird."

Ob Slughorn sich dessen bewusst war, wie viel von dieser Erinnerung tatsächlich abhing? Die Frage verfestigte sich immer mehr in Hermines Hinterkopf, seit sie angefangen hatte, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, dass ihre Zeit mit Severus begrenzt war, wie Dumbledore es so schön umschrieben hatte.

Sie war gerade so richtig in Fahrt, sich über Slughorn auszulassen, als Harry ihr mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß. Er räusperte sich und nahm den Brief einer Schülerin entgegen, die Hermine gar nicht weiter bemerkt hatte.

Erst nachdem sie wieder in der Menge untergetaucht war, faltete Harry den Brief auseinander.

„Der ist von Hagrid", sagte er verwundert. „Und hier steht … Hier steht, er möchte uns zu Aragogs Beerdigung einladen."

„Wer ist Aragog?", entfuhr es Hermine unbedacht. Sie hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, es auszusprechen, jedoch nicht weiter darauf geachtet, bis ihr selbst in den Sinn kam, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Das ist nicht sein Ernst!", setzte sie rasch nach. „Er will, dass wir seine Spinne beerdigen?"

„Sieht wohl so aus", erwiderte Harry matt.

Ron machte ein schauderhaftes Geräusch.

„Da kriegen mich keine zehn Pferde hin!"

Harry kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Kann ich dir nicht verübeln. Immerhin wollte uns das Monster seinen Nachkommen zum Fraß vorwerfen. Aber es ist immer noch Hagrid, über den wir hier reden. Er wird sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn wir nicht kommen ..."

„Du machst wohl Witze", unterbrach ihn Hermine schrill. „Wir haben die Apparierprüfung vor uns und du willst uns zu der Beerdigung einer menschenfressenden Spinne schleifen?"

Harry sagte erst einmal nichts dazu, was wohl größtenteils daran lag, dass er nicht wild darauf war, von dieser Prüfung zu reden, die er erst viel später als seine Freunde ablegen konnte, da er noch nicht das vorgeschriebene Alter dafür hatte.

Nachdenklich schulterten sie ihre Schultaschen. Es war ohnehin an der Zeit, zum Unterricht zu gehen.

In seinem Klassenzimmer sah Hermine Severus endlich wieder. Wie so oft zu Beginn seiner Stunde wurde unsanft die Tür aufgestoßen, die daraufhin laut krachend von der Wand zurückprallte, während Snape bereits mit seinen langen Schritten den Raum betrat.

Hermine zuckte verschreckt zusammen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder verärgert sein sollte, als sie seine dunklen Umrisse ausgemacht hatte.

Nachdem er sie jedoch auch jetzt nicht weiter beachtete, entschied sie sich für die unangenehme Variante. Wenn er tatsächlich sauer war, weil sie Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten hatte, sollte er mit ihr darüber reden und aufhören, sich wie ein eingeschnapptes Kind zu verhalten.

Ungeduldig wartete sie das Ende der Stunde ab, dann rauschte sie auf ihn zu, kaum dass sie alleine waren.

Diesmal hielt er sie nicht zurück.

„Du hättest mich vorwarnen können, dass es dir missfällt, wenn du schon nicht darüber reden möchtest", legte sie ungehalten los. „Aber einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden ist nicht der richtige Weg, Severus."

Instinktiv legte sie die Arme um seinen Rumpf und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, noch ehe er Atem geholt und zu einer Antwort angesetzt hatte.

„Ich dachte – ich dachte, du bist bei Voldemort."

Ihre letzten Worte, die so lieblich und einfühlsam sein Gehör erreichten, ließen ihn schaudern. Mehr der Erklärung brauchte es nicht. Er wusste auch so, wie empfindlich sie auf dieses Thema reagierte. Nichtsdestotrotz haderte er natürlich damit, was er jetzt mit ihr anfangen sollte.

„Deine Sorgen waren wie so oft unbegründet", äußerte er süffisant. Zumeist war es die einfachste Methode, sie von allem abzulenken.

Hermine sah auf. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Sag doch so was nicht", flüsterte sie mit dem unschuldigsten Blick ihrer braunen Augen, den sie ihm darbieten konnte.

Er stutzte mit eingefrorener Miene und Hermine gab sich die größte Mühe, so zu tun, als würde ihr nicht auffallen, wie müde er wirkte. Seine schwarzen Augen waren von beinahe ebenso dunklen Ringen umgeben, selbst die langen Strähnen halfen diesmal nicht, die gut sichtbaren Wangenknochen seines schmalen Gesichts zu verdecken.

„Lass uns nicht weiter daran denken, Severus", sagte sie schließlich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie selbst todmüde war, weil sie aus lauter Sorge um ihn nur noch selten zum Schlafen kam. „Wir sollten uns ausruhen und alles dabei vergessen."

Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, mal abgesehen davon, dass es noch jede Menge Arbeit gab.

Behutsam brachte er sie auf Abstand zu sich und nahm sie bei den Schultern.

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich nicht mehr daran denken", sagte er ernst. „Konzentriere dich auf diese Prüfung, alles andere muss warten."

Hermine schniefte. Sie wusste selbst, dass es unmöglich war, jetzt in den Kerkern zu verschwinden, um ein Nickerchen oder sonst was einzulegen. Ihre beiderseitige Anwesenheit zur Apparier-Prüfung am Nachmittag wurde vorausgesetzt. Zudem war es äußerst wichtig, richtig apparieren zu können, wo keiner sagen konnte, was vor ihnen lag.

Sie nickte und streckte sich zu ihm hoch. Hastig drückte sie ihre Lippen auf seine, dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und lächelte verlegen.

„Wir sehen uns dort, schätze ich."

Damit war sie fort und verdrängte so gut es ging alle negativen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, damit sie ja die Prüfung nicht vermasseln würde.

Erstaunlicherweise ging alles besser als erwartet, obwohl das mit dem Kopf freimachen nicht ganz so gut klappte, wie sie es gerne gewollt hätte. Schon alleine Snapes Anwesenheit, der wie die anderen Hauslehrer auch seine Prüflinge beobachtete, machte es ihr schwer, sich auf die Dreierregel zu konzentrieren, die ihnen während des Kurses eingebläut worden war. Hermine schaffte die Prüfung trotzdem ohne Probleme. Das Apparieren war also fortan eine Hürde weniger, wie sie erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. Es stellte eine durchaus willkommene Alternative zur Fortbewegung mit einem Besen dar, was ihr persönlich noch nie so richtig gefallen hatte.

Im Anschluss an die Prüfung ging es zusammen mit den Hogwarts-Lehrern und dem Apparierlehrer des Ministeriums ins Drei Besen, um die Prüflinge zu feiern. Abgesehen von Ron (er hatte die Prüfung nur knapp vermasselt) waren alle erstaunlich guter Laune. Sogar Snape schien an diesem Tag keine Lust zu haben, irgendjemanden zur Schnecke zu machen und hielt sich mit seinen üblichen Sticheleien im Hintergrund. Hermine traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie ihn zusammen mit McGonagall am Tresen sah, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte nicht anfeindeten.

Ungläubig lugte sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm hinüber. Ob seine entspannte Haltung damit zusammenhing, dass er erleichtert war, den Kurs nun hinter sich gebracht zu haben? Sie wusste es nicht, hielt es aber durchaus für möglich.

Zu Hermines allgemeiner Verwunderung über den erfolgreichen Ausgang des Tages kam noch hinzu, dass auch Harry mit einer Überraschung aufwartete. Wie er bei ihrer Rückkehr später am Abend freudestrahlend in einer verlassenen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums verkündete, war es ihm gelungen, Slughorn die Erinnerung abzuluchsen, die Dumbledore so dringend haben wollte.

Überschwänglich lagen sich die drei Freunde in den Armen.

„Die Beerdigung von Aragog war ein voller Erfolg", berichtete Harry schwärmerisch. „Hagrid war zwar ziemlich niedergeschlagen, aber das wird schon wieder. Es laufen ja schließlich noch mehr Monster im Verbotenen Wald herum, denen er sich widmen kann ..."

Hermine hörte nur noch mit einem halben Ohr hin. Ihr war plötzlich ganz seltsam zumute, denn je länger sie sich damit auseinandersetzte, dass Dumbledore nun diese Erinnerung besaß, desto mehr kam ihr wieder die Tragweite der Auswirkungen in den Sinn, die es für Severus nach sich ziehen würde, an den Schwur gebunden zu sein.

Erschöpft murmelte sie etwas von einem Buch, das sie in der Bibliothek ausleihen wollte und schlurfte zum Portrait der Fetten Dame hinüber.

Harry und Ron sahen sich skeptisch an.

„Jetzt noch?", sagte Harry. „Die Bibliothek hat längst geschlossen, Hermine."

Sie hielt inne, drehte sich zu ihnen um und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Fragt nicht. Ihr kennt mich ja. Für Streber gelten Sonderbehandlungen."

„Seit wann?", wollte Ron wissen.

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte keine Lust, die Sache mit dem Zeitumkehrer von damals noch einmal aufzurollen, um Harry daran zu erinnern, dass sie wirklich Vorzüge genossen hatte, die anderen verborgen geblieben waren.

„Irgendwann erklär ich euch alles. Aber nicht jetzt. Wir sehen uns ..."

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken kletterte sie durch das Portraitloch nach draußen und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Steinwand fallen. Sie hatte zwar mit Bravour die Apparier-Prüfung bestanden, war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie keine Gelegenheit erhalten würde, ihren Schulabschluss zu machen, für den sie all die Jahre über gebüffelt hatte. Beinahe kam es ihr albern vor, dass sie so viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, auf diesen Abschluss hinzuarbeiten, wo sie ihn nun nicht erreichen würde. Dafür hatte sie Severus zum Mann bekommen. Er war bei ihr und mit ihm an ihrer Seite wollte sie nicht länger etwas nachweinen, was sie nicht haben konnte. Das musste ein für alle Mal aufhören.

Mit hängenden Schultern machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, dem einzigen Ort, an dem sie jetzt sein wollte. Es war spät und sie sehnte sich danach, endlich in den Armen ihres Professors zur Ruhe zu kommen.

xxx

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war erneut an einem Punkt in ihrem Leben angekommen, der sie ins Schulleiterbüro geführt hatte. Es fiel ihr selbst schwer, es zu glauben, aber so war es nun einmal.

Als sie nach dem Eintreten vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte, räusperte Dumbledore sich, sagte aber vorerst nichts. Hermine fasste sich ein Herz und ergriff das Wort. Sie wollte die Anspannung besiegen, schließlich hing alles davon ab, wie viel Zeit sie noch zur Verfügung hatte, etwas planen zu können. Wenn sie also nicht aufgeben wollte, hieß das, Informationen zu sammeln.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", fing sie eifrig an. "Mein Auftritt letztes Mal hat Ihnen nicht gefallen. Es war auch nicht meine Absicht, Sie dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass Severus gezwungen ist, Voldemort zu dienen."

Er runzelte die Stirn und Hermine überlegte sich schnell eine Taktik, wie sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen konnte, bevor er überzeugt davon war, dass es besser wäre, sie vor die Tür zu setzen. Es grenzte nahezu an ein Wunder, dass er sie überhaupt eingelassen hatte.

"Also, wie geht es mit den Horkruxen voran?"

Ein erzwungenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zeugte von ihrer Verzweiflung.

"Ich hatte erwartet, dass Harry Sie auf dem Laufenden hält", bemerkte Dumbledore gefasst. "Oder hat er es etwa nicht?"

"Natürlich. Nur weil ich ihm die Sache mit Severus verheimliche, heißt das nicht, dass unser Kontakt zueinander nachgelassen hat. Er weiß, dass er sich immer auf seine Freunde verlassen kann."

Dumbledore rückte gemächlich seine Brille zurecht und sah sie über deren Rand hinweg an.

"Es war klug, dass Sie es für sich behalten haben", sagte er sanft. "Er kann keine weiteren Ablenkungen brauchen."

Hermine versteifte sich. Auch dann, wenn sie es hasste, Harry anzulügen, war sie zu der Übereinstimmung gekommen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Sie hatte vor, es ihm irgendwann einmal zu erzählen, wenn der Krieg hinter ihnen lag; vorausgesetzt, sie würden solange durchhalten.

"Das weiß ich", erwiderte sie knapp.

"Dann wissen Sie sicher auch", fuhr er etwas strenger fort, "dass wir äußerste Vorsicht walten lassen müssen, unser Vorhaben, Tom Riddle zu vernichten, niemals nach außen durchsickern zu lassen. Sie können sich sicher denken, dass ich aus eben diesem Grund nicht gutheißen kann, dass Severus Sie ins Vertrauen gezogen hat. Unter Berücksichtigung seines Wohlergehens jedoch kann ich Ihnen nur gratulieren. Sie haben es geschafft, ihm neuen Lebensmut einzuhauchen. Hoffen wir, dass es zu seinem Besten ist."

Hermine wippte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Sie fand es hart, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht das Schlimmste von Dumbledore zu denken. Einerseits, weil er Severus benutzte, andererseits, weil ihr sehr wohl bewusst war, dass sie Voldemort tatsächlich besiegen mussten, damit endlich Frieden einkehren konnte.

"Was die Heirat selbst betrifft, Miss Granger, werden Sie zugeben müssen, dass kein Weg daran vorbeiführt, sich damit im Hintergrund zu halten."

Sie seufzte leise. Genau das waren auch ihre Gedanken gewesen.

"Sie dürfen sich nicht von Ihren Gefühlen dazu hinreißen lassen, etwas zu offenbaren, das Harrys weiteren Weg beeinflussen könnte."

"Wie soll dieser Weg Ihrer Meinung nach denn aussehen, Professor?", fragte sie mit so viel Höflichkeit wie sie aufbringen konnte.

Dumbledore lächelte gütig.

"Ich habe Harry das hinterlassen, was er wissen muss. Trotzdem lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass er auf sich allein gestellt sein wird, wenn es soweit ist. Selbst mir ist es im Laufe der Jahre nicht gelungen, alle Geheimnisse zu lüften, die ich gern enträtselt hätte. Geben Sie also auf ihn Acht. Er wird Sie brauchen."

Es war nicht schwer, festzustellen, dass es ein Abschied war, noch dazu ein ungewöhnlicher. Viel mehr hatte sie von dem Gespräch nicht mitnehmen können. Hermine jedenfalls war alles andere als besänftigt, als sie das Büro ihres Schulleiters verließ. Mindestens genauso eigenartig kam es ihr vor, dass er so locker auf sein bevorstehendes Ableben reagierte. Er hatte einen zufriedenen Eindruck gemacht, ein zugegebenermaßen beneidenswerter Umstand.

xxx

Sie hatte längst gewusst, dass es passieren würde. Als Harry jedoch aufgeregt in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte, um ihr und Ron von seiner bevorstehenden Reise mit Dumbledore zu erzählen, fand sie keine ruhige Minute mehr. Irgendwie gab es von da an keine Zweifel, dass der Moment, vor dem sie sich so lange gefürchtet hatte, eingetroffen war. Sie konnte es spüren. Das Schloss schien sich dagegen zu wappnen, war aber trotzdem machtlos.

Dann war es soweit. Die Nachricht, dass Todesser in Hogwarts eingedrungen waren, verbreitete sich in den Gängen wie ein Lauffeuer. Der beste Beweis dafür war das Dunkle Mal, das sich gespenstisch hoch über den Dächern erhob.

Hermine stürmte blindlings los und kämpfte sich dem Geschrei und dem Getümmel derer folgend, die das Schloss und seine Bewohner vor ihren Eindringlingen verteidigen wollten, einen Weg bis auf den Astronomieturm vor.

Voller Horror verbarg sie sich so gut es ging in einem dunklen Eck, von dem aus sie Snapes Gesicht sehen und die letzten Worte ihres Schulleiters hören konnte. Für die einen war es ein Flehen, sein Leben zu verschonen, für sie die Bitte eines alten Mannes, ihm das Sterben zu erleichtern.

Der Fluch traf auf Dumbledores Brust, er wurde zurückgeschleudert und fiel über die Balustrade.

Was für eine Nacht! Es war alles in allem ein perfekter Geniestreich. Niemand wusste etwas, niemand ahnte etwas. Das grüne Licht aber würde ihr auf ewig in Erinnerung bleiben.

Wenig später, am selben Morgen, blinzelte Hermine erschöpft ins Licht der aufgehenden Sonne und rieb sich die Augen, während sie den Albtraum Revue passieren ließ. Um sie herrschte hektisches Treiben, der gesamte Krankenflügel war in Aufruhr, die Verletzten und Verwundeten mussten versorgt werden. Wie sie es letztendlich geschafft hatte, unbeschadet davonzukommen, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht lag es ja tatsächlich an dem Flüssigen Glück, das Harry für sie, Ron und Ginny zurückgelassen hatte, bevor er mit Dumbledore aufgebrochen war.

Aber auch sonst gab es jede Menge, das ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Sorgen, Ängste ...

Nach dem vermeintlichen Mord hatte Severus sich mit Harry duelliert und war zusammen mit Draco und den anderen Todessern geflohen. Wo er steckte, wusste niemand hier. Es machte sie schier wahnsinnig, mit dieser Ungewissheit fertig werden zu müssen.

Rein zufällig streifte sie mit der Hand über ihren Ring, der wie sonst auch durch den Zauber geschützt nicht zu sehen war. Inständig hoffte sie, dass es Severus gut ging. Tief in ihrem Inneren aber wusste sie es besser. Sie hatte höllische Angst um ihn.

Madam Pomfrey wuselte geschäftig auf sie zu und Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, der nahe an Bills Bett stand, um den sich alle Weasleys mit Ausnahme von Percy drängten. Er hatte während des Kampfes Bekanntschaft mit Greyback gemacht. Auch Neville und Professor Flitwick hatten was abbekommen.

Sie streckte sich und streifte versehentlich mit der Hand ein weißes Leintuch auf einem der Betten, die in ordentlicher Reihe hinter ihr standen.

Hermine erschrak. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass unter dem Tuch ein Körper lag. Doch es musste eine Person sein, die offenbar nicht mehr atmete, denn irgendjemand hatte das Leintuch über ihren Kopf gezogen.

Sie kam näher, da sprang plötzlich eine Hand unter dem Tuch hervor und sackte von der Schwerkraft nach unten gezogen bleischwer zu Boden.

Es war eine Hand, die sie schon oft gesehen hatte, wenn sie einen ihrer Zaubertränke zubereitet und auf das Urteil ihres Professors gewartet hatte. Eine vertraute Hand mit einem Ring am Finger. Die Hand des Professors, den sie inzwischen geheiratet hatte.

Hermine schlug wie von Sinnen um sich und strampelte wild mit den Beinen. Sie fühlte, wie sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund presste, eine Hand mit langen Fingern, die sie kannte. Eine vertraute, warme Hand...

Schreiend wachte sie auf.

Snape zog sie zu sich und legte den Arm um sie. Seine Stimme war sanft und beruhigend, dennoch entspannte sich ihre Atmung nur langsam.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Hermine", sagte er eindringlich in ihr Ohr hinein. Er wusste, dass es ihre größte Angst war, ihn in Hogwarts zurücklassen zu müssen, ohne selbst zu wissen, was sie erwartete. „Wir sind verheiratet ..."

Als würde er erst jetzt registrieren, dass das, was er da von sich gab, total irrational war, verstummte er. Für sie jedoch klang es einfach nur wunderschön, zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Schweißgebadet sank sie auf seine Brust nieder, ließ sich von ihm halten und streicheln und weinte.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 21

„Was hat Dumbledore dir noch über die Horkruxe gesagt?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an, während Hermine versuchte, unschuldig zu wirken.

„Warum?", kam es wie aus einem Munde.

Sie stöhnte auf und fing wieder an, im Schlafsaal umher zu laufen, wie sie es bereits die letzten fünf Minuten getan hatte.

„Hört auf, mich das zu fragen. Jetzt, wo wir diese Erinnerung haben, sollten wir uns ganz auf die Horkruxe und Voldemort konzentrieren. Alles andere muss warten, Harry. Also. Hast du nicht erwähnt, dass Dumbledore selbst nicht alle Geheimnisse des Schlosses kennt?"

Harry nickte verdattert. Ihm und Ron war anzusehen, dass sie so früh am Morgen lieber noch mit ihren Träumen kämpfen würden, anstatt sich mit der Realität auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

„Ich bin sicher, Voldemort hatte ziemlich bald vor, mindestens einen Horkrux in Hogwarts zu verstecken", erklärte Hermine rasch.

„Wann hätte er den denn verstecken sollen?", fragte Harry skeptisch. „Dippet jedenfalls hatte keine Verwendung für ihn, weil er noch zu jung war."

„Da gab es genug Gelegenheiten, verlass dich drauf. Immerhin haben wir erfahren, dass er es bei beiden Schulleitern versucht hat."

„Du meinst, er kam deswegen zurück, als er sich bei Dumbledore bewarb?"

„Natürlich!", warf Ron plötzlich ganz Feuer und Flamme ein. „Warum sonst hätte er sich um die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bewerben sollen?"

„Genau. Soweit wir wissen, hat Dumbledore schon immer befürchtet, dass er die Schule dazu benutzen könnte, Leute um sich zu scharren. Er hat Tom Riddle von Anfang an durchschaut, wie uns die Sache mit Hagrid gezeigt hat. Dumbledore war der Einzige, der ein Auge auf Riddle hatte. Deshalb hat er sich auch so beharrlich geweigert, ihm die Stelle zu geben."

Harry überlegte.

„Schön. Du hast Recht. Nehmen wir an, dass das zusammenpasst, dann wäre es ja sogar möglich, dass er es bereits bei seinem ersten Gesuch geschafft hat, den Horkrux zu verstecken.

Hermine nickte.

„Im Grunde spielt es für uns gar keine so große Rolle, wann er den Horkrux hier versteckt hat. Wichtig ist nur, dass er immer einen sehr engen Bezug zu dieser Schule hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte er ja auch nur hierbleiben, um zu sehen, dass sein Horkrux in Sicherheit war."

„Das halte ich gar nicht mal für so abwegig", stimmte Ron zu.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Sie war froh, dass sie endlich die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer beiden Freunde erhalten hatte, die sie sich erhofft hatte.

Gemeinsam beratschlagten sie, wo sich der Horkrux befinden könnte. Je länger sie darüber diskutierten, desto hitziger wurden ihre Argumente.

„Was ist mit Dumbledores Büro?", fragte Ron.

„Du spinnst doch!", wand Hermine ein. „Glaubst du wirklich, er sitzt Jahr für Jahr da oben und merkt nicht, was er vor seiner Nase hat? Nein. Da kann er nicht sein."

„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?", maulte Ron beleidigt. „Wie wäre es mit der Kanalisation? Wir könnten ja Myrte fragen, ob es neben dem Basilisken noch was Auffälliges in den Abflussrohren gibt."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Sei nicht kindisch. Es muss schon ein Ort sein, der etwas mehr Stil hat. Oder würdest du einen Teil deiner Seele in einem Abflussrohr verstecken?"

„Ich bin erst gar nicht so bescheuert, meine Seele in Stücke zu hacken, Hermine."

Sie ging nicht darauf ein und fuhr fort.

„Es muss ein Ort sein, den nicht jeder auf den ersten Blick betreten kann, ein besonderer Ort, so wie der Raum der Wünsche vielleicht."

„Super!", rief Harry mit deutlicher Ironie in der Stimme aus. „Kannst du uns sagen, wie wir da hineinkommen sollen, wenn Draco ihn quasi nur noch für sich beansprucht?"

Verblüfft starrte Hermine ihn an.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass du immer noch versuchst, Draco nachzuspionieren?"

„Na ja, jetzt, wo er wieder fit ist, sollte ihn jemand im Auge behalten, finde ich. Ich bin nach wie vor überzeugt davon, dass er was ausheckt. Sei also besser vorsichtig, wenn du dich Nachts in die Bibliothek schleichst, Hermine."

Hermine wurde rot und senkte den Blick. Wenn Harry vorhatte, sie vor Draco zu beschützen, war das eine Sache, die sie ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Eine andere war, dass es das Risiko in sich barg, auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zusammen mit Severus in seinem Schlafzimmer in den Kerkern entdeckt zu werden. Was sie ihm in diesem Fall erzählen sollte, war fraglich.

„Das – das ist wirklich rührend, Harry", würgte sie gequält hervor. „Aber mach dir um mich keine Gedanken."

Sie räusperte sich unbeholfen und nahm den Faden mit dem Raum der Wünsche wieder auf. Wenig später hatten sie abgemacht, dass sie noch am selben Abend ihr Glück versuchen wollten, auf eigene Faust einen Horkrux zu finden.

"Es muss mit Ravenclaw zu tun haben", sagte Harry entschlossen, als sie den Raum betraten. Sie konnten kaum fassen, dass es ihnen gelungen war, wie durch einen Hauch von Magie einen Zeitpunkt abzupassen, zu dem Draco auf der Karte in Snapes Büro zu sehen gewesen war.

Hermine musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, was der Professor und sein Schützling ausdiskutieren würden. Und wieder regte sich die Angst in ihr, eines Tages von Harry dabei ertappt zu werden, wie sie noch ganz andere Räumlichkeiten in den Kerkern aufsuchte.

"Okay", sagte sie und fing wie selbstverständlich an, alles rund um das Haus Ravenclaw zu rezitieren, das sie irgendwann einmal in den Büchern der Schulbibliothek darüber gelesen hatte.

"Klasse", schloss Ron, nachdem sie fertig war. Er blickte ganz entgeistert auf das Chaos der Hinterlassenschaften von Generationen an Schülern, das sich zu allen Seiten hin rund um sie erstreckte. "Wir wissen also, dass es ein Diadem sein könnte - was auch immer das ist - das seit Urzeiten verschollen ist."

Harry sah Hermines Vorhaben nicht minder kritisch entgegen.

"Meinst du vielleicht nicht, wir sollten lieber mit Dumbledore darüber reden?"

Hermine wehrte ab. Wenn Dumbledore eines klar gemacht hatte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass sie anfangen mussten, von alleine in die Gänge zu kommen.

"Er hat dir aufgetragen, dich darum zu kümmern, Slughorn weichzukochen", sagte sie streng. "Weißt du denn gar nicht, was das bedeutet?"

"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung, worauf du hinauswillst, Hermine."

Sie tätschelte beschwichtigend seinen Arm. Mal ehrlich, wie sollte er auch?

"Egal. Wir müssen uns nur dieses Ding vornehmen. Wir können das schaffen! Du musst dich zusammennehmen, Harry. Denk an alles, was du über Horkruxe gelernt hast. Fang an, wie Voldemort zu denken. Was würde er tun? Was kannst du machen, um dich in ihn hineinzuversetzen? Wie war dir damals zumute, als du Tom Riddles Tagebuch zerstört hast? Was ist dir dabei aufgefallen? Hast du was Besonderes gespürt?"

"Okay, okay!", gab er entnervt zurück und machte sich von ihr frei. "Ich hab verstanden."

"Schön. Lasst uns anfangen, nach einem alten Schmuckstück zu suchen, das wie ein kleines Krönchen aussieht. Und noch was, Aufrufezauber sind hier drin wirkungslos, ich hab es bereits versucht. Aber das Diadem muss Spuren Dunkler Magie in sich haben, die wir ausfindig machen müssen. Wenn wir das geschafft haben, wenn wir es gefunden haben, besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, zu Dumbledore zu gehen."

"Habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung, was wir damit machen sollen, wenn wir es finden?", meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

"Das ist das nächste Problem. Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten, einen Horkrux zu zerstören", sagte Harry. "Dumbledore hat bei einer unserer gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden erwähnt, dass er den Ring mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor zerschlagen hat."

"Hat er gesagt, warum er ausgerechnet das Schwert verwendet hat?"

Hermine musste ungewollt schaudern. Sie ahnte, was es damit auf sich hatte, wollte sich das aber für später aufheben. Sie war so aufgewühlt, dass sie Ron und Harry am liebsten mal kräftig wachgerüttelt und ihnen gesagt hätte, dass es bald keinen Dumbledore mehr geben würde, an den sie sich wenden konnten. Da sie das aus triftigen Gründen jedoch nicht riskieren wollte, ließ sie es bleiben. Wichtiger war jetzt erst einmal, endlich Eigeninitiative zu zeigen. Sie würden nicht mehr Unterstützung bekommen als die, die sie sich selbst gaben. Von nun an mussten sie wie Erwachsene handeln. Oder es zumindest versuchen.

xxx

Arm in Arm und strotzend vor Zuversicht kehrten sie ein paar Stunden später dem Raum der Wünsche den Rücken zu. Sie hatten es geschafft! Sie hatten tatsächlich ihren ersten Horkrux gefunden. Hermine war sich so sicher, dass es keine Zweifel gab.

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben", sagte Harry. „Ich meine, es war fast zu einfach, meint ihr nicht?"

„Ist doch egal", sagte Hermine.

Zum ersten Mal seit sie erfahren hatte, dass Dumbledore sie bald verlassen würde, verspürte sie so etwas wie Zuversicht. Wenn sie einen Horkrux gefunden hatten, würden sie auch die anderen finden können.

Ron drückte ihr überschwänglich einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das war absolut brillant, Hermine!"

Hermine lief zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag knallrot an. Doch nicht alleine Rons Aktion war dafür verantwortlich: Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt bog Snape um die Ecke.

Ausgerechnet von ihm dabei erwischt zu werden, wie sie spät am Abend aus dem Raum der Wünsche kamen, war alles andere als angenehm. Es reduzierte sämtliche Initiativen und Erfolge, die sie gerade eben noch errungen hatten, bis zurück zu dem Punkt, der sie alle wieder als Erstklässler vor ihrem schlimmsten Peiniger stehen ließ.

Hermine wusste zuerst nicht, ob sie darüber lachen oder in Tränen ausbrechen sollte. Ob er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte?

Egal. Damit musste sie sich später auseinandersetzen. Ihr hätte klar sein müssen, dass er Verdacht schöpfen würde, wenn sie um diese Zeit noch immer nicht in den Kerkern aufgekreuzt war. Sie hatte vor lauter Ehrgeiz, etwas bewegen zu wollen, ganz vergessen, dass er nach ihr suchen könnte.

Schnell stopfte sie das Diadem, das Harry wie auf wundersame Weise zwischen all dem Gerümpel aufgespürt hatte, in die aufgesetzte Tasche ihres Sweaters und ließ die Hände darin verschwinden, damit die kleine Beule vor ihrem Bauch wie zufällig aussah. Dann schob sie sich todesmutig an ihren Freunden vorbei und stellte sich vor sie, um wenigstens etwas Abstand zwischen die beiden rivalisierenden Parteien zu bringen.

Trotz ihrer Bemühungen, die Situation durch ein Lächeln zu entschärfen, brodelte es gewaltig in Snape. Er war jedoch nicht der Einzige, dem die Begegnung missfiel. Ron hatte an seiner Seite die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, Harry nach dem Zauberstab gegriffen.

Snape kam unbeirrbar wie ein dunkler Wall vor ihnen zum Stehen. Mit finsterer Miene ließ er seine Augen über Hermines Rumpf hinabgleiten und hielt den Blick auf ihren Bauch geheftet.

Sie fürchtete schon das Schlimmste und schoss ihm einen flehentlichen Blick zu, er aber straffte seine Haltung und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem süffisanten Grinsen.

"Was ist das in Ihrer Tasche, Miss Granger?", fragte er ungeniert.

Hermine schluckte. War das wirklich nötig?

Sie rührte sich nicht. Ihr war unbegreiflich, wie er nur so etwas tun konnte. Andererseits war ihr aber auch bewusst, dass er etwas tun musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Harry oder Ron irgendeinen Verdacht schöpften.

Sekunden verstrichen und Snapes Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Alle drei hielten gebannt den Atem an.

"Sir …"

"Halten Sie den Mund, Granger!", bellte Snape, woraufhin Hermine augenblicklich verstummte.

Sie war so baff, dass sie, obwohl sie so viel gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, einen Moment lang nicht wusste, ob er wirklich so wütend auf sie war oder einfach nur so tat.

"Ich fürchte", sagte er zwischen eng aufeinanderliegenden Lippen hervor, "der Schulleiter wird nicht erfreut sein, sein glorreiches Trio zu so später Stunde außerhalb der Betten zu wissen." Eine Pause trat ein, in der er genüsslich Luft holte. "Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen."

Hermine atmete auf. Hauspunkte zu verlieren war im Moment nicht wirklich ihr Problem. Es würde sehr wahrscheinlich ohnehin nie zu einer Auswertung kommen.

Widerstandslos ließen sich die drei zum Schulleiterbüro führen. Keiner hatte Lust darauf, jetzt mit Snape aneinanderzugeraten. Nicht einmal Hermine, die sich ja inzwischen daran gewöhnt hatte, unter den widrigsten Umständen auf ihn einzuwirken.

Dumbledore war nicht wenig überrascht, als er die drei Freunde von seinem Schreibtisch aus in Empfang nahm. Er setzte sich auf und bedachte Hermine mit einem scharfen Blick aus seinen funkelnden blauen Augen. Wie es den Anschein hatte, war ihm sofort bewusst, dass sie der Grund für den ganzen Auftritt war.

Mit einem Kopfnicken entließ er Snape, woraufhin der Professor schwungvoll kehrt machte. Draußen lehnte er sich gegen eine Mauer und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte kein Recht, Hermine für ihre Aktion zu verurteilen. Irgendwie bewunderte er sie für ihre Beharrlichkeit. Dennoch versetzte es ihm einen Stich, dass sie es geschafft hatte, sich einzumischen, wohingegen er immer noch nicht genau sagen konnte, was der Schulleiter während seiner privaten Unterrichtsstunden mit Potter im Schilde führte. Worauf er sich stützte, waren lediglich Vermutungen und die üblichen Floskeln Dumbledores, die ihn auf Abstand hielten, so gut es ging.

Mindestens genauso verstörend war der Kuss von Weasley gewesen. Er wusste, dass sie nur befreundet waren. Außerdem hatte der Junge nicht das Zeug dazu, mit ihrer Intelligenz mitzuhalten. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand es wagen würde, sich an sie heranzumachen, hatte ihm trotzdem nicht gefallen.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 22

"Meine liebe Miss Granger", fing Dumbledore mit unergründlicher Miene an, als würde er über das Wetter der kommenden Tage reden wollen. Da sie jedoch nicht wusste, wie sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde, entschloss sie sich dazu, erst einmal abzuwarten.

"Ich habe nie Ihre Fähigkeiten bezweifelt, Harry unter die Arme zu greifen. Aber mussten Sie ausgerechnet alles durcheinanderbringen, bevor ich meine Reise mit ihm antreten konnte?"

Insgesamt gesehen war Hermine nun doch froh, dass Harry und Ron ohne großes Murren seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen und in ihre Schlafsäle gegangen waren. Unter den gegebenen Umständen war es ihr weitaus lieber, die Strafpredigt alleine über sich ergehen zu lassen, als im Beisein ihrer Freunde. Es hatte ohnehin etwas entwürdigendes an sich, schon wieder vor ihm sitzen zu müssen. Dumbledore sah sie so streng an, dass sie ganz nervös wurde. Er wusste, dass sie dahintersteckte, denn wer sonst hätte Harry auf diese Idee bringen sollen? Sie hingegen wusste, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, wenn sie nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen wollte, wie Severus von Dumbledore ausgenutzt wurde.

"Sie wollen doch diese Horkruxe finden, oder?", fragte sie abwehrend. "Harry hat mir erzählt, dass Voldemort vorhatte, von jedem der Gründer von Hogwarts einen zu erschaffen. Da Sie meinten, es sei unwahrscheinlich, dass er etwas von Gryffindor in die Finger bekam, war uns mehr oder weniger klar, dass es sich bei dem unbekannten Horkrux um einen Gegenstand von Ravenclaw handeln musste. Es brauchte nicht viel, um dahinter zu kommen, was es sein könnte …"

Sie blinzelte unbeholfen und versuchte, nicht weiter an Luna Lovegood zu denken. Es war am unverfänglichsten gewesen, jemanden aus Ravenclaw zu befragen, der dafür bekannt war, allerhand ulkige Sachen zu erzählen. Dumbledore wiederum musste ja nicht unbedingt erfahren, dass Luna sie auf die richtige Spur gebracht hatte.

"Außerdem wird in verschiedenen Ausgaben der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ von einem verschollenen Diadem berichtet, das einst Rowena Ravenclaw gehört haben soll. Ich habe meine eigene mit denen aus der Bibliothek verglichen."

Dumbledore runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, Hermine aber fuhr fort. Sie war jetzt, da sie so einen bedeutenden Erfolg erzielt hatte, nur schwer zu bremsen.

"Ich habe den halben Nachmittag damit zugebracht, ein paar Erkundigungen einzuholen, wissen Sie? Das war nicht unbedingt ein Vergnügen. Myrte kann ganz schon eigenwillig sein. Bei ihr war natürlich nichts zu finden. Aber Rons Vorschlag hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, ein bisschen bei denen nachzuforschen, die schon länger durch das Schloss streifen."

"Mr. Weasley?", bemerkte Dumbledore wie beiläufig.

"Ja. Und mal ehrlich, wer könnte mehr über das Schloss in Erfahrung gebracht haben, als die Geister von Hogwarts? Bleiben also nur noch Hufflepuffs Becher und Slytherins Medaillon."

Es wurde still und Hermine senkte den Blick auf ihre in ihrem Schoß ineinander gefalteten Hände. Hoffentlich war er nicht zu böse auf sie, dass sie so unerwartet eingegriffen hatte.

"Ich bewundere Ihre Beharrlichkeit", sagte Dumbledore gelassen. "Wenngleich mir lieber gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht erst im Nachhinein von Ihnen davon erfahren hätte."

Hermine sah vorsichtig auf, konnte jedoch nichts auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht erkennen, das auf etwas wie Verärgerung hingedeutet hätte.

"Ich bin froh, dass Sie das so sehen", erklärte sie unvermittelt. "Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Wenn wir die Horkruxe noch vor dem großen Ereignis finden wollen, müssen wir uns beeilen. Einen haben wir schon. Und das trifft sich gut, oder? Sie sagten, Sie wollen mit Harry auf eine Reise gehen? Er erwähnte, dass Sie versprochen haben, ihn das nächste Mal mitzunehmen, wusste aber nicht, wann es soweit sein würde."

Er öffnete langsam den Mund und machte ihn wortlos wieder zu. In diesem Moment wirkte er so verloren auf sie wie noch nie zuvor, womit es einen Augenblick dauerte, ehe er antwortete.

"Sie haben also vor, die übrigen Horkruxe zu finden, bevor ich diese Welt verlasse?"

Sie nickte eifrig. "Je eher wir sie gefunden haben, desto besser wird Severus davonkommen."

Über Dumbledores soeben noch ausdrucksloses Gesicht legte sich ein zutiefst betroffener Ausdruck.

"Sie können unmöglich glauben, dass Sie innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit ..."

"Wieso nicht? Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass wir es gemeinsam schaffen können. Sie müssen die Reise nur etwas aufschieben."

Dumbledore fuhr sich mit seinen geschwärzten Fingern durch den Bart. Hermine entging dabei nicht, in welch schlechtem Zustand sich seine Hand befand. Unbewusst fröstelte sie.

"Was denken Sie, glaubt Harry, wie es mit Ihnen weitergehen wird? Er weiß, dass Sie sich diesen Ring angesteckt haben. Er weiß auch, dass der Ring ein Horkrux war."

Er ließ einen langen und tiefen Seufzer vernehmen.

"Harry würde selbst dann die Wahrheit nicht erkennen", sagte er ruhig, "wenn sie direkt vor ihm läge, Miss Granger. Sie wissen, wie sehr ihn der Tod von Sirius mitgenommen hat."

Hermine kniff die Brauen zusammen. Daran gab es keine Zweifel. Sie wagte selbst kaum, darüber nachzudenken, wie es für ihn sein würde, nach diesem schweren Schlag auch noch Dumbledore zu verlieren.

"Dann geben Sie mir etwas mehr Zeit, um weitere Informationen zu beschaffen", sagte sie flehentlich. "Sie sind der Einzige, vor dem Voldemort Angst hat. Solange Sie bei uns sind, wird er es nicht wagen, über die Schule herzufallen."

"Ich untergrabe Ihren Enthusiasmus nur ungern, Miss Granger", murmelte er mit glasigem Blick auf seine Hand, "das müssen Sie mir wirklich glauben. Ich verstehe Ihre Motive nur zu gut. Aber wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich muss mir meine Kräfte einteilen, so gut es geht. Wir müssen handeln, bevor Tom Verdacht schöpfen kann. Das ist der einzige Weg, ihn glauben zu lassen, dass Severus ganz nach seinem Willen handelt."

"Und was versprechen Sie sich davon, Sir?"

"Er muss Severus vertrauen."

"Das hab ich schon verstanden. Aber worauf soll das alles hinauslaufen? Er wird ihm die Schule sowieso überlassen. Wer sonst sollte sie leiten?"

"Das ist nicht gesagt, Miss Granger. Wenn er auch nur die geringsten Zweifel an Severus spürt, könnte der Plan scheitern."

Hermine traute sich nicht, ihm zu widersprechen. Dumbledores Meinung spielte für sie ohnehin keine so bedeutende Rolle mehr, seit sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich selbst um die Angelegenheit mit den Horkruxen zu kümmern.

Für den Rest des Abends ließ Hermine es sich nicht nehmen, in den Kerkern vorbeizuschauen. Sie brannte so sehr darauf, mit Severus über alles reden zu können, dass sie gar nicht erst bei Harry und Ron aufkreuzte, sondern direkt wieder davonschlich, nachdem sie sich im Mädchenschlafsaal vergewissert hatte, dass alle eingeschlafen waren und niemand ihrer Abwesenheit Beachtung schenken würde.

"Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass ihr etwas anderes als Freunde seid", sagte Snape knapp, als sie sich zu ihm ins Bett legte.

"Dann erklär mir bitte, warum du so miesepetrig bist. Dir ist doch schon länger bewusst gewesen, dass ich alles in Erwägung ziehen würde, um Harry bei dem, was Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hat, zu helfen."

Er brummte leise.

"Ich bin miesepetrig, weil ich es sein will. Okay?"

"Das glaube ich dir nicht, Severus", sagte sie milde. Wenn sie in der gemeinsamen Zeit mit ihm eines gelernt hatte, dann das. "Niemand ist gern freiwillig so drauf. Nicht mal du."

Sie drückte sich innig an seinen wärmenden nackten Körper und fing an, mit den Fingern über seine Brust zu streichen. Es war so zur vertrauten Routine geworden, spät in der Nacht in seinem Bett zu liegen, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie es sein würde, wenn sie gezwungen war, das Schloss zu verlassen. Aber vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung, das abzuwenden. Ihre Initiative jedenfalls war ein voller Erfolg gewesen: Harry und Ron hatten im Beisein Dumbledores mit dem Schwert den Horkrux zerschlagen.

"Rede mit mir, Severus, bitte. Wenn es dich stört, dass ich mit den Jungs zusammen bin, solltest du es mir offen und ehrlich sagen. Aber du weißt auch, dass Harry eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hat. Er kann da unmöglich alleine durch. Ich muss ihm helfen."

Snape schloss die Augen und seufzte.

"Hör auf damit, Hermine. Es ist nicht nötig, das zu erklären."

Sie stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und blickte mit Spannung auf sein schmales Gesicht. Das Licht der flackernden Kerzen an den Wänden warf unvorteilhafte Schatten auf seine markante Nase. Hermine aber bemerkte nichts mehr dergleichen. Sie hatte irgendwann einfach angefangen, ihn so zu nehmen, wie er war. Zudem war sie sich voll und ganz bewusst gewesen, auf wen sie sich eingelassen hatte, obwohl es manchmal nicht leicht war, mit seiner launischen Art umzugehen.

"Das werde ich nicht", sagte sie entschieden. "Ich werde nicht hier neben dir liegen und so tun, als wäre mir gleichgültig, was in dir vorgeht."

Erst jetzt sah er sie wieder an und stieß dabei ein scharfes Zischen aus.

"Du und deine Freunde! Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie es ist, erleben zu müssen, wie man immer außen vor gelassen wird. Ihr habt ständig Regeln gebrochen und euch jedes Mal wieder rausgewunden -"

"Ich weiß!"

"Tust du das?", fragte er hart. "Das glaube ich nicht."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie ihm im Laufe der Jahre oftmals dazwischengefunkt und seine Autorität untergraben hatte. Abgesehen davon konnte sie nur schwer nachvollziehen, was es für ihn bedeuten musste, sie mit Lilys Sohn befreundet zu sehen.

"Wir waren Kinder", sagte sie sanft. "Und du hast es uns nicht gerade leicht gemacht, deine Motive zu erkennen oder zu verstehen."

"Ihr seid aber keine Kinder mehr!", spuckte er gereizt aus.

"Wenn es nicht darum geht, was ist es dann, Severus? Bist du wirklich auf unsere Freundschaft neidisch? Weil wir uns gefunden und immer zusammengehalten haben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hermine. Es geht um viel mehr als das. Ihr steht wie immer im Mittelpunkt. Ihr seid in gewisse Dinge eingeweiht, die selbst mir vorenthalten werden. Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Albus ist bewusst, dass ihr fortgehen werdet. Ihr habt keine andere Wahl. Aber Potter beherrscht nicht einmal die Grundlagen der Okklumentik. Jeder könnte in ihm lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Was, wenn er gefasst wird? Was, wenn noch einmal so ein Fall eintritt wie im Ministerium und er in eine Falle tappt? Das ist einfach verrückt! Er schickt diesen Jungen fort, allein, obwohl er felsenfest überzeugt ist, dass nur er es beenden kann. Und ich soll das Ganze ausbaden und ihm den Gefallen tun, ihn von seinem Leiden zu erlösen!"

Hermine setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.

"Soll das heißen, du - du weißt gar nicht, was vor sich geht?"

Sie hatte offengestanden nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, inwieweit er in die Vorgänge mit einbezogen war. Für sie war es immer selbstverständlich gewesen, Snape an der Seite Dumbledores zu sehen. Und hatte nicht Harry oft genug darüber geflucht, wie sehr Dumbledore immer beteuerte, Snape zu vertrauen?

"Aber wie kann das sein? Was weißt du und was nicht?"

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

"Vergiss es wieder", murmelte er barsch. "Ich hätte nicht -"

"Du hättest nicht _was_?"

Er stieß einen Seufzer aus.

"Auf keinen Fall werde ich dich dazu benutzen, Informationen zu bekommen, die er mir vorenthält. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja sogar Recht. Er kennt meine Neigung zu den Dunklen Künsten. Er weiß also, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin, mir ein paar Sachen zusammenzureimen. Ebenso gut weiß er, wo ich hingehe, wenn ich das Schloss verlasse. Es wäre somit nur ein unnötiges Risiko, mir noch mehr anzuvertrauen."

Als er fertig war, sah er sie an. Er hatte einen eigenartigen, fast schon gekränkten Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihr Unwohlsein nur noch verstärkte.

"Harry wird nicht alleine sein, Severus", sagte Hermine ernst und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn, den Kopf an seine Schulter gebettet. "Und du auch nicht. Wir müssen nur einen Weg finden, wie wir in Verbindung bleiben können."

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und hob sie ins Licht.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon, wie wir das anstellen werden."

Abwesend drehte sie seinen Ring zwischen den Fingern. Wenn sie es im Jahr zuvor geschafft hatte, ein paar Münzen mit einem Zauber zu belegen, um sich darüber mit ihren Freunden austauschen zu können, würde sie dasselbe bei ihren Ringen schaffen.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 23

Es war zu einfach gewesen. Rein äußerlich war den Ringen nicht anzusehen, was sie mit ihnen gemacht hatte. Lediglich ein wenig extravagante Zauberkraft war nötig gewesen, um sie aufeinander abzugleichen, damit sie zukünftig dazu in der Lage waren, Botschaften zu übermitteln.

Zufrieden stand Hermine in Snapes Büro und betrachtete das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit. Gerade als sie fertig war, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und jemand stolperte ins Innere. Hermine erschrak und ließ vor lauter Schreck fast die beiden Ringe fallen. Sie war so in sich versunken gewesen, dass sie niemanden hatte kommen hören. Schnell fasste sie sich wieder und steckte sie in die Tasche ihrer Jeans.

„Was machst du denn hier, Granger?"

Hermine schluckte. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie Draco zu sehen bekam, wurde ihr ganz flau im Magen, was nicht nur an den Narben lag, die sie ihm aufgrund des Fluchs zugefügt hatte.

„Ich bin zum Nachsitzen hier", log sie eilig.

Ihre Stimme zitterte. Der Zeitpunkt seines Besuchs hätte nicht ungünstiger sein können.

Draco verzog das Gesicht zu einer verärgerten Grimasse und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Bis der wiederkommt, kannst du lange warten – wenn er überhaupt kommt. Aber lass dich durch mich nicht stören, Schlammblut. Wie wär's, wenn wir zusammen auf ihn warten?"

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und schob sich unnötig nah an ihr vorbei auf den Schreibtisch zu. Die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, unablässig auf Hermines Gesicht geheftet, ließ er sich auf Snapes Stuhl fallen.

„Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich mich an dir rächen soll", sagte er erhaben, lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und legte zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Füße auf den Tisch. „Aber ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich hab andere, die das erledigen werden. Warum sollte ich mir also an dir die Finger schmutzig machen?"

Hermines Herz raste. Ihr war schon immer bewusst gewesen, dass Draco zwar eine große Klappe besaß, aber nicht wirklich das Zeug dazu hatte, jemandem etwas anzutun. Er würde Dumbledore jedenfalls nicht töten.

„Solltest du mit deinen Freunden nicht lieber ein paar Erstklässler erschrecken?", fragte sie mutig, wobei die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme nicht größer hätte sein können.

"Hast du nicht zugehört Granger? Dafür hab ich jetzt andere Leute. Ich hab's nicht nötig, mir länger von jemandem in Hogwarts Vorschriften machen zu lassen."

"Was willst du dann noch hier? Wenn du nichts darauf hältst, dir was sagen zu lassen, kannst du genauso gut wieder gehen."

Er lachte affektiert auf.

"Und mir den Anblick entgehen lassen? Ich will sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er kommt. Irgendjemand sollte hier sein und sich nach unserem Professor erkundigen, meinst du nicht?"

Hermine spürte Übelkeit in sich hochkommen und rang erneut nach Fassung. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wer hätte für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy eines Tages solche Töne über Snape ausspucken würde? Wo war nur seine Achtung geblieben, die er all die Jahre vor ihm gehabt hatte?

Krampfhaft unterdrückte sie den Drang, zum Zauberstab zu greifen. Sie hasste die traurige Gewissheit, dass Severus seinetwegen die Drecksarbeit machen sollte, denn nur darum ging es hier. Genauso schlimm war für sie, dass sie nichts tun konnte, um einzugreifen. Sie durfte es nicht.

"Mir wird das hier zu blöd", sagte sie schließlich und stürmte ohne ihn weiter zu beachten aus dem Büro.

Sie wollte nicht mitansehen, wie Draco sich daran ergötzte, wenn Severus gepeinigt nach Hause kam. Wer auch immer dem jungen Malfoy den letzten Rest an Menschlichkeit ausgetrieben hatte, sollte dafür in der Hölle schmoren.

"Wie du willst", rief er ihr nach. "Ich sag ihm, dass du hier warst."

Noch einmal konnte sie sein aufgesetztes Lachen hören, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Das beklemmende Gefühl der Übelkeit begleitete sie bis hinauf in ihren Turm. Sie wollte nicht gehen, musste es aber, wenn sie vermeiden wollte, Severus noch mehr zu demütigen. Er würde nicht wollen, dass sie bei seiner Rückkehr dabei war und miterlebte, wie er sich von Draco zum Narren halten ließ.

Auf direktem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal stieß sie mit Ginny zusammen.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Verdattert blickte Hermine auf.

"Geht schon. Bin nur etwas müde, war gestern zu lange in der Bilbiothek."

Ginny nickte mit besorgtem Blick.

"Hör mal, Hermine, wir haben uns in letzter Zeit kaum gesehen. Du siehst ziemlich überarbeitet aus, weißt du? Also, wenn das wegen Harry ist, na ja, ich finde es toll, wenn du ihm mit Du-weißt-schon-wem helfen willst, aber du musst es mit deinen Nachforschungen nicht übertreiben."

Hermine hatte nur halb zugehört. Ihr war im Moment so gar nicht nach Smalltalk zumute. Doch wenn Ginny wüsste, was ihnen bevorstand, würde sie mit Sicherheit anders denken.

"Was? Entschuldige, ich glaub, ich sollte mich heute mal eher ins Bett legen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück, okay?"

Sie lächelte Ginny zum Abschied zu und eilte weiter. Im Schlafsaal angelangt war sie erleichtert, dass niemand sonst hier war. Niedergeschmettert fiel sie auf das Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Sie wollte alleine sein und niemanden sehen. Niemanden außer Severus. Der jedoch hatte mit ganz anderen Problemen zu kämpfen.

Nachdem sie tatsächlich eingenickt war, schreckte sie plötzlich hoch und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Entgeistert stellte sie fest, dass es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht war. Hoffentlich war Severus zurück.

Hermine schob vorsichtig die Vorhänge beiseite und glitt aus dem Bett. Ringsum war es vollkommen ruhig, nur hin und wieder konnte sie einen von Lavenders tiefen Atemzügen hören, die die Stille durchbrachen. Leise schlich sie sich davon.

"Du hast _was_ gemacht?", fragte Snape ungläubig, als Hermine voller Stolz die neue Funktion ihrer Ringe präsentierte.

"Es war nichts weiter dabei, Severus. Im Grunde genommen ist es ein ganz simpler Zauber ..."

"Das ist alles andere als simpel", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "Was du getan hast, übersteigt die Grenzen der fortgeschrittenen Magie. Normalerweise ist es nur den Mitarbeitern des Zauberministeriums erlaubt, solche Zauber anzuwenden."

Hermine wollte mit den Augen rollen, unterließ es aber. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er wüsste, dass sie sämtliche Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee mit verzauberten Münzen dieser Art versorgt hatte?

"Wen kümmert das schon, Severus? Für uns hat die Sache einen großen Vorteil. Außerdem wird niemand davon erfahren."

"Hoffentlich. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass der Zauber nicht aufspürbar ist."

"Siehst du? Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Und jetzt gib mir deine Hand."

Murrend gehorchte er, was größtenteils damit zusammenhing, dass er zu erledigt war, um weiter mit ihr darüber zu streiten; es kam nicht oft vor, dass er vor ihr in seinem Bett lag. Meist war es Hermine, die dort auf ihn wartete.

Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihre beiden Hände, an denen nun wieder die Ringe glänzten, ehe sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Als er nach einer Weile nichts mehr gesagt hatte, hob sie den Kopf und sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

"Severus?"

Er brummte nur und Hermine überlegte verbissen, wo sie am besten anfangen sollte.

"Ich wurde heute Abend in deinem Büro von Draco überrascht", sagte sie leise.

Sie konnte spüren, dass er sich umgehend versteifte.

"Er hat so was in der Art erwähnt."

"Dann hat er es dir tatsächlich gesagt? Was hat er noch erzählt?"

Snape öffnete träge die Augen und sah sie an. Natürlich! Was hatte sie sich erwartet? Etwas Freundliches? Nettigkeiten?

"Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, Hermine."

"Oh, ich weiß. Aber ich dachte mir, jetzt, wo er auf dich auch nicht mehr so gut zu sprechen ist, ob das vielleicht damit zusammenhängt, dass er merkt, wie enttäuschend es ist, ein Todesser zu sein. Ich meine, er muss doch gemerkt haben, dass die Erwartungen, die er hatte, weil seine Eltern ihn da rein gebracht haben, unmöglich zu erfüllen sind."

Sie verstummte. Gebannt biss sie sich auf die Lippe und wartete.

"Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Er wird Dumbledore nicht töten. Wenn mir heute eines klar geworden ist, dann dass er sich lieber hinter anderen verstecken wird, als selbst einen Finger zu rühren. Aber wäre es nicht doch möglich, ihn umzustimmen? Ich will damit sagen, wenn irgendjemand versuchen würde, ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, dann wäre es vielleicht noch nicht zu spät."

"Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen. Er hat zu viel Angst. Seine ganze Familie setzt ihn unter Druck."

Hermine rümpfte kritisch die Nase.

"Aber Narcissa ist zu dir gekommen, oder? Sie hat sich Voldemort und seinen Anordnungen widersetzt."

"Und was hat es gebracht? Ich kann darüber nicht mit dir diskutieren, Hermine. Fest steht nur, sie hat bisher genau dieselben Hetzreden wie Lucius und ihre Schwester geschwungen. Wenn das Leben ihres Sohnes nicht wäre, dann ..."

"Dann hätte sie gar nicht erst versucht, etwas zu unternehmen. Ich weiß."

Sie seufzte abwesend und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust. Snape umfasste ihren Leib und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie war froh, dass er sie nicht von sich wies, obwohl er sichtlich müde war und so viel zwischen ihnen stand.

Bereitwillig rollte Hermine sich auf ihn. Die Gedanken um Draco und Dumbledore kreisten unaufhörlich in ihrem Kopf, seit sie zum ersten Mal davon erfahren hatte, dennoch war das Bedürfnis, jede Minute mit ihrem Professor zu genießen, ungebrochen wie von Beginn an.

Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinen langen Strähnen und drückte ihren Mund auf seine dünnen Lippen.

Sofort bemerkte sie die Hitze, die in ihm steckte. Inständig hoffte sie, dass es nicht nur bei einem Kuss bleiben würde.

Als sie dann die ersten Reaktion seinerseits spürte, bemühte sie sich, nicht daran zu denken, wie erschöpft er ausgesehen hatte, als sie zu ihm ins Bett geschlüpft war. Daran, dass er seinen Schlaf brauchte und sie es ihm nicht gerade leichter machte, sich zu erholen.

Ihre Zunge stieß gegen seine Lippen und Snape ließ sie von einem leisen Grollen begleitet ein.

Binnen kürzester Zeit drückte sich seine Männlichkeit hart und ungeduldig gegen ihren Bauch. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken und krallten sich in ihren Po. Und dann gab es nur noch die unendlich intensiven Küsse und die sanften Geräusche des raschelnden Bettzeugs.

Obwohl das Gefühl, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, überwältigend war, hatte Hermine nicht vor, es dabei zu belassen. Sie wollte mehr.

Sie reckte ihr Becken zur Seite und griff zwischen ihre Körper, wo sie ihre Finger um seinen harten Schaft schlang und ihn der Länge nach streichelte.

Zuerst schob er sie von sich. Er brauchte Ruhe. Er brauchte Zeit für sich, Zeit, um seinen Kopf zu klären.

Sie ließ nicht locker und schlug die Decke zurück, kroch ein Stück weit nach unten, sah seinen geschwollenen Penis vor sich und senkte ihre Lippen darauf nieder.

Er stöhnte und wand sich, trotzdem ließ er es geschehen. Am Ende bekamen beide, was sie wollten.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine umgeben von absoluter Glückseligkeit. Die Nacht war anstrengend dafür aber mehr als befriedigend gewesen. Dem gesamten Raum schien der Duft von Erregung und Sex anzuhaften. Neben ihr lag Snape, den Arm um sie geschlungen und die Augen geschlossen. Sein Atem ging tief und gleichmäßig, seine Hand ruhte friedlich auf ihrem Bauch.

Sie kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Bett, behutsam darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu wecken. Sie wollte nicht gehen, aber es gab noch so viel zu tun, so viel, das sie über die Horkruxe in Erfahrung bringen musste.

Nachdem sie einen letzten Blick auf seine schlafende Gestalt geworfen hatte, verschwand sie im Bad. In Momenten wie diesen fiel es ihr unglaublich schwer, in die Realität zurückzufinden, zu ihren täglichen Pflichten und der Gewissheit, dass Voldemort dort draußen auf sie lauerte.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 24

"Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, weil er nicht so wie ich denkt, Harry", sagte Hermine angestrengt. "Erinnerst du dich noch an die allerersten Sätze, die ich je zu dir gesprochen habe?"

Wieder einmal sahen Harry und Ron sich verhalten an. Ihnen war nicht entgangen, dass Hermine wie üblich einen Hang dazu zeigte, sich in etwas hineinzusteigern, das früher oder später eine Bombe zum Platzen bringen würde.

"Ich habe sofort gehofft, nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zu kommen, als ich in den Büchern darüber gelesen habe. Dumbledore aber ist so mit Gryffindor verwachsen, dass er die Möglichkeit, einen Horkrux mit Hilfe der Ravenclaws zu finden, übersehen hat. Er möchte auf jeden Fall sicher gehen, dass niemand eingeweiht wird. Niemand soll Verdacht schöpfen, niemand soll etwas erfahren."

Nicht einmal Severus, dachte sie im Stillen.

Harry räusperte sich. Über Dumbledores Heimlichtuerei hatte er sich auch schon seine Gedanken gemacht, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sie durchaus berechtigt war.

"Ich verstehe ja, dass du aufgeregt bist, Hermine", sagte er beschwichtigend. "Immerhin hast du es geschafft, mich dazu zu bringen, einen Horkrux zu finden."

Sie senkte mit leicht geröteten Wangen den Blick und fiel ihm ins Wort, noch ehe er überhaupt Luft holen und das Wort 'Aber' aussprechen konnte.

"Wir hatten Glück, oder? Dass Dumbledore so milde reagiert hat, meine ich."

Harry und Ron nickten.

Hermine seufzte.

"Ich will bestimmt keinen Ärger machen. Nur sollten wir nicht zu lange warten, was diese Sache angeht. Es gibt genug Gründe, etwas Druck zu machen. Jeden Tag, den wir gewinnen, werden weniger Menschen zu leiden haben."

"Schön", sagte Ron beflissen. "Was willst du denn jetzt tun? Wir können Dumbledore schlecht zwingen, uns alle auf diese Reise mitzunehmen, damit du deinen Wissensdurst stillen kannst. Gerade wenn er nicht auffallen will, sollten wir versuchen, uns zurückzuhalten."

"Ich weiß", entgegnete Hermine zustimmend. "Aber ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir einen Schlachtplan ausarbeiten sollten, falls etwas schief geht. Auf so einer Reise kann jede Menge passieren. Ihr könntet unterwegs überfallen oder angegriffen werden, Harry. Dumbledore ist nicht mehr der Jüngste ..."

Sie verstummte und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu viel verraten hatte, schließlich wollte sie Severus nicht in den Rücken fallen, indem sie versehentlich ausplauderte, was vor ihnen lag. Dennoch wollte sie ihren Freunden einen Hinweis darauf geben, dass vermutlich nicht alles so weitergehen würde wie bisher.

"Und wenn schon", wand Harry zähneknirschend ein. Wie immer war er bereit, seinen Schulleiter bedingungslos zu verteidigen, Hermine konnte es an der Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen sehen. "Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer, den es gibt. Voldemort fürchtet ihn nicht umsonst, Hermine."

"Ja, schon. Aber es könnte trotzdem unglaublich gefährlich -"

"Als er mich damals zu Slughorn gebracht hat, hat er mir klar gemacht, dass ich nichts zu befürchten habe, wenn er bei mir ist. Und du darfst nicht vergessen, niemand wird wissen, was er tut. Niemand wird mich unter dem Tarnumhang sehen."

Es wurde still und auch Hermine musste einsehen, dass es zwecklos war, es weiter zu versuchen. Sie musste Dumbledore wohl oder übel darin zustimmen, dass Harry die Wahrheit nicht einmal dann erkennen würde, wenn sie vor ihm lag. Er sah nur, was er sehen wollte, nämlich den übermächtigen und unbezwingbaren Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der immer bei ihm sein und ihn auf seinem Weg zum Sieg über Voldemort führen würde.

"Es ist sowieso zu spät, noch groß was zu planen, Hermine", sagte Harry plötzlich und riss sie dabei ziemlich unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. "Dumbledore hat mir einen Brief geschrieben. Heute Abend geht es los. Ist das nicht großartig? Ich hab so lange darauf gewartet, dass er mich endlich mitnimmt, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt habe!"

Sie erstarrte beim Blick auf sein strahlendes Gesicht und murmelte tonlos: "Ja, großartig."

Tief in ihr drinnen aber rebellierte es gewaltig.

Im gesamten Schloss herrschte eine trügerische Stille, die Hermines Unwohlsein nur noch bestärkte. Seit Dumbledore mit Harry fortgegangen war, war ihr klar gewesen, dass es von nun an kein Zurück mehr geben würde. Niemand von ihren Freunden wusste davon, was die beiden vorhatten, mit Ausnahme von Ron. Aber auch bei ihm konnte sie keinen Trost finden. Außerdem war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Harrys Anweisungen Folge zu leisten: Er sollte mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers ein Auge auf Draco haben.

Dafür hatte Hermine nichts übrig. Die Ungewissheit der vor ihr liegenden Zukunft nagte zu schwer an ihr. Es machte sie schier verrückt, nichts tun zu können, so dass sie sich beinahe wünschte, sie hätte nie erfahren, was ihnen bevorstand.

Bis zuletzt hatte sie inständig darum gefleht, dass etwas dazwischenkommen würde, hatte vergeblich auf Dumbledores Einsicht gewartet und ein stilles Stoßgebet gen Himmel gerichtet, in der Hoffnung, alles ließe sich abwenden oder aufschieben. Jetzt war es zu spät, um sich etwas vorzumachen.

Wie selbstverständlich fasste sie den Entschluss, nach Severus zu suchen und rannte in die Kerker. Dort angelangt stellte sie schnell fest, dass er nicht auffindbar war. Selbst die Nachricht, die sie ihm über den Ring zukommen ließ, blieb unbeantwortet. Vielleicht hatte er ihn längst abgenommen, weil er wusste, dass er ihn an einem Tag wie diesem nicht tragen sollte.

Sie wurde immer ungeduldiger. Wo steckte er nur, wenn sie ihn brauchte? Und brauchen tat sie ihn zweifellos, vor allem in einer Situation wie dieser, in der ihre ganze Welt auseinander zu brechen drohte.

Wenig später raste Hermine atemlos durch die Gänge. Sie suchte überall nach ihm, aber auch jetzt blieb er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Verzweifelt kehrte sie daraufhin in die Kerker zurück, setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete, die Knie bis unters Kinn gezogen und fest die Arme darum gelegt. Minute um Minute verstrich, Hermine aber regte sich kaum. Sie wagte sich nicht vom Fleck, früher oder später musste er ja hier auftauchen.

Aber nicht nur das. Zu viele Erinnerungen waren mit diesem Zimmer und diesem Bett verbunden. Wie oft war sie hier gewesen und hatte die Zeit mit Warten verbracht, wenn er in seinem Büro oder außer Haus gewesen war? Sie hatte hier unten so schöne Dinge mit ihm erlebt, dass es ihr beinahe wie in einem Traum vorkam.

Verbissen mühte sie sich ab, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die mit ihrer Hilflosigkeit einhergingen. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, wie es denn weitergehen würde, überschlugen sich förmlich. Was konnte sie tun, um den Lauf der Dinge aufzuhalten? Wie konnte sie verhindern, dass Severus diesen Schwur erfüllen musste?

Die Minuten wurden zu Stunden, es hätte aber auch genauso gut eine Ewigkeit sein können, die sie auf seinem Bett ausharrte.

Irgendwann waren die Veränderungen, die draußen im Gange waren, nicht mehr zu leugnen. Sie spürte deutlich, dass Dinge im Schloss vorgingen, die nicht hätten passieren dürfen. Zuerst war es nur ein Gefühl, doch nicht lange darauf folgte der Stille ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm. In der Ferne gab es einen Knall, Schreie waren zu hören. Und auf einmal war es sonnenklar: Natürlich! Er hatte die ganze Zeit im Schulleiterbüro zugebracht.

Sie riss die Tür auf, rannte aus seinen Gemächern und auf die Steintreppe zu, die von den Kerkern nach oben führte. Von dort aus folgte sie dem Geschrei der kämpfenden Lehrer und Todesser.

Achtlos stürmte sie an ihnen vorbei, denn genau dieses Szenario hatte sie bereits in ihren schlimmsten Träumen durchlebt. Wie die maskierten Gestalten ins Schloss gelangt waren, konnte Hermine nur erahnen. Draco hatte es offenbar geschafft, einen Teil seines Auftrags zu erfüllen. Den anderen musste Severus erledigen.

Hermine rannte blindlings weiter. Sie musste ihn finden, sie musste versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, obwohl es zwecklos war, etwas dagegen tun.

Entgegen aller Hoffnungen tauchte in einem der endlosen Korridore der wallende schwarze Umhang ihres Professors auf. Er war nur wenige Meter entfernt und bewegte sich zielstrebig von ihr weg auf eine Biegung zu.

So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie weiter. Ihre fliegenden Schritte wurden durch den Lärm des Kampfes gedämpft, nicht aber ihre Stimme, als sie nach ihm rief. Sie wusste, dass es vielleicht ihre letzte Chance war, mit ihm zu reden, ehe er Dumbledore töten und damit eine ganze Lawine an unglücklichen Ereignissen auslösen würde, die überwiegend auf ihn zurückzuprallen drohten.

"Severus, warte!"

Er wirbelte herum und hielt inne, die Finger fest um den Zauberstab geschlungen.

Endlich holte sie ihn ein und kam schlitternd vor ihm zum Stehen. Sie rang nach Luft.

"Severus ..."

"Geh zurück!", rief er ihr über den in der Nähe tosenden Lärm hinweg entgegen, das Gesicht zu einer einzigen verzerrten Maske verzogen.

Hermine straffte den Oberkörper. Sie wollte nicht gehen, wollte nicht wahrhaben, was hier geschah.

"Na los doch!"

Sie spürte einen Stich, als sie ihn so sah. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nichts an ihm wirkte jetzt noch liebenswert oder zärtlich. Seine ungepflegten Strähnen hingen ihm wirr in die kalt glitzernden Augen, er war nur noch das, was die Jahre aus ihm gemacht hatten: Ein Söldner, der seine Pflicht erfüllte.

"Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?", brachte sie leise hervor. "Du wusstest doch, dass ich nach dir suchen würde, nicht wahr?"

Er hob die Hände und wehrte ab. Jeden Augenblick könnte jemand, gleich ob Feind oder Freund, um die Ecke kommen und sie sehen. In der Ferne zuckten Blitze durch die Gänge. Einzig und allein der Abgeschiedenheit des Korridors war es zu verdanken, dass sich noch niemand hierher verirrt hatte.

"Geh in deinen Turm. Sofort."

Die Härte in seiner Stimme setzte ihr noch einmal schmerzhaft zu, obwohl sie sich einbildete, dass sie gebrochen geklungen hatte.

Als sie endlich den Mund öffnete, um etwas einzuwenden, machte er kehrt und eilte schnellen Schrittes in die Richtung davon, die er zuvor eingeschlagen hatte.

Hermine starrte ihm nach. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Die Wut darüber, dass er ihr keine Beachtung schenkte, stieg ins Unerträgliche. Plötzlich aber wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf seinen davon rauschenden Rücken. Ihr war egal, wie wütend er später sein würde, wenn er wieder zu sich käme und feststellen musste, dass alles anders gelaufen war als geplant. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie es nicht täte, er gezwungen wäre, Dumbledore zu töten. Andernfalls würde er sterben. Und sterben würde sie ihn nicht lassen. Es war das Einzige, was sie tun konnte. Für ihn. Für sein Leben und seine Seele. Für sie beide.

Der Schockzauber traf ihn ungebremst oberhalb der Schulterblätter und schleuderte ihn mit voller Wucht, das Gesicht voraus, zu Boden. Sogleich legte sich eisiges Grauen über sie. Was hatte sie nur getan?

Sie rannte gedankenlos auf ihn zu, wollte alles rückgängig machen, ihn auffangen, den Fall bremsen ...

Erst im allerletzten Moment wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie viel davon abhing, dass sie handelte, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen; ohne ihre Gefühle für ihn vor anderen zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Es war ohnehin zu spät. Snape lag wie leblos der Länge nach ausgestreckt zu ihren Füßen und regte sich nicht. Seine Lider waren geschlossen, in seiner Hand steckte noch immer der Zauberstab.

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und ihre Lunge brannte, als würde sie in Flammen stehen. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie sich gegen ihn behauptet hatte, aber noch nie hatte sie ihn so hintergangen.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Strickjacke über die Nase und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, ihn von hier fortzubringen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie leise und wusste doch nicht, ob er sie hören konnte. Der harte Aufprall hatte ihn direkt bewusstlos gemacht. Ein rotes Rinnsal strömte von seiner Stirn hinab und verlor sich in seinen schwarzen Strähnen.

Sie bückte sich und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Dann, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie beobachtete, drückte sie ihm einen Kuss aufs Haupt und zerrte ihn in die nächstgelegene Besenkammer, wo niemand ihn so schnell finden würde. Ihn fortzuschaffen, wagte sie nicht, wenn sie ihn nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte.

xxx

Als er zu sich kam und die Augen öffnete, blickte er verschwommen in einen dunklen Raum hinein. Es war totenstill. Die Geräusche der Kämpfe waren verschwunden, niemand sonst war zu sehen. Und dennoch wusste er, dass etwas falsch war. Die Gerüche nach Schweiß und Blut, die Hitze, die in ihm wallte, verrieten alles.

Er spürte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und brachte seine Spitze zum Leuchten. Das, worin er sich wiederfand, hatte er nicht erwartet, doch die Realität kehrte in ihn zurück. Er wusste, was sie getan hatte, wusste, dass sie ihn unschädlich gemacht und alles durcheinandergebracht hatte. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, was danach geschehen war. Es war zu unglaublich, um wahr zu sein. Von seiner eigenen Frau in einer Besenkammer versteckt zu werden, war nicht etwas, womit er unbedingt gerechnet hatte.

Er schüttelte sich und ließ ein finsteres Knurren vernehmen. Er spürte alles zugleich: Da war der Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm, dann das Gefühl, hilflos zu sein, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Und dann war da natürlich noch der Gedanke an Hermine. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen!

Er fuhr mit der Hand in den Nacken, der sich anfühlte, als hätte sie ihm mit einer Keule eins übergezogen. Seine Finger der anderen Hand zogen sich krampfhaft um den Zauberstab zusammen.

Keuchend rappelte er sich hoch und stieß die Tür auf. Durch die Fenster vor ihm drang blutrotes Sonnenlicht, das ihn blinzeln ließ.

Mehr schlecht als Recht stand er auf den Beinen, streckte seine Glieder und stolperte mit den Händen an der Wand entlang durch das Schloss. Er musste herausfinden, was geschehen und ob Albus noch am Leben war. Außerdem reizte es ihn, Hermine zu finden, damit er ihr die Kehle zudrücken konnte. Was sie getan hatte, überstieg jeden anderen Vertrauensbruch, den er sich im Augenblick ausmalen konnte, um ein Vielfaches. Es nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Sie hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, als sie ihn in diesem gottverlassenen Flur niedergestreckt hatte. Schlimmer noch, sie hatte ihn eiskalt verraten und das Schicksal ihres Schulleiters in die Hände anderer gelegt.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 25

Harrys Euphorie, Dumbledore auf die Reise begleiten zu dürfen, war wie erwartet verflogen, nachdem das furchtbare Unglück und der Mord an seinem geschätzten Schulleiter so unerwartet über Hogwarts hereingebrochen war.

Pflichtbewusst harrte er mit den Weasleys und einigen anderen im Krankenflügel aus, beantwortete Fragen und half dabei, den Tathergang aufzudecken, bis McGonagall ihn in Dumbledores ehemaliges Büro bat, das sie vorläufig übernommen hatte.

Beharrlich versuchte sie, etwas über Dumbledores Absichten aus Harry herauszubekommen, er jedoch ging nicht darauf ein.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie ihm sehr nahe standen, Potter."

"Wissen Sie nicht", sagte er stur, den Blick auf seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände geheftet, die auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhten. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, auf das neue Portrait zu sehen, das friedlich schlummernd hinter McGonagalls Stuhl an der Wand hing.

"Sein Tod ist ein großer Verlust für uns alle", beteuerte die Professorin. "Aber wenn Sie uns trotz des Schmerzes sagen könnten, was er vorhatte, wäre es vielleicht nicht zu spät, sein Wirken fortzusetzen."

"Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen", war alles, was Harry daraufhin zum Besten geben konnte. Dumbledore wollte es so. Und das sollte er bekommen, denn mehr konnte er nicht für ihn tun.

Zu allem Überfluss begegnete er wenig später auf dem Weg in seinen Turm Professor Trelawney. Auch sie machte einen erschütterten Eindruck.

"Wie geht es dir, mein Lieber? … Nein, sag nichts. Ich kann alles genau sehen. Deine Aura ist äußerst betrüblich. Er fehlt dir, nicht wahr?"

Harry sträubte sich dagegen, von ihr ausgehorcht zu werden. Er hatte genug davon, unangenehme Fragen zum Tod Dumbledores beantworten zu müssen.

Sie beugte sich schwankend über ihn und Harry entging nicht der Geruch des Alkohols, der sie umgab. Wie es den Anschein hatte, bekämpfte sie ihre Trauer auf ihre ganz persönliche Art und Weise.

"Ich sollte besser nach meinen Freunden sehen", sagte er eilig. In Wahrheit wollte er nichts wie weg und sich nur noch in seinem Bett vergraben.

"Natürlich, du Ärmster", sagte Trelawney, hickste und kippte vornüber.

Nach Halt suchend griff sie sich Harrys Arme. Im selben Moment spürte er, wie sich ihr Körper versteifte.

"Wo du ihm doch so nahe gestanden hast. Aber ich habe gewusst, dass es eines Tages soweit sein würde. Die Zeichen deuteten seit langem darauf hin ..."

Sie sprach so verworren, dass er zweifelsohne wusste, was gleich passieren würde. Aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen schaffte er es aber nicht, sich von ihr loszumachen. Vielleicht wollte er ja auch, dass es dazu kam, um damit sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, weil er es nicht verhindert hatte. Genau wie damals bei Sirius war er nicht imstande gewesen, etwas zu tun, um es aufzuhalten.

Entsetzt blickte er in ihre geweiteten Augen und hoffte, ja flehte sogar, dass sie ihm irgendetwas verraten würde, was er übersehen hatte, als er den Mord an Dumbledore zu rekonstruieren versucht hatte. Und auch diesmal wurde er nicht von ihr enttäuscht: Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie anfing, in seinem Beisein wirres Zeug zu reden. Doch tief in seinem Inneren war er so aufgewühlt, dass er sich einbildete, nichts, was sie ihm sagen würde, könnte die vergangenen Stunden noch schlimmer machen.

"Ich weiß noch genau, wie wir uns damals über die freie Stelle unterhalten haben", faselte sie ergriffen. "Er bot sie mir an, muss wohl gemerkt haben, dass ich die beste Besetzung dafür sei."

Harry bezweifelte, dass Dumbledore so geglaubt hatte, aber Trelawney war nicht aufzuhalten und plapperte weiter.

"Wenn wir nicht unterbrochen worden wären, hätten wir bestimmt eine Menge interessanter -"

"Sie wurden unterbrochen?", fragte er dazwischen, obwohl er sich dabei nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte. Bisher hatte es nichts Gutes nach sich gezogen, Details über die Prophezeiung zu erfahren, die ihm und seinen Eltern so viel Leid gebracht hatte. "Wobei wurden Sie unterbrochen?"

"Sagte ich das nicht? Wir trafen uns im Eberkopf und unterhielten uns über einen Posten in Hogwarts. Ich war in Höchstform an jenem Tag, offen und bereit, die wundersamsten Pfade zu erkunden, die Normalsterblichen in den meisten Fällen verborgen bleiben. Mir war ein wenig schummrig zumute, doch ich erinnerte mich später, aus meiner Trance gerissen worden zu sein …"

Etwas in Harry schien zu explodieren. Hatte Dumbledore ihm etwa schon wieder Dinge vorenthalten?

"Was haben Sie gesehen?", fragte er ungeduldig. Er hatte wahrlich nicht den Nerv, sich das ganze Drumherum anzuhören.

"Ich – wie bitte?"

"Sie deuteten an, Sie hätten etwas gesehen, Professor. Bitte, sagen Sie mir, was es war. Vielleicht kann es mir helfen, die Umstände, die zum Tod unseres Schulleiters geführt haben, besser zu verstehen."

"Sicher doch, Harry", murmelte sie irritiert. "Es ging um dieses Unglück auf dem Turm. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass es passieren würde und berichtete ihm davon. Aber Dumbledore wollte nicht auf mich hören. Wenn ich es mir recht überlegt, hatte er zuletzt ohnehin nicht viel dafür übrig, sich für mich Zeit zu nehmen, um mich anzuhören."

Wahrsagen hin oder her, das konnte unmöglich ein Zufall sein.

"Sie meinen, Sie hätten bereits damals, als Sie sich um diese Stelle beworben haben, gewusst, dass er eines Tages ermordet werden würde?"

Trelawney reckte entrüstet ihre Nase in die Höhe.

"So ist es", sagte sie erhaben.

Harry hatte genug gehört. Er musste hier weg, wenn er nicht gänzlich verrückt werden wollte.

"Wo willst du hin, mein Lieber?", fragte Trelawney, während er durch den Korridor davon flitzte.

Harry aber beachtete sie nicht weiter und rannte einfach weiter. Er wollte fort, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, wo er künftig hingehörte.

xxx

"Wo bist du gewesen, Harry?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

Wütend brauste er an ihr vorbei und die Treppe in seinen Schlafsaal hinauf. Hermine raste hinterher. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

"Ich war bei McGonagall", keuchte er erregt und schlug mit den Fäusten auf einen Bettpfosten seines Himmelbetts ein.

Hermine kam gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter ihm zum Stehen, um seinen Wutanfall mitansehen zu können. Es tat weh, ihn so zu erleben. Auch Ron, der ahnungslos auf seinem Bett hockte, machte einen besorgten Eindruck.

"Auf dem Weg hierher hab ich Trelawney getroffen", fuhr Harry aufgebracht fort. "Ihr glaubt nicht, was sie mir erzählt hat!"

Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da und horchte sich jedes Wort an. Sie fand keine Antwort darauf. Fest stand nur, dass selbst für sie die Weissagungen der Professorin unheimlich waren. Außerdem hatte sie auf gar keinen Fall vor, auf der Tatsache herumzureiten, dass Severus es gewesen war, der die Prophezeiung belauscht und an Voldemort weitergegeben hatte. Je weniger Harry davon erfuhr, umso besser.

"Bestimmt gibt es für alles eine ganz einfache Erklärung, Harry", versuchte sie es beschwichtigend.

"Glaubst du das wirklich? Langsam denke ich, du hattest Recht, Hermine. Er hat immerzu so geheimnisumwoben getan, damit ich auf ihn reinfalle."

"Aber Harry, das darfst du nicht sagen!"

Harry lachte bitter auf und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Abwertend warf er es auf sein Bett.

"Hier!", sagte er. "Das haben wir in der Höhle gefunden. Aber es ist nicht echt. Es sollte eigentlich Slytherins Medaillon sein, der Horkrux, den wir finden wollten."

"Nicht echt?", wiederholte Ron ungläubig. "Was meinst du mit _nicht echt_?"

"Dass es eine Fälschung ist, was wiederum bedeutet, dass alles umsonst war. Er ist gestorben und hat es mir überlassen, die Horkruxe zu suchen, obwohl er wusste, dass er sterben würde."

"Und das glaubst du?", mischte Ron sich noch einmal ein. "Immerhin stammt die Vorhersage von Trelawney."

"Das macht jetzt keinen Unterschied mehr. Sie ist eingetroffen, oder? Viel entscheidender finde ich im Moment, dass Dumbledore mich belogen hat."

"Nicht ganz, Harry", sagte Hermine vorsichtig. "Er hat dir nur einen Teil der Wahrheit vorenthalten, wobei auch das nicht ganz so leicht zu klären ist, weil es sich ja nur um eine Weissagung handelt."

"Witzig, dass du das sagst, Hermine. Immerhin leben wir in einer Welt voller Zauberei und Magie."

"Das lässt sich nicht vergleichen, Harry", entgegnete sie abwehrend.

"Dann findest du es also in Ordnung, dass er nicht vor mir erwähnt hat, dass er sterben könnte, weil Trelawney das so gesehen hat? Ich weiß noch gut, wie er versucht hat, zu rechtfertigen, dass er mir nach Cedrics Tod monatelang aus dem Weg gegangen ist. Angeblich, weil er verhindern wollte, dass Voldemort über mich an ihn herankommt. Er wollte nicht mal mit mir reden, Hermine! Er hat mich allein gelassen. Trotzdem wusste er die ganze Zeit über, dass Voldemort die Prophezeiung stehlen wollte, die, lasst uns raten, Trelawney gemacht hat. Eine Prophezeiung, in der es um mich und meine Eltern ging. Komischer Zufall, oder?"

"Und was jetzt?", bemerkte Ron verhalten. "Willst du damit etwa sagen, wir hätten Dumbledores Tod verhindern können? Mal ehrlich, ich denke nicht, dass Trelawney so zuverlässig in die Zukunft blicken kann, wie sie es gern hätte. Sie interpretiert zu viel da hinein."

Harry seufzte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Die Vorstellung, die Schuld, die er am Tod seines Schulleiters empfand, weil er nicht fähig gewesen war, etwas zu tun, auf jemand anderen abwälzen zu können, war zugegebenermaßen sehr befreiend.

"Ich wünschte nur, er hätte mir nicht dauernd irgendwas vorenthalten. Ich wünschte, er wäre offen und ehrlich zu mir gewesen."

xxx

„Grundgütiger, Severus! Wo bist du nur gewesen? Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht!"

Professor McGonagall sah ihn entgeistert und mit wässrigen Augen an, ihr faltiger Mund bebte unkontrolliert.

„Was ist hier los, Minerva?", zischte er zurück und ließ sich auf seinen Platz am Tisch im Lehrerzimmer fallen, wo neben ihr noch andere seiner Kollegen versammelt waren, unter ihnen Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn und Hagrid. Alle machten sie verdrießliche Gesichter, was nur zu deutlich zeigte, dass er in irgendeine unangenehme Besprechung geplatzt war. Doch darum musste er sich später kümmern. Er war zu lange nicht bei sich gewesen, hatte zu lange gebraucht, um sich zu sammeln.

Sie schluchzte auf, ein rhythmisches Zucken erfasste ihren Körper.

„Albus – er ist tot! Sie kamen, um ihn zu ermorden! ... Sie sind über ein Verschwindekabinett ins Schloss gelangt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Und wie er das konnte! Soweit war für den Dunklen Lord alles verlaufen wie gewünscht, mit Ausnahme des Mordes.

„Wir haben uns bis zu ihnen auf den Astronomieturm durchgekämpft und ihnen so gut zugesetzt, wie wir nur konnten, aber es war zu spät. Bellatrix Lestrange hat ihn niedergestreckt. Sämtliche verfügbare Leute vom Orden haben ihnen den Rückzugsweg abgeschnitten, woraufhin sie aus dem Schloss geflohen sind."

Er presste fest die Kiefer aufeinander, bis sie knackten. Am anderen Ende des langen Tisches konnte er Hagrid jämmerlich aufheulen hören. Auch er sah deutlich mitgenommen aus.

Er hatte lange gewusst, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, da Albus sie verlassen würde. Den Ablauf des Szenarios nun aus ihrem Munde zu hören, entsprach nicht dem ursprünglichen Plan seines Mentors. Wenigstens war es schnell vonstatten gegangen, genau wie Albus es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Und sonst?" Warum er das fragte, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht aus Pflichtbewusstsein den Schülern gegenüber; immerhin war, soweit er das wusste, eine ganze Horde Todesser durch das Schloss gestürmt.

„Es gibt einige Verletzte, aber außer Bill Weasley werden sich alle soweit erholen."

„Ist er -"

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein. Er wurde von diesem Greyback angefallen, von dem immer wieder im Tagespropheten berichtet wurde. Sein Gesicht ist furchtbar entstellt."

Er wusste nicht, was er spürte, als er das hörte. Sein Verstand trieb ihn nur dazu an, voranzukommen. Für Gefühle war jetzt kein Platz.

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte er gefasst und drehte sich von den anderen weg, als würde er ihre Gegenwart nicht ertragen. Einerseits fühlte er sich unbehaglich, wenn er daran dachte, wie er Filius mittels eines Schockzaubers ausgeschaltet und sein Gedächtnis verändert hatte, als dieser ins Schulleiterbüro gekommen war, um Alarm zu schlagen. Andererseits grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass nicht mehr geschehen war.

McGonagall wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen. Sie bemerkte nichts davon.

„Das kann warten", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Du siehst furchtbar aus ..."

„Kann es nicht", erwiderte er ungerührt.

Für Floskeln hatte er wahrlich keine Zeit. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht zufrieden mit ihm. Er konnte es spüren. Genauso wenig würde Dumbldeore es sein. Aber zuerst musste er zu seinem Herrn und ihn beschwichtigen, doch um das zu können, musste er erfahren, was geschehen war.

„Minerva, bitte", setzte er mit gesenkter Stimme nach. „Sag mir einfach, was los war."

„Sie kamen zu zahlreich ins Schloss", wimmerte sie leise vor sich hin. „Ich kann nicht ..."

„Und ich kann nicht lange warten", setzte er hart nach. „Wisst ihr schon, wie es jetzt weitergeht?"

Sie blinzelte und senkte den Blick auf seinen linken Arm. Im Grunde genommen verstand sie genauso gut wie er, dass er keine Minute länger vergeuden konnte.

„Wir haben soeben beschlossen, dass die Schule vorläufig unter meiner Leitung steht, bis wir wissen, was das Ministerium beschließen wird", sagte sie müde.

Er atmete scharf ein. Das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Dennoch würde es nicht lange dabei bleiben. Abwesend wippte er mit dem Kopf.

„Wo ist er?"

Sie machte ein weinerliches Geräusch.

„Wir haben ihn in der Großen Halle aufgebahrt. Ein paar Auroren halten Wache … Severus, ich kann nicht … Einige Schüler waren direkt am Getümmel beteiligt ... Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was alles hätte passieren können."

Er nickte. Welche Schüler das waren, konnte er sich denken. Seit Potter angefangen hatte, sich gegen Umbridge zu wehren, war es kein Geheimnis, dass immer dieselben Ärger machten.

„Doch, du kannst. Du musst seinen Platz einnehmen, bis wir wissen, wie es weitergeht."

Jedenfalls solange, bis sie Gewissheit hatten, dass der Plan nicht ganz verloren war.

Er stand auf. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich das Blut vom Gesicht und den Händen zu waschen, keine Zeit, sich auf was auch immer für eine Strafe vorzubereiten, die der Dunkle Lord für ihn auserkoren hatte.

McGonagall griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Da ist noch so viel mehr, das du wissen musst", sagte sie eindringlich. „Sie haben Draco mitgenommen ..."

Er schluckte. Natürlich hatten sie das. Mühelos schüttelte er ihre Hand ab und rauschte davon.

xxx

Nachdem Harry und Ron sich in ihrem Schlafsaal zurückgezogen hatten, um Dumbledores geheimnisumwobenen Tod zu betrauern und das hinterhältige Auftreten der Todesser Revue passieren zu lassen, war auch Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen und wartete dort auf weitere Anweisungen oder Nachrichten. Seit sie Snape in der Besenkammer zurückgelassen hatte, war viel geschehen, doch noch immer gab es kein Zeichen von ihm.

In ihrer Ungewissheit schnappte sie sich eine Feder und ein ordentliches Stück Pergament und robbte damit ans Kopfende ihres Bettes, wo sie sich niederließ. Sie musste sich ablenken und fing an, ein paar Notizen zu den vergangenen Stunden zu machen, die schon sehr bald zu detaillierten Aufzeichnungen über das Ausmaß ihrer Handlung wurden. Im Mittelpunkt ihrer Überlegungen stand natürlich ausschließlich Snape.

Langsam aber sicher wurde sie richtig nervös. Warum dauerte das so lange? Warum hatte Severus sich noch nicht bei ihr gemeldet? Er sollte eigentlich schon längst wieder bei sich sein. Noch nie hatte sie sich so einsam und hilflos gefühlt wie in diesen bangen Stunden des Wartens. Einerseits aufgrund Dumbledores Tod, andererseits weil sie nicht wusste, wie Severus reagieren würde. Was sollte sie zu ihm sagen? Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass sie das tun musste?

Eine ganze Weile nachdem sie ihre Feder beiseite gelegt hatte, wanderte sie beunruhigt vor ihrem Bett auf und ab, als plötzlich ihr Ring zu glühen anfing. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Sie spürte deutlich die Hitze an ihrem Finger und löste den Zauber, der ihn verbarg, nur um eine sehr zornige Nachricht ihres Professors zu erhalten.

Oh.

Sie hatte befürchtet, dass er sich darüber aufregen würde, was sie getan hatte, seine Stimmung allerdings war deutlich jenseits der Wut angelangt.

So schnell sie konnte raste sie hinunter in die Kerker und fand ihn in seinem Büro.

„Du hattest kein Recht dazu, das zu tun", bellte er sie an, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

Hermine nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und kam näher. Er sah übel aus. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, das Blut, das über sein Gesicht gelaufen war, mit den Händen überall da zu verteilen, wo es zuvor noch nicht gewesen war.

„Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, wie selbstsüchtig es war, das zu tun? Er hat mich auserwählt, ihn zu töten, damit es ihm erspart bleibt, verschleppt zu werden oder grausam zu Grunde zu gehen. Ist dir nicht klar, was sie ihm hätten antun können? Greyback und Bella sind nur zwei unter vielen mit einer geschmacklosen Vorliebe zur Folter. Wir hatten unglaubliches Glück, dass der Orden es geschafft hat, sie so zu bedrängen, sonst hätten sie noch ganz andere Sachen mit ihm angestellt. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass er mich gehörig durch die Mangel drehen wird, weil ich seine Anordnungen nicht befolgt habe."

Hermine blinzelte verlegen. Insgeheim hatte sie sich schon gefragt, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihm zu beichten, dass sie nicht ganz bei sich gewesen war, weil Harry für sie, Ron und Ginny das Felix Felicis zurückgelassen hatte. Doch irgendwie brachte sie es nicht über sich, sich herauszureden. Es war reines Glück gewesen, dass er sich nicht noch einmal umgedreht und ihr eine verpasst hatte, um sie unschädlich zu machen; er hätte schließlich wissen müssen, dass sie nicht nichts tun würde.

„Redest du jetzt von Dumbledore oder von Voldemort?", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Er wandte sich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht zum Gehen und Hermine wuselte ihm eilig hinterher.

„Warte, Severus! Du könntest ihm doch deine Erinnerungen zeigen. Besonders von da an, wo du dich an nichts mehr erinnern _kannst_."

„Nichts leichter als das", sagte er, ein gehässiges Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen. „Er wird sich ohnehin schon fragen, wo ich so lange stecke. Jetzt, da Albus tot ist, habe ich keine Ausreden mehr, die ich ihm liefern kann. Oder denkst du, er wird mir abnehmen, dass ich versucht habe, etwas aus jemandem herauszubekommen? Dass ich den Orden ausspioniert habe, während Albus getötet wurde?"

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Warum nicht? Ich musste es tun. Es war schrecklich, mit dieser Ungewissheit klarzukommen, Severus. Aber du lebst!"

Er wirbelte blitzschnell herum und packte sie am Kragen ihrer Bluse. Hermine rang verschreckt nach Luft, Snape aber ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

"Sag so etwas nie wieder", zischte er ihr ins Ohr. "Er war der Einzige, der mir eine Chance gegeben hat, der Einzige, zu dem ich gehen konnte."

"Das weiß ich. Und ich bin sicher, er weiß es auch. Er war alt und krank, er war verloren."

"Er hat mir vertraut!"

"Ich - ich weiß."

Er sah sie mit glühenden Augen an. Endlich ließ er wieder von ihr ab. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasend schnell, seine Atmung überschlug sich schier.

Hermine hielt sich mühsam auf den Beinen, so sehr zitterten ihre Knie. Alles um sie herum wirkte unwirklich und surreal. Die vertraute schwarze Gestalt kam ihr wie ein Fremder vor. Vergeblich suchte sie nach etwas in seinem Blick, das ihre Angst besänftigen konnte, doch je länger die Sekunden in dieser bedrückenden Stille verstrichen, desto stärker verhärtete sich der Eindruck, dass er ihr das nicht verzeihen würde. Es spielte keine Rolle für ihn, wie sehr sie wollte, dass er ihre Motive verstand. Er war enttäuscht und zutiefst verletzt, weil sie ihn hintergangen hatte.

"Ich war nicht ich selbst, Severus", sagte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. "Ron, Ginny und ich, wir haben heute ein Bisschen nachgeholfen. Wir haben einen Trank eingenommen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ohne ihn anders gehandelt hätte. Wenn es drauf ankommt, tut jeder von uns das, wozu er sich genötigt fühlt, denkst du nicht?"

"Nein", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "Du irrst dich. Geh zurück in deinen Turm und bleib dort, bis wir wissen, wie es weitergeht. Du hast schon genug angerichtet."

Seine Hand schnellte hoch und sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger deutete unmissverständlich zur Tür.

Erst als Hermine gegangen war, erlaubte er sich wieder, normal zu atmen. Er schloss die Augen und brüstete sich für das, was er tun musste. Er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Letztendlich musste er genau das machen, was Hermine gesagt hatte. Er verdrängte alles, ließ das Schloss und seine Bewohner hinter sich und kniete vor seinem Herrn nieder, um die knöcherne weiße Hand zu empfangen, die sich sanft auf sein Haupt legte. Erneut hing sein Leben von der Willkür des Dunklen Lords ab.

xxx

Snape stand seit etlichen Minuten wie verloren vor dem neuen Portrait seines kürzlich verstorbenen Schulleiters und starrte ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, während er berichtete, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass er sich nicht an die Abmachung zwischen ihnen gehalten hatte.

Nachdem er fertig war, erfüllte leises Gemurmel die Wände ringsum. Snape konnte nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten, bis die Portraits auf Dumbledores Geheiß hin verstummt waren. Wie es aussah, fiel es auch Dumbledore zum ersten Mal seit langem schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um sein Gegenüber zu maßregeln.

"Nun denn, Severus", setzte er streng an. Die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar. Jeder der hier Versammelten hatte guten Grund, Hermines Handlung zutiefst zu verurteilen. "Wie es den Anschein hat, ist Miss Granger außer Kontrolle geraten. Möchtest du mir nicht etwas näher erklären, was in sie gefahren ist?"

Snape straffte seine Haltung und verschränkte mindestens ebenso steif die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

"Es gibt keine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten, Albus", sagte er leise, in dem Wissen, dass nichts, was er jetzt sagen oder tun würde, das Geschehene rückgängig machen konnte. Alles, was Hermine getan hatte, fiel auf ihn zurück. "Ich werde die Konsequenzen dieses Vorfalls voll und ganz von selbst tragen."

Er hatte alle Mühe, Ruhe zu bewahren, Dumbledore hingegen wirkte ein wenig besänftigt.

"Offen gesagt, ich bin mir sicher, dass du das wirst. Ich habe dich vor ihr gewarnt. Sie hat das Talent äußerst beharrlich vorzugehen, wenn es sein muss. Sei es drum. Sieh zu, dass du das in den Griff bekommst, andernfalls wirst du sie nicht wiedersehen. Ein Vorfall wie dieser darf sich nicht wiederholen. Noch mehr Schwierigkeiten können wir nicht gebrauchen."

Dem gab es nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Nicht einmal eines der anderen Portraits an den Wänden hatte einen Einwand.

Wie tot fiel er auf sein Bett. Hermine war sofort zur Stelle und säuberte mit einem feuchten Lappen das verkrustete Blut von seinem Gesicht und den Händen. Wann sie gekommen war, wusste er nicht. Sie war einfach da, wie sie es damals vor dem Grimmauldplatz gewesen war. Er wehrte sich nicht einmal dagegen, denn selbst dazu war er zu müde.

Noch ehe sie angefangen hatte, ihm die schmutzigen Sachen auszuziehen, schloss er die Augen und schlief ein. Er war sich nicht länger ihrer Stimme bewusst, die sanft und beruhigend auf ihn einzureden versuchte, auch nicht ihrer Hände, die ihn ohne Unterlass streichelten.

Am Morgen beim Aufwachen lag der Geruch von frischem Kaffee und Gebäck in der Luft.

"Keine Sorge, Severus", erklärte sie eifrig, als er eine Augenbraue hob.

Unzählige Fragen taten sich in ihm auf. Am dringendsten die, wie sie es immer wieder schaffen konnte, sich seinen Anweisungen zu widersetzen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er sie im Halbschlaf mehrmals aufgefordert hatte, zu gehen.

"McGonagall wird nichts davon merken. Ich habe einen guten Draht zu den Hauselfen in der Küche aufgebaut."

Er wollte darüber lachen, so eigenartig kam es ihm vor, dass er hinter Minervas Rücken ihre Vorzeigeschülerin geheiratet hatte. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung brachte er aber aufgrund der ernsten Lage nur ein schwaches Grollen zustande.

Hermine reckte sich nach dem Tablett auf ihrem Nachttisch und griff sich eine Tasse Kaffee.

"Hier, trink den", sagte sie ernst. "Der bringt dich wieder auf Vordermann. Du wirst um acht Uhr bei einer Sitzung im Lehrerzimmer erwartet. Die Schulräte werden auch dort sein."

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, bereute die Tat jedoch sofort und fiel zurück aufs Bett. Sein Kopf drohte jeden Moment zu zerspringen und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte von den Nachwirkungen des Schockzaubers und den Anstrengungen, die es ihn gekostet hatte, den Dunklen Lord zu beschwichtigen.

"Woher …", fing er an, kam aber nicht weit.

"Vor einer halben Stunde kam eine Nachricht durch den Kamin geflattert. Ich hab sie aufgemacht."

Noch ehe er sich auf sie stürzen und ihr endlich den Hals umdrehen oder sie gar davon abhalten konnte, weiteres Unheil heraufzubeschwören, winkte sie mit einem Brief, der McGonagalls Unterschrift trug. Das Siegel mit dem Wappen des Schulleiters darauf war aufgebrochen und baumelte nutzlos in der Luft.

Snape starrte Hermine wortlos an. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, ob er nun noch wütender sein sollte als am Tag zuvor oder nicht. Sie handelte so selbstverständlich, dass es ihn erschreckte.

Ächzend wälzte er sich zum Bettrand und setzte sich auf. Hermine ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er konnte ihre besorgten Blicke deutlich auf seinem Rücken spüren. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ihr schlechtes Gewissen, das sie dazu brachte, ihren Fehler wiedergutmachen zu wollen.

"Ich hab dir frische Sachen ins Bad gelegt", sagte sie, ganz die brave Ehefrau, die Kaffeetasse direkt unter seine Nase haltend.

Er grunzte und schob unwirsch ihre Hand zur Seite. Ihm war nicht danach zumute, sie so einfach davonkommen zu lassen, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich ins Zeug legte, ihn zufriedenzustellen. Etwas in seinem Inneren rebellierte. Ein Schmerz ungeahnten Ausmaßes, der ihn davor warnte, auch nur einen Funken Gutes in ihrer Tat zu sehen.

Frisch geduscht und angezogen kam er aus dem Bad. Hermine erwartete ihn mit ihrer zwischen die Zähne geklemmten Lippe auf dem Bett sitzend.

"Denkst du, sie werden die Schule jetzt bis zum Herbst schließen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ihre Worte ließen ihn frösteln. Der Gedanke war selbst für ihn beunruhigend, nachdem er all die Jahre über hier gelebt und gearbeitet hatte.

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete er kühl.

"Aber du und Dumbledore, ihr habt doch fest damit gerechnet, dass ..."

Er funkelte sie zornig an und Hermine verstummte.

"Solltest du dich nicht langsam fürs Frühstück fertig machen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Wozu? Der Unterricht fällt bis auf Weiteres aus."

"Das weiß ich. Trotzdem könnte es nicht schaden, wenn du dich hin und wieder bei deinen Freunden blicken lässt. Oder dachtest du, wenn er nicht mehr hier ist, würde alles so weitergehen wie bisher?"

"Nein. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass offenbar keiner einen Plan hat, wie es jetzt weitergeht."

"Wirklich", bemerkte er zynisch. "Falls es dir entgangen ist, Albus und ich hatten einen Plan, bis du angefangen hast, einzugreifen."

Hermine stemmte protestierend die Hände in die Hüften. Sie schien gegen jegliche Anschuldigung seinerseits gewappnet zu sein.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du bist sauer. Das verstehe ich, Severus. Aber ich habe eine ganze Reihe an Gründen ausgearbeitet, die mein Handeln rechtfertigen. Es könnte nicht schaden, wenn du sie dir bei Gelegenheit einmal ansiehst."

Nur einen winzigen Moment später war sie aus dem Bett gesprungen und hielt ihren Zauberstab in der einen und ein ellenlanges Stück Pergament in der anderen Hand.

"Hier, sieh dir das an", sagte sie und richtete die Spitze des Stabs der Reihe nach auf die verschiedenen Überschriften.

"Was soll das sein?", fragte er und rümpfte die Nase. Es irritierte ihn, wenn sie so geschäftig wie in seinem Klassenzimmer vor ihm stand und dabei nichts anhatte.

Hermine stieß einen dramatischen Seufzer aus. Ihre braunen Augen blickten eindringlich zu ihm empor.

"Das sind die wichtigsten Beispiele, die belegen, dass mein Handeln absolut zu rechtfertigen ist. Hier unten hast du sogar eine Auflistung sämtlicher Kollegen und Ordensmitglieder, die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit derselben Meinung wie ich sein würden, wenn sie wüssten, was ihr geplant hattet."

Ungläubig reckte er den Hals nach vorn und ließ seine Augen zwischen ihr und dem Blatt Pergament umher huschen. Es war unmöglich, dass er richtig gehört hatte. Nicht lange darauf musste er seinen ersten Eindruck jedoch revidieren. Sie hatte wie immer ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nicht im Traum wäre ihm eingefallen, dass jemand so akkurat aufzeigen könnte, wie sein Leben als Mörder Dumbledores ausgesehen hätte.

„Unter Berücksichtigung deiner bisherigen Beliebtheitsskala unter den Lehrern habe ich ein paar ganz einfache Berechnungen angestellt. Hier, siehst du? Wenn du wüsstest, wie oft dich gewisse Schüler alleine in den Monaten, die wir zusammen waren, auf dem Papier ausradiert haben, wüsstest du, was ich meine."

Er schnaubte abfällig.

„Das überrascht mich nicht."

Als ob er jemals Wert darauf gelegt hätte, sich irgendwo beliebt zu machen.

„Mag sein", sagte Hermine unbeirrt und deutete ein Stück weiter nach unten.

Snape würgte. „Remus Lupin und Molly Weasley?", brachte er heiser hervor. „Was zum Teufel hat Molly Weasley damit zu tun, ob ich Albus ermordet habe oder nicht?"

„Oh, jede Menge. Sie wäre sehr enttäuscht von euch, wenn sie wüsste, was ihr vorhattet."

„Sicher doch. Und das alles nur, weil -"

„Weil diese Tat alle nur erdenklichen Zauberer gegen dich aufgebracht hätte, die bisher mehr oder weniger auf deiner Seite standen. Denk doch nur mal darüber nach, wie sie dich jetzt behandeln würden, wenn du es tatsächlich getan hättest, Severus."

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich gehässig. Er hatte schon lange keine so fadenscheinige Ausrede mehr gehört. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass auf der anderen Seite der Skala jene zu berücksichtigen waren, die sich nun über ihn lustig machen konnten, weil er in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords erheblich gesunken war.

Langsam faltete er das Pergament zusammen und warf es aufs Bett.

„Mit anderen Worten, du willst damit ausdrücken, ich sollte dir dankbar sein, dass es nicht dazu gekommen ist."

Es wurde still. Für etliche Sekunden standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich an. War denn immer noch nicht offensichtlich, dass sie ihm damit vielleicht sogar das Leben gerettet hatte?

„Was wäre so falsch daran?", fragte sie voller Inbrunst. „Du hast mich gebraucht und ich war für dich da."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe dich nicht gebraucht. Albus hat mich gebraucht ..."

Hermine nahm die Hand hoch und legte ihre Finger auf seine dünnen, vor aufwallendem Zorn vibrierenden Lippen. Sie ertrug es nicht, ihn so reden zu hören.

„Du denkst, ich hatte kein Recht, mich einzumischen, Severus. Aber du irrst dich. Dumbledore hatte nicht das Recht, so etwas von dir zu fordern. Das ist mein letztes Wort dazu."

Wie so oft sah er sie einfach nur an, die schwarzen Augen distanziert und berechnend auf die ihren gerichtet. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte er irgendwann und schob sich an ihr vorbei.

Instinktiv griff sie nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn. Snape schluckte hörbar.

„Ich werde nach dem Frühstück noch einmal herkommen und nach dir sehen", sagte sie frei heraus. „Und wenn eure Sitzung länger dauert, werde ich auch danach noch einmal kommen. Bis dahin hoffe ich, hast du wenigstens einen meiner Gründe begriffen."

Sie ließ von ihm ab und flitzte ins Bad, die buschigen Haare auf den Schultern wallend.

Snape sah ihr mit rätselhafter Miene nach, bis die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie begriffen hatte, was sie ihm damit angetan hatte. Der Dunkle Lord jedenfalls war keinesfalls zufrieden mit ihm. Albus auch nicht.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 26

Snape spritzte sich eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und strich mit den Händen die nassen Strähnen zurück. Als er aufsah, verzog er die Mundwinkel. Die finstere Visage, die ihm vom Spiegel aus entgegenblickte, war schmal und hatte im ständigen Kontrast zu der fahlen Haut dunkle Ringe um die Augen. Er hatte schon immer eine unnatürlich blasse Farbe gehabt, genau wie seine Mutter.

Nachdem er genug gesehen hatte, drehte er sich um und ging zum Anziehen ins Schlafzimmer hinüber, damit er den Anblick seines Spiegelbilds nicht länger ertragen musste. Seine Wohnung war seltsam leer ohne Hermine. Er hatte sie früh aus dem Bett gescheucht und sie fortgejagt. Zuvor hatte er ihr allerdings versprechen müssen, dass sie sich bald in Spinner's End treffen würden.

Der Grund für seine miese Laune war einfach: Heute war die Beerdigung und als Lehrer von Hogwarts war es seine Pflicht, daran teilzunehmen. Er hasste Beerdigungen, ganz gleich welcher Art, ob nun die Zeremonien der Zauberer oder die der Muggel. Hätte der Dunkle Lord ihn abbestellt, wäre es ihm erspart geblieben, dort zu erscheinen, doch wie es aussah, hatte dieser andere Pläne und ließ ihn neuerdings lieber warten, anstatt ihm Instruktionen zukommen zu lassen.

Langsam ging er die Treppe hinauf, die von den Kerkern aus nach oben führte. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Schloss waren durch die Verdopplung der bereitgestellten Auroren noch einmal drastisch erhöht worden, nicht zuletzt, da hochrangige Mitglieder der Zaubererschaft erwartet wurden. Überall wo früher kleine Nischen oder dunkle Schlupflöcher gewesen waren, in denen man sich gut verstecken konnte, waren jetzt Wachen anzutreffen. Aber auch sonst stand Hogwarts einige Veränderungen bevor, die bisher nur wenigen zu Ohren gekommen waren. Egal wie es weitergehen würde, Snape bezweifelte, dass die Todesser vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres noch einmal hier erscheinen würden. Das Ministerium zeigte trotzdem Präsenz. Es hielt es offenbar für wichtig, seinen angeschlagenen Ruf zu reparieren.

In der Großen Halle waren schon fast alle zum Frühstück versammelt, selbst der Zaubereiminister und seine Gehilfen, unter ihnen der verlorene Sohn der Weasleys. Als Snape seinen Platz erreichte und den Stuhl zurückschob, fiel sein Blick wie zufällig auf Hermine. Eine Weile sahen sie sich an, dann wurde er von Minerva in ein Gespräch verwickelt; sie machte immer noch einen zutiefst geknickten Eindruck.

Kaum einer rührte sein Frühstück an. Er brachte ohnehin keinen Bissen hinunter, die Ungewissheit nagte auch an ihm. Hermine hatte bereits verkündet, dass sie ihre Sachen gepackt hatte. Bald würde sie das Schloss verlassen und er sie vermutlich erst in Spinner's End wiedersehen. Zudem hallten noch immer Minervas Worte wie ein böses Omen in seinem Gedächtnis nach.

_Sie hatten Draco mitgenommen._

Wenn er sich nicht drastisch irrte, steckte der Junge genauso in Schwierigkeiten wie er. Der Dunkle Lord würde ihnen nicht vergeben, dass sie versagt hatten.

Nachdem sich ganze Scharen an Schülern, Lehrern, sowie etlichen anderen Hexen und Zauberern zum See begeben hatten, wo man Dumbledore die letzte Ehre erweisen wollte, ging es los. Die Zeremonie an sich zog sich schier endlos dahin: Hagrid heulte, Minerva schniefte, Flitwick quiekte. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Was ihn wirklich aufregte, waren die Leute, die hier eigentlich nichts verloren hatten, wie zum Beispiel Umbridge oder Fudge, die ständig nur gegen Dumbledore aufbegehrt hatten. Abgesehen davon konnte vermutlich nicht einmal ein Dutzend der Anwesenden von sich behaupten, den Toten wirklich gut gekannt zu haben. Er selbst hatte sich zuweilen schwer damit getan, aus Albus' Verhalten schlau zu werden.

Auch Hermine kam es wie ein Hohn vor, dass ausgerechnet die beiden Gestalten an der Beerdigung teilnahmen, die so dringlich versucht hatten, Dumbldeore loszuwerden. Hin und wieder lugte sie verstohlen zu Severus hinüber, der wie üblich einzige Lehrer, der kaum einen Laut oder eine andere Gefühlsregung von sich gab. Sie selbst war erstaunlich gefasst, was sie sich damit erklärte, dass sie ausreichend Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich darauf vorzubereiten und von ihrem Schulleiter zu verabschieden. Außerdem hatte sie ihm nie so nahegestanden wie Harry.

Was in diesen Momenten in ihm vorging, war schwer zu sagen. Er nahm sich zusammen, nicht alles rundherum kurz und klein zu schlagen. Ein Teil von ihm war immer noch unsäglich enttäuscht, weil Dumbledore ihm nichts von Trelawneys Weissagung gesagt hatte, dass er sterben könnte. Abgesehen davon schottete er sich seit dem Vorfall auf dem Turm von allen anderen ab, so gut er konnte. Er hatte es satt, ständig mit lästigen Fragen bedrängt zu werden, vor denen nicht einmal der Zaubereiminister höchst persönlich zurückscheute. Harry ließ nur noch Hermine, Ron und Ginny in seine Nähe, um die letzten Stunden in Hogwarts gemeinsam ausklingen zu lassen; inzwischen war auch Ginny klar geworden, dass Harry im nächsten Schuljahr nicht zurückkommen würde.

Die Beerdigung endete sehr plötzlich und die Menge zerstreute sich im Schatten des weißen Grabmals, in dessen Inneren Dumbledore als bisher einziger Schulleiter von Hogwarts seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte. Ginny schloss sich ihren Klassenkameraden an und zurück blieben nur Harry, Hermine und Ron. Eine riesenhafte Gestalt kam auf die drei Freunde zu, die dabei waren, die letzten Vorbereitungen zu besprechen, ehe sie abreisen wollten.

"Schön, dass so viele Leute da war'n", sagte Hagrid schluchzend. "Das hätt' ihm gefallen."

Hermine musste unweigerlich an die großen Feste denken, die es zum Beginn des Schuljahres immer gegeben hatte und fragte sich, wie es damit zukünftig aussehen würde. Noch war nicht sicher, wie Scrimgeour es schaffen wollte, das Zaubereiministerium zu sichern, das Voldemorts ständigen Versuchen ausgesetzt war, es unter seine Kontrolle zu stellen. Wenn es tatsächlich fallen würde, wie viele munkelten, wäre Hogwarts einer ganz neuen Gefahr ausgeliefert. Severus hatte längst vermutet, dass dann Todesser in die Schule einziehen und dort unterrichten würden. Bisher war es vor allem Dumbledores unermüdlichem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu verdanken gewesen, dass es nicht dazu gekommen war. Nun schien es nur noch ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit zu sein, der Voldemorts Pläne durchkreuzen und ihn aufhalten konnte.

"Ich würd euch ja zu 'ner Tasse Tee einladen", sagte Hagrid wie aus weiter Ferne, "aber ihr habt nich mehr viel Zeit zum Packen, bis der Zug fährt."

Harry lächelte unbeholfen. "Schon gut, Hagrid. Wir verschieben das mit dem Tee auf ein andermal. Wir sehen uns nachher beim Zug, ja?"

Ron und Hermine warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Ob es je dazu kommen würde, blieb dahingestellt.

Erneut den Tränen nahe schloss Hagrid sie in die Arme und verabschiedete sich von ihnen mit den Worten, dass er heute lieber nicht mehr unter die Leute gehen wollte. Wann sie ihn wiedersehen würden, war ebenso ungewiss wie alles andere.

Ein letztes Mal schlenderten sie hoch zum Schloss und blickten mit verlorenen Mienen auf die alten Gemäuer, dann kehrten sie in ihren Turm zurück, um zu packen. Hermine, die damit schon längst abgeschlossen hatte, blieb nur noch, das Gepäck bereitzustellen, das die Hauselfen für sie zum Zug bringen wollten. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihrem Turm nun den Rücken zukehren musste, in dem sie so lange ein behagliches Zuhause gehabt hatte. So viele Erinnerungen hingen damit zusammen, so viel Freude und auch Schmerz …

Noch einmal beteuerte sie vor Harry und Ron, sich von der Bibliothek und den geliebten Büchern verabschieden zu wollen und rannte davon. In Wahrheit aber führte sie ihr Weg in die Kerker.

Sie stieß die Tür zu Snapes Büro auf und fand ihn mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt vor.

Als sie hereinplatzte, wirbelte er herum. Sie sahen sich an.

"Ich dachte mir, dass du kommst", sagte er leise, die dünnen Lippen kaum bewegend.

Hermine lief auf ihn zu und warf die Arme um seinen Hals. In ihrer Brust steckte ein dicker Knoten fest, der ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

"Drei Wochen, Severus", murmelte sie in seine Strähnen hinein. "Du hast es versprochen."

Er nickte.

"Und wenn du nicht kommst, werde ich dort auf dich warten. Aber zwing mich nicht dazu, du weißt, dass ich jetzt für Harry da sein muss."

Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und funkelte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

"Ich werde da sein. Pass auf, dass er in der Zwischenzeit keine Dummheiten macht."

Noch einmal drückte sie sich an ihn und sog tief seinen unverwechselbaren Duft in sich ein. Nur wenige Minuten später befand sie sich mit ihren Freunden auf dem Weg zum Hogwartsexpress.

Hermine zitterte, als sie daran dachte, wie sie die kommenden Tage im Fuchsbau überstehen sollte, bis sie Severus wiedersehen würde. Auch dann, wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, um nicht verrückt zu werden, wusste sie, dass das, was noch vor ihnen lag, sie und Severus zu entzweien drohte. Seit Dumbledores Tod war er sehr wortkarg und zurückhaltend gewesen.

Betrübt erreichten sie den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade und stiegen in den Zug, der heute unter Berücksichtigung der Trauerfeierlichkeiten etwas später als üblich fuhr. Aus den Fenstern gab es die letzten Blicke auf das in der Ferne immer kleiner werdende Schloss. Dann, als es nicht mehr zu sehen war, drückte sich Hermine fest in die Polster hinein und machte die Augen zu. Sie träumte tief in ihre Gedanken versunken von den schönen Stunden, die sie in Hogwarts erlebt hatte und wünschte sich, dass sie das Ende des Krieges gemeinsam mit Severus und ihren Freunden erleben würde. Hoffentlich bald.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 27

Bereits seit Tagen gab es Stimmen in gewissen Kreisen, die flüsterten, ob es dazu kommen würde, eine Schulpflicht für alle minderjährigen Hexen und Zauberer einzuführen, um Voldemort die Gelegenheit zu geben, die Schüler und ihren Blutstatus besser kontrollieren zu können. Dann war es soweit: In einer Fülle an aufeinanderfolgenden Artikeln des Tagespropheten wurden die schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Alles fing mit der vermeintlichen Ermordung des Zaubereiministers an, die Ernennung eines neuen aus den Reihen der Todesser folgte kurz darauf.

Die Neuigkeiten waren durchaus beunruhigend für alle, die am Schutz des Auserwählten beteiligt waren. Es war eine schwere Zeit für die Weasleys und deren Gäste, die Nerven sämtlicher Gemüter im Fuchsbau lagen blank.

Als nur wenige Tage später Severus Snape als neuer Schulleiter von Hogwarts eingesetzt wurde, tickte Harry vollends aus. Wütend schlug er mit den Fäusten auf eine Wand in der Küche ein.

„Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein!"

„Reg dich ab, Mann", sagte Ron beschwichtigend. „Was hast du erwartet? Dass Du-weißt-schon-wer McGonagall die Schule leiten lassen würde?"

„Da muss ich Ron Recht geben", stimmte Hermine zu. Auch ohne die Hintergrundinformationen, die Harry und Ron nicht kannten, war abzusehen gewesen, dass Minerva McGonagall keine Chance gehabt hatte, sich lange in ihrem Amt zu halten. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das geschehen würde."

Harry machte ein dumpfes Gesicht.

„Nur weil Dumbledore tot ist, müsst ihr euch nicht gleich auf Snapes Seite schlagen!"

Hermine stutzte. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, unparteiisch zu bleiben.

„Wäre es dir lieber, die würden einen von den Todessern einsetzen, wie sie es im Ministerium gemacht haben?"

Harry lachte finster auf.

„Er ist ein verdammter Todesser, Hermine!"

„Nicht ganz", widersprach sie schnell.

„Ach, hör doch auf! Ich habe keine Lust, mir das länger anzuhören. Es wird Zeit, aufzubrechen. Sie haben es auf mich abgesehen, das heißt, alle hier sind in Gefahr, solange ich in ihrer Nähe bin. Es war von Anfang an ein Risiko, mich in den Fuchsbau zu bringen. Moody und Hedwig könnten noch leben, wenn ..."

„Wenn was?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd. „Du kannst nichts dafür, dass wir sie verloren haben, Harry. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

Es war ein schwerer Schlag für alle gewesen, als Moody bei dem Versuch, Harry vom Ligusterweg wegzubringen, gestorben war. Jedes Mitglied, das auf der Seite des Ordens stand, war unersetzlich. Harrys Wut auf Dumbledore hatte einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht. Die meisten Vorwürfe jedoch, dass es dazu gekommen war, machte er sich selbst.

„Wenn ich nicht ein letztes Mal in den Ligusterweg hätte zurückkehren müssen, wäre ich schon längst untergetaucht."

„Aber genau das ist der springende Punkt. Dumbledore wollte, dass du vor dem Erreichen deiner Volljährigkeit noch einmal dorthin gehst."

Er stieß ein unzufriedenes Schnauben aus.

„Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass nichts vorwärts geht. Wir müssen endlich was tun, bevor noch mehr Leute umgebracht oder ihrer Ämter enthoben und durch Todesser ersetzt werden. In den vergangenen Monaten sind viele Leute einfach so von heute auf morgen spurlos verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht. Das ist kein Zufall. Genau deshalb kann ich nicht hier herumsitzen und eine Hochzeit planen, während da draußen das Chaos über uns hereinbricht."

Hermine verkniff sich ein Augenrollen. Die anstehende Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur war für alle, die derzeit im Fuchsbau lebten, eine Herausforderung. Gerade jetzt, wo alles drunter und drüber ging. Andererseits verstand sie nur zu gut, dass das Leben abseits aller Gräueltaten und Schreckensnachrichten weitergehen musste, um die Hoffnung auf das Gute nicht vollends zu zerstören.

„Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass wir ohne einen Plan aufbrechen, wie wir die nächsten Horkruxe finden sollen", sagte sie bestürzt. „Die Menschen, die gestorben sind, sind nicht umsonst gestorben. Sie wollten dich beschützen, Harry."

In ihrem Hinterkopf breitete sich bereits Panik aus. Das Wort 'aufbrechen' klang nicht gerade beruhigend. Es hatte etwas von Ungewissheit und Heimatlosigkeit. Sie sträubte sich dagegen. Sie hatte Severus versprochen, dass sie auf Harry aufpassen würde. Noch dazu wäre es äußerst ungünstig, jetzt etwas zu überstürzen, wo sie ihn unbedingt so bald wie möglich wiedersehen wollte.

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass wir schon etliche Tage vergeudet haben, indem wir passende Farben für die Tischdekoration und die Kleider der Brautjungfern ausgesucht haben. Ich hab Wichtigeres zu tun, Hermine. Ich muss diese Horkruxe finden. Dumbledores Auftrag war sonnenklar."

„Das wollen wir auch", beteuerte sie mit einem hilflosen Blick zu Ron. „Aber wenn du wirklich von hier weggehen willst, musst du warten, bis du die Spur nicht mehr auf dir hast, Harry."

Ron wackelte eifrig mit dem Kopf.

„Da ist was dran. Wir warten bis zu deinem Geburtstag, dann ist es ungefährlicher, gleich beim Verlassen der Haustür geschnappt zu werden."

Als Harry nichts mehr dagegen einzuwenden wusste, atmete Hermine erst einmal auf. Seine bevorstehende Volljährigkeit war das einzige Argument, das ihn noch davon abzuhalten schien, aufzuspringen und blindlings davonzulaufen.

Am Ende des Streits hatte Hermine den Entschluss gefasst, dass es an der Zeit war, den beiden zu erzählen, dass sie für einige Tage fortgehen wollte. Bisher hatte sie vergeblich nach einem passenden Moment gesucht, es ihnen so schonend wie möglich beizubringen.

„Stellt bitte keine Fragen und hört auf, euch darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen", erklärte sie beflissen, nachdem sie Harry und Ron das Wichtigste gebeichtet hatte, ohne dabei zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. „Ich weiß, was ich tue. Wenn ich also mit euch gehe, ist das meine einzige Bedingung: Ihr werdet mich hin und wieder nicht sehen, verstanden?"

„Und das sollen wir dir einfach so abnehmen?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

Dass ihre Forderung natürlich nicht so ohne Weiteres angenommen werden würde, hatte sie erwartet. Beharrlich vermied sie es, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was sie vorhatte.

„Tut mir leid, aber mehr kann ich euch nicht sagen. Das Einzige, was ihr wissen müsst, ist, dass es wirklich wichtig ist. Stellt euch vor, es ist wie damals mit Sirius und dem Zeitumkehrer. Niemand wusste davon, und das aus gutem Grund."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, du planst etwas, um Dumbledore ..."

„Vergiss das sofort wieder, Harry. Wir hätten nicht die geringste Chance gehabt, ihn zurückzubringen, ohne noch größeres Unheil anzurichten."

„Aber wenn wir Bellatrix schnappen könnten, vielleicht gäbe es ja dann eine Möglichkeit, etwas zu ändern, oder?"

„Mach dir nichts vor. Sie ist auf und davon. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie steckt. Das Ministerium hat schon längst aufgegeben, nach ihr zu suchen, weil Du-weißt-schon-wer jetzt alles kontrolliert."

Irgendwie vermutete sie, dass die Sache damit noch nicht vom Tisch war. Sie musste es schaffen, Harry davon abzuhalten, eine Dummheit zu begehen, während sie fort war. Und sie wusste auch schon wie: Wenn es jemanden gab, der Einfluss auf ihn hatte, war es Ginny. Zwar hatte er vereinbart, sich nicht weiter auf sie einzulassen, solange Voldemort nicht besiegt war, dennoch hatte in den vergangenen Tagen deutlich eine gewisse Chemie in der Luft gelegen, sobald die beiden zusammen in einem Raum gewesen waren.

Nachdem Hermine ihre wichtigsten Sachen in ihre verzauberte Tasche gepackt hatte, die sie von nun an überall hin begleitete, beschloss sie, ihre Freundin aufzusuchen, um mit ihr zu reden.

"Du verlässt uns", bemerkte Ginny scharfsinnig beim Anblick der Tasche, die von Hermines Handgelenk baumelte.

Hermine merkte, wie ihre Wangen erröteten und senkte den Blick.

"Nur für ein paar Tage. Ich bin pünktlich zur Hochzeit zurück, versprochen."

"Das hoffe ich. Fleur macht mich noch ganz verrückt."

Sie lächelten sich unter vielsagenden Blicken zu. Fast allen im Haus wurde das ganze Drumherum mit der Hochzeit langsam zu viel.

"Damit bist du nicht alleine, Gin. Aber warum ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte, ist, dass ich mir mehr Sorgen um Harry als um Fleur mache."

"Ich nehme an, wo hingehst, wirst du mir nicht sagen, richtig?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Je weniger du weißt, desto besser, glaub mir."

"Das sagt Harry auch immer. Aber was, wenn sie euch bei dem, was ihr vorhabt, schnappen?"

"Dazu wird es nicht kommen, Gin. Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, nicht mal die Jungs wissen davon, was ich vorhabe."

"Versteh schon, Frauensache."

Noch mehr Röte stieg Hermine ins Gesicht, doch ehe sie antworten konnte, fuhr Ginny fort.

"Weißt du, ich hab mich oft gefragt, wie du es anstellst, diesen Spagat zwischen allem zu schaffen. Du warst immer gut in der Schule, hast dich für Harry starkgemacht und mir mit deinen Ratschlägen im vergangenen Jahr sehr geholfen. Ich bin wirklich froh, mit dir befreundet zu sein, obwohl ich mir manchmal wünschen würde, wir hätten mehr Gelegenheit, um miteinander zu plaudern."

"Das werden wir hoffentlich eines Tages wieder haben. In der Zwischenzeit wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du ein Auge auf Harry haben könntest, bis ich zurück bin."

"Jederzeit. Harry wäre nicht so weit gekommen, wenn er dich nicht gehabt hätte."

Irgendwie fühlte Hermine sich schuldig am Verrat ihrer Freundschaft, als sie sich von Ginny verabschiedete. Sie hatte sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft vertröstet. Da aber auch jetzt nicht der passende Zeitpunkt war, ihr alles zu erklären, schluckte sie die Gewissensbisse hinunter und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu einem geeigneten Punkt, von dem aus sie ungestört apparieren konnte.

Einen kurzen Fußmarsch später entschied sie, dass es jetzt ungefährlich genug war, sich zu vergewissern, auf der Reise nicht verfolgt zu werden. Das hügelige Land, das den Fuchsbau umgab, war nur hier und da von einzelnen Häusern oder Höfen durchzogen. Das nächstgrößere Dorf war Ottery St. Catchpole, mehr gab es hier in der Einöde nicht.

Es war Mittag und die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel. Von dem Hügel aus, auf dem sie stand, hatte sie einen hervorragenden Rundumblick auf die gesamte Umgebung; außer abgemähten Stoppelfeldern und weitläufigen Wiesen war nichts Aufregendes zu sehen. Niemand befand sich in ihrer Nähe, ja nicht einmal eine herumstreunende Katze konnte sie ausmachen. Die friedfertige Landschaft und die sommerlichen Temperaturen weckten den Eindruck, alles wäre in bester Ordnung und Voldemort nur ein Gespinst ihrer Phantasie. Um trotzdem kein Risiko einzugehen, apparierte sie zuerst zum trostlosen Ufer des nahe Spinner's End gelegenen Flusses und von dort aus direkt in Severus' Wohnzimer.

Hermine hob den Zauberstab, horchte und sah sich um. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihr Ziel so problemlos erreichen würde. Abgesehen von einem etwas schummrigen Gefühl in der Magengegend gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht oder versehentlich ein Körperteil zurückgelassen hatte.

„Du bist fünf Minuten zu früh, Granger", ertönte eine ihr vertraute Stimme aus einem dunklen Eck, in dem für gewöhnlich der Sessel stand.

Eine kleine Lampe flackerte auf.

Hermine drehte den Kopf und sah Snape neben dem Sessel stehen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und ein zynisches Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen. Er sah trotz seines Gehabes besorgt aus, und, sie wagte kaum, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, gealtert. Doch es spielte keine Rolle für sie. Ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm war so unbeschreiblich groß, dass sie haltlos auf ihn zu rannte und die Arme um seinen Leib warf.

„Das Apparieren ist mir leichter gefallen, als ich dachte", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Ich hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten auf dem Weg hierher."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sie schmiegte sich nur umso fester an ihn. Noch immer konnte sie kaum glauben, dass sie trotz aller Ereignisse in den vergangenen Wochen wahrhaftig wieder in seinem Elternhaus stand.

Vorsichtig blickte sie auf und sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Gratuliere zum neuen Posten, Severus. Du und Dumbledore, ihr habt es geschafft."

Snape entgegnete nur ein leises Brummen darauf.

„Das ist doch das, was ihr wolltet, oder?"

Er nickte matt.

„Es war das, was Albus wollte, weil er dachte, es wäre am nützlichsten für den Erfolg von Potters Mission. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre ..."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie und seufzte dabei. „Du wolltest niemals Schulleiter werden."

Sie zog an seiner Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa hinüber, wo sie sich Arm in Arm niederließen.

„Wie geht es McGonagall damit? Wird sie es verkraften?"

Er schnaubte.

„Sie hat nicht die geringste Ahnung von Albus' Plänen, also ist es hart für sie."

„Aber sie vertraut dir, oder?"

„Sie hat Albus vertraut", murmelte er achselzuckend und verfiel sofort in tiefes Schweigen.

„Dann musst du dafür sorgen, dass sie keinen Grund hat, deine Absichten anzuzweifeln. Ihr dürft euch jetzt in Hogwarts nicht entzweien lassen."

Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich über seine Mundwinkel.

„Du sagst das, als ob es eine Kleinigkeit wäre, Hermine. Aber so ist es nicht. Amycus und Alecto haben ihre Anweisungen. Sie werden im Unterricht mit voller Härte vorgehen."

„Das habe ich erwartet. Aber die Übrigen von euch dürfen die Schüler jetzt nicht hängenlassen. Ihr müsst -"

„Jeder von uns wird tun, was er kann", unterbrach er sie kurz angebunden. „Ich möchte nicht weiter darüber reden, Hermine."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete abschätzig sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. Es war schwer zu sagen, was in ihm vorging. In weiser Voraussicht tippte sie darauf, dass er einfach genauso in Sorge war wie sie.

„Gut. Wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich dir auch von den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen im Fuchsbau erzählen. Danach wirst du bestimmt verstehen, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas nach draußen zu kommen."

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen brachte er sie mit einem langen Kuss zum Schweigen. Er drückte sie unter sich auf das Sofa nieder und legte sich auf sie.

„Ich habe dich nicht geheiratet", sagte er eindringlich, „um mir Geschichten über große Hochzeiten anderer Leute anzuhören."

Binnen Sekunden spürte sie seine Erregung auf ihrem Bauch und grinste.

„Das weiß ich. Ich wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass wir das schon hinter uns haben und jetzt zum nächsten Schritt übergehen können." Sie zog ihn am Nacken zu sich heran und flüsterte: „Schlaf mit mir, Severus."

Wie zumeist hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Drei Wochen lang keinen Sex mit ihr zu haben, war schwer gewesen, nachdem sie monatelang jede Menge Sex gehabt hatten. Zumal wo es mehr Gründe gegeben hatte, die dafür gestimmt hatten, sie zu heiraten, als dagegen. Einer davon war der, dass er nicht gerne teilte. Er hatte genug Schmerz und Leid gesehen, um zu wissen, um zu verstehen, dass er die Chance ergreifen musste. Er hatte sie gefunden und war nicht bereit, sie kampflos jemand anderem zu überlassen, damit dieser sich ihrer bemächtigen konnte.

Erneut küsste er sie; er musste es einfach tun. Sein Körper schmolz in ihren und sie wurden eins, wie er es nie zuvor mit jemandem gewesen war. Die gemeinsame Zeit, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, hatte Spuren in seinem Leben hinterlassen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch wie konnte es sein, dass es sich so richtig und gut anfühlte, obwohl er sich jahrelang dagegen gewehrt hatte, auch nur den bloßen Gedanken an eine Frau in seinem Dasein zuzulassen? Es war auch nicht so, dass Lily aus seinem Leben verschwunden wäre. Hermine wusste selbst, dass das unmöglich war, nachdem er so lange an ihr festgehalten hatte.

Er liebkoste ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge, ihren Hals und ihre Brüste, entzog sich ihr und ließ sie dafür zappeln, dass sie sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, nur um am Ende da weiterzumachen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Manchmal wusste er selbst nicht, ob er darüber lachen sollte, wie sich alles entwickelt hatte, oder nicht. Wie oft hatten sie auf einem Sofa gelegen, zuerst harmlos, hatten miteinander geredet und schließlich miteinander geschlafen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er wusste nur, dass er es vermisst hatte. Dass die Tage ohne sie noch einsamer und verzweifelter gewesen waren, als zuvor.

Er brauchte sie, so wie sie ihn brauchte. Seine Erinnerung hatte nie etwas wie das gekannt. Sie lag unter ihm und wollte ihn, ihn allein. Auch wenn es unmöglich schien, fühlte er sie zitternd, vibrierend und pulsierend den Höhepunkt erreichen und konnte es kaum noch ertragen, damit zu warten, sich ihr hinzugeben. Und plötzlich, die Augen halb geschlossen, legte er den Kopf zurück und befreite sich von allen Sorgen, um für einen Moment lang an nichts anderes mehr denken zu müssen.

Nur mühsam fand er in die Gegenwart zurück. Er stützte sich auf die Arme und rollte sich neben sie. Innig zog er sie zu sich heran.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und lächelte. Instinktiv wusste er, dass irgendetwas in ihr vorging.

"Was auch immer dieser Ausdruck zu bedeuten hat, ich hoffe, es ist nichts, was mir die Laune verderben wird."

"Keine Sorge, Severus. Es ist nur, du - du hast meinen Namen gesagt."

Er blinzelte. Etwas Derartiges war ihm natürlich nicht aufgefallen.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

"Das sieht dir ähnlich. Aber so war es. Und es war himmlisch."

Wieder einmal zog er es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten. Sie war in einer dieser Stimmungen, die für gewöhnlich zur Folge hatten, dass er sich von ihr um den Finger wickeln ließ, um sie zufrieden zu sehen. Es war gefährlich für ihn, sich darauf einzulassen. Sie hatten, wenn alles gut ging, nur ein paar Tage zusammen, ehe sie sich wieder voneinander losreißen mussten.

Die Routine in Spinner's End stellte sich schnell wieder ein. Sie hatte sich so an das Haus gewöhnt, dass ihr die Zeit dort fast vorkam wie kleine und sehr intime Flitterwochen.

An ihrem zweiten Abend saßen sie gemeinsam in der Küche, plauderten und ließen sich verschiedene italienische Gerichte schmecken, die er in einem Restaurant in London besorgt hatte.

Hermine nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Elfenwein aus ihrem Glas und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich finde, dieser Wein passt hervorragend zur Pasta", sagte sie beschwingt.

Snape lächelte.

„Ich werde das Kompliment an Lucius weitergeben."

„Wieso … Du meinst -"

„Der Wein stammt aus seinem Besitz. Er war ein Geschenk von ihm."

„Verstehe", entgegnete sie steif. „Ist das derselbe Jahrgang, den du Narcissa und ihrer Schwester vorgesetzt hast?"

„Nicht ganz. Lucius hat die Angewohnheit, mich jedes Jahr an meinem Geburtstag spüren zu lassen, wie gut es ihm geht. Die Flasche kostet ein Vermögen, etwas, was ich mit meinem Gehalt sicherlich nicht investieren würde."

„Soll das heißen, er schenkt dir diesen Wein nur, um dir eins auszuwischen?"

„So könnte man es ausdrücken."

Hermine hüstelte.

„Was hat er dir diesmal geschenkt? Es soll ihm ja nicht allzu gut gehen, wie man hört."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, die Mundwinkel noch immer sanft erhoben.

„Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen. Die Malfoys sind so wohlhabend, dass sie hunderte von diesen Flaschen entbehren könnten."

„Oh. Trotzdem hat der Wein was Besonderes, finde ich. Vielleicht bin ich ja beschwipst, aber ich hätte schwören können, dass er vorhin ein wenig die Farbe geändert hat."

„Das kommt daher, dass er sich geschmacklich genau an das anpasst, was du isst."

„Was ich esse?"

Er nickte, wobei sich seine Züge kaum merklich wieder verhärteten.

„Wenn ich also Hühnchen esse, wird er -"

„Zu einem hervorragenden Begleiter, mit dem du dir die spitzen Knöchelchen aus den Zahnzwischenräumen spülen kannst. Wenn du Fisch ist, verhält es sich genauso. Er wechselt Geschmack und Farbe immer passend zum Gericht. Das ist der Grund, warum Bella ihn so verachtet. Sie rührt keinen Tropfen davon an, seit sie festgestellt hat, dass er sich beim Verzehr von Rohkost in saures Gurkenwasser verwandeln kann."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

Begierig wartete sie darauf, dass er ihr sagte, dass alles nur ein Märchen gewesen war, Snape jedoch blieb ernst.

„Keineswegs. Du kannst es gern versuchen."

„Indem ich fades Grünzeug in mich reinwürge? Vergiss es!"

Er hob sein Glas und prostete ihr zu. Abwesend beobachtete Hermine, wie er den Wein auf der Zunge zergehen ließ und ihn hinunterschluckte.

„Ich muss dich was fragen, Severus."

„Nicht schon wieder."

„Doch. Es ist sehr wichtig." Sie holte Luft. „Wo würde Du-weißt-schon-wer etwas verstecken, das von niemandem gefunden werden soll. Stell dir vor, es ist etwas von unsagbar großem Wert. Nicht materiell natürlich, sondern eher so, dass es der größte nur erdenkliche Schatz für ihn wäre."

„Ah. Du redest von den Horkruxen."

Sie runzelte fragend die Stirn. Noch immer war unklar, was er darüber wusste und was nicht.

„Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen. Die vergangenen Wochen waren ..."

„Einsam. Ich weiß." Sie nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine. „Mir ging es nicht anders. Ich hatte unendlich viel Zeit, über alles nachzudenken. Am meisten über uns."

Während sie ihm in die Augen sah, verlor sie vollkommen den Faden. Es kam ihr kindisch vor, ihm zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.

Snape beugte sich zu ihr vor.

„Ich würde sagen", fing er leise an, „wenn ich in seiner Lage wäre und etwas so Wichtiges zu verstecken hätte, würde ich zusehen, dass ich es in Gringotts unterbringe. Die Lestranges haben ein Verlies dort, das sehr gut bewacht wird. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht irre ich mich auch. Ich bin nicht er."

Sie schmunzelte verlegen und sah weg, in dem Bemühen, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen, um den Abend nicht zu ruinieren.

„Nein, bist du nicht. Aber die Idee ist nicht schlecht. Danke, Severus."


	28. Chapter 28

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 28

"Es ist nahezu unmöglich, dort hineinzugelangen. Gringotts ist keine gewöhnliche Bank."

"Das wissen wir, Severus. Aber genau das ist die Aufgabe, die Dumbledore uns hinterlassen hat."

Snape schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Überall gibt es Wachen und Geheimnisdetektoren, die ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse aufspüren sollen. Ihr müsstet wahnsinnig sein, das auch nur zu versuchen."

"Dann solltest du Dumbledore das sagen."

Hermine seufzte, stand auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Schoß.

"Mal ehrlich, sind wir das nicht alle?", sagte sie mit ironischem Unterton. "Jeder von uns geht ein Risiko ein. Moody könnte dir ein Liedchen davon singen ... na ja, wenn er noch leben würde. Fest steht nur, Harry braucht uns. Er kann das nicht alleine schaffen."

Er verbarg sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und schloss die Augen. Es war sinnlos, ihr zu widersprechen. Wenn sie vorankommen wollte, musste sie es mit dem Verlies versuchen. Doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er wollte nicht noch tiefer nachhaken, sich nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Die Dunklen Künste waren immer sein Spezialgebiet gewesen, aber selbst er hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass jemand den Versuch wagen würde, seine Seele in mehrere Teile zu zerstückeln, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen.

Er schüttelte sich. Das Wort an sich war wie eine Farce für ihn. Erst kürzlich hatte er angefangen, alles aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Sein Leben war nicht gerade positiv verlaufen, wieso hätte er sich also mit etwas Derartigem auseinandersetzen sollen?

Als er aufblickte, strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange.

"Wenn ihr wirklich da hinein wollt, passt auf, dass sie euch nicht schnappen. Bella hat bereits genug triumphiert. Es wird Zeit, ihr einen Dämpfer zu verpassen."

Und genau das wollte sie tun. Sobald Hermine Spinner's End verlassen hatte und wohlbehütet im Fuchsbau zurück war, berichtete sie Harry und Ron von ihren Vermutungen.

"Es ist perfekt, meint ihr nicht?", schloss sie begeistert.

"Du bist genial, Hermine! Wie ist es möglich, dass Dumbledore nicht auf diese Idee gekommen ist?"

Alle drei strahlten übers ganze Gesicht. Sofort fingen sie mit den Vorbereitungen an; wie sich herausstellte keinen Tag zu früh, denn Voldemort hatte bereits seine Leute auf die Mitglieder des Ordens angesetzt, um Harrys Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Gerade deshalb wollte Harry die Gastfreundschaft der Weasleys nicht länger als nötig durch seine Anwesenheit gefährden.

Die letzten Hochzeitsgäste erreichten den Fuchsbau am Morgen der Trauung. Wenige Stunden später gaben Bill und Fleur sich das Jawort und die Feierlichkeiten erreichten ihren Höhepunkt. Hermine war so aufgeregt, dass sie fast Harrys Geburtstag vergessen hätte. Eifrig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die eng umschlungenen Pärchen, die die Tanzfläche erobert hatten und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Harry war kaum wiederzuerkennen, seit sie ihn mit Hilfe einiger Zauber eigens für die Feierlichkeiten als Verwandten von Ron getarnt hatten.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry", sagte Hermine mit gesenkter Stimme. "Wie es aussieht, bist du jetzt volljährig. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schon eher dran gedacht habe, aber Molly hat mich seit heute Morgen auf Trab gehalten."

Sie streckte sich und umarmte ihn. Harry bedankte sich und lächelte schmal.

"Schon in Ordnung, Hermine. Wenn er doch nur schon etwas eher gewesen wäre, würde Mad-Eye vielleicht noch leben."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte sie. "Es kommt einem albern vor, ans Feiern zu denken, wenn so etwas passiert. Aber du darfst dir nicht immer die Schuld an allem geben. Moody wusste, was er tat."

"Das ist nicht alles, Hermine."

Seine Hand griff in die Innentasche seines Sakkos und zog einen zerknitterten Zeitungsartikel daraus hervor.

"Hier", sagte er ernst, blätterte ihn auseinander und hielt ihn Hermine entgegen.

Aufmerksam besah sie sich das Bild, von dem aus ihr Umbridges krötenartiges Gesicht entgegenblickte.

"Ich hab den Artikel gelesen", sagte sie frustriert. "Umbridge arbeitet weiterhin für das Ministerium, sämtliche Untersuchungen in Bezug auf ihr Vorgehen in Hogwarts wurden eingestellt ... Kaum zu glauben, dass sie einfach auf freiem Fuß ist, nach allem, was sie uns angetan hat! Andererseits wundert es mich nicht sonderlich. Lupin hat gesagt, dass die Vermutungen naheliegen, Yaxley hätte Thicknesse unter Kontrolle gebracht. Man könnte also durchaus davon ausgehen, dass ein Todesser jetzt im Ministerium das Sagen hat."

Harry ruckelte nervös an seiner Brille herum.

"Wenn es nur das wäre. Hier, sieh dir einmal an, was sie um den Hals trägt."

Hermine beugte sich näher über das Bild. Sofort stach ihr ein Medaillon ins Auge, das vertraute Ähnlichkeit mit dem aufwies, das Harry und Dumbledore von ihrer Reise mitgebracht hatten.

"Ich frage mich, wo sie das herhat", murmelte Harry zähneknirschend. "Jedenfalls sieht es genauso aus wie das Medaillon, das Dumbledore mir im Denkarium gezeigt hat."

"Du meinst, es könnte der echte Horkrux sein? Aber wie ist das möglich?"

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Ist doch eigentlich egal, wie sie es geschafft hat, das Ding zu ergaunern. Ich bin überzeugt, dass sie es nicht mit rechtmäßigen Mitteln in ihren Besitz gebracht hat."

"Das sähe ihr ähnlich", sagte Hermine grummelnd. "Wir können nur hoffen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht so aufmerksam die Nachrichten verfolgt wie wir das tun."

"Ja, würde uns gerade noch fehlen, wenn er es in die Finger bekäme."

Seine Aussage gab Hermine allen Grund zur Sorge. Sie wünschte wirklich, sie hätte herausgefunden, wer es war, der das Medaillon aus der Höhle, in der Voldemort es versteckt hatte, gestohlen und es durch die Kopie, die sich nun in Harrys Besitz befand, ersetzt hatte. Außer einem kleinen Zettel mit einer Nachricht und den geheimnisvollen Buchstaben R.A.B. jedoch gab es keine Hinweise auf den Dieb.

"Sie hat vermutlich keine Ahnung, was es wirklich ist, oder? Ich meine, ist das nicht seltsam? Lucius Malfoy hatte auch keine Ahnung, was genau es mit dem Tagebuch auf sich hatte."

Harry wippte auf seinem Stuhl vor und zurück. Die Anspannung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Wäre schon von Vorteil, wenn wir Moody noch bei uns hätten. Ich wette, er würde dem Ministerium ordentlich Druck machen, was Umbridge anbelangt. Sie hätte es echt verdient, dafür zu büßen, was sie getan hat."

"Allerdings. Er hat nicht aufgegeben, was?"

"Nein."

Sie sahen sich schweigend an, doch irgendwie war die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht unangenehm. Die ruhige Musik um sie herum verbreitete ein behagliches Gefühl und Hermine hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem den Eindruck, dass sie und Harry sich blind verstanden. Sie waren wie zwei Menschen, die genau wussten, was im anderen vorging.

"Wie findest du die Hochzeit bis jetzt?", fragte sie aus reiner Verlegenheit. Die Vorstellung, er könnte irgendwann herausfinden, was sonst noch so in ihr vorging, war beängstigend.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ganz in Ordnung. Ich hab nicht gerade viel Ahnung davon, weißt du?"

Das war das Stichwort gewesen. Hermine senkte den Blick. Wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sie diesen Schritt längst gewagt hatte, wenn auch nur heimlich? Und mit Snape? Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken wieder ab.

Als sie wieder aufsah, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass Harry viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war, um zu merken, was in ihr vorging.

"Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wie ich es anstellen soll", sagte er mit harter Stimme, die die Friedfertigkeit schlagartig zunichte machte, "aber irgendwie muss ich mir das Ding von ihr holen."

"Das heißt also, du willst ins Ministerium?"

Er schien nicht weiter überrascht, dass sie sein Vorhaben enträtselt hatte und lächelte gequält.

"Sieht so aus."

Hermine überlegte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, welche der bevorstehenden Missionen einfacher werden würde. Das Zaubereiministerium wurde in letzter Zeit mindestens genauso gut überwacht wie Gringotts. Voldemort hatte überall seine Finger im Spiel.

"Wenn du mich fragst, stehen unsere Chancen nicht gut, Harry", sagte Hermine, die sofort eine besorgniserregende Miene aufsetzte, weil sie wusste, dass nichts und niemand ihn davon abhalten konnte, sein Glück zu wagen. "Die Hochsicherheitsverliese in Gringotts werden von Drachen bewacht, wohingegen wir im Ministerium auf Dementoren stoßen könnten - angeblich die Wachen, die Umbridge am liebsten für ihre Verhöre verwendet, wenn es darum geht, Hexen und Zauberer mit niederer Herkunft zu enttarnen. Also, wenn du die Wahl hättest, was würdest du vorziehen?"

"Ich würde mich für die Drachen entscheiden", sagte Harry ohne langes Zögern. "Bei denen haben wir wenigstens eine Chance, sie irgendwie auszutricksen."

Im Zuge der Vorbereitungen erklärte Ron sich bereit, gemeinsam seine Brüder Charlie und Bill über alles Wichtige bezüglich der Drachen und Besonderheiten in Gringotts auszuquetschen, ohne zu sehr auf die Skepsis der beiden einzugehen. Niemand durfte erfahren, was sie im Schilde führten, nicht einmal die Weasleys. Hinzu kam noch das Problem, erst einmal zum Verlies der Lestranges zu gelangen. Doch wie so oft hatte Hermine auch dazu die passende Lösung parat.

"Wir müssen nur an den Wachen beim Eingang vorbei und durch die Schalterhalle. Wenn wir erst mal drin sind, werden sie uns nicht mehr aufhalten können. Wir schnappen uns einen von denen und belegen ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch, dann bringt er uns hin, wo immer wir hin wollen.

"Und wie kommen wir ungesehen hinein?", wollte Ron wissen. "Du hast doch gehört, was Bill gesagt hat. Sie überprüfen ausnahmslos jeden, der die Bank betritt."

"Wir tun einfach so, als wären wir ein Paar und möchten in unser gemeinsames Verlies gebracht werden."

"Unser Verlies?"

Sie schnitt eine übertriebene Grimasse.

"Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Ron schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir kein solches Verlies haben, könnte es etwas auffällig sein, wenn wir vor denen stehen und", er schluckte, "ein Paar simulieren."

"Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte sie halb scherzend, halb im Ernst.

Ron fand das offensichtlich gar nicht komisch und funkelte sie an.

"Davor, dass neuerdings überall auf Plakaten nach Harry gesucht wird. Oder davor, dass es einfach nicht zu uns passt, anderen was vorzuspielen."

Hermine war nicht entgangen, dass sie, Harry und Ron inzwischen zu den meist geächteten Personen des Landes zählten. Um sich jedoch nicht verrückt zu machen, hatte sie versucht, nicht weiter darauf herumzureiten. Was es anbelangte, anderen etwas vorzuspielen, schwieg sie beharrlich, um nicht versehentlich in einen Fettnapf zu treten. Es würde auch für sie eigenartig werden, so zu tun, als wären sie und Ron ein Paar.

"Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein", bemerkte Harry zurückhaltend. "Aber ich finde, da ist was dran."

"Ja. Nur wird niemand uns erkennen", sagte sie beschwichtigend. "Wir werden unser Aussehen total verändern, wir verkleiden uns ganz einfach."

"Verkleiden? Du meinst, so richtig mit Perücken und Masken?"

"Na ja, ein bisschen Zauberei könnte dabei nicht schaden, schließlich müssen wir irgendwie die Sensoren am Eingang übergehen. Wir nehmen ein paar ausrangierte Sachen von uns und verändern sie dementsprechend, so dass sie hinterher nicht wiederzuerkennen sind."

"Wird das denn reichen?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Das wird es müssen. Wir passen nicht mehr alle unter den Tarnumhang, den natürlich Harry benutzen wird."

"Klar", sagte Ron trocken. "Er kriegt den Umhang und wir begnügen uns mit Verkleiden und Zauberei."

"Fällt dir was Besseres ein?"

Da keiner der beiden einen anderen Vorschlag machen konnte, nahmen sie Hermines Entscheidung hin. Mehr konnten sie nicht tun, um sich auf einen Einbruch in das Verlies einzustimmen. Jede Minute, die sie im Fuchsbau verbrachten, stieg das Risiko für die Weasleys, in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und überfallen zu werden, weil sie im Verdacht standen, den inzwischen wohl meistgesuchten Zauberer der Welt bei sich zu verstecken. Aber auch sonst drängte die Zeit, wenn sie Voldemort zuvor kommen wollten.

Irgendwann war der Druck, den Harry machte, so groß, dass Hermine und Ron sich geschlagen geben mussten.

Der Abschied vom Fuchsbau wurde für die drei Freunde zu einer regelrechten Konferenz. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley reagierten mit Unverständnis auf die Pläne des Trios, das Haus zu verlassen. Harry jedoch ließ sich trotz aller Einwände nicht davon abbringen. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, die Menschen, die immer so gut zu ihm gewesen waren, weiterhin dem Risiko auszusetzen, zur direkten Zielscheibe eines Angriffs der Todesser zu werden.

Eines frühen Morgens dann ging es los. Hermine hatte beinahe das gesamte Gepäck und ausreichend Proviant für die nächsten Tage in ihrer Handtasche untergebracht. Schweigsam fassten sie sich an den Händen und apparierten fort, hin zu dem einzigen Ort, der jetzt noch für sie übriggeblieben war.

Mit gezückten Zauberstäben betraten sie den langen Flur des Grimmauldplatzes und spähten in die vor ihnen liegende Dunkelheit hinein. Langsam setzten sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, doch nichts Aufregendes Geschah. Es gab, mal abgesehen von den üblichen unheimlichen Gegebenheiten, die das Haus in sich barg, keine Geräusche und auch sonst keine Anzeichen dafür, dass irgendjemand im Haus war. Für Hermine hatte dieser Ort ohnehin eine ganz sonderbare Bedeutung: Hier hatte es angefangen. Hier hatte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben feststellen müssen, dass Severus Snape mehr als nur ein kaltschnäuziger Zeitgenosse mit einer Vorliebe für ein fieses Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen und einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus war.

Vorsichtig bahnten sie sich ihren Weg voran, teilten sich auf die verschiedenen Etagen auf und erkundeten das Haus. Bald stand fest, was alle drei längst vermutet hatten, selbst die abgelegensten Zimmer waren unbewohnt. Hermine sah sich trotzdem dazu veranlasst, einen Zauber anzuwenden, mit dem man mögliche Lebenszeichen menschlichen Ursprungs aufspüren konnte. Zum Glück tat sich auch hierbei nichts Ungewöhnliches, mal abgesehen von einer ordentlichen Ladung aufgewirbelten Staubs, die sich im gesamten Haus ausgebreitet hatte.

Nachdem sie jeden Raum mit den Zauberstäben abgetastet hatten, kehrten sie gemeinsam in die Küche zurück, reinigten grob die Stühle und ließen sich am Esstisch nieder.

"Schön", sagte Ron beflissen, als er sich die schmutzigen Hände an der Hose abwischte. "Das Haus ist sauber. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Hermine schmunzelte über seinen schmählichen Witz, Harry hingegen sah die Sache nicht so gelassen.

"Wenn ich Kreacher in die Finger bekomme, kann er was erleben. Hier sieht's echt übel aus." Prüfend rümpfte er die Nase. "Es riecht auch so."

"Kreacher kann nichts dafür, Harry", wand Hermine verteidigend ein. "Er ist eben alt. Außerdem war in den vergangenen Wochen niemand mehr hier, seit ..."

Sie konnte den Gedanken an Dumbledores Tod nicht einmal zu Ende bringen, so jäh wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen.

"Ach nein? Hast du das Durcheinander in der Abstellkammer gesehen? Sieht aus, als würde er dort wohnen."

"Glaub ich nicht, Harry. Zuletzt habe ich ihn in der Schulküche von Hogwarts gesehen."

"Was hast du denn da schon wieder gemacht?", sagte Ron belustigt.

Hermine reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe. "Nichts, was dich was angehen würde", sagte sie schnell.

"Er hatte noch nie viel dafür übrig, hier sauber zu machen", keifte Harry säuerlich. "Außerdem, ihr scheint zu vergessen, dass immer noch Ferien sind. Wo zum Teufel steckt er nur?"

"Weiß ich doch nicht!"

"Da hast du's! Wahrscheinlich ist er abgehauen, als er uns gehört hat."

Hermine seufzte. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er den alten Hauselfen bald genauso abwertend behandeln, wie Sirius es getan hatte.

"Okay, bevor wir uns über Kreacher streiten, sollten wir uns lieber auf das besinnen, was wir vorhaben. Ich muss dringend noch mal an unserer Verkleidung arbeiten."

Das war jedoch nicht das Einzige, was ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Oben in einem der Zimmer hatte sie vorhin eine merkwürdige Entdeckung gemacht, die sie nicht losließ. Hermine entschloss sich dazu, der Sache später auf den Grund zu gehen. Zuerst wollte sie sich überlegen, wie sie sich und Ron am besten so verwandeln konnte, dass niemand sie wiedererkennen würde. Das bisher beste Ergebnis hatte sie dadurch erzielt, dass sie Ron einen langen roten Bart und schulterlanges wallendes Haar verpasst hatte, wohingegen sie sich in eine picklige Hexe mit stoppeliger Frisur verwandelt hatte.

Eines schönen Nachmittags, Harry und Ron hatten ein altes Zaubererschachspiel ausgegraben und sich damit ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen, kehrte sie noch einmal dorthin zurück und besah sich das Zimmer genauer, das, wie sie wusste, einst Sirius gehört hatte. Zwei Dinge stachen ihr dabei besonders ins Auge: Erstens hatte Harry nach dem Tod seines Paten offenbar nie den Drang verspürt, dessen Hinterlassenschaften genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Zweitens hatte es den Anschein, dass doch jemand hier gewesen war und im Haus herumgeschnüffelt hatte, vermutlich kurz nachdem Dumbledore gestorben war.

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du im Grimmauldplatz warst?", schrieb sie an Severus, wobei sie hoffte, dass es nicht zu vorwurfsvoll klang.

Gebannt wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Es hatte sie zutiefst aufgewühlt, die Überreste eines Briefs von Lily an Sirius mit einem Foto dazu zu finden, auf dem Harry als Baby zu sehen war. Die andere Hälfte des Fotos, auf dem, wie sie vermutete, Lily abgebildet war, war auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden.

Es dauerte bis zum Abend, ehe eine Nachricht zurück kam. Hermine saß alleine über ein Notizbuch gebeugt in der Küche und fingerte ungeduldig nach ihrem Ring.

"Kümmere dich lieber darum, dass euch beim Verlassen des Hauses niemand sieht. Ihr werdet beobachtet."

Sehr charmant, dachte sie insgeheim. Andererseits hatte sie beides kommen sehen. Sowohl seine Reaktion, als auch das Überwachungsmanöver der Todesser war keine allzu große Überraschung, schließlich wusste man im Ministerium, dass Harry das Haus seines Paten geerbt hatte.

Sie verbarg ihren Ring und sauste zum Küchenfenster hinüber, um nach draußen zu spähen. Der Abend war mild und die zwei vermummten Figuren im Dämmerlicht der untergehenden Sonne klar auszumachen.

"Ich hab sie auch schon gesehen", sagte Harry plötzlich hinter ihr. "Es ist beruhigend, zu wissen, dass unsere Schutzzauber halten, oder?"

Sie nickte und verschränkte fröstelnd die Arme vor dem Leib. Ein paar der Zauber hatte Moody irgendwann einmal eingerichtet, die anderen hatte sie aus Büchern oder von Severus.

"Ich hab mir da was überlegt, Harry", sagte sie und kehrte dem Fenster den Rücken zu, um sich wieder an den Tisch zu setzen.

Wortlos gesellte er sich zu ihr und Hermine schob ihm ihr Notizbuch zu.

"R. A. B. war vermutlich Sirius' Bruder", erklärte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. "Ich hab oben auf seiner Zimmertür seine Initialen gesehen."

Harry wurde hellhörig. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war? Regulus war der Bruder seines Paten gewesen und Harry hatte interessiert und wissbegierig jede noch so kleine Silbe aus Sirius' Mund aufgenommen, die er ergattern konnte.

"Es passt perfekt mit dem zusammen, was wir von Sirius erfahren haben", fuhr sie fort. "Regulus hat sich den Todessern angeschlossen. Aber eines Tages hatte er genug von ihnen und wollte aussteigen."

"Ja, nur dass man bei denen nicht einfach so aussteigen kann", sagte er grimmig.

"Exakt."

Er holte Luft und blies sie langsam durch die Nase aus, als würde er dadurch verhindern können, einen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Vergeblich, denn er ahnte bereits, worauf sie hinauswollte.

"Du meinst also, er hat versucht, das Medaillon gegen ein anderes auszutauschen, um es zu vernichten, richtig?"

Sie nickte. Blieb nur noch die Frage über den Verbleib des echten Horkrux.

"Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Aber ich denke, Mundungus muss es gestohlen und verkauft haben. Erinnerst du dich noch, als du ihn mit dem geklauten Zeug von Sirius erwischt hast? Ich wette, er hat so was nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht."

Auf Harrys Gesicht tauchten zornige rote Flecken auf. Seiner wankelmütigen Stimmung nach zu schließen, wusste er genau, wovon sie sprach. Vielleicht war es besser, ihm nicht zu erzählen, dass sie einen Brief von seiner Mutter und ein verstümmeltes Foto von ihm mit ihr zusammen in Sirius' Zimmer gefunden hatte. Vorläufig entschied sie sich dazu, es für sich zu behalten, bis der geeignete Zeitpunkt gekommen war, ihm anzuvertrauen, dass noch jemand anders in Sirius' Haus herumgeschnüffelt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie es aber auch für immer wegschließen.

xxx

Von dem Moment an, in dem sie die Zaubererbank von außen betrachteten, hatte Hermine ein ungutes Gefühl. Alles war dazu bestimmt, schief zu gehen. Dennoch war die Vorstellung, Bellatrix Lestrange eins auszuwischen, verlockend. Genau wie Umbridge verdiente auch sie es, für ihre Vergehen bestraft zu werden, was, wenn Voldemort herausfinden würde, dass sein Horkrux verschwunden war, mit Sicherheit geschehen würde.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war und alles beeindruckend und mächtig auf sie gewirkt hatte wie in einer uneinnehmbaren Festung. Überhaupt schien Gringotts einer der wenigen Orte zu sein, der sich rein optisch kaum verändert hatte. Lediglich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren noch einmal aufgestockt worden. Und wer konnte da schon sagen, was sie außer Drachen noch erwarten würde? Wenn es drauf ankam, blieb ihnen also nur das Improvisieren. Alle drei wussten, dass es unumgänglich war, sofort zu handeln, wenn sie nicht auffliegen wollten. Jede Sekunde zählte, wie es so schön hieß.

Unter ihrer Verkleidung nicht wiederzuerkennen betraten Hermine und Ron die Bank, dicht gefolgt von Harry, der unter seinem Tarnumhang nicht zu sehen war. Hermine klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, zu wissen, dass jedes falsche Wort oder eine unbedachte Handlung sie verraten könnte. Wie so oft wusste sie nicht, was am Ende des Tages vor ihr lag. Wo würde es hingehen, wenn sie es tatsächlich geschafft hätten, den Horkrux zu stehlen? Direkt zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, wie sie es geplant hatten? Zudem kreisten Bills Warnungen, die Kobolde nicht zu unterschätzen, unaufhörlich in ihrem Kopf. Er und Fleur hatten ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit den Kobolden gemacht, seit sie Seite an Seite in der Bank mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet hatten.

Nachdem sie Dank einiger Verwechslungszauber im Eingangsbereich die ersten Hürden überwunden hatten, wurden sie eine Station weiter von einem anderen Kobold in Empfang genommen.

"Anlass Ihres Aufenthalts?", fragte der Kobold herablassend. Er machte einen hämischen Eindruck und streckte seine langen Finger, offenbar begierig, die seiner Meinung nach lästigen Vertreter der Zaubererschaft auflaufen zu lassen.

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Kobolde sie mit Argwohn behandeln würden. Jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren, wäre fatal gewesen.

"Wir möchten etwas aus unserem Verlies holen", sagte sie, hakte sich bei Ron unter und tat dabei so, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass sie und er ein frisch verliebtes Paar wären.

Der Kobold kniff kritisch seine wachen Augen zusammen; offenbar hatte Hermines übertriebene Reaktion genau das Gegenteil dessen bewirkt, was sie sich erhofft hatte.

Harry reagierte instinktiv und murmelte lautlos einen Vergessenszauber, um Unannehmlichkeiten von vornherein abzuwenden. Genau wie zuvor beim Betreten der Bank spürte Hermine erleichtert, dass der Kobold am Schalter sein Gehabe änderte und sie an ihm vorbei schlüpfen konnten.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das zu dick aufgetragen war", sagte Hermine von Selbstvorwürfen geplagt an Ron gewandt. "Vielleicht hätte ich weniger Lippenstift auftragen sollen ..."

Harry kam näher geschlichen und zischte ihr ins Ohr. Ihm war egal gewesen, dass sie sich statt der Pickel für eine Ladung Schminke entschieden hatte. Hauptsache war, dass niemand sie erkennen würde.

"Still jetzt. Geht da lang. Und keine Experimente mehr, ja?"

Er hatte, wie er glaubte, bereits einen Kobold ausgemacht, der dazu befähigt war, sie ins Innere der Verliese zu bringen. Schnell drängte er Hermine und Ron in seine Richtung.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass der der Richtige ist?", bemerkte Hermine fahrig. "Für mich sehen die alle gleich aus."

"Ich verlass mich einfach auf mein Gefühl", antwortete Harry zuversichtlich. "Außerdem hat Bill gesagt, dass nur die Kobolde an den hinteren Schaltern einen Schlüssel für die Hochsicherheitsverliese besitzen."

Nach der Anwendung eines Imperius-Fluchs, den erneut Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang gewirkt hatte, wurden sie problemlos zum Ende der Halle gebracht, wo eine Reihe Waggons auf einem endlosen Gewirr von Tunneleingängen und Schienen auf sie wartete. Rasch schnappten sie sich ein paar abscheulich rasselnder Klirrer, mit denen sie sich laut Charlie die Drachen vom Leib halten konnten und stiegen ein, den mit dem Imperius belegten Kobold im Schlepptau. Keiner wollte länger als nötig in der Nähe dieser heimtückischen Geschöpfe verweilen, die passioniert damit beschäftigt waren, Berge von Goldmünzen auf ihre Wertigkeit zu prüfen, ehe diese in den Verliesen von Gringotts weggesperrt werden konnten.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 29

Sie fuhren tief unter die Erde hinein. Von Zeit zu Zeit änderte der Kobold die Richtung des Waggons und dieser sprang mitsamt seiner Ladung auf ein anderes Gleis über. Hermine drehte sich der Magen um. Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, ungebremst einer Fahrt ins Nirgendwo entgegenzublicken. Minuten strichen dahin, so dass sie sich langsam fragte, wie sie je den Weg zurückfinden sollten oder ob sie das Tageslicht überhaupt wiedersehen würde. Nein, nicht jetzt, ermahnte sie sich im Stillen. Sie durfte nicht an das Schlimmste denken und musste stattdessen versuchen, sich mit der rasenden Geschwindigkeit und dem unangenehmen Pfeifen des Fahrtwinds anzufreunden, der ihr um die blanken Ohren flatterte.

Harry, der vor ihr saß, hatte seinen Umhang abgenommen. Geradezu lässig hielt er den Zauberstab in der Hand, mit dem er den Kobold dirigierte. Dem leidenschaftlichen Quidditch-Spieler machte es offenbar nichts aus, von einem schwarzen Loch auf das nächste zuzurasen, bis das Licht der Laternen sich endlich wieder an einem festen Widerstand brach.

Nachdem sie ein gutes Stück Weg zurückgelegt hatten, näherten sie sich einer markanten Felsformation, die sich inmitten einer großen Höhle vor ihnen auftat. Harry brachte den Kobold dazu, den Wagen anzuhalten, sie verloren an Geschwindigkeit und kamen quietschend zum Stehen.

"Das ist die Stelle, vor der Bill mich gewarnt hat", brüllte Harry nach hinten durch.

Tatsächlich war es aufgrund eines in der Nähe rauschenden Wasserstroms so laut geworden, dass er kaum noch zu verstehen war.

"Wenn wir hier durchfahren, passieren wir einen magischen Wasserfall, der alle Zauber und Verkleidungen fortspült."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht nach unten sehen sollte, wenn sie keine Panik bekommen wollte.

Ron ließ sich von der luftigen Höhe jedoch nicht abschrecken, in der die Schienen angebracht waren. Mutig lehnte er sich zur Seite und beugte sich über den Rand des Waggons nach unten.

"Wie sollen wir hier aussteigen?", rief er Harry zu.

"Gar nicht. Wir sollten sitzenbleiben und versuchen, ihn nach unten schweben zu lassen."

Als hätte sie geahnt, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde, musste Hermine mit trockenem Mund schlucken.

Harry wandte sich ihr zu und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, Hermine", sagte er zuversichtlich.

Sie nickte und hob den Zauberstab. Mit zittrigem Arm richtete sie ihn auf den Waggon und murmelte den Schwebezauber. Es gab ein gewaltiges Holpern und das Gefährt erhob sich in die Luft. Sich sanft um die eigene Achse drehend sank es in die nachtschwarze Tiefe nieder.

"Links halten, geradeaus, ein wenig nach rechts", ratterte der Kobold wie eine Maschine runter, ehe er die Richtungsangabe wieder änderte.

"Ich seh was", sagte Harry und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm geradewegs nach unten. "Da vorn … ein paar Fackeln. Da unten muss es sein! Nein! Das ist … ein Drache!"

Das hätte er besser nicht sagen sollen. Der Wagen kam ins Trudeln und sackte ein Stück nach unten ab. Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus. Ihre Hände waren so schwitzig, dass sie alle Mühe hatte, den Zauberstab zu kontrollieren. Zu allem Überfluss konnte sie jetzt auch noch das Fauchen und das Knurren des Drachen hören.

"Nimm die Klirrer, Ron", dröhnte Harry. "Mach ordentlich Krach damit, das wird ihn davon abhalten, sich auf uns zu stürzen!"

"Schon gut! Halt ja unseren Freund fest, Mann", entgegnete Ron an Harry gewandt. "Wir brauchen ihn noch für den Rückweg."

Ein markerschütterndes Rasseln setzte ein. Hermine blieb stumm. Sie war so konzentriert darauf, den Waggon nicht abstürzen zu lassen, dass sie gar nicht auf die Stimmen der anderen achtete, die ihr ständig um die Ohren flogen. Nicht einmal das leise Brüllen des Drachen nahm sie noch wahr, der sich langsam in eine dunkle Ecke verzog.

Der Kobold indes wies ihr weiter die Richtung, auf die sie blind reagierte: "Rechts entlang, geradeaus ..."

Schließlich schaffte sie es, den Waggon von einem dumpfen Aufprall gefolgt auf die Erde zu setzen und alle stiegen aus.

xxx

Sie konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen. Gemeinsam standen sie auf festem Boden, ein paar Meter hinter ihnen halbkreisförmig angelegt ein gutes Dutzend Verliese, deren dicke Türen protzig aus dem grob gehauenen Stein der unterirdischen Höhle hervorragten.

„Welches ist es?", fragte Ron instinktiv, doch der Kobold, dirigiert von Harry, setzte bereits seinen Weg fort und führte sie an einer Schlucht vorbei, die vermuten ließ, dass es unter ihnen noch weitere Verliese gab.

Erst am hintersten Eingang machten sie Halt. Der Kobold zückte einen langen schmalen Schlüssel und steckte ihn in eine kaum ersichtliche Öffnung am unteren Ende der Tür. Harry wusste, dass sie nur ins Innere gelangen konnten, wenn sie in Begleitung eines Kobolds waren, der die Befugnis hatte, ein Verlies wie das der Lestranges zu betreten. Gebannt hielten alle drei zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag den Atem an und beobachteten den Kobold dabei, wie er seine langfingrige Hand auf die Tür drückte. Wie durch Zauberei wurde sie unsichtbar, so dass sie ohne Schwierigkeiten eintreten konnten.

Überwältigt von dem sich ihr darbietenden Anblick besah sich Hermine das Innere der mächtigen Schatzkammer, die sie nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen vor Augen gehabt hatte: In sämtliche Richtungen türmten sich bergeweise Münzen aus Gold, Schmuck, Juwelen und alle nur erdenklichen Kostbarkeiten, die im Leben der Zauberer eine Rolle spielten.

„Das ist ziemlich schräg, oder?", sagte Ron baff.

„Allerdings", murmelte Harry ungläubig, obwohl er selbst ein gut gefülltes Verlies in Gringotts besaß. „Wo glaubt ihr, stammt das Zeug her?"

„Geklaut, geraubt, gestohlen", entgegnete Hermine in nüchternem Tonfall. Schnell räusperte sie sich. „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Je eher wir hier wegkommen, desto besser."

Nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass es eine Reihe fieser Zauber gab, die den Horkrux davor bewahren sollten, gestohlen zu werden, schaffte Harry es endlich, ihn zu bergen. Fest umklammert reichte er den kleinen goldenen Becher Hermine, die ihn wegsteckte.

„Nichts wie raus hier!", sagte Harry zittrig und Hermine fühlte sich bestätigt, dass es sich um den echten Horkrux handeln musste.

Draußen angelangt blieb Hermine keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen war. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft! Jetzt zählte nur noch, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden, ehe es jemandem gelingen konnte, ihnen den Horkrux abzunehmen, den sie sich so mühsam aus dem Verlies erkämpft hatten.

Verbissen versuchte sie, sich auf den Heimweg zu konzentrieren, um nicht daran zu denken, wie sehr sie das Fliegen hasste, während sie in ihrer Handtasche nach zwei Besenstielen kramte.

„Das muss reichen", sagte sie unwirsch, als Ron sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick bedachte. „Am besten, du gehst sofort unter deinen Umhang, Harry ..."

„Das ist dein Plan?", hakte Ron nach. „Du hebst dir das Beste immer zum Schluss auf, was?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn wir es damit nicht bis an die Oberfläche schaffen, sind wir geliefert."

Davon, dass sie eine Heidenangst hatte, auf den Besen zu steigen, erwähnte sie natürlich nichts.

Ron schnappte sich einen Besen und kletterte hinauf. Hermine schwang sich hinter ihn und klammerte sich an seiner Hüfte fest. Den anderen Besen bestieg Harry, den Kobold vor sich, damit er ihn stets im Blick haben konnte. Sie stießen sich kräftig vom Boden ab und sausten davon. Sie stiegen höher und höher, wurden immer schneller, bis sie das Tempo erreicht hatten, das sie gerade noch dazu befähigte, die Besen nicht versehentlich irgendwo dagegen zu steuern.

Hermine schlotterten, teils aus Furcht, teils aufgrund eisiger Kälte, die Knie. Sie verabscheute das Fliegen auf Besen zutiefst. So fest sie konnte, krallte sie sich an Ron, die Augen verbissen zusammengekniffen und stets darauf bedacht, ja nicht nach unten zu sehen.

Einige Minuten später konnten sie spüren, dass sie sich der Oberfläche näherten.

„Was machen wir, wenn wir den Ausgang erreichen?", stieß Ron verunsichert aus.

„Halt einfach drauf zu", rief Hermine zurück.

„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?"

Und wie sie das wusste. Dennoch hielt es sie nicht davon ab, das peruanische Instant-Finsternispulver und die Bluffknaller aus ihrer Tasche hervorzukramen, die, wie sie hoffte, ein ordentliches Ablenkungsmanöver veranstalten würden, wenn sie mit ihren Besen aus der Höhle geschossen kamen.

xxx

„Abgefahren", sagte Ron. „Total abgefahren."

Hermine lächelte mit geröteten Wangen.

„Das sagst du jetzt schon zum hundertsten Mal."

„Ist doch egal! Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie uns nicht erkannt haben."

„Nie im Leben. Du warst echt klasse!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Meint ihr, der Vergessenszauber hat gewirkt? Was, wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe und uns der Kobold verrät?"

„Das wird er nicht", sagte Harry beruhigend und reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee, die Hermine dankend entgegennahm.

Noch immer bebte sie am ganzen Leib, wenn sie daran dachte, was alles hätte schiefgehen können. Sie hatten unwahrscheinliches Glück gehabt, so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein. Aber auch in Harrys Augen spiegelte sich die Besorgnis wider. Um wirklich sicherzugehen, dass niemand einen Einbruch in Gringotts vermutete, mussten sie auf die nächste Ausgabe des Abendpropheten warten. Außerdem hatten sie nichts, womit sie den Horkrux zerstören konnten.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Die Küche im Grimmauldplatz hatte etwas Beschauliches an sich, wenn man an die Kostbarkeiten dachte, die in den Tiefen der Zaubererbank lagerten. Keiner der drei wagte wirklich, sich auszumalen, woher die Lestranges ihr Gold hatten. Das meiste jedoch dürfte von denjenigen stammen, die sie im Laufe der Jahre ausgeraubt oder bestohlen hatten. Es war eine traurige Vorstellung, zumal bestimmt viele wehrlose Muggel betroffen waren.

"Euch ist doch klar, dass es sofort einen riesigen Wirbel geben wird, wenn sie feststellt, dass sich eine Kopie in dem Verlies befindet", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Harry und Ron warfen sich verhaltene Blicke zu. Darüber wollte keiner von ihnen so richtig nachdenken, obwohl es sich nicht vermieden ließ.

"Ich meine, ich würde mich wirklich freuen, ihr auf die Nase zu binden, dass wir sie ausgetrickst haben. Aber der Zeitpunkt, Ihr-wisst-schon-wen darüber zu informieren, dass wir hinter seinen Horkruxen her sind, ist denkbar ungünstig."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie weiß, was sie da an sich genommen hat", bemerkte Harry tonlos. Natürlich hatte auch er sich schon ausführlich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, dass Bellatrix genauso unwissend wie Umbridge oder Lucius sein musste. "Dumbledore war immer der Meinung, dass Voldemort es niemandem anvertraut hat."

"Ja", sagte Ron grimmig, "sie ist gerade gut genug für ihn, für seine Zwecke benutzt zu werden. Doch das scheint sie nicht einmal zu stören. Sie liegt ihm zu Füßen und betet ihn an."

Nur wenige Stunden später lag Hermine in ihrem Zimmer im Bett und träumte unruhig von Horkruxen und Kobolden, von Unmengen Gold und wütenden Drachen.

Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet, dass es vier Uhr morgens war.

Gedankenverloren drehte sie an ihrem Ring, nahm ihn ab und schrieb eine ausführliche Nachricht an Severus, in der es vor allem darum ging, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste und dass sie ihn so bald wie möglich wiedersehen wollte. Ihr war egal, wie albern es klingen musste. Im Zuge der ganzen Aufregung war ihr wieder einmal bewusst geworden, dass die gemeinsamen Stunden mit ihm keine Selbstverständlichkeit waren. Ganz zum Schluss fügte sie an: "Übrigens, wir haben ihn."

xxx

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie nach vorne stürzte und die Arme um seinen Hals warf.

"Du hättest dabei sein sollen", schluchzte sie leise. "Es war so dumm, das zu tun. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was wir da eigentlich taten ..."

Er brachte sie auf Abstand und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Dieser alte Narr", murmelte er sanft grummelnd. "Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?"

"Wenn sie uns erwischt hätten! Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, Severus ..."

Erneut drangen Tränen in ihre Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen. Snape wischte sie mit dem Daumen fort. Er wusste, dass sie viel zu jung war, um das durchmachen zu müssen. Es beeinflusste sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Er hatte sie in allen nur erdenklichen Lebenssituationen erlebt. Aber das, wozu sie sich gezwungen sah, tun zu müssen, um Potter beizustehen, brachte sie an die Grenzen ihrer Machbarkeit. Sie wollte für ihren Freund da sein, wollte helfen. Zugleich wurde sie von der grausamen Angst heimgesucht, zu versagen.

„Ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden", sagte er ruhig. „Aber er wollte es nicht hören. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es blanker Wahnsinn ist, euch da hineinzuschicken. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um ihm die Augen zu öffnen. Aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören."

Hermine sah auf und blinzelte ihn an.

„Was, wenn es meine Schuld ist? Was, wenn ich durch mein Eingreifen alles gefährdet habe, so wie er es befürchtet hat?"

„Unsinn", knurrte er zynisch. „Er hätte auf jemanden vom Orden setzen sollen, anstatt den Jungen da reinzubringen."

„Aber wenn es stimmt, Severus, wenn Harry der Einzige ist, der es beenden kann?"

„Potter ist genau zu dem geworden, was Albus aus ihm machen wollte. Er hat ihm eine Aufgabe hinterlassen, die unmöglich zu vollenden ist. Seit jeher hat er versucht, seinen Einfluss geltend zu machen und ihn auszuweiten, damit der Junge ihm blind vertraut. Das haben wir nun davon."

Hermine zeigte sich zutiefst betroffen und schockiert. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er die Absichten Dumbledores derart verurteilen würde.

„Denkst du denn, es wäre leichter, wenn Lupin an Harrys Stelle getreten und alles über die Horkruxe erfahren hätte? Keiner von uns kann sagen, was ihm bevorsteht."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Was dann, Severus?"

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mittendrin steckst", sagte er unerwartet. „Du solltest nicht da draußen sein und – du solltest in Sicherheit sein."

Sie war nicht auch nur ansatzweise darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er ihr das so direkt sagen würde, denn für gewöhnlich hielt er sich mit solchen Äußerungen zurück.

Zaghaft versenkte sie ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und zog ihn zu sich hinab.

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um mich, Severus", sagte sie leise. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um euch alle."

Ihre Lippen drifteten auseinander und sie küsste ihn. Es war ein Kuss voller Sehnsucht und Hingabe, ein langer, längst überfälliger Kuss.

Atemlos brachen sie auseinander. Snape hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sie auf das Bett.

Hermine lächelte zu ihm empor.

„Darauf habe ich die ganze Zeit gewartet."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte, dass sie endlich mit dem Reden aufhörte, um die Schuldgefühle in seinem Inneren zu unterdrücken, die sich jedes Mal in ihm auftaten, sobald er sie fortgehen ließ. Er wollte sie nackt vor sich sehen und mit ihr schlafen, damit der Schmerz all der Fehler, die er gemacht hatte, aufhörte, ihn zu quälen.

Plötzlich lag er auf ihr, küsste sie und schälte ihr die Sachen vom Leib. Er wusste, dass er eigenhändig Dumbledores Portrait von der Wand reißen und wenn nötig verfluchen und zerstückeln würde, wenn er jetzt nicht das bekam, wonach er sich die vergangenen Tage gesehnt hatte. Er wollte sie spüren, seine junge Frau, das widerspenstige Mädchen, das er geheiratet hatte, nur damit er sie endlich zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Irgendwie schaffte er es, sie auszuziehen und sich obendrein. Dann lag er auf ihr und ihre Brüste rieben sich an seiner Haut. Er mochte das Gefühl weit mehr, als er sich eingestehen konnte. Es war wie eine Erlösung, sie unversehrt zu spüren. Doch die Schuld, dass sie diese jungen Menschen in einen Krieg mit aussichtslosem Ende schickten, blieb.

Wieder küsste er sie, liebkoste jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihres Körpers, bäumte sich auf, spreizte ihre willigen Beine und schob sich in sie hinein.

Ein leises Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Sie bewegten sich und er konnte ihre Hände auf seinem bebenden Rücken fühlen, die ihn an sie pressten.

„Bitte", wisperte sie mit rauer Stimme, „sag mir, was du denkst."

Aber er konnte nicht denken. Er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, als er sie ansah. Zugleich wusste er, dass sie unendlich stark sein konnte, wenn er ihr das Gefühl gab, nicht alleine zu sein. Sie waren sich in gewisser Weise ähnlich, obwohl sie im Grunde genommen so verschieden waren.

Vielleicht, so dachte er, hatten sie beide Angst davor, dass eines Tages genau die Befürchtungen wahr werden würden, die sie angesprochen hatte. Dass sie sich trennten, um sich nie wieder zu sehen, weil einer von ihnen gefangen genommen werden oder auffliegen würde. Alles in ihrer Welt war so sonderbar. Sie hatten sich und auch wieder nicht. Warum hatte er überhaupt zugelassen, dass sie derart von ihm Besitz ergreifen konnte? Warum hatte er es nicht unterbunden?

Er unterdrückte ein Grollen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er, wie es war, jemanden wirklich zu haben. Ihm war, als würde er vor Angst vergehen, sobald sich der Gedanke auftat, diesen Menschen zu verlieren.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 30

Am schlimmsten war wie immer die Trennung. Für etliche Sekunden stand sie vor ihm und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihm ging es nicht anders.

Als sie dann die Arme um ihn legte, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, war das Gefühl erdrückend und beklemmend. Es beschämte ihn, dass er so empfand. Bisher hatte er sich davon distanziert, etwaige Emotionen zuzulassen, so gut er konnte. Er hatte nicht vor, sie sich wegnehmen zu lassen oder sie zu verlieren, wie es bei Lily der Fall gewesen war. Selbst wenn die Heirat überstürzt stattgefunden und zweckmäßig daran gebunden war, regelmäßigen Sex mit ihr zu haben, steckte doch immer noch mehr dahinter. Er begehrte und liebte sie auf seine Weise.

Nachdem Hermine fort war, blieb ihm nicht viel mehr als seine Einsamkeit. Er hatte gelernt, damit zu leben, seit sie jedoch alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, war es damit vorbei. Das Haus roch nach ihr, manchmal bildete er sich sogar ein, ihr Lachen hören zu können.

Der erste Abend, den er in Spinner's End zubrachte, war so eigenartig, dass er sich fast wünschte, der Dunkle Lord würde ihn zu sich rufen. Er sehnte sich danach, eine Aufgabe zugeteilt zu bekommen, nur um nicht länger seinen Gedanken an Hermine nachhängen zu müssen. Doch auch jetzt, kurz vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, ließ sein Herr ihn warten. Es gab keine Entschuldigung für das, was er getan hatte. Er hatte seinen Auftrag ebenso wie Draco nicht ausgeführt. Er hatte versagt.

Schließlich kehrte er nur wenige Stunden später nach Hogwarts zurück und suchte sein neues Büro auf.

„Ich hatte dich nicht erwartet, Severus", sagte Dumbledore augenzwinkernd.

Snape schob kommentarlos seinen Stuhl zurück und setzte sich darauf nieder, das Gesicht mürrisch dem Portrait zugewandt.

„Spucken Sie es schon aus, Albus", murmelte er voller Bitterkeit. „Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Warum sonst sollte ich das Ende der Ferien hier mit Ihnen zusammen ausklingen lassen, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore schielte besonnen über den Rand seiner Brille zu ihm hinab.

„Sie ist wieder fort", stellte er schlicht fest.

Snape nickte. Er streckte seine langen Beine aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mit geschlossenen Augen holte er Luft.

„Ist sie wohlbehalten angekommen, Phineas?"

Ein unfreundliches Schnauben ertönte aus einem der anderen Portraits: „Das ist sie."

Snape öffnete die Augen wieder und sah den Zauberer an, wobei er eine strenge Miene aufsetzte.

„Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Ich bin sicher, sie und ihre Freunde werden sich eine Menge zu erzählen haben."

Phineas stimmte leise vor sich hin grummelnd zu und verschwand wieder in sein anderes Portrait am Grimmauldplatz.

„Also", begann Snape ohne Umschweife, als wäre er nun gegen alle Einwände Dumbledores gewappnet. „Haben Sie es sich noch einmal überlegt? Wir können sie das nicht ohne Hilfe durchmachen lassen."

„Ich fürchte", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „das steht nicht zur Diskussion, Severus."

Snape stieß ein über alle Maßen frustriertes Geräusch aus. Er hatte gehofft, dass Albus endlich zur Vernunft kommen würde, doch wie es aussah, hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Dann wollen Sie weiterhin alles dem Zufall überlassen?", sagte er verstimmt. „Genügt es denn nicht, dass wir bereits den Zugang zu Draco verloren haben?"

„Draco hat seinen Weg gewählt, Severus. Wir haben versucht, ihm unter die Arme zu greifen, wo es nur ging."

„Ja, das haben wir!", erwiderte Snape gehässig. „Nur leider ohne Erfolg."

„Es liegt jetzt bei Harry und Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore, ohne näher auf sein Gegenüber einzugehen. „Wir werden sehen -"

„Sprechen Sie nicht so von ihr", röhrte Snape ungehalten.

Eine verzerrte Maske des Schmerzes war auf seinem Gesicht aufgetaucht, die selbst Dumbledore für einen Moment sprachlos machte.

„Sie wissen genau, dass sie alles tut, was sie kann. Aber Sie verlangen wie üblich zu viel."

„Du überraschst mich", bemerkte Dumbledore beiläufig. „Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass dich ihr Schicksal nicht so brennend interessieren würde, wenn die vergangenen Monate zwischen euch anders verlaufen wären?"

Snape entgegnete nichts darauf und senkte den Blick auf seine blank polierten Stiefel. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass das zu einem Großteil richtig war. Die Belange und die Zukunft seiner Schüler waren für ihn nie sonderlich relevant gewesen, bis er sich mit Hermine eingelassen hatte.

„Darf ich dich auch daran erinnern", setzte Dumbledore ungerührt nach, „dass du selbst es warst, der nicht wollte, dass jemand erfährt, was zu tun du bereit warst?"

Entsetzt sah er auf.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun! Ich könnte die Schmach nicht ertragen, dass jemand erfährt, aus welchen Gründen ich bereit war, dem Jungen unter die Arme zu greifen. Es ist schon schwer genug zu ertragen, dass sie es weiß. Aber das andere ist und bleibt etwas anderes. Der Orden sollte eingreifen, wenn er kann, Albus, Sie wissen es."

„Und unter welchem Risiko? Wenn Tom davon erfährt -"

„Zum Teufel mit Tom Riddle! Der Dunkle Lord ist überall. Er wird sie finden. Er wird sie kriegen!"

Energisch erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und beugte sich, die Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt, mit dem Oberkörper weit nach vorn, so dass Dumbledore sein Gesicht nicht länger sehen konnte. Ihm selbst war es beinahe unerträglich, das Bild vor Augen zu haben, das nicht begreifen wollte, in welcher Gefahr sie alle waren.

„Es gibt zu wenige von uns, um wirklich etwas ausrichten zu können, Severus", hörte er Dumbledore wie aus weiter Ferne sagen, als hätte er es nicht längst selbst gewusst.

Snape blieb nicht über Nacht in Hogwarts. Er konnte es nicht. Es schmerzte ihn, dass alles so aussichtslos war.

Gleich nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore kehrte er nach Spinner's End zurück, wo er sich zumindest einreden konnte, Hermines Gegenwart zu spüren, die an der Schule längst verschwunden zu sein schien. Die Elfen hatten das Schulleiterbüro von allen Utensilien geräumt, die dem ehemaligen Schulleiter gehört hatten. Seine Habseligkeiten lagerten nun in einem verschlossenen Raum und warteten darauf, dass Aberforth, Dumbledores Bruder, sie irgendwann abholen kam. Selbst unten in den Kerkern, die so lange sein Zuhause gewesen waren, war nichts mehr wie einst. Zwar hatte er nach wie vor Zugang zu seinem Büro und seinen Privaträumen, irgendwie kam es ihm trotzdem seltsam vor, wie sich alles verändert hatte. Es waren tote und leere Zimmer ohne sie, deren einzige Bedeutung fortan die war, ihn an Hermine zu erinnern.

xxx

Der Schulanfang rückte immer näher und Hermine wurde mit jedem Tag unruhiger. Sie wusste, dass für Severus eine harte Zeit bevorstand. Was jedoch wirklich in ihm vorging, konnte sie nur erahnen. Er war bei ihrem letzten Abschied wortkarg und übellaunig gewesen, ein deutliches Zeichen für seinen unausgewogenen Gemütszustand.

Wenigstens Harry und Ron hatten vorübergehend aufgehört, darauf herum zu hacken, dass er der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts geworden war. Stattdessen stand die Frage im Vordergrund, ob sie es wagen konnten, ihn zu kontaktieren, um an das Schwert von Gryffindor zu gelangen, damit sie endlich den Horkrux beseitigen konnten.

„Die Kobolde haben das Schwert erschaffen", sagte Hermine geduldig. „Es ist mit dem Gift des Basilisken getränkt, einer Substanz, die es in seinen Fähigkeiten bestärkt hat. Deshalb konnte Dumbledore damit auch den Ring zerschlagen."

Sie hatte den Moment, ihre Freunde über die Besonderheiten des Schwerts aufzuklären, lange hinausgezögert, weil unsicher gewesen war, wann sie es erstmals brauchen würden. Jetzt wünschte sie sich fast, sie hätte damit schon eher aufgewartet, in der Aufregung der vergangenen Wochen jedoch war das Schwert fast gänzlich in den Hintergrund gerückt.

„Wissen wir denn, wo es sich jetzt befindet?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Zuletzt habe ich es im Schulleiterbüro gesehen", gab Harry zurück.

„Klasse! Wie sollen wir dann da drankommen?"

Harry überlegte.

„Mal angenommen, wir bitten Phineas, uns etwas über den Aufenthaltsort des Schwerts zu verraten oder sich mit Snape in Verbindung zu setzen", sagte er wagemutig, „was glaubt ihr, würde dabei herauskommen?"

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. Dass ausgerechnet Harry eines Tages einen derartigen Vorschlag machen würde, hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten. Da sie aber ziemlich verzweifelt und ratlos waren, was sie sonst tun konnten, um den Horkrux zu zerstören, blieb ihnen kaum etwas anderes übrig. Sich selbst ins Zentrum ihrer Ermittlungen zu rücken, um an das Schwert zu kommen, wagte sie in Gegenwart ihrer Freunde nicht. Es war nach wie vor zu gefährlich, das mit ihr und Severus bekanntwerden zu lassen.

Überraschenderweise stimmte Ron nach dem Motto 'Haben wir denn eine andere Wahl?' dem Vorschlag zu, womit sich auch Hermine gefahrlos einverstanden erklären konnte.

„Dann sind wir uns also einig", schloss Harry mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Ron und Hermine an seine Bedenken zu erinnern.

„Lasst uns hoffen, dass jemand im Schulleiterbüro bereit ist, uns zu verraten, wo es aufbewahrt wird. Aber sollte Snape anfangen, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, brechen wir das Ganze ab."

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, um das Lächeln zu unterdrücken, das ihr auf den Lippen lag. Der Gedanke, Harry in das einzuweihen, was sie und Severus wussten, hatte trotz aller Tragik etwas sehr Verlockendes an sich.

xxx

Zurück in Hogwarts stellte Snape schnell fest, dass er am liebsten sofort wieder kehrtgemacht hätte. Das ganze Schulleiterbüro war in heller Aufregung, ein Umstand, der ihm und seiner derzeitigen Laune gar nicht gelegen kam. Ihm war wahrlich nicht danach zumute, sich jetzt mit irgendwelchen Diskussionen auseinanderzusetzen.

„Endlich, Schulleiter!", rief Phineas.

„Setz dich zu uns", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich und winkte ihn zu sich heran.

Mit unergründlicher Miene schritt Snape auf den Stuhl seines Schreibtischs zu und ließ sich darauf nieder. Dumbledores Verhalten hatte ihm oftmals Rätsel aufgegeben. Dass er lächelte, musste nicht gleich bedeuten, dass alles in Ordnung war. Der alte Mann hatte einen eigenartigen Humor, der ihn dazu drängte, vorsichtig zu sein.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er unvermittelt, wobei er sich bemühte, nicht an die Schreckensnachricht mit der verfluchten Hand von damals zu denken, die sein Gegenüber vollauf gelassen hingenommen hatte.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn weiterhin sanftmütig an.

„Sie haben beratschlagt, wie sie an das Schwert gelangen sollen."

Die dunkle Furche zwischen Snapes Brauen zog sich zusammen. Offenbar hatte er soeben noch ganz andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt, als sich darum zu kümmern.

„Verstehe", sagte er matt. „Und?"

Auch jetzt ließ sich Dumbledore nicht von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen. Er räusperte sich amüsiert und fing an, seinen Bart um den Zeigefinger seiner im Rahmen des Portraits unversehrten Hand zu zwirbeln.

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit wäre, es ihnen zu überlassen. Unter einer Bedingung, versteht sich."

„Natürlich", zischte Snape süffisant. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Du wirst es ihnen zukommen lassen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Mal unmissverständlich ernst. „Aber Harry darf es nicht zu einfach haben."

Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Unmut zu verbergen. Er hatte es satt, dieses Spielchen zu spielen.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich es ihm zwischen die Rippen stoße?", fragte er in sarkastischem Tonfall. „Seine Freunde könnten es ja für ihn herausziehen."

Erstmals, seit Snape das Büro betreten hatte, schwand das Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Nicht so voreilig, Severus", mahnte er streng.

„Natürlich", murmelte Snape mit den Augen rollend zurück. „Wir brauchen ihn ja noch. Warum es ihm also nicht einfach mit einer Schleife verpackt überreichen? Oh, richtig, das Schwert muss von einem _wahren_ Gryffindor genommen werden."

Eine merkwürdige Stille trat ein, die den ganzen Raum mitsamt den übrigen Portraits erfasste, ehe Dumbledore das Wort ergriff.

„Ich weiß, dass du wenig dafür übrig hast", sagte er. „Doch es ist wichtig, dass Harry an sich glaubt. Ich für meinen Teil bin es leid, mir diese Streitigkeiten zwischen unseren Häusern anzuhören. Du wolltest nach Slytherin. Mach mir also keinen Vorwurf dafür, dass dein Leben so verlaufen ist. Du hättest den Hut bitten können, dich woanders hineinzustecken, hast es aber nicht getan."

„Nein", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd und die ungepflegten Strähnen wirbelten um sein fahles Gesicht und die Hakennase. „Ich habe es nicht getan."

Er hatte seine schmalen Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Deutlich sichtbar gaben sie die Bitterkeit preis, die in ihm wallte. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört, sich zu fragen, ob jemals jemand in diesen Mauern an ihn geglaubt hatte; mal abgesehen von Hermine und vielleicht sogar Lily hatte ihm kaum jemand die Chance gegeben, etwas aus sich zu machen. Alle anderen hatten ihn nur benutzt, allen voran Lucius, Bella, Draco, Narcissa und natürlich der Dunkle Lord selbst.

Dumbledore blinzelte. Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte er, Snapes schwarzen Augen würden feucht schimmern.

„Nun denn ...", setzte Dumbledore erneut an.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 31

Er betrat die Große Halle über den Seiteneingang, zügig und ohne jemanden zu grüßen. Es war nicht weiter schwer, anhand der Stille festzustellen, dass das Kollegium nicht begeistert war, nun zwei Todesser in den Reihen zu haben. Was ihn selbst anging, hielten sich die Professoren mit Spekulationen und Vorwürfen zurück. Noch, doch das konnte sich bald ändern. Die Carrows waren nicht die einzigen Neuzugänge, die für Veränderungen sorgten. Die alte Muggelkundelehrerin war beseitigt und durch eine neue ersetzt worden, die in ihrem Wesen auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewissen Dolores Umbridge hatte. Im Grunde hieß das, Muggel wurden fortan als andersartige Wesen betrachtet, die man, um den neuen Maßstäben an Hogwarts gerecht zu werden, mit Vorsicht behandeln musste.

Da es keinen besonderen Grund zum Feiern gab, sah Snape auch nicht die Notwendigkeit, einen großen Festakt aus dem Abend zu machen, der sie alle zum ersten Mal zusammenbrachte. Es wurden keine munteren Reden geschwungen, wie es zu Dumbledores Zeiten der Fall gewesen war, ja selbst der Sprechende Hut hielt sich mit ausschmückenden Liedern oder Versen zurück. Insgesamt konnte Snape sich nicht erinnern, dass die Auswahlzeremonie je so beschaulich gewesen wäre.

Im Anschluss an das eher klägliche Festessen wurde die Versammlung aufgelöst und die neuen Schüler von ihren älteren Kameraden in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume geführt. Was weiterhin geschah, lag nicht in seiner Hand. Er war froh, die Betreuung der Schüler seinen Hauslehrern überlassen zu können, zu denen sich neuerdings auch Professor Slughorn zählte.

Snape zog sich umgehend zurück. Der Abend war noch jung, als er seine Räumlichkeiten in den Kerkern betrat, die zu verlassen er sich strikt geweigert hatte. Trotzdem war er erleichtert, dass es vorbei war.

Da er nicht erwartete, heute noch einmal jemanden zu sehen, ging er geradewegs ins Bad und befreite sich aus seinen Sachen. Gerade als er ins Bett schlüpfen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Leise vor sich hin fluchend schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und hüllte sich darin ein. Wer ihn jetzt stören wollte, war ihm ein Rätsel: Die einzigen Besucher, die ihn sonst am Abend heimgesucht hatten, waren entweder von den Todessern verschleppt worden, heimlich untergetaucht oder tot.

Er öffnete einen Spaltbreit die Tür und lugte nach draußen.

„Minerva", sagte er und gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Überraschung über ihren Besuch zu verbergen. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass sie ihn hier unten aufsuchte.

Professor McGonagall schien seine Gefühle nicht zu teilen. Sie blickte sich nervös nach allen Seiten um, als würde sie sich davor fürchten, mit ihm zusammen gesehen zu werden.

„Lässt du mich rein?"

Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern. Sie zitterte beinahe am ganzen Leib.

Er räusperte sich, zog seinen Umhang fester um die Hüften und trat beiseite.

„Seit wann gehst du zu so früher Stunde ins Bett?", fragte sie zerstreut. Offenbar hatte sie anderes erwartet.

Er grinste sie an und wies wortlos mit dem Kopf zum Sofa hinüber. Während sie sich setzte, folgte er ihr mit argwöhnischen Blicken, ehe er sich gegenüber von ihr auf den Sessel fallen ließ.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Minerva?", sagte er wie beiläufig und verschränkte gemächlich seine langen Beine.

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen", sagte sie und ihre ängstlich geweiteten Augen untermauerten nur zu deutlich, wie elend ihr zumute war. „Du etwa nicht?"

Snape fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die Strähnen. Er wusste, dass er ihr nichts verraten konnte. Andererseits war sie eine der wenigen Personen im Haus, denen er so etwas wie Vertrauen entgegen bringen würde, wenn er es müsste.

„Versuch nicht, mich in irgendetwas zu verwickeln", sagte er streng. „Du weißt, dass es Dinge gibt, über die ich nicht mit dir reden kann."

„Aber so kann das doch nicht weitergehen!", gab sie energisch von sich. Langsam schienen ihre Lebensgeister zu alter Form zurückzukehren, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war. „Potter muss da draußen sein. Er wird Hilfe brauchen bei dem, zu was auch immer Albus ihn angestiftet hat." Sie machte eine Pause und senkte gedankenverloren den Blick auf ihre im Schoß liegenden Hände. „Er hat sich geweigert, mit mir darüber zu reden, Severus. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in sein Büro kam, hat er mich ignoriert oder abgewürgt."

Snape entging nicht der vorwurfsvolle Unterton in ihren Worten. Sie hatte Albus immer sehr nahegestanden und es kränkte sie, dass er nun so tat, als würde sie diese ganze Sache, von der sie nicht wusste, was es war, nichts angehen.

„Dann solltest du nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich es tue", sagte er kurz angebunden. „Bedaure."

Sie schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.

„Was ist nur los mit euch allen? Ihr verhaltet euch so eigenartig, dass man meinen könnte, ein Komplott ist im Gange."

Snape schmunzelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Es war eine naheliegende Vermutung, die gar nicht so weit hergeholt war.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, werde ich noch einmal mit Albus reden", sagte er und hob zum Ende hin leicht die Stimme an, als würde er ahnen, dass sie ihn unterbrechen wollte.

McGonagall wirkte keineswegs besänftigt. Im Gegenteil, steif reckte sie ihr Kinn empor.

„Tu das, Severus. Wenn ihr alle der Meinung seid, ich müsste nichts wissen ..."

Entgegen aller Erwartungen versetzte es ihm einen Stich, sie so gekränkt zu sehen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Früher hätte es ihn nicht gekümmert, ihr eins auszuwischen. Er hatte immer seine wahre Freude daran, sie mit der Mannschaft seiner Schüler im Quidditch zu schlagen oder sie an Hauspunkten zu übertreffen. Nun war das anders. Ob das daher rührte, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Hermine hatte?

Obwohl er sich immer so gut es ging geweigert hatte, Sentimentalitäten in seinem Leben einen Platz zu geben, beugte er sich zu ihr vor und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Selbst jetzt konnte er das Beben spüren, das noch immer in ihrem Körper wallte. Hoffentlich würde sie die kommenden Monate überstehen...

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?"

Sie zögerte. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass er mit Albus unter einer Decke steckte. Es spielte kaum eine Rolle für ihn. Solange er nur nicht gezwungen war, ihr etwas zu verraten, konnte sie sich zusammenreimen, was immer sie wollte.

„Ich hoffe, ihr tut das Richtige", sagte sie leise.

Sie stand auf und hielt ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm davon ab, es ihr gleichzutun.

„Ich finde allein hinaus, Severus."

Snape nickte abwesend. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, stützte er den Kopf auf die Hände und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihnen. Es war nicht so, dass es ihn noch besonders kümmerte, was auch immer für einen Plan Albus im Sinn hatte. Nach all den Jahren in seinem Dienst und den jüngsten Erfahrungen, die er mit Hermine geteilt hatte, hatte er genug davon, sich bevormunden zu lassen. Er hatte seine eigenen Vorstellungen von einem Plan und je eher das Schwert das Schloss verließ, desto besser würde es sein. Die Frage war nur, wie er es anstellen sollte, es ihnen zu bringen. Er konnte schließlich nicht riskieren, den Grimmauldplatz aufzusuchen und dort von anderen Todessern gesehen zu werden, die das Haus bewachten. Nein. Ein anderer Treffpunkt musste her. Ein Ort, wo niemand sie vermuten würde. Einen kurzen Moment glaubte er sogar, es wäre das Beste, Hermine das Schwert zu überreichen, anstatt es Potter zukommen zu lassen. Aber auch das würde nur nach unnötigen Erklärungen verlangen.

Snape überlegte weiter. Es war riskant, was ihm vorschwebte. Aber wenn Potter Dumbledore wirklich so treu ergeben war, wollte er es versuchen, denn Spinner's End war so ziemlich der letzte Ort, an dem ihn jemand aufsuchen würde. Nicht einmal Bellatrix würde je wieder einen Fuß in sein Haus setzen.

xxx

Das Flussufer war einsam und verlassen, als die drei jungen Zauberer wie aus dem Nichts in der Dunkelheit erschienen. Außer ihren unruhig zappelnden Füßen war weiter nichts von ihnen zu sehen.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, wo das ist?", fragte Harry beunruhigt, nachdem er sich einen groben Überblick über die trostlose Gegend verschafft hatte, in die Hermine sie gebracht hatte. „Phineas hat keine näheren Angaben gemacht, wo das liegt, oder?"

„Ich hab auf dem Stadtplan nachgesehen", log Hermine schnell.

Sie hatte keine große Lust darauf, Harry zu erklären, woher sie wirklich wusste, wie man nach Spinner's End und zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt kam, der zufälligerweise Snapes Elternhaus war. Vor allem nicht, da sie den Jungs bisher aus gutem Grund verschwiegen hatte, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, dass er dort lebte, wenn er nicht gerade in Hogwarts war.

„Das ist so ziemlich die übelste Gegend, die ich je gesehen habe", warf Ron abwertend ein. „Kommt einem fast ein bisschen vor wie in der Nokturngasse."

Hermine, die voranging, rollte mit den Augen und schob mit einer unwirschen Bewegung seine Hand ein Stück weiter nach unten, ehe er versehentlich ihrer Brust zu nahe kommen konnte. Zu dritt hatten sie es inzwischen ziemlich schwer, unter dem Tarnumhang Platz zu finden.

„Seid endlich still! Wenn ihr dauernd quatscht, könnte uns noch jemand hören!"

Sie schlichen leise die Böschung hoch und an einer Reihe verfallener Häuser vorbei. Dann bogen sie in eine Seitenstraße ein. Nachdem sie sich gründlich vergewissert hatten, dass sie nicht verfolgt oder beobachtet wurden, näherten sie sich zielstrebig ihrem Bestimmungsort.

Hermine holte Luft.

„Ich glaube, wir sind da."

Natürlich wusste sie es besser, konnte es aber schlecht zugeben.

Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus dem Umhang und klopfte an die Tür. Es waren ein paar unangenehme Minuten, die sie dort verbrachten, bis sich endlich ein Lebenszeichen zeigte und ein mürrisch dreinblickender Professor Snape mit gezücktem Zauberstab die Tür öffnete.

„Genauso wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe", flüsterte Harry Ron zu.

Hermine war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Severus anzuhimmeln, um es zu hören. Ihr Herz machte bei seinem Anblick einen Satz nach oben. Sie hatte sich unendlich gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen, was jetzt, in der Gegenwart von Harry und Ron jedoch schnell abebbte. Der Zeitpunkt, ihm in die Arme zu rennen, war denkbar ungünstig.

„Kommt rein, kommt rein", murmelte Snape leise und trat beiseite.

Argwöhnisch blickte er sich auf der dunklen Straße um, erst dann verriegelte er hinter seinen Besuchern die Tür.

„Schön, schön, schön", sagte er schlicht, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.

Harry riss den Tarnumhang von ihren Köpfen und sah sich verwundert um.

„Wo zum Henker sind wir hier?"

Snapes schmale Lippen kräuselten sich, als hätte er nur auf diese Frage gewartet.

„Ich würde sagen, das ist im Augenblick weniger von Belang, nicht wahr?"

Harry schnaubte. Die Zeiten, in denen er sich so leicht von Snapes Erscheinung oder seinem Auftreten hatte einschüchtern lassen, waren eindeutig vorbei. Jetzt konnte nur noch die Bitterkeit siegen, die sich im Laue der Jahre zwischen ihnen angestaut hatte.

„Wir haben unser Leben riskiert, um hierher zu kommen", sagte er ohne Umschweife. „Da wäre es das Mindeste, zu erfahren, wo Sie uns hinbestellt haben!"

„Tatsächlich", knurrte Snape leise. Er zeigte sich genauso unbeeindruckt wie immer, wenn Harry ihn etwas bezichtigt hatte. „Dann sind Sie nicht der Einzige, Potter. Das, worauf Sie stehen, gehört mir. Dieser alte Teppich ist mein. Noch Fragen?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wusste, wie schwer es für ihn war, sie alle in seinem Haus zu haben.

„Ähm, Professor", brachte sie gequält hervor. „Wo ist das Schwert?"

Snape schoss einen finsteren Blick in ihre Richtung.

"Wie immer etwas voreilig, Granger, nicht wahr?", sagte er zynisch.

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Sie war sicher, dass sie ihm das früher oder später einmal heimzahlen würde. Aber gewiss nicht im Beisein der Jungs.

Snape wandte den Blick von ihr und deutete zum Sofatisch hinüber, auf dem glitzernd und blinkend das silberne Schwert mit dem rubinbesetzten Knauf lag. Harry und Ron sahen sich verhalten an, als würden sie eine Falle wittern. Keiner von ihnen wagte einen Schritt darauf zu, noch brachen sie in Euphorie aus, weil es fast schon zum Greifen nah vor ihnen lag.

"Woher sollen wir wissen, dass es echt ist? Nur ein Kobold kann feststellen ...", zischte Harry aufmüpfig an seine Freunde gewandt, bereute es jedoch sofort und brach mitten im Satz ab, weil er fürchtete, dass es nicht gut war, im Beisein Snapes zu viel preiszugeben, was dieser seiner Meinung nach besser nicht wissen sollte.

Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten kräftig ihre Meinung gesagt, was ihm einfiel und wie er es wagen konnte, so eine Unterstellung von sich zu geben. Doch erneut musste sie sich dazu zwingen, sich nicht dazu verleiten zu lassen, etwas Dummes zu tun. Sie und Severus konnten es sich nicht leisten, aufzufliegen.

"Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist das echte Schwert von Gryffindor", entgegnete Snape kühl.

Harrys Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot.

"Und ich traue Ihnen nicht, Snape, wissen Sie das?"

Hermine hatte geahnt, dass das passieren würde. Sie stellte sich zwischen die beiden und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Lass gut sein, Harry. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass du dich an ihn wenden sollst. So ungefähr waren seine letzten Worte an dich, oder?"

"Ist mir egal, Hermine. Dumbledore ist tot! Ich entscheide, wie es weitergeht."

Sie verschränkte aus Protest die Arme vor dem Körper funkelte ihn an. So entrüstet war sie seinetwegen lange nicht mehr gewesen. Wie er nur immerzu so stur sein konnte!

"Wenn das so ist, solltest du etwas mehr Taktgefühl zeigen, denn du bist hier wirklich nicht der Einzige, der etwas riskiert. Wir alle sind hier, um dir zu helfen, falls es dir entgangen ist!"

Ron stellte sich entschieden neben sie.

"Ich finde, sie hat Recht, Mann, wir haben zu dir gehalten. Meinst du nicht, dass wir da versuchen sollten, zu einer Einigung zu kommen?"

Sekunden vergingen und keiner sagte mehr etwas. Nicht einmal der Professor, der das ganze Szenario mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung beobachtete. Erst als Harry durchatmete, entspannte sich auch Snapes Haltung wieder.

"Also gut", sagte Harry trocken. "Wenn wir schon hergekommen sind, nehmen wir es auch mit."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Geben Sie Acht, dass Sie es nicht verlieren, Potter. So schnell wird Ihnen niemand ein neues beschaffen können, das für Ihre Zwecke dienlich sein wird."

Harry ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten. Ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass Snape so sprach.

"Was hat er Ihnen gesagt?", fragte er und klang dabei äußerst gereizt.

"Keine Sorge, Potter. Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben. Ich weiß wenigstens, wie ich gewisse Dinge für mich behalten kann."

Hermine schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Severus auf den missratenen Okklumentik-Unterricht mit Harry hinauswollte. Aber mussten die beiden sich wirklich immerzu anfeinden, sobald sie sich gegenüberstanden? Zielstrebig ging sie zum Tisch hinüber, packte den Knauf des Schwerts und versenkte es in ihrer Handtasche.

"Wir können gehen", sagte sie forsch.

Obwohl sie gerne noch etwas länger geblieben und Zeit mit Severus verbracht hätte, war es besser, sofort aufzubrechen, bevor noch ein Unheil über sie hereinbrechen würde. Abgesehen davon hatte sie nicht vor, zu lange auf das nächste Wiedersehen zu warten. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um spätestens morgen Abend wieder hier zu sein. Und das natürlich alleine mit Snape.

Wenig später traten die drei Freunde den Heimweg an und apparierten gemeinsam mehr schlecht als recht unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen vom Flussufer aus zurück in Richtung Grimmauldplatz.

"Wenn du mich fragst, war deine Anschuldigung vollkommen überflüssig", sagte Hermine spitz und rauschte mit ihrer Handtasche bewaffnet vorneweg durch den langen schmalen Flur, nachdem sie sämtliche Schutzvorkehrungen wieder eingerichtet hatten, die sie beim Betreten des Hauses lockern mussten, um nicht versehentlich selbst davon überrascht zu werden. Harry und Ron folgten ihr.

"Hoffentlich war es so dunkel, dass niemand unsere Füße gesehen hat", murmelte Ron dazwischen und besah sich seine abgetragenen Schuhe.

"Pass auf, wo du hinläufst", zischte Hermine, als er sie versehentlich anrempelte.

Sie kochte innerlich so sehr, dass sie keinen der beiden eines weiteren Blickes würdigte. Dabei hatte sie sich anfangs redlich bemüht, auf dem Heimweg nicht auf Harrys Gerede zu achten. Nachdem er jedoch auch jetzt noch damit weitermachte, auf Snape herum zu hacken, konnte sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

"Er weiß etwas, Hermine", sagte Harry, der sich an Ron vorbei gedrängt hatte und ihr jetzt dicht auf den Fersen war. "Ich frag mich nur, woher er es weiß und was genau das ist! Hat Dumbledore mir nicht ausdrücklich aufgetragen, vorsichtig damit umzugehen? Wie kommt es dann, dass Snape eingeweiht ist?"

"Er ist Experte für die dunklen Künste", gab Hermine achselzuckend zu bedenken.

Sie erreichten die Küche und Hermine griff in ihre Tasche und zog das Schwert heraus, das sie mitten auf den Küchentisch legte.

"Bestimmt konnte er sich ausmalen, was Dumbledore im Schilde führte, wenn er auf Reisen war."

Sie wischte sich angestrengt den Schweiß von der Stirn. Mit Harry über Severus zu diskutieren, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Zudem hatte sie gemerkt, dass der Horkrux eigenartige Reaktionen auf das Schwert ausstieß. Ihre Handtasche hatte auf dem gesamten Rückweg merkwürdig gezappelt.

"Ron? Wo bleibst du nur!", setzte sie mit schriller Stimme nach. "Lasst es uns endlich hinter uns bringen!"

Harry starrte sie entgeistert an, als sie den goldenen Becher vorsichtig aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche hervorholte und ihn auf dem Küchenfußboden legte.

"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er.

"Wir können ihn auch im Wohnzimmer zerstören, wenn dir das lieber ist ... Was macht der nur so lange? Und was ist das für ein Krach?"

"Das meinte ich nicht", sagte Harry unbekümmert. "Mach dir um Ron keine Sorgen, der ist alt genug, um den Weg in die Küche zu finden. Vielmehr würde mich interessieren, was das mit Snape auf sich hat!"

"Oh." Sie nahm den Faden schnell wieder auf. "Was passt dir daran nicht? Snape ist schließlich nicht blöd."

Endlich kam Ron in die Küche gestolpert und Harry blieb es erspart, darauf zu antworten. Ihm war anzumerken dass er das nicht so locker sah, wie sie es tat. Als er jedoch Ron erblickte, vergaß er seinen Groll auf Snape für einen Moment.

"Wie siehst du denn aus?"

"Ihr hättet ruhig auf mich warten können", sagte Ron zerknirscht. Er hatte ein paar scheußliche Schrammen im Gesicht und ein Stück seines Jackenärmels fehlte. "Moody hat echt Glück, dass er tot ist, sonst würde ich ihn jetzt umbringen! War 'ne super Idee von ihm, den Schirmständer zu verzaubern."

"Na ja", sagte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn. "Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass er eine sinnvolle Verwendung hat."

"Er beißt und kratzt, Hermine. Das ist so ziemlich der gefährlichste abgehackte Trollfuß, der mir je begegnet ist."

Sie sahen sich an und lachten plötzlich los. Es war schon lange her, seit sie zuletzt einem richtigen Troll gegenübergestanden hatten.

"Alles klar, Ron."

Sie griff erneut in ihre Tasche uns holte das Diptam hervor.

"Tu das auf die Schnitte, bevor du am Ende noch so aussiehst wie Draco."

Er tippte sich an die Stirn.

"Spinnst du? Das Zeug brennt wie Feuer!"

"Stell dich nicht so an", fauchte sie und öffnete den Verschluss. "Zwing mich nicht dazu, dir einen Lähmfluch aufzuhalsen", fuhr sie warnend fort und zog mit ihrer freien Hand einen Küchenstuhl heran.

"Hier, am besten, du setzt dich hin, damit wir nichts davon verschütten. Es ist nicht so leicht zu beschaffen, wenn man untergetaucht ist und wir wissen nicht, wie oft wir es noch brauchen."

Ron schluckte schwer und gehorchte, damit sie ihn verarzten konnte. Dann wurde es ernst. Gemeinsam standen sie um den kleinen Becher herum, der vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag. Es war besser, ihn so bald wie möglich zu zerstören, bevor irgendetwas dazwischen kommen konnte.

„Ich finde, du solltest es machen, Hermine", sagte Harry ernst und reichte ihr das Schwert.

Sie sah ihn verstört an.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Willst du dich an mir rächen, weil ich finde, du hast vorhin bei Snape total überreagiert?"

„Das hab ich nicht", beharrte Harry. „Ich finde nach wie vor, dass wir ihm nicht trauen sollten."

Hermine stöhnte auf und griff nach dem Schwert. Es war zwecklos, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Sie spürte eine große Menge Zorn und Rage in sich aufflammen, so dass ihr die Gelegenheit, auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen, gerade recht kam. Der Horkrux musste sowieso zerstört werden, also wollte sie die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen.

„Geht vorsichtshalber ein Stück zurück", sagte sie mit Bedacht.

Die Reaktion des Horkrux auf das Schwert in ihrer Handtasche hatte sie nervös gemacht. Sie ahnte, dass der verfluchte Becher alles nur erdenkliche versuchen könnte, um zu verhindern, zerstört zu werden.

„Du darfst nicht zögern, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Schlag einfach drauf, so fest du kannst. Am besten, du erwischst ihn gleich beim ersten Hieb, bevor er sich zur Wehr setzen kann."

Sie nickte mit einem bangen Gefühl in ihrem Inneren. Es war einfach, so etwas zu sagen, wenn man nicht derjenige war, der es tun musste.

Mit beiden Beinen stellte sie sich so fest sie konnte auf den Boden und hob das Schwert beidhändig in die Höhe. Fast kam es ihr albern vor, dass sie solche Angst hatte, es zu benutzen, wo sie doch wusste, dass der Horkrux böse war. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, musste sie wieder daran denken, was davon abhing: All ihre Freunde, ihre Eltern, Severus, Harry und Ron verdienten es, nie wieder unter dieser Angst leben zu müssen, die Voldemort über sie hereingebracht hatte. Sie hatte allen Grund, ihn vernichten zu wollen.

Wie aus einem Munde hörte sie ihre Freunde rufen: „Tu es!"

Schon sauste das Schwert wie selbstverständlich auf den Becher hinab. Ein furchtbares Geräusch ertönte, so als würde jemand schrecklich schreien, doch nur wenige Augenblicke später verstummte es wieder und alles wurde still. Schwer atmend sackte Hermine in die Knie und das Schwert fiel ihr achtlos aus der Hand.

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und konnte nicht sehen, wer von beiden es war, der sie hochzog und wieder auf die Beine stellte. Das Einzige, was sie wahrnahm, war, wie sie sich zu dritt in den Armen lagen und gemeinsam lachten und weinten. Sie hatten tatsächlich einen weiteren Horkrux beseitigt und waren dadurch ihrem Ziel ein großes Stück nähergekommen.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorely Engraved

Kapitel 32

Genau wie sie befürchtet hatte, kostete es sie jede Menge Überzeugungskraft, um Severus dazu zu überreden, den nächsten Abend erneut nach Spinner's End zu reisen, damit sie ihn gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Da sie ihm jedoch unbedingt berichten wollte, dass sie den Horkrux eigenhändig mit dem Schwert zerstört hatte, ließ sie nicht locker, bis sie ihn weichgekocht hatte.

Im Haus angelangt fiel sie ihm in die Arme und erzählte ihm alles, alles bis aufs kleinste Detail. Dann sah sie ihn an, die Angst in ihren Augen nach wie vor unverkennbar und allgegenwärtig zu deuten. Sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte nur noch ihn.

„Schlaf mit mir. Sei einfach nur mein Professor."

Seine Hände kamen hervor und umfingen ihr Gesicht. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Was würde er darum geben, ihr mit Worten begreiflich machen zu können, was diese Bitte in ihm auslöste?

„Was immer du wünschst."

Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie aufgewühlt sie sich zeigte und offengestanden war er mehr als erleichtert, dass sie und ihre Freunde diesen Erfolg gehabt hatten.

Bereitwillig griff er nach ihrer Hand und führte sie nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich damit begnügten, sich hungrig und begierig aufeinander die Sachen auszuziehen. Er drückte sie aufs Bett nieder und kroch neben sie. Noch immer hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie zitterte ... Er konnte sie jetzt unmöglich einfach so überfallen. Oder doch?

In Gedanken versunken ließ er seine Hand über ihre Brüste gleiten. Sie schloss die Augen und verlor sich in seinen Berührungen. Es war nicht schwer für ihn gewesen, sie für sich zu gewinnen, dennoch wunderte er sich immer wieder, wie es dazu gekommen war. Hingebungsvoll widmete er sich ihren harten Nippeln und der weichen Haut. Es brauchte eine ganze Weile, ehe er sich seiner eigenen stechenden Erregung bewusst wurde. Wie fast immer, wenn er sie in seiner Nähe hatte, gehörte nicht viel dazu, um ihn in diesen Zustand zu versetzen.

Seine Finger glitten ihren Körper hinab, bis zu ihrem Bauch. Mit der anderen Hand drückte er ihre Schenkel auseinander und ließ seine Finger die Falten ihres Geschlechts zerteilen. Neugierig schob er sie in sie und nahm die verschiedenen Reaktionen wahr, die sein Handeln zur Folge hatten: Da war das sanfte Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle, die Wallungen und Regungen ihres sich ihm entgegen reckenden Beckens und der selige Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er spürte ihre Hand in seinem Nacken und die Intensität, mit der sie ihn zu sich ziehen wollte.

Seine Züge verhärteten sich. Er wollte sie mindestens ebenso, daran gab es keine Zweifel. Er brauchte sich nur auf sie zu rollen und in sie einzutauchen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, es zu tun. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Miteinander zu schlafen war keine Lösung, wenn sie ihre Sorgen vergessen wollten, denn wenn das stimmte, was Albus herausgefunden hatte, blieben ihnen immer noch die übrigen Horkruxe, die sie zerstören mussten, um endlich ein für alle Mal frei zu sein. Sollte er sie also am nächsten Morgen einfach wieder fortschicken, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten?

Noch ehe er sich darüber im Klaren war, was genau es war, das ihn davon abhielt, sie zu nehmen, sei es Angst oder Reue, schlang sie plötzlich ihre Finger um seinen Schaft. Er hielt scharf die Luft an und zwang sich dazu, stillzuhalten, während sie anfing, ihn der Länge nach zu streicheln. Die Anspannung in ihm wuchs. Wie sollte er es jemals schaffen, die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten, wenn sie ihn immer wieder dazu brachte, sich ihr zu ergeben?

Er stieß ein dumpfes Stöhnen aus. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass der Sex zwischen ihnen seiner sonst so prüden Selbstbeherrschung ein schnelles Ende bereiten konnte. Er stellte alles andere völlig in den Schatten, die Vernunft wie auch seine Verpflichtungen gleichermaßen.

Immer noch leise grollend legte er seine Finger um ihre Faust, damit sie seinen Schwanz gemeinsam einführen konnten.

Erst jetzt schien sie zufrieden zu sein und er war es auch. Sie brauchten beide dasselbe, selbst dann, wenn sie wussten, dass die Welt dabei nur für kurze Zeit in Ordnung war.

Im Anschluss, kurz nachdem er einem willensschwachen Teenager gleich gekommen war, wälzte er sich von ihr und nahm sie seitlich wie zwei Löffel aneinander geschmiegt in die Arme. Wie immer waren es die glücklichsten Momente, die sie miteinander teilten, wenn sie so beisammen lagen, nackt, an den Körper des jeweils anderen gebunden. Der Sex mit ihr gab ihm jedes Mal das Gefühl, wieder jung zu sein. Es machte die Sache zwischen ihnen jedoch nur noch komplizierter. Was würde passieren, wenn sie eines Morgens aufwachte und feststellte, dass es alles war, was sie binnen der gemeinsamen Zeit mit ihm gehabt hatte? Was, wenn es ihr irgendwann nicht mehr genügte, einfach nur mit ihm Arm in Arm einzuschlafen? Was, wenn sie realisierte, dass er ihr nichts anderes geben konnte? Es waren immer dieselben Dinge, die ihn einholten. Sie war noch immer so jung. Sie verdiente so viel mehr.

Sie seufzte verträumt und rieb ihre Wange an seinem Hals.

„Ich frage mich, was wohl Harry und Ron denken, wo ich bin. Ich meine, immerhin musste ich den Tarnumhang mitnehmen, um nicht versehentlich gesehen zu werden. Und das ist nicht gerade was, was Harry gern aus seiner Obhut gibt."

Wenn das alles war, was sie kümmerte, konnte er zufrieden sein. Er schloss seine Finger um ihre linke Brust und fing an, sie in der Mulde seiner Innenhand zu streicheln.

„Sie sind hoffentlich nicht so einfältig, dir zu folgen", murmelte er in ihre wirren Haare hinein.

Sie schauderte. Das Gefühl, das seine Berührungen ihr bescherten, sorgte unweigerlich dafür, dass die Erregung in sie zurückkehrte.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie wissen beide, dass es zu riskant wäre, das Haus ohne den Umhang zu verlassen."

Aufreizend rieb sie ihren Arsch an seinem inzwischen erneut auf sie lauernden Penis. Sie fasste mit der Hand nach hinten und packte zu.

Snape stöhnte auf, nur um sich im nächsten Moment ein weiteres Mal in sie zu schieben. Solange sie ausreichend Sex haben konnten, war es gut. Warum sich jetzt Gedanken darüber machen, wenn sie beide es so wollten?

Als Hermine am Morgen darauf aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihr verlassen. Es sah ihm ähnlich, noch vor dem Leuten des Weckers aufzustehen.

Sie schaltetet ihn ab, streckte sich und spürte dabei die Muskeln ihres Unterleibs protestieren. Seit sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren, war sie eindeutig aus der Übung gekommen.

Schlaftrunken glitt sie aus dem Bett und tappte ins Bad hinüber. Nachdem sie ihre Blase entleert und sich frisch gemacht hatte, suchte sie im Schlafzimmer nach ihren Sachen und schlüpfte hinein. Anschließend ging sie die Treppe hinunter und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer.

Severus saß am Küchentisch, die Nase tief über die letzte Ausgabe des Abendpropheten gebeugt. Als er sie eintreten hörte, hob er den Kopf und sah sie mit unergründlicher Miene an.

„Wie es aussieht, habt ihr wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Bisher gibt es nicht die geringsten Hinweise darauf, dass die Kobolde etwas aus den Verliesen in Gringotts vermissen."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als sie das hörte.

„Das klingt gut. Es dürfte uns noch etwas Zeit verschaffen, uns um den nächsten Horkrux zu kümmern. Harry, Ron und ich wollen demnächst ins Zaubereiministerium. Umbridge hat etwas in ihrem Besitz, das verdächtig danach aussieht, gestohlen zu sein."

Er nickte. Dann schabte sein Stuhl über den Boden und Snape lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zurück. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, dass er sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Er durfte es nicht.

„Hast du deine Sachen beisammen? Wir sollten bald los."

Hermine kam näher und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Ohne lange zu zögern setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich hasse es, zu gehen, Severus. Ich würde viel lieber hier bleiben und den ganzen Tag lang mit dir im Bett verbringen, als jetzt da raus zu müssen."

Er lächelte verhalten. Im Grunde genommen ging es ihm ähnlich. Doch es änderte nichts daran, dass sie sich wieder trennen mussten. Sie konnten nicht länger hier bleiben, es war ohnehin schon ziemlich riskant gewesen, an zwei Abenden hintereinander das Schloss zu verlassen.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist", murmelte er leise. „Ich werde zusehen, ob ich euch ein wenig Verstärkung schicken kann."

Verwundert blinzelte Hermine ihn an.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Dass ihr es nach Gringotts geschafft habt, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ihr im Ministerium genauso viel Glück haben werdet", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich schätze, Potter wird es nicht sonderlich gefallen, also hältst du dich besser zurück. Aber es gibt genug Leute, die mich ständig mit lästigen Fragen löchern, was ihr drei im Schilde führt. Vielleicht kann ich einige von ihnen besänftigen, wenn ich ihnen einen Hinweis gebe, wo ihr wann zu finden seid."

xxx

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er dort lebt. Ich meine, das ist nicht wie bei anderen Zauberern, oder?"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Hermine irritiert, während sie sich eine Tasse Tee aufbrühte.

„Dieses Haus, in das er uns bestellt hat, ist ein Muggelhaus, Hermine. Und es steht eindeutig in einer Muggelgegend ..."

Langsam dämmerte ihr, worauf er hinaus wollte. Doch der Gedanke, dass Harry sich seit ihrer Rückkehr so intensiv mit Severus' Haus beschäftigte, verhieß nichts Gutes. Anfänglich hatte er sich lauthals über die Einrichtung hergemacht, dann war er immer weiter gedrungen, bis er seine Skepsis bezüglich Snapes Herkunft nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Vermutlich war ihm so langweilig gewesen, dass er und Ron während ihrer Abwesenheit nichts anderes getan hatten, als darüber zu spekulieren, was es damit für eine Bewandtnis hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch langsam an der Zeit, ihn mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren. Irgendwann musste sie ja anfangen, ihn Schritt für Schritt darauf vorzubereiten, was es mit der Vergangenheit ihres Professors auf sich hatte, denn früher oder später sollte er es sowieso erfahren.

Sie zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Achseln, im Hinterkopf stets darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel auf einmal preiszugeben.

„Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, Harry", sagte sie, sich vorsichtig an das leidige Thema rund um Snapes Kindheit herantastend. „Er ist ja auch nicht bei richtigen Zauberern aufgewachsen."

Ungläubig starrte Harry sie an.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich – ich hab mir über ihn schlau gemacht. Damals, als dieser schreckliche Unfall mit Draco passiert ist. In Hogwarts gab es eine Schülerin namens Prince, Eileen Prince. Sie war seine Mutter. Sein Vater hingegen ... na ja, er war ein Muggel, ein richtig übler Kerl."

„Was? Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte.

„Snape war der Halbblutprinz. Ihm hat dieses Buch gehört, mit dem du bei Slughorn Eindruck schinden wolltest und in dem ich diesen furchtbaren Zauber gefunden habe."

Harry wurde bleich. Er wirkte betroffen und zornig zugleich.

„Wann hast du davon erfahren?", fragte er zähneknirschend.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir schon viel früher sagen sollen", erklärte sie schnell. „Ich wusste es, seit er mich nach dem Unfall zur Rede gestellt hat. Aber ich hatte so viel um die Ohren, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich es dir beibringen soll. Da war die Sorge um meine Eltern, als es passiert ist, die Wut auf mich, dass ich so unbedarft zu diesem Spruch gegriffen habe … Du kannst nichts dafür, Harry. Und Snape auch nicht. Es war allein meine Schuld. Ich war es, die beinahe Draco umgebracht hätte."

„Trotzdem hat er diese Zauber erst erfunden", sagte er kalt und donnerte mit der Hand auf den Tisch, dass der Tee nach allen Seiten spritzte.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und wippte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.

„Ja. Aber das ist nicht grundlos geschehen. Du weißt, wie schwer er es hatte, als er in Hogwarts zur Schule ging ..."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass mein Vater Schuld daran hatte, dass er sich zu so einem Widerling entwickelt hat? Willst du wirklich darauf hinaus?"

Hermine hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, was Snape dazu gebracht haben konnte, sich diese schrecklichen Zauber auszudenken. Und auch dann, wenn es keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten war, machte es durchaus einen Sinn, dass er Harry mit dieser Ablehnung begegnete, die von Beginn an James gegen ihn gehabt hatte.

„James war jedenfalls nicht unschuldig daran", sagte sie entschieden. „Hast du dich jemals gefragt, warum Snape dich so sehr hasst? Hast du jemals ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, was dein Vater ihm angetan hat?"

Sie schnaubte und wandte den Blick von ihm. Ihr Herz schlug mit einem Mal so schnell, dass es wehtat. Wie sollte sie sich nur zwischen die beiden stellen? Der eine von ihnen war ihr bester Freund, der andere der Mann, den sie über alle Maßen liebte und begehrte und überschwänglich geheiratet hatte, aus Angst, ihn zu verlieren.

„Dumbledore wusste, was er tat, Harry", wimmerte sie der Verzweiflung nahe. „Glaub mir, deshalb hat er Snape immer vertraut. Es gefällt mir nicht, aber so ist es. Also hör gefälligst auf, ihn ständig zu verurteilen. Ich habe es satt, mit dir über ihn zu streiten. Seit Jahren geht das jetzt schon so. Immer wieder fängst du damit an. Aber es reicht. Hör endlich damit auf!"

Als sie geendet hatte, Harry brachte offenbar vor lauter Erstaunen oder auch Entsetzen kein Wort heraus, ging die Tür zur Küche auf und Ron steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum.

„Euer Streit war nicht zu überhören", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ehrlich, Leute, kriegt euch wieder ein. Ist doch egal, was mit Snape los ist. Wir brauchen ihn nicht, oder? Wir kommen auch ohne ihn ganz gut zurecht. Wir waren in Gringotts und -"

Hermine war aufgesprungen und raste so schwungvoll auf ihn zu, dass er mitten im Satz verstummte. Es war ihr gleich, dass ihr Verhalten später nur für weitere Diskussionen sorgen würde. Sie war so verletzt und traurig, dass sie im Augenblick nicht klar denken konnte. Nach allem, was Severus für sie getan hatte und zu tun bereit gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht eingegriffen hätte, verdiente er es nicht, dass auch nur irgendjemand so von ihm redete. Es gab keine Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn brauchten, vor allem aber brauchte sie ihn.

Sie schob Ron unsanft mit der Schulter beiseite und rannte auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich aufs Bett warf und leise schluchzend losheulte.


End file.
